flor desértica , llamas de amor
by skuilantievil360
Summary: A ponyville llega zolt un joven alicornio y en este pueblo encontrara un montón de aventuras y desafíos, y al mismo tiempo encontrara el amor pero el destino no siempre es amable, ya que antes de que su amor se consume una guerra da comienzo lograra florecer su amor en el campo de batalla en la cual no solo encontrara el amor si no que forjara una nueva amistad.
1. un nuevo comienzo

** cap. 1 Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Hola amigo bienvenido al reino de cristal , que te trae por estos lares oh pero que descortés soy. Mi nombre es Ahuizotl.

zolt para los cuates.

Sé que están sorprendidos como un alicornio, como yo puede residir aquí en el reino de cristal. Bueno eso es simple yo soy el príncipe del reino pero no siempre fue así yo antes era un plebeyo, digamos que soy un alicornio algo extraño ya que mi familia durante generaciones ha sido una familia de alicornios obreros, si suena algo ridículo pero es la verdad, Bueno verás mi estadía en el reino de cristal se debe a dos cosas mi trabajo como el príncipe Y a las más bellas yeguas que jamás haya conocido, , A las cuales conocí gracias a mi mejor amiga pinkie pie ella fue la primera que me dio la bienvenida en poniville la verdad mi historia es algo extraña ya que de ser un pequeño alicornio sin amigos o familia pase a ser el príncipe del reino de cristal la verdad si tenia una familia antes pero digamos que no es la típica familia que quiere a todos sus hijos por igual pero en fin eso le dejare para después ya que mi historia no es un cuento de hadas me costo mucho obtener lo que tengo ahora .

Bueno llevo un rato hablando lo cual me hace pensar que te interesa oír mi historia, bueno verán yo vengo de la zona desértica y está queda muy pero muy lejos de equestria, Donde nuestra principal fuente de ingresos es el raro pero esquicito moracactus.

En este territorio inhóspito solo este fruto crece, Y del cual hacemos diversos platillos a base de esta y un agua de moracactus que esta para chuparse las pesuñas en este lugar yo vivía con mi papa su nombre es Ameyaltzin, mi mama el cual su nombre es Yoltzin, y mi hermanita que se llama Zyanya, si sé que nuestros nombres suenan raros pero son los tradicionales de esta región y al que se ría lo voy a chamuscar con mi magia, bueno mi historia comienza cuando un tirano de nombre gregor van blade se apodero de nuestras tierras.

Este hijo de yegua aparte de pagarnos muy poco por el cultivo y recolección del fruto antes mencionado, mandaba a sus esbirros a cobrarnos impuestos muy altos, Por lo tanto yo harto de esta situación decidí mandar una carta a la hija de yegua de celestia, grande fue el error que cometí ya que esta solo se hizo como que Ah Kinchi le hablaba, como la llamo la linda alicornio de hielo así un remedo de princesa.

**tema Aviators - Home (Feat. Poni1Kenobi)**

/watch?v=exeHGTrNn8E&feature=g-all-f

Bueno aquí comienzo con mi historia verás como ya lo había dicho antes yo vengo de una zona desértica en dicha zona hay muchos pueblitos como poniville , yo provengo de uno el nombre del pueblito es kumiai, en este yo trabajaba con mi papa en el campo de moracactus era una mañana tranquila cuando el maldito de gregor llego con sus matones, y con su fuerte magia nos obligó a pagar el impuesto ya que si no asíamos caso destruiría nuestra casa junto con nosotros, cabe destacar que a pesar de que somos alicornios no tenemos magia muy poderosa ya no creímos que fuera necesario practicarla.

Grave error a Hora sé que siempre, Ay que practicar magia si no abusivos como gregor podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin que nadie los detenga, entonces recordé que mi abuelo me solía contar de un reino muy lejos de aquí donde vivía una princesa buena y justa, como potrillo que soy yo creí todo eso así que mande una carta . Decía que necesitaba reunirme con ella lo más pronto posible, pero dicha carta fue interceptada por gregor el unicornio más cruel y despiadado que conocido.

Una noche fue a mi casa me saco de esta me golpeo junto con sus esbirros y con los golpes las timaron una de mis alas y después me dio una bolsita pero vacia para simular que me mandaba a una mision y no se que escusa le haya dicho a mis padres pero de seguro lo creyeron, cuando en realidad me mando al desierto sin agua ni comida así camine al menos por tres días.

iba caminando cuando me topé con un grupo de basiliscos, de desierto del tipo Quetzalcóatl no tuve más remedio que correr por mi vida, ya que una mordida de un Quetzalcóatl es sumamente mortal corrí tan rápido como pude pero en la persecución para acabarla de amolar me lastime una de mis patas para ser preciso la derecha, cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido al ir corriendo vi una grieta los suficiente mente grande para que yo entrara pero al mismo tiempo suficiente mente pequeña para evitar que ellos entraran una vez en la grieta ellos intentaron entrar por un par de horas, pero para mí buena suerte se encontraron un loboconejo y lo persiguieron, Después del susto recibido de parte de los Quetzalcóatl decidí que la mejor opción para dormir era la grieta en la que me encontraba ya que no sabía que animales rondaran la zona por las noches.

Al día siguiente Seguí caminando con mucha dificultad a causa de la lesión de mi pata derecha, y a si segui caminando por día y medio pero ya estaba muy cansado soy resistente al calor pero no tanto además de que en el desierto las noches son muy crudas, y a parte los Quetzalcóatl me habían pegado una buena correteada, seguía caminando pero no aguante más y me desmalle por falta de agua y alimento pero antes de desmallarme logre ver una flor muy rara un lirio desierto esta flor solo crece cada cien años así que con lo último de mis fuerzas la tome.

Después de un rato desperté y junto a mí estaba una linda cartera, una Pegaso para ser precisos esta me salvo de mi triste destino ya que me hallo medio muerto.

no se como habra hecho para Llevar me al hospital ya que despues de verla volvi a perder el Conocimiento, incluso pense que era un sueño en el que un lindo Ángel me salvaba de las garras de la muerte.

Me llevo el hospital de canterlot donde estuvo día y noche junto a mí, en el tiempo que estuve en el hospital le pedí que si de favor me podía conseguir algo de papel y una pluma para reescribir mi carta a celestia, después de unos días me dieron de alta, cuando le pregunte que porque lo hiso me dijo que le recordaba su pequeño moffin.

Disculpa linda.

-?Que pasa? me respondió derpy con una tierna sonrisa.

-Oye linda querrías hacerme otro favor.

-Ella no me respondió.

-Pero por si me decía que no use mi arma secreta le tire mi mirada asesina una mirada tan tierna que nadie puede resistirse a ella.

-Bueno casi nadie solo Twilight ya que ella no tiene corazón pero eso no le quita lo linda jeje.

-Ella me dijo que sí.

-Así que le entregue mi carta y se fue volando.

Un par de días después la linda Pegaso cartera volvió con una carta para mí con el sello real de equestria.

Yo emocionado le dije que si me llevaba el castillo de la princesas celestia, ya que como no soy ajeno a estas tierras podría perderme fácil mente.

Una vez en el castillo de las princesas, me disponía a entrar junto con derpy cuando unos guardias cortaron nuestra entrada al castillo.

Alto quien va dijo uno de ellos.

Bbbbuenas tardes señor vengo a ver a la princesa celestia dije yo algo nervioso.

Así pásale no hay problema dijo otro de ellos en tono sarcástico.

¿Enserio? Dije yo.

No dijo el mismo que nos cortó el paso la primera vez.

Por qué no le respondí algo molesto.

Bueno porque no podemos dejar que cualquier potrillo que nos diga que quiere ver a las princesas pase respondió el otro guardia.

En Eso ya me e iba yo decepcionado cuando derpy, me recordó algo que había olvidado.

Oye zolt, dijo derpy.

Si dime linda, le respondí algo triste.

Por qué no les muestras la carta que la princesa te envió, dijo derpy con una sonrisa.

Oh es verdad en eso busque en mi bolsita, ya que en esta traía tanto como el lirio desierto como la carta de la hija de yegua de celestia.

Una vez que saque la carta se la entregue al guardia quien se puso a leerla, una vez que termino puso una cara de asombro por ser la propia princesa quien me Había convocado al palacio.

Oh pase lord Ahuizotl.

Yo le dije en tono burlón no te preocupes plebeyo.

Pero la señorita no puede pasar dijo uno de los guardia refiriéndose a derpy.

¿En serio? pues que las tima cuando hable con la princesa le diré que no dejaron pasar a mi prima.

-No no que pase la señorita también dijo el guardia.

Gracias caballero su buena fe será recompensada, le dije en tono burlón de nuevo.

-Pero yo no soy dijo derpy.

Calla derpy, que si dices lo que creo que vas a decir nos van a hechar al calabozo.

Además quiero que entres con migo, ya que te debo la vida y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Quiero que la princesa más buena y justa conozca a mi salvadora seguro teda una recompensa le dije yo.

A bueno respondió derpy con su muy muy linda sonrisa.

Y así entramos al castillo guiados por uno de los guardias.

Una vez dentro del castillo nos dirigió a la sala donde se supone que estaría la princesa trolestia.

Una vez en la sala le hice algo de platica a derpy para conocernos mejor.

-Oye derpy puedo hacerte dos preguntas.

-Si claro dijo derpy.

-Pregunta número uno ¿qué hacías en el desierto?

Bueno yo bueno lo que pasa es que este veras yo este.

¿Te perdiste verdad?

derpy no me respondió solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía al piso roja de vergüenza.

No te preocupes ya que si no te hubieras perdido yo en estos momentos seria comida de zopilotes.

Segunda pregunta cuando te pregunte por que me salvaste me respondiste que te recordaba a tu pequeño moffin ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

Eso es fácil mi pequeño moffin es mi pequeña hija dinky.

En Esta sala estábamos esperando cuando oímos unas voces, cabe destacar que las voces que se oían eran muy lindas ya que cuatro de estas eran femeninas, y una de un potrillo como yo.

La verdad me gano la curiosidad y cuando el guardia se dio la vuelta para ir se a seguir cuidando la entrada, yo fui muy silenciosamente y entre abrí la puerta para mi sorpresa estaba hay esa maldita yegua de celestia, Estaba con unos alicornios de hielo según lo que escuche, pero celestia hizo brillar su cuerno toco la frente de los alicornios de hielo y apareció el símbolo del sol y luego los de saparecio.

En esto derpy se dio cuenta que estaba de chismoso y me quito de la puerta con un regaño, pero yo use nueva mente la mirada asesina con ella por lo cual dejo de regañarme.

Despues de esto la princesa del sol nos hizo pasar a mí y a derpy.

Hola nos dijo celestia con una sonrisa amable pero que yegua tan hipócrita.

Que puedo hacer por ti Ahuizotl dijo celestia.

Entonces yo le pase explicar la situación de mi pueblo y la mía.

Bueno veras no puedo hacer nada dijo celestia.

Pero por que le pregunte con mis ojos llorosos.

Es que tu pueblo es uno de los muchos que fueron expulsados de equestria por practicar la magia arcana.

¿Qué ¿ dije yo incrédulo por lo que celestia me estaba diciendo.

Lo lamento pero estas leyes fueron impuestas por mis padres y un qué yo Quisiera no puedo a ser nada dijo celestia.

Ya veo bueno gracias por nada princesa dije con mucha tristeza en mi voz.

Deberás lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada dijo celestia nuevamente.

entonces yo decidí molestar a celestia un poco pero no tenia previsto lo que esta me haría después.

Oiga princesa y por qué hechizo a esos alicornios de hielo con la magia arcana.

Ccccomo sabes que es magia arcana dijo celestia nerviosa.

Fácil porque la magia arcana usa el poder elemental y el fuego es parta de los elementos que se usan y el sol no es otra cosa que una enorme bola de fuego.

Entonces dices que use un hechizo arcano dijo celestia.

Así es dije yo orgulloso de mi mismo.

Bueno pues si es verdad pero te hare olvidar lo que viste aquí, y ademas puedo sentir una gran cantidad de magia en ti por lo tanto también la suprimiré ya que como eres un potrillo todavía puede ser peligroso si te dejo usar la magia libremente ya que no tienes control sobre ella, pero a diferencia de Aisurando y Noruu~e, no la suprimiré total mente ya que te enviare con mi mejor aprendiz para que entrenes en el control de tu magia dijo celestia.

Pero no tengo tiempo de aprender magia ya que mi pueblo se encuentra en problemas dije yo.

No te preocupes al aprender el control de la magia podrás liberar a tu pueblo dijo celestia.

Hechizo nivel dos magia de atadura cadenas celestiales dijo celestia.

Después de esto yo no podía moverme luche y luche pero sin Éxito.

En eso ella hizo brillar su cuerno se acercó a mí toco mi frente dijo algunas palabras en un idioma raro y puffff, todo lo que había visto de la magia arcana se había ido después de esto hizo brillar su cuerno por segunda vez toco mi frente de nuevo apareció en esta el símbolo del sol después solo aparecí en un páramo desconocido y sin derpy a mi lado.

Después de un rato de caminar me encontré con una extraña fruta roja, que por cierto olía muy bien está a punto de tomar una cuando fui tacleado por una linda poni con sombrero vaquero y esta después me ato con una soga para llevarme con la peor bruja de todas más mala todavía que celestia, que no solo me negó la ayuda sino que uso la magia arcana dos veces y después me obligo a aprender magia con una linda pero sin corazón yegua llamada twilight sparkle.

**Esto solo sería el inicio de mi aventura aquí en equestria, ya que hay muchas yeguas lindas , te estaras preguntando como es que recuerdo como celestia habia usado la magia arcana sobre mi, pues digamos que cierta princesa de buen corazón ****Me ayudo a deshacer ****los maleficios que celestia habia ****lanzado, sobre mi pero esto te lo contare en otra ocasión jeje hasta la proxima amigo.**

* * *

**NOTA** DEL AUTOR EN ESTE FIC SE HACE REFERNCIA A LA FANFIC AMOR FRIO DE KURODERPY.

LA VERDAD HAGO REFERENCIA A LA FIC DE AMOR FRIO POR QUE MEGUSTA MUCHO Y ESTA BASTANTE DIVERTIDA Y EMOTIVA A LA VEZ.

BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA FANFIC Y DEJEN SUS REVIWS, SI EN ALGUNA PARTE SE LES HACE ILEGIBLE LO SIENTO Y GRACIAS POR TOMARTE TU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE INTENTO DE FANFIC, Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

. ATTE EL PRINCIPE OSCURO SKUILANTIEVIL360 XD


	2. welcome to poniville

Tanto como mlp, como la fanfic de amor frio la cual se hace referencia en este fanfiction como los temas utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**cap . 2 welcome to poniville**

Hola amigo veo que aun andas por aquí lo que me hace pensar que quieres que te siga contando mi historia, bueno que te estaba contando la otra vez oh si, iba caminando en este lugar bastante raro para mí en esos momentos cabe destacar que ya estaba por anochecer, hasta que llegue a un punto donde estaban unas extrañas frutas de color rojo iba a tomar una cuando una linda poni de crin rubia ojos verde esmeralda y sombrero de vaquero me tacleo y me amarro con una soga que no sé de dónde la saco.

A donde y sin permiso compañero, dijo la poni campesina.

Yo no a ningún lado le respondí algo nervioso.

Pues que corrales está pasando aquí hoy es el día nacional de los alicornios raros oh que dijo la poni del sombrero vaquero.

Raro yo pero si yo no te ataque ni te amarre, y ahora resulta que yo soy el raro, dije algo molesto.

Pues lo siento pero es por seguridad, dijo la poni del sombrero vaquero.

Que por seguridad ni que por seguridad, ni que ocho cuartos aquí el único que no está seguro soy yo.

Estaba divagando de donde estaría derpy, y lo que le pudo haber sucedido cuando sentí que me jalaban.

Este disculpa linda pero ¿dónde me llevas? Le dije algo nervioso, bueno no en este punto Yo estaba bastante aterrorizado.

Vamos a ver a una amiga dijo la linda pero ruda poni campirana.

Estaba imaginando las posibilidades de escapar cuando me dijo que habíamos llegado.

Era una casa bastante peculiar ya que esta por fuera es un árbol, y por dentro era una biblioteca había escuchado de árboles del conocimiento pero esto era ridículo.

Una vez ahí la poni que me llevaba amarrado empezó a tocar la puerta diciendo alguna palabra clave o algo así o eso pensaba, Twilight Twilight empezó a decir la linda poni del sombrero vaquero cuando desde dentro de la casa árbol biblioteca del conocimiento del saber salió una unicornio y una alicornio con cara de pocos amigos pero bastante lindas ambas.

Hola applejack como estas dijo la unicornio.

Hola Twilight mira lo que encontré vagando en mis tierras.

Hay no otra vez un alicornio raro dijo la unicornio.

En ese día ya me habían llamado raro dos veces además, de que por si fuera poco no había comido nada desde que derpy y yo fuimos al castillo de esa hija de yegua de celestia en este punto ya mi estómago había comenzado a rugir.

Que fue eso dijo la unicornio.

No lo sé pero provino de dijo la poni del zombrero.

Entonces ambas ponis voltearon a ver me para ser más exacto a mi estómago parece que este pequeño tiene hambre dijo la poni con el sombrero con una sonrisa.

Disculpa linda pero a pesar de mi apariencia debo decir que tengo quince años.

¿Qué? entonces tienes la misma edad que mi hermanita applebloom y sus amigas dijo la linda poni del sombrero vaquero.

Así es linda tengo quince aunque usted no lo crea.

De verdad más bien parece que tienes doce o trece años dijo la linda poni del zombrero vaquero.

Bueno veras lo que pasa es que para los alicornios el tiempo corre más lento.

Ya veo bueno mi pregunta es qué haces aquí dijo la linda poni rubia.

Bueno si mal no recuerdo tú me amarraste y me trajiste aquí desde tu casa con tu disque amiga.

No me refería a eso si no a que haces aquí en poniville.

Y entonces les explique mi situación actual para que pudieran comprender todo lo que me había sucedido durante estos últimos días.

Bueno volviendo al tema la pregunta es y Entonces qué hacemos con él dijo la poni del sombrero vaquero.

Y así ambas ponis se pusieron a especular sobre lo que deberían hacer con migo.

¿Podría quedarse contigo? Dijo la poni campirana.

La verdad yo no creo que sea buena idea ya que Noru, no está familiarizada con los extraños y me temo que si él se queda esto tendrá un desenlace feo respondió la unicornio.

Y porque no se queda contigo eh applejack seguro te caería bien otro poni que te ayude en sweet apple acres dijo la unicornio de color morado.

Ya sabes que en estos momentos no es posible, ya que tengo a is bajo mi cuidado por órdenes de la princesa celestia.

-Aaaaahg ustedes conocen ¡a esa hija¡ de yegua de trolestia ¡-

Ese fue un grave error de mi parte, ya que recibí combo de zape con saca bolita de parte de las dos ponis.

Oigan ni siquiera nos conocemos y ya me están rompiendo la mandarina en gajos esta exclamación solo causo otra ronda de zapes.

Oh si disculpa que groseras somos dijo la unicornio.

Bueno compañero yo soy AppleJack.

Y yo soy twilight sparkle y tú eres.

Oh pero que modales los míos mi nombre es Ahuizolt.

Ahui que creo que tu nombre es bastante difícil de pronunciar dijo applejack.

Para más fácil solo díganme zolt está bien.

Cabe destacar que Para este punto, la linda alicornio de hielo me miraba con ganas de cometer ponicidio con migo.

Entonces mi estómago volvió a rugir pero esta vez más fuerte.

Lo que ocasiono que la ponis se voltearan a ver me nuevamente al escuchar el sonido de mi estómago.

Bueno chico parece que tienes mucha hambre por que no bienes con migo a mi casa a comer algo como disculpa por haberte atado dijo applejack.

Muchas gracias linda estoy tan hambriento que podría comerme un caballo.

Applejack solo me miro con horror por lo que había dicho.

Calma linda solo fue en sentido figurado ya que los dragones decían esta expresión cuando tenían mucha hambre.

Dragones inquirió applejack.

Si veras los dragones nos enseñaron la magia arcana y la creación de posiones medicinales mediante plantas curativas.

Cabe destacar que para este punto La linda Alicornio de hielo me vio con cara de fastidio y se metió a la biblioteca árbol del conocimiento del saber.

Oye zolt después puedes darte una vuelta por la biblioteca dijo twilight.

Claro pero para qué.

Bueno lo que pasa es que Quiero saber más sobre la magia arcana y de cómo los dragones le enseñaron a tu pueblo dijo twilight.

Está bien luego te Paso a ver, le respondí a twilight.

Bueno la verdad yo estoy muy cansada hoy fue un día de lo más pesado y ya tengo sueño dijo twilight.

Bueno adiós applejack dijo twilight.

Adiós twilight respondimos al unísono.

Y si nos fuimos de casa de twilight y emprendimos el camino a sweet Apple acres.

Oye zolt dijo applejack.

Si dime linda le respondí.

Y donde planeas pasar la noche inquirió applejack.

Bueno si tengo suerte y en este pueblo hay un árbol grande o un parque puedo dormir en una banca o en el árbol.

Pero no crees que eso es peligroso dijo applejack.

Bueno no creo que haya en este pueblo algo más peligroso, que un Quetzalcóatl además has dormido en una grieta en el desierto eso si es peligroso puedes morir de hipotermia.

Y así nos fuimos todo el camino a sweet Apple Acres, hasta que saque un tema que me tenía con bastante curiosidad ya que durante todo el camino applejack Se la pasó mencionando a un tal is que is esto y que si is lo otro.

Tengo curiosidad de quien es este tal is es tu novio o algo así dije yo.

Applejack se puso roja como una salamandra dragón ante la pregunta que le hice y no supo que contestarme y empezó a desviar el tema durante todo el camino a sweet Apple acres.

Una vez que llegamos applejack fue recibida por un potrillo casi de mi edad como dos o tres años mayor que yo.

Hola señorita applejack dijo el alicornio.

Hola is dijo applejack todavía roja por mi pregunta.

Y así entonces se miraron a los ojos como por quince minutos cabe destacar que tenían un aura de amor a su alrededor.

Hola applejack todavía estoy aquí, dije yo para sacarlos de trance.

Quien es él dijo el alicornio algo irritado por mi presencia.

Yo soy el novio de applejack dije para picar a ambos.

Tu su novio dijo is.

Jajajaja no me hagas reír niño dijo is burlonamente.

Ah no me crees pues mira esto, y así tome la barbilla de applejack y le robe un beso de sus lindos labios lo que hizo que applejack se pusiera todavía más roja.

Jaja solo bromeo ella es solo mi amiga con derecho.

El solo se puso rojo del coraje.

Y me miro desafiante a lo que le respondí la mirada cuando de repente un aire frio se comenzó a sentir, pero por alguna extraña razón yo comencé a despedir un aire caliente lo que hizo que un huracán se hiciera presente pero la más raro es que mi habilidad la cual es aparecer nubes de color rosa comenzaron a parecer pero estas nubes en lugar de soltar agua como normalmente lo harían sueltan leche con choco late.

A lo que applejack tomo una manzana la más grande y dura que encontró y medio un manzanazo con ella en la cabeza.

Auch porque solo a mí me golpeaste con la manzana claro a tu novio is no verdad esto solo provoco que applejack me golpeara con otra manzana que por cierto me arrojo con todas sus fuerzas.

Bueno ya hagan las pases dijo applejack.

Está bien dije yo.

Así que me le hacer que y le dije al oído para que ella no escuchara, si te gusta pelea por ella ya que a mí no me interesa applejack pero habrá quien intente ganar su corazón y si ese alguien es más atento y lindo con ella que tu no dudes que la apartaran, de tu lado y cuando intentes hacer algo para recuperarla será demasiado tarde y te quedaras solo y hundido en el sufrimiento y la oscuridad por el resto de tu vida, además de que una yegua como ella en estos días es difícil de encontrar ella sin duda es de ese tipo de chicas que solo se entrega a un solo semental y te a seguro que el beso que le robe era su primer beso ahora imagina que otro poni tenga su primera vez pero al final es tu decisión.

Bueno chicos van entrar dijo applejack.

Claro señorita applejack dijo is.

Pero antes de entrar is y yo hicimos un brohoof, para hacer las paces claro antes de entrar a papear is me dio un zape el cual solo acepte porque yo le robe sus primer beso a applejack.

Desde esto la cena comida desayuno que nos dimos is, y yo estuvo deliciosa casi nos acabamos las manzanas que los apple habían apartado para ellos y así la cena seguía sin novedad hasta que dieron las 12.00 a.m. fue cuando me retire de casa de los Apple para ir a buscar un árbol donde dormir

applejack insistió en que me quedara pero por obvias razones tuve que declinar su invitación pero antes de ir me oí una voz que provenía de una habitación en el segundo piso, que esta estaba con la luz encendida así que decidí asomarme pensando que a la lo mejor el poni dentro de la habitación necesitaba ayuda, así que me asome pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a applejack con una flor a la cual le estaba quitándole los pétalos diciendo me quiere no me quiere si me quiere así estuvo un buen rato esta que dije si te quiere y mucho.

aaaaaaaaaaaah un pervertido dijo applejack.

Un pervertido Donde dije yo.

Pues tu imbécil dijo applejack.

Yo no soy un pervertido bueno si pero respeto a las novias de otros.

Bueno en todo caso que haces aquí dijo applejack.

Bueno es que oí a un poni y pensé que a lo mejor este necesitaba ayuda.

Hay tu ahora resulta que eres la madre teresa de ponicuta dijo applejack.

Bueno pues no me creas dije yo mientras le sacaba la lengua applejack.

No cabe duda de que todavía eres un potrillo dice applejack.

No pensaste lo mismo cuando te robe el beso jeje.

Esta respuesta hizo que AppleJack se pusiera roja como un tomate.

Tttttu mmmmme las vas apagarrrrrr dijo applejack total mente sonrojada.

Jajajaja bueno volviendo al tema is si te quiere y mucho así que ponte las pilas ya que no dudo que otra yegua intente quitártelo bueno applejack, fue un placer platicar contigo pero si is me ve aquí esto se pondrá feo para el jeje, por cierto no quieres otro besito de las buenas noches.

Ya lárgate de aquí dijo applejack toda sonrojada de nuevo creo que si le gusto el beso jeje

Ya me iba yo cuando applejack me detuvo para preguntar me algo que tenía que ver con el incidente de hace unos momentos.

Oye zolt Espera que fue eso de la lluvia dijo applejack.

Bueno linda este poder de la lluvia de chocolate siempre lo he tenido pero no sabría decirte de donde proviene o porque lo tengo yo pero es muy útil cuando quieres tomar algo dulce y gratis.

Esto solo hizo que applejack me viera con miedo pero en ese momento no le tome importancia.

Iba Volando cuando vi a una poni de color rosa y crin del mismo color.

Oye te pasa algo dije yo.

Oh si veras perdí a mi mascota Gummy.

Te puedo a ayudar a buscarla si quieres.

O de verdad eso sería súper duper ultra mega amable de tu parte dijo la poni terrestre de color rosa.

Por cierto soy pinkie pie.

Y yo soy Ahuizotl pero para más fácil solo dime zolt.

Oye oye oye oye eres nuevo te gustan las fiestas te hago una fiesta quieres ser mi amigo anda di que sí anda siiiiiiii.

Claro por qué no dije yo.

Bueno entonces date una vuelta por suger cube corner mañana por la noche dijo pinkie.

Oye pero que paso con tu mascota dije yo.

Bueno ya recordé que la deje en mi casa dijo pinkie.

Oye sabes dónde puedo pasar la noche pero que sea gratis ya que no tengo ni un centavo jeje.

Claro por qué no duermes en mi casa por esta noche dijo pinkie.

¿Enserio? No sabes cómo te lo agradezco pinkie dije con lágrimas de alegría.

Así partimos Asia casa de pinkie.

Bueno al día siguiente pinkie me dijo que fuera a dar una vuelta por el pueblo ya que ella tenía que hacer los preparativos de la fiesta pero que me queria a las 6.00 p.m. a lo que yo respondí que sí.

Así que fui primero a ver a twilight.

Una vez que llegue a casa de twilight la cual me recibió muy cordial mente solo porque quería saber cómo mi pueblo había aprendido la magia arcana de los dragones.

Bueno zolt comienza y no omitas ningún detalle dijo twilight.

Así estuve con twilight como por cuatro horas le conté todo la historia de mi pueblo está el día de hoy seguía contándole a twilight cuando un dragón bebe entro por la puerta de la casa de twilight.

Y este es un dragón de verdad dije yo bastante sorprendido.

Pues claro que soy de verdad dijo él bebe dragón.

Oh déjenme hacer las presentación spike él es Ahuizotl, Ahuizotl él es spike dijo twilight.

Oye twilight tengo que ir me ah y es un gusto conocerte dije yo.

A dónde vas dijo twilight.

Bueno tengo que estar a la 6.00 p.m. en el suger cube para una fiesta que me va organizar pinkie dije yo.

Oh entonces vete ya que solo te quedan dos horas pero antes vas con spike a ver a rarity dijo twilight.

Rarity dije yo.

Si si si si vamos dijo spike.

Y así salimos de casa de twilight hacia casa de rarity.

Una vez en casa de rarity la cual se llamaba boutique carrusel nombre que le quedaba a la perfección jeje.

Una vez dentro me di cuenta que era una tienda de chicas pero en esa tienda había una linda yegua de color blanco y crin purpura.

Hola rarity dijo spike

Hola spikecito dijo rarity mientras acariciaba a spike.

A lo que spike solo me voltio a ver mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de like.

Yo solo pensaba que era un maldito suertudo.

Oh rarity te presento a mi amigo zolt.

Hola zolt soy rarity.

Mucho gusto linda le respondí yo soy no termine la palabra ya que spike me dio un zape.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahg bueno que todo el mundo en este pueblo me va a dar de zapes o que.

Bueno rarity traje a zolt porque hoy va a ver una fiesta en su honor para ver si puedes hacer le algo para la ocasión dijo spike.

Oh tengo una idea dijo rarity.

Entonces rarity comenzó a tomar me medidas y a cortar pedazos de tela, la verdad yo estaba bastante curioso de lo que me iba a hacer ya que nunca me habían hecho ropa ya que en el lugar de donde vengo eso es un suicidio debido al intenso calor con una ropa como la que me hizo rarity morirías en cuestión de horas.

Después de un par de horas la ropa estaba lista era un saco de color negro una camisa de vestir de color blanco y una corbata de color negro la verdad me gustó mucho como me veía con ella ya que me veía muy guapo un qué este mal que yo lo diga.

Bueno rarity estoy sorprendido con esta ropa está muy chida y super cool dije yo.

Qué bueno que te gusto querido dijo rarity.

Bueno espero verte en la fiesta dije yo.

Claro a ahí estaré dijo rarity.

Lo siento pero debo correr sino pinkie pie me mata si llego tarde dije yo.

Así Salí corriendo hacia el lugar de la fiesta.

Una vez que llegue a casa de pinkie me encontré con una nota que decía que la fiesta había sido cambiada de lugar junto a la nota había un mapa bastante complicado que solo podía ser de twilight.

Una vez que llegue al lugar marcado en el mapa me lleve una sorpresa era un salón de fiestas que curiosa mente tenía el nombre de friendship.

Una vez dentro esta todo apagado tanto que pensé que me habían visto la cara de tonto estába a punto de darme la media vuelta eh ir me cuando pinkie, salta sobre mi gritando sorpresa con un espanta suegras esto casi hace que me dé un como diabético del susto tuve que comer me un pan para el susto después de esto pinkie comenzó a presentarme a sus amigas una por una.

Zolt ella son mis mejores amigas rainbow dahs,fluttershy,rarity, twilight, y applejack dice pinkie.

Ya applejack y yo ya nos conocíamos no es así applejack, le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo lo cual hizo que applejack se pusiera sonrojada al máximo por lo sucedido con el beso.

Pero de todas formas mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas chicas .

Una vez después de las presentaciones pasamos a comer lo cual era lo que yo estaba esperando ya que el dar tantas vueltas por el pueblo buscando el dichoso lugar de la fiesta de pinkie medio mucha hambre pero durante la cena rainbow, le estaba contando un chiste a pinkie lo cual provoco que esta le pegara a una cuchara que tenía un pedazo de pastel el cual le cayó a applejack, la cual tomo otro pedazo de pastel y con un grito de guerra todo comenzó el cual fue guerra de comida compañeros todo poni en la fiesta comenzó a tirar cuanto alimento tenían cerca después de un rato esa se convirtió, en una batalla campal de todos contra todos después de un rato y muchos postres que dieron su vida con honor la cosa se calmó ya que era hora de la música y el baile para lo cual pinkie había con tratado a un banda la cual se llamaba the ponis la cual nunca llegó.

Hay no hay no hay no ahora qué hago dijo pinkie.

Qué te pasa pinkie le dije yo.

Es que la banda que había contratado no ah llegado.

Oye pinkie puedo yo cantar algo si gustas.

Apoco cantas dijo pinkie incrédula.

Clarines lines le respondí a pinkie.

-Si porque no en lo que llega dj pon-3 dijo pinkie.

Oye sabes de alguien que toque la guitarra y la batería.

Claro spike toca la guitarra y scootaloo la batería dijo pinkie.

Así me reuní con spike oye que tocas la guitarra dice pinkie le pregunte a spike.

-Claro aprendí por qué twilight, estaba haciendo un experimento con la magia y la música el cual no salió muy bien pero eso te lo contare luego pero porque lo preguntas dijo spike.

-Por qué tenemos un show que dar dije yo.

-Pero y si yo no quiero dar un show dijo spike.

Pues que pena porque no le podrás enseñar a rarity tus dotes de guitarrista.

Pues si es así si dijo spike.

-Bueno conoces a una tal scootaloo.

SIP es una de la cmc porque dijo spike.

¿Cmc? dije yo.

Si veras es como un especie de club que tenían antes applebloom, scootaloo y sweetie belle dijo spike.

-¿Por qué? pinkie me dijo que ella tocaba muy bien la batería le respondí a spike.

Deja ir a hablar con ella dijo spike.

-Bueno pero no te tardes dije yo.

Un par de minutos después llegó spike con scootaloo.

Para que soy buena dijo scot.

Y así le explique el problema de pinkie y que nosotros podíamos ayudarla para que la fiesta siguiera sin contra tiempos.

Bueno pues adelante dijo scot con su linda sonrisa.

Y entonces les mostré como más o menos de verían seguir el ritmo para que comenzáramos.

No lo sé si nos salga bien dijo spike.

No te preocupes además pinkie cuenta con nosotros dijo scot.

Bueno si metemos la pata será culpa de zolt dijo spike.

Si claro así es eso es cierto todo lo que dices no espera que dijiste dije yo.

Y así nos subimos al escenario lo cual lo primero que recibimos fue abucheos y unas botellas con agua de riñón y unos cuantas manzanas que de seguro eran de applejack ya que todas me golpearon a mí.

Bueno pues aquí vamos dije yo.

Buenas noches poniville esta canción va dedicada a todas las yeguas lindas dije yo.

Ranbu no Melody - Melodía salvaje.

watch?v=gVWlYRqMO_0

Así empezamos con la canción.

En silencio, en silencio al albor del amanecer  
Mi corazón se enciende en llamas azules.

Vuelvo a observar la prohibida oscuridad  
Un día más, buscando con quien luchar  
Me prometí, nunca dejarme vencer  
Avanzaré, no importa cuán débil soy  
Mi destino forjaré con mi propia fuerza

En silencio, en silencio al albor del amanecer  
Mi corazón se enciende en llamas azules.  
Ahora que al fin te encontré del peligro te protegeré  
A ti y a tu hermosa expresión al sonreír.

Mi corazón ha tenido que cargar  
Con el dolor mientras caminábamos  
Ya estoy harto de escuchar las dudas de mi mente

El diablo me viene a tentar y la oscuridad me arrastra  
Quiero pintar mis sueños y alejarme de aquí  
Y en todas las batallas en las que me enfrente siempre sonreiré

Ya no existirán los días de temor

En silencio, en silencio al albor del amanecer  
Mi corazón se enciende en llamas azules.  
Ahora que al fin te encontré del peligro te protegeré  
A ti y a tu hermosa melodía de sueños.

Tan bella y tan hermosa que ya nada más importa  
Te llevaré a cada lugar al que quieras ir  
Muy dentro de tu corazón, mi melodía salvaje sonará  
Y así ya nunca más me apartaré de ti.

Cabe destacar que tanto spike como scot me dejaron impresionado con sus respectivos instrumentos ya que para ser una cosa improvisada nos salió bastante bien no sé por qué scot no tiene novio todavía si es una chica muy talentosa.

Una vez que terminamos la canción el público comenzó a aplaudirnos y querían otra canción pero la dj que había contratado pinkie, había hecho acto de presencia.

Después de una horas todos los ponis en la fiesta estaban hartos de la música que pinkie, le pedía a la dj lo que hizo que rarity tomara cartas en el asunto rarity zapeo a pinkie la amarro la amordazo y la metió en un closet después de esto ella se acercó a twilight hablaron por un rato y después se acercaron a mí.

Oye zolt dijo rarity.

Si dime linda.

No te gustaría cantar otra canción pero esta vez con twilight dijo rarity.

Si claro solo dime la letra y yo te ayudo dije yo.

Y así twilight comenzó a mostrarme la letra de la canción.

Pero nos falta uno dije yo.

SIP y el otro será spike para que cantemos los tres dijo twilight.

Así subimos los tres al escenario para la siguiente canción.

Bueno potros y yeguas esta tema va para todos los enamorados dije yo.

Así la dj dio inicio a la canción.

Aviators - Love is in Bloom Remix.

/watch?v=rWdjgBLVwU0

Esa noche todos tenían un aire de amor a su alrededor, mientras twilight y yo seguimos cantando nos hacíamos más y más cercanos el uno del otro sin darnos cuenta, esa noche incluso spike conquisto a rarity la cual subió al escenario por invitación de spike, el cual aprovecho el momento y le dio un beso a rarity el la boca mientras cantábamos el amor rodeaba el lugar todos tenían una pareja para bailar esa noche llego a un punto donde twilight y yo estábamos tan conectados el uno del otro que juntamos nuestro cuernos y formamos un arcoíris en forma de corazón el cual fue hacia la pista de baile y ahí exploto en pequeños corazones de diversos colores incluso is y applejack bailaron con un aura mágica a su alrededor en la fiesta había un Pegaso que intentaba sacar a bailar a la alicornio de hielo la cual lo golpeo unas veinte veces pero al final la convenció.

Estábamos tan con centrados cantando que no nos dimos cuenta que terminamos muy juntos twilight y yo tento que el público comenzó a gritar beso beso.

Pues al cliente lo que pida dije yo.

Así tome a twilight con mucho cuidado y le di un beso al cual twilight se resistió al principio pero después me correspondió el beso a lo cual las de más manes de la armonía se quedaron con la boca abierta despues de eso nos que damos viendo a los ojos como por dos minutos mientras repiravamos pesada mente por la falta de aire ibamos a repetir el beso cuando fuimos interrumpidos por dos ponis.

Después de eso bon bon y lyra nos dijeron que si podíamos cantar eso rola en su boda a lo cual twilight y yo dijimos que si ellas nos dijeron que la boda se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes.

Pero lo que su sedería después nadie lo pudo haber predicho.

Todo por culpa de applejack y su tonta venganza lo que era una noche llena de amor casi se convertiría en una batalla entre twilight y yo.

…Continuara….

* * *

_Hello every pony!_

**_Hello every pony!_:** Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste!  
Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews para ayudarme a saber como va el curso de la historia, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa que tengan en mente sobre el fanfic! Despues de todo, ustedes, queridos lectores, son la razon de mis publicaciones! EL PRINCIPE OSCURO SKUILANTIEVIL360.


	3. la magia y el sacrificio

**cap. 3 la magia y el sacrificio**

Ya era muy tarde y la fiesta seguía y no daba señales de terminar a lo que decidí ir a ver a spike que esta con unas amigas suyas entre las cuales estaba scot y otras dos yeguas jóvenes más o menos de mi edad así que decidí acercarme a saludar a spike.

Que hay spike dije yo.

Que paso zolt me respondio spike.

No me vas a presentar con tus amigas.

Nop dijo spike bastante cortante.

Pero por que no le respondi algo molesto.

Por qué besaste a mi hermana sin mi permiso dijo spike enojado.

Vamos spike no es para tanto además tu besaste a rarity y nadie te dijo nada.

Creo que la última oración no debí haberla dicho ya que entre scot y las otras dos le metieron una bola de zapes a spike.

Después de eso scot fue quien me presento con las otras chicas.

zolt ellas son sweeti bell y applebloom dijo scot.

Mucho gusto en conocerlas señoritas yo soy Ahuizolt.

Después de las presentaciones nos pusimos a platicar de diversos temas tanto de como llegue a poniville está de nuestros gustos en música comida y pasatiempos cabe destacar que applebloom, y yo tenemos el mismo pasa tiempo el cual es construir y reparar cosas, yo estaba tan agusto platicando cuando sentí que me dieron un zape al principio creí que era spike pero al voltearme era la dj que había contratado pinkie al principio me saco de onda pero después la reconocí de inmediato.

Viny que haces aquí le dije algo sorprendido de verla en la fiesta.

Por qué me sigues llamando así si sabes que soy más grande que tú por cuatro años dijo viny.

Hay tú sigues con lo mismo de que eres más grande jejejeje.

Ya olvídalo por cierto mi zolt que cuentas carnal por qué tan lejos de tu cantón dijo viny.

Ya sabes mi viny gajes del oficio.

¿Disculpa pero quién eres? tu dijo scot.

Ella es una amiga de mi infancia bueno más bien una de las muchas amigas de mi abuelo dije yo.

Así que es amiga de tu abuelo dijo sweet.

Si veras a mi abuelo le gustaba viajar mucho y en uno de sus viajes conoció a la abuela de viny, y de ahí su abuela y su mama nos visitaban bastante incluso la mama de viny y mis papas se hicieron buenos amigos le respondi a sweet.

-Oye por cierto viny y la estirada de Octavia.

-Después de decir esta frase viny me dio un fuerte zape.

-Aaaaaaaah¡ Y ahora eso¡ porque fue¡-

Por insultar a mi novia dijo viny algo sonrojada.

Como que tu novia dije algo incrédulo.

SIP de echo estamos a punto de cazarnos dijo viny.

Yo no sabía que se te volteaba el calcetín dije en tono burlón lo que ocasiono que viny me zapeara de nuevo.

Oye zolt y cómo es que conoces a la más grande chelista de toda equestria dijo appleBloom.

Eso es sencillo porque cada vez que viny iba con su familia Octavia siempre estaba junto a ella como si fuera su sombra.

Ya veo pero aun no entiendo cómo es que tu cuando viste a vinyl scratch no la saludaste? dijo scot.

Por qué no la había reconocido dije algo apenado por no poner atención.

Que te parece si te echas esa rola de cuando nos cantaste a mi y a Octavia todavía te acuerdas de la letra dijo viny.

Claro de echo la mejore un poco te gustaría oír la versión 2.0 de esa canción.

Claro tengo una pista que le va perfecto dijo viny.

Pues para luego es tarde dije yo.

Y Asi volví a subir al escenario junto con viny para cantar otra rola.

Buenas noches yeguas y potros, ya querían que cantara otra canción aquí me tienen de nuevo y esta va dedicada a tres hermosas yeguas que acabo de conocer hoy pero que sirvieron de inspiración para esta canción dale viny.

**20 PercentCoolerAlexS**

watch?v=gl36k6dFe-0

Y así comencé a cantar el ambiente estaba tan prendido que no se de donde comenzó a salir humo de la pista de baile, y como de costumbre todos tomaron a su respectivas parejas, las cmc bailaban entre ellas applejack con iS, rarity con spike twilight con rainbow y pinkie, que no se dé dónde demonios salió si estaba amarrada y amordazada y metida en un closet por rarity.

Todo poni se estaba divirtiéndose incluso lyra saco a bailar a bom bom, todo en la fiesta era paz tranquilidad y armonía, yo solo miraba alas felices parejas bailar y yo me tire unos pasos del rey del pop miguel packson, una vez después de eso termine con la canción fui a buscar a twilight para hablar sobre el beso no era el primer beso que le daba a una chica en forma de broma pero por alguna extraña razón ese beso me tenía muy perturbado, iba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había chocado con alguien y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que derpy, a la cual sin dudarlo la habrase mientras lloraba ya que no sabía que le había sucedido y ella por su parte me correspondió el abraso mientras las lágrimas se escurrían de sus bellos y dorados ojos estábamos tan inmersos en el abrazo pero de repente una voz nos sacó de este .

Este disculpa madre quien es el joven caballero que te abrasa dijo una unicornio de color gris.

Oh lo siento mi pequeño muffin dijo derpy mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Cuando derpy dijo esta frase supe qué se trataba de su hija dinky pero de detrás de ella salió otra unicornio de color lila.

Si mama quien es él dijo la unicornio de color lila.

Él es de quien les había contado dijo derpy.

Dejen me presentarlos dinky sparkler él es Ahuizotl, Ahuizotl ellas son mis hijas dinky la menor de quien te conté y sparkler la mayor dijo derpy.

Oh ya veo pero como lo conociste dijo dinky.

Que hijas tan lindas y educadas tienes derpy bueno señoritas permítanme presentar me y contarles una pequeña historia.

Y así les conté como conocí a derpy, y como ella me había salvado de la muerte estábamos tan AGUSTO que se me olvido que tenía que hablar con twilight, acerca del beso pero decidí mejor contarle a derpy para que ella me aconsejara.

Oye derpy te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Claro zolt me respondió derpy.

Digamos hipotética mente hablando que cierto alicornio, guapo fornido y con clase beso a una chica llamada twilight sparkle, y después del beso este alicornio no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza que crees que signifique eso digo hipotética mente dije yo.

Y entonces derpy me vio con una cara picara pero lo que me dijo me saco total mente de balance.

Jeje A ti te gusta twilight sparkle dijo derpy.

Esa respuesta hizo que me pusiera rojo como applejack, lo irónico es que yo siempre me había reído de esa reacción en los demás pero yo nunca imagine que eso me fuera a pasar a mí.

c-como sabes eso le dije a derpy todavía rojo como manzana.

Fácil porque así me sentía con el doctor dijo derpy mientras ponía una cara triste.

Como que el doctor dije yo algo perturbado por la cara de derpy.

No no es nada dijo derpy por cierto a ahí viene la razón de tu preocupaciones dijo derpy al ver a twilight venir a toda velocidad.

Hola twilight dije yo algo nervioso.

Pero twilight no me respondió solo seguía a toda velocidad Asia mi la verdad nunca vi venir lo que sucedería ya que no pensé que applejack saldría de chismosa con twilight, por lo sucedido con las nubes que sueltan leche con chocolate así que conforme twilight se acercaba Asia mi vi que su boca se movía al tiempo que su cuerno comenzó a emitir una tenue luz color púrpura y con eso comenzó a asfixiarme con su magia.

Quien eres tú y que relación tienes con discord dijo twilight.

Nno sé de qué me hablas dije con algo de esfuerzo por el ataque de twilight.

No te hagas el tonto con migo ya applejack me dijo lo de las nubes de chocolate y ese tipo de magia solo discord la posee dijo twilight.

En serio twilight no sé de qué me hablas yo no conozco a ese tal discord del que me estas hablando dije ya molesto por la acción de twilight.

En eso mismo me momentos había unos ponis sentados en la parte más alejada de de la pista de baile pero lo suficiente mente cerca de nosotros y veían todo lo que sucedía en esos momentos.

Ya basta twilight no te quiero hacer daño.

Que podría hacer un pequeño como tú que no eres nada a mi uno de los elementos de la armonía dijo twilight.

Eso me recordó a lo que Gregor, nos decía a mí y a mi familia siempre nos decía que nosotros teníamos que hacer lo que él decía por que no éramos nada esas palabras me hicieron explotar y el aire caliente que había expelido cuando iS, me reto se hizo más fuerte y mi crin que siempre había sido de un color negro como la noche exceptuando por el mechón rojo se convirtió enfuego lo mismo sucedió con mis ojos y mi cola, y mi pelaje cambia un color blanco y cuando hablo mi voz se oye como la de la señorita luna cuando usa la traditional royal canterlot voice al ver esto twilght se asustó y rompió el hechizo con el que me estaba ahorcando.

Ahora si twilght querías jugar con fuego pues ahora te vas a quemar dije bastante molesto.

Pues a ver si como roncas duermes dijo twilight.

Estábamos a punto de comenzar a pelear cuando una voz conocida nos de tubo a mí y a twilight, en ese momento emergieron los ponis que se encontraban sentados en la meza antes mencionada los cuales eran nada más y nada menos que celestia y dos alicornios y un unicornio de color blanco quienes acompañaban a celestia, lo cual hizo que todos los ponis en ese lugar se inclinaran solo yo y los alicornios de hielo no nos arrodillamos ante esa yegua tan arrogante.

Twilight sparkle que crees que estás haciendo él está bajo la protección de equestria dijo trolestia.

Princesa celestia princesa luna princesa Cadenzay mi hermano? Que hacen aquí Dijo twilight.

Vaya Vaya miren quien decidió aparecer nada más y nada menos que trolestia en persona.

Hermana mira su crin y sus ojos dijo la alicornio hermana de celestia.

-Esto no puede ser dijo trolestia.

-Que pasa tía dijo Cadenza.

Él es flame haze¡ dijo trolestia.

Perdón princesa celestia pero que es un flame haze? DijoTwilight.

Bueno twilight supongo que conoces la historia de la creación del mundo dijo la princesa del troleo extremo.

Claro princesa dijo twilight

Bueno después de la batalla en contra del caos el cual está encerrado en el tártaro los dioses decidieron darle a nuestros padres y a los hermanos de estos la armas paraqué mantuvieran a raya el caos dijo trolestia.

Y esa arma fue dijo twilight con mucha intriga.

Veras hay un tipo de don que los dioses le dieron a nuestros padres y este poder fue llamado por los dioses como las llamas celestiales y les dijeron que era el poder que dominaba al mal y el cual deberían usar para purificaran este mundo del mal que lo corrompía pero luna y yo las poseemos porque nuestros padres nos las heredaron por línea directa de sangre Dijo celestia.

Pero eso quiere decir que la princesa Cadenza tiene una no? Dijo twilight.

Por desgracia no mi querida y fiel estudiante no todos los ponis pertenecientes a la realeza la poseen porque como tú lo es dicho Cadenza,no fue bendecida por los dioses con una llama celestial pero lo que se me hace sorprendente es que este niño si tenga una llama celestial dijo celestia.

Pero princesa por que el nombre de flame haze se le es dado los portadores de dicho poder dijo twilight.

Pues vera ellos son los destructores del caos y el mal de este mundo y por eso son conocidos como los cazadores de ojos y crin de fuego dijo celestia.

Ya veo pero debe de haber una diferencia entre portadores así como nosotras las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía que cada elemento es diferente dijo twiligth.

Si veras no todas la llamas son iguales por que por ejemplo y por lo que veo él tiene la llama del sacrificio y además lo pienso meter a la guardia real en la unidad especial la White order para ser más específica en los nightmare dijo celestia.

q-que acabas de decir dijo la hermana de celestia.

Así como lo oyes el entrara en los nightmare dijo trolestia mientras esposaba una sonrisa macabra.

Pero por que en los nightmare por que no mejor en los alumina dijo la alicornio de color azul oscuro.

Lo siento pero ese es su castigo por intentar matar a mi querida estudiante ademas de que después de la deserción de tu capitán de la guardia nocturna sera divertido ver como este niño es corrompido por los nightmare dijo trolestia.

Q– q-q que solo por eso¡ dijo la hermana de celestia.

No no solo por eso este también es tu castigo por no querer a acompañarme a deshacerme de los parasprites dijo celestia.

Pero estás yendo demasiado lejos con esto él es solo un niño y tú sabes cual es la función de los nightmare dentro de la armada real dijo la alicornio azul oscuro.

Luna Esta discusión se acabó¡ dijo celestia en tono molesto hacia su hermana.

Pero entonces deja que aprenda magia tanto con twilight como en la academia del reino de cristal como se llamaba así la academia celestial de san gallop dijo la princesa de buen corazón hermana de celestia.

Esta bien luna pero solo tiene tres meses para que aprenda lo más que pueda con twilight.

Así que ya oyeron a practicar mucho la magia a por cierto zolt soy luna dijo la señorita luna mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Todos nos quedamos de a seis por lo que trolestia y luna dijeron incluso derpy y sus hijas estaban con los ojos cuadrados.

Así que él es especial dijo Twilight.

SIP tú tienes tres meses para enseñarle magia a este pequeño alicornio para que sepa algo porquelo pienso llevar a la academia celestial de san galloppara que aprenda el arte de la magia con los mejores maestros dijo luna.

Pero por qué yo? no hay alguien mas que le pueda enseñar dijo twilght con algo de desanimo por la noticia antes recibida.

No twilgth sparkle dijo luna con tono serio.

Pero yo no quiero que una yegua tan débil como ella me enseñe dije yo.

Pues lo siento pero ella es la más capacitada para enseñarte dijo la señorita luna.

Ja niño yo te podría vencer esta con los ojos cerrados y con una pesuña atada al lomo dijo twilight.

Lamento decirte esto pero tú no podrías vencerlo ni con la ayuda de las otras manes y con shiningarmor y Cadenza como refuerzos dijo la señorita luna.

Lo siento pero eso me cuesta trabajo creerlo? dijo twilight.

Pues te lo puedo demostrare dijo la señorita luna.

Zolt podrías por favor golpear esa mesa con todas tus fuerzas dijo la señorita luna.

-A lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le di un buen golpe y al hacer esto la mesa se hizo pedazos con el solo toque de mi pesuña.

-cabe destacar que no solo mi presión mágica aumenta si no mi fuerza física tambien.

Y eso que solo uso el 10% de su poder mágico eso es lo que el tiene en estos momentos de su poder mágico y eso es porque mi hermana sello la mitad de su presión mágica dijo la señorita luna.

Esta demostración de poder mágico hizo que tanto twilight como los demás presentes se quedaran con la boca abierta después de unos cuantos segundos de estar en shock twilight reacciono solo para replicar de inmediato a la señorita luna por la orden antes dada.

-P-p-p pero yo no quiero enseñarle aun si es tan poderoso como dicen ustedes princesas no estoy preparada para algo como eso dijo twilight.

Pues no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no quieres te estoy dando una orden dijo la señorita luna con tono molesto hacia twilight.

Estaba bien hare lo que usted mande dijo twiligth.

Pues entonces mañana empiezan sus clases de magia dijo la señorita luna.

Y con eso celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y borro la memoria de todos los presentes a excepción de dederpy y sus hijas la princesas Cadenza, el tal shining armor twilight, y yo ese día quedo borrado para todos los demás ponis en la fiesta y no conforme con eso hizo como si yo siempre hubiera vivido en poniville, y como si la fiesta hubiera sida para los alicornios de hielo después de eso hizo brillar su cuerno y desapareció a todos y los apareció en el suger cube corner, una vez hay la fiesta siguió por un rato mas para después terminar para que al día siguiente yo comenzara mis lecciones con la mas linda y sexy maestra pero a la vez una yegua sin corazón llamada twilight sparkle pero antes de ir se celestia me dijo algo que me saco de onda.

Escucha me niño yo sé que a ti te gusta twilight y parece que ella siente lo mismo por ti pero si tu le haces daño a mi querida estudiante de alguna forma desearas no haber nacido dijo celestia.

No te preocupes yo nunca la dañaría de ninguna forma y si lo llego a hacer siéntete libre de hacer con migo lo que tú quieras dije con mucha con fianza en mi voz.

Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta me quede casi la mitad de la noche pensando a que se dicarían el unidad especial de los nightmares después de mucho pensar y no llegar a una conclusión, me quede dormido solo pensando en una cosa lo mucho que me gustaba twilight han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la fiesta y mi relación con twilight a florecido bastante pero también eh aprendido mucho con ella sabré la magia hoy me desperté muy temprano para ir a casa de twilight, la cual me dijo que me esperaba ese te día a las 09.00 a.m. para comenzar con mis lecciones de magia para las cuales yo estaba ansioso solo porque podría ver a Twilight, una vez más ya que dentro de tres meses me tendría que ir a una de las mejores escuelas privadas de todo el reino de cristal donde para colmo esa tal princesa Mi Amore Cadenza daba clases pero en fin al llegar a casa de twilight la cual ya me estaba esperando con un montón de libros.

Hola twiligh no acabe de decir la palabra ya que frente a mi estaba Twilight con unos lentes y con la crin con una coleta lo que la hacia verse súper ultra mega linda.

**Tema SorceressGirl**

watch?v=tnPhlrmTBNA

Hola zolt oye estas bien dijo twilight.

Así si claro dije algo apenado por estar como baboso viendo a twilight.

Bueno zolt listo para la lección de hoy dijo Twilight.

Claro querida profesora le respondí a Twilight.

Hoy comenzaremos a perfeccionar tu teletransportacion dijo Twilight.

Esta bien dije con una sonrisa.

Y así comencé con las lecciones de ese día las cuales fueron de levitación de hechizos de ataque de hechizos de defensa y curativos y otros tipos de hechizos que por el momento no recuerdo pero mientras Twilight seguía enseñando yo me Acerque mas a ella llegue a esta tan cerca de ella que cuando ella se voltio a buscar un libro yo la seguí cuando ella se voltio nuestras narices quedaron muy juntas a lo que yo no desaproveche la oportunidad y le di un beso en la boca despues de eso yo le dije que podía a parecer todo clase de objetos.

Bueno se aparecer cosas pero como ya sabes yo poseo la magia del caos dije yo.

Como que cosas dijo Twilight algo curiosa por mi habilidad.

Pues de toda clase flores algunas joyas y otras cosas dije pensando que con eso podría impresionar a Twilight.

Así haber aparece un ramo de orquídeas de fuego dijo Twilight.

En eso empecé a reunir toda mi magia para que las flores se materializaran estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta que la casa de Twilight, comenzó a temblar debido a mi presión mágica lo que hizo que Twilight tomara un vaso con agua y me lo arrojara en sima lo bueno es que de todos formas las flore se materializaron después de todo.

Bueno zolt creo que eso es todo por hoy mañana seguiremos con tus lecciones de magia dijo twilight.

Oye Twilight te molestaría si te hago una pregunta dije yo.

Claro que no adelante hazla dijo Twilight.

Porque aquella noche de la fiesta cuando te di el beso tú me lo respondiste dije todo sonrojado.

Bueno no lo que pasa es que vera yo este ese día bueno tu y yo y la canción dijo Twilight mientras veía al piso igual de sonrojada que yo.

A lo que yo puse una pesuña en su linda boca mientras la veía a sus lindos ojos lilas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

No te preocupes si no quieres o no puedes responder a mi pregunta ahora te invito a cenar mi haber si para entonces ya tienes una respuesta no vemos alas ocho en punto.

A lo que Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza.

Bueno pues es una cita dije bastante emocionado.

Después de eso Salí hacia casa de rarity para pedirle un consejo sobre la cita ya que Parece que ella tiene experiencia con este tipo de cosas una vez que llegue a casa de rarity le Comencé a tirara un choro como de media hora pero ella es muy lista y En seguida se dio cuenta por donde iba la cosa a lo que solo hizo una pregunta rápida y directa.

Y ¿quien es la afortunada? dijo rarity.

Pues la verdad es que Twilight dije algo apenado.

d-d-de verdad es Twilight por quien andas arrastrando la cobija dijo rarity con una gran sonrisa.

SIP por que.

No por nada pero creo que te hare mas ropa para la cita dijo rarity.

Y con ese rarity me tomo medidas de nuevo pero esta vez me hizo una chamarra de color blanco con negro y una playera de color negro con gorrito y una cadena con el dije de una flama, de después de terminar con mi ropa me dijo que ella iría a visitar a Twilight para hacerle ropa también para la cita una vez fuera de hay fui a bañarme en casa de derpy que es donde resido actualmente y así pasaron las horas esta que llego la hora de la cita para lo cual fui a buscar a Twilight a su casa para ir al restaurante donde rarity había hecho las reservaciones pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a twilight con la ropa que le había hecho rarity con un suéter de color morado un broche para la crin el cual era una estrella de color dorado y debajo de este llevaba una camisa de vestir de color blanco y en la pata derecha delantera llevaba una pulsera con su cutie mark.

Y bien como me veo dijo Twilight con algo de pena.

T –t-t-te ves muy hermosa dije mientras se me escurría la baba.

Bueno pues vámonos dijeron unas voces conocidas.

Esto que significa dije yo algo molesto al ver a is con applejack y a su hermana con un Pegaso.

Pues veras rarity nos dijo que ibas atener una cita con twilight y decidimos ir todos en una cita grupal dijo is.

Pero yo no los invite esta velada era solo para twiligth y para mi dije yo ya comenzando a cambiar mi tono de ojos por los del color del fuego a lo que twilight medio un apasionada beso en la boca lo cual hizo que mi ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

Una vez en el restaurante todos no separamos pero yo seguía molesto por la brillante idea de rarity, de una cita en grupo y la cene trascurrió sin novedad como por dos hora todo era paz estaba apunto de preguntarle a twilight sobre por que me correspondio el beso cuando empezamos a escuchar gritos desde a afuera del restaurante en eso todos salimos a ver qué era lo que sucedía cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver un grupo de lobos de madera y una manticora pero esta última ere de color negro con ojos rojo sangre y su melena era de color blanco que estaban atacando a todos los ponis que corrían por su vida a lo que twilight is y yo no lazamos al ataque.

Vamos chicos dije yo.

Si no vamos a permitir que esto se haga un baño de sangre dijo is.

Y así comenzamos con la batalla en contra de esas criaturas del bosque is y twilight luchan contra los lobos de madera y yo fui a buscar a la manticora pero sin éxito lo cual me hizo enfurecer y mi crin y ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color mi pelaje se volvió blanco y mis ojos y crin se con vertieron en fuego seguía buscando cuando unos lobos de madera me atacaron a los cueles elimine con mucha facilidad y seguí mi camino hacia donde se encontraba twilight cuando vi que la manticora estabá apunto de atacarla cuando salte entre ella y la maticora la cual me asesto un zarpazo en mi ojo izquierdo el cual causo la perdida de este.

Como te atreves a intentar tocarle un solo pelo de su hermosa crin sucia criatura dije yo bastante molesto.

A lo cual twilight al oír mi voz se voltio pero cuando me vio comenzó a llorar por la pérdida de mi ojo izquierdo.

Hay no hay no hay no tu ojo dijo twilight entre lágrimas.

No te preocupes yo por ti daría mi vida con gusto le respondí a twilight con una sonrisa.

Bueno bicho feo en que estábamos oh si este es tu fin.

Una vez dicho esto me Lance al ataque yo tome la iniciativa tome a la manticora, por su cola lanzando la al aire para que esta chocara de lleno contra el piso una vez que callo intento darme otro zarpazo pero este fue muy fácil de esquivar yo solo le di un golpe con mis cuartos traseros, después de eso intento inyectarme su veneno la cual fue en vano ya que la tome por la cola y le clave el aguijón en la cabeza una vez hecho eso comencé a reunir una buena cantidad de magia una vez que tenía la suficiente lance una llamarada de color azul, la cual envolvió a la manticora la cual huyo así el bosque después de eso caí desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, Unos días después me desperté en el hospital creo que estuve una semana allí en la cual twilight no se despegó de mi incluso aun cuando derpy le decía que ella la relevaría bueno eso fue lo que todas me dijeron.

Que haces tú aquí le dije a twilght en forma de broma la cual comenzó a llorar.

Estaba mi preocupada pensé que nunca despertarías dijo twilight mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Hay chica yo nunca he tenido planeado no despertar y menos cuando una bella dama como tu me espera dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a twilight.

Bueno ya que estas despierto hay una cosa que te quiero dar dijo twilight algo sonrojada.

Así y que es dije algo curioso por el presente que Twilight me quería dar.

Bueno te lo daré esta noche durante la cena dijo twilght.

Cena que cena dije algo confundido.

La que habrá esta noche en mi casa pero esta vez estaremos tu y yo solos dijo twilght.

Pero y la alicornio de hielo y spike dije sorprendido de la oferta de twilght.

Bueno Noru está de viaje con den y spike esta con rarity parece que por fin hará su sueño realidad de tener una cita con rarity dijo twilight.

Bueno pues es una cita dije cuando fui interrumpido por los labios de twilght.

Después de eso twilight se fue pero no sin antes darme otro beso después de eso tenia mucha curiosidad de cual seria el regalo que twilight me daría, yo solo veía las horas pasar lentamente en el reloj no veía el momento en el que pudiera salir de aquí para poder ver a mi amada twilight, solo quería estar con ella oler su linda crin con olor a su champu de frutas tropicales besar sus labios y hacer mil y una cosas con ella esta tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el doctor venia a darme de alta eran como las ocho de la noche y lo primero que hice fue ir a casa de twilight, la cual ya me estaba esperando con la cena todo era tan romántico un que es raro que te diga esto pero todo el ambiente lo saco de un libro que tenia por titulo aprenda a preparar una cena romántica en 10 sencillos pasos, toque la puerta y cuando vi twilight me quede con la boca abierta llevaba un vestido de noche y llevaba su coleta y los lentes que se ponía al cuando me enseñaba magia.

**Tema Kingdom Hearts-Luz (Charm)**

watch?v=P-5zwM_A1go&feature=BFa&list=FLpYz-emVBBCQY80VHMg8Ucw

hola Twilight dije algo nervioso por la imagen tan sexi e imponente que tenia Twilight.

Hola galán pasa dijo Twilight con una mirada muy provocativa.

Después de eso Twilight me guió por la casa esta el comedor donde todo estaba lleno de velas aromáticas cabe destacar que todo estaba apagado solo nos iluminábamos con la tenue luz de las velas, y la comida se veía deliciosa ya que parecía que la había hecho un chef profesional pero ella me dijo que era la primera vez que cocinaba y así comenzó la cena nos la pasa charlando sobre mis avances en la magia y sobre lo que nos gusta y lo que nos desagrada mientras cenábamos Twilight, saco una botella de champagne de manzana el cual por obvias razones había sido hecho por la familia Apple, la cena se empezó a consumir lenta mente hasta que no quedo nada de de la comida en ese Twilight me hizo una señal con la cabeza de que la seguirá a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza y así la volví a Seguirla por toda la casa esta que lleguemos a las escaleras donde ella comenzó a subir, yo pensé en ir me ya que ya era tarde y pensé que estaba cansada e iba a dormir a lo que yo procedí a despedirme cuando me dijo que subiera que arriba esta mi regalo.

Este Twilight esta segura de que no me lo quieres dar mañana dije bastante nervioso.

Nop sube ya que me estoy impacientando dijo Twilight.

Yo solo comencé a subir algo a avergonzado ya que todo tenia velas di unos pasos mas esta llegar al sitio de donde provenía la voz de Twilight el cual era su habitación.

Bueno donde esta mi regalo dije algo curioso.

Ven Siéntate aquí en la cama con migo dijo Twilight.

Esta bien dije yo.

Una vez que hice eso ella me tumbo sobre la cama después de eso me empezó ha besar con mucha pasión pero a mi todavía no me había caído el veinte solo fue cuando esta empezó a acariciar mi virilidad con sus pesuñas que son tan suaves como las nubes se acerco mas a mi y pude sentir su dulce aliento en mi nariz y el dulce aroma a miel que emanaba de ella era tan hipnotizante ese aromo era como tocar los campos eliseos y el tártaro el mismo tiempo pero de repente algo me saco de ese trance solo una pregunta por que la chica mas linda eh inteligente haría esto si ni si quiera somos novios este fue lo que le pregunte a Twilight pero lo que respondió me hizo sentir tan bien que casi lloro.

Pues por que te amo tontito dijo Twilight.

En serio dije algo incrédulo.

Pues claro tu diste algo que es irreemplazable y yo quiero hacer lo mismo dijo Twilight mientras acariciaba mi parche.

Entonces mi regalo es dije sorprendido.

Así es tu regalo por salvarme la vida y demostrar que estas dispuesto a entregarme tu corazón y tu vida es mi primera vez dijo Twilight.

Pero estas segura yo no creo que sea buena idea ya que yo me tengo que ir de equestria para ir a esa famosa academia celestial dije con tono triste.

Sip lo estoy zolt mira eh tenido varios novios a lo largo de mi corta vida pero ninguno hizo lo que tu Hiciste ellos solo me querían por que pensaban que a través de mi tendrían acceso a la princesa celestia dijo twilight con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos.

No digas mas mi amor si estas segura de esto entonces hay que hacerlo dije mietras acostaba a Twilight sobre la cama.

Entonces empecé despacio a introducir mi virilidad en el monte de venus de Twilight la cual dio pequeño grito de dolor a lo que yo le dije que si quería o la lastimaba me detendría de inmediato a lo que Twilight se negó diciendo que estaba bien que solo lo hiciera mas despacio a lo que respondí con un beso en los labios esa dulce esencia que solo Twilight posee en sus labios es increíble como la magia puede controlar de tal modo al sacrificio pero en ese momento la magia y el sacrificio son uno como en solo instante te puedes volver uno con la poni que amas así estábamos haciendo el amor esta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos para que el sol nos sorprendiera.

**…continuara….**

* * *

Disculpen la de mora pero por ciertos problemas personales no había podido actualizar pero gracia por su paciencia y no olviden dejar sus reviews nos vemos en el proximo capitulo gracias a mis pocos lectores por desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en esta fanfic se y disculpen sino puse los primeros días del romamce entre twiligth y zolt pero me dio hueva xd de se despide ustedes el príncipe oscuro skuilantievil360.


	4. Vientos De Guerra

Antes de continuar con la historia quiero darle las gracias a mi amigo **random389** por su apoyo y decirles que de este capítulo en adelante ya no se hará referencia a amor frió de **kuroderpy** bueno sin nada más que decir damos inicio con la historia.

* * *

**Cap.** 4 **Vientos De Guerra**

Era ya de mañana y yo me encontraba mirando a mi querida y linda Twilight dormir a lo que procedí a darle un beso en la boca lo cual la despertó y me correspondió el beso, así estuvimos unos veinte segundos cuando vimos que la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente solo para dejarnos ver a spike, que entro muy apresurado a decirle algo a Twilight.

Oye Twilight que crees que rarity y yo que demonios significa esto dijo spike al vernos a twilight y a mí en la cama.

Bueno veras yo dije algo apenado por lo de anoche.

Que veras yo ni que veras yo ni que ocho cuartos ahora si ya te cargo el payaso dijo spike con mucha furia.

Oye al menos déjame explicarte dije con algo de enojo.

Aquí no hay nada que explicar tú te aprovechaste de mi hermana dijo spike.

¿Que? no no no yo no me aproveche de nadie dije con mucha ira por las insinuaciones de spike.

Aja tu ándale tu crees que yo soy idiota o que tu si te aprovechaste de Twilight y pagaras caro por tal osadía dijo spike mientras sacaba pequeñas llamaradas.

Ahora si ya me colmaste la paciencia dije pero para esto ya mi pelaje comenzaba a cambiar de color al igual que mi crin y mis ojos.

Para esto spike también comenzaba a exhalar fuego lo que se convertiría en un Agni Kai pero Twilight nos paró en seco.

Spike él no se aprovechó de mi yo quise hacer el amor con él y zolt calmate él es aun joven eh inexperto dijo Twilight.

P-p-pero Twilight estas segura que él no se aprovechó de ti porque si me llego a enterar que si se aprovechó de ti esta ese día vivió dijo spike.

No es pike ya te dije que no dijo Twilight.

En eso spike se fue pero no sin antes este volver a amenazarme de que le diría a la princesa trolestia pero el muy hijo de yegua cumplió con su amenaza y no solo le dijo a trolestia si no que le dijo a derpy la cual fue a regañarme y sacarme de casa de Twilight pero lo bueno fue que Twilight le explico la situación y derpy ya no me regaño por lo de a ver me aprovechado si no por no llegar a casa anoche pero al parecer la noticia de que yo me había aprovechado de Twilight se esparció como el fuego y de un momento a otro todas la manes me querían matar .

Uff eso estuvo cerca pensé que derpy me iba a matar la neta nunca tuve miedo de morir hasta ahora.

Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que las demás manes me tenían acorralado pero que spike fue de chismoso casi con medio pueblo o que.

Ahora si ya no tienes donde ir dijo rarity.

Aaaaahg ahora que hice dije algo preocupado de ver a todas las chicas enojadas.

Tu maldito te aprovechaste de twilight dijo rainbow dahs con ojos de querer matarme.

Otra vez la burra al trigo dije ya fastidiado de esta tontería de que me aproveche de Twilight.

Bueno compañero si no te aprovechaste de ella dinos que paso dijo applejack.

Bueno no les puedo dar muchos detalles pero digamos que Twilight y yo nos hicimos mas cercanos anoche dije con algo de pena mientras recordaba lo de anoche.

Aja y que crees que nacimos ayer dijo rainbow dash.

Bueno creo que debemos darle el beneficio de la duda dijo fluttershy en un tono casi inaudible.

Bueno si no me creen pues vamos con Twilight para que ella les diga lo que paso ademas como me iba aprovechar de la unicornio mas bella inteligente buena en la magia y de buen corazón dije mientras se me escurría la baba de nuevo por Twilight.

Vaya de verdad la quieres dijo rarity.

Claro que si y haría lo que fuera por ella si ella me dijera que fuera al tártaro por alguna cosa que necesite yo iría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pues a mi no me convence dijo rainbow dash mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi.

Y como te lo demuestro dije con algo de miedo por que sabía que me arrepentiría de haber dicho eso.

Bueno que tal una carrera dijo rainbow dash.

Uff pensé que seria algo peor dije con algo de confianza lo que no sabia es que dashie es la mejor voladora de cloudsdale y que al mismo tiempo era la poni de hierro.

Bueno pues nos vemos en la casa de Twilight para que ella sea la juez de linea y ademas sirve para que las demas hablen con ella sobre el chisme que hizo spike.

Bueno dije yo nos vemos dentro de treinta minutos en lo que practico mi vuelo dije yo con mas confianza pero fue un grave error de mi parte ya que aprendí que hay dos cosas que nunca debes hacer una es comerte el pastel de la señorita luna y la otra jamás retar a una carrera a rainbow dash.

Y así paso el tiempo reglamentario para que todos nos reuniéramos en casa de Twilight para después dirigirnos a una especie de estadio de velocidad que según lo que me dijo Twilight fue usado por ellas cuando los pegasos de poniville fueron seleccionados para llevar agua a cloudsdale, yo estaba tan a gusto platicando con mi novia cuando llego rainbow a toda velocidad fue cuando pensé esto ya valió sombrilla cabe destacar que reinbow se veía muy hermosa con esa bufanda que traía puesta ya que por lo que se ve la había hecho rarity una vez después de la llegada tan extravagante de rianbow nos posicionamos en la línea de salida.

Hey chico que me miras dijo dashie con curiosidad.

Nada solo lo linda que eres dije mietras le mostraba una sonrisa pero eso solo me causo dolor ya que Twilight le pidio una manzana a Apple Jack la cual muy contenta se la dio para después arrojármela con su magia.

Aaa bbbueno dijo dahsie toda sonrojada por mi respuesta.

En sus marcas listo fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grito Twilight con todas sus fuerzas.

Y con eso comenzamos la carrera entre rainbow dahs y yo rainbow tomo tanto la delantera que apuradamente podía verla pero decidí que si perdía por lo menos lo haría con honor y dignidad ya que mi linda Twilight me observaba y la única forma de ganarle seria que mi llama se activara pero eso no sucedería, mientras que rainbow seguía a toda velocidad después de unos minutos de seguirle el paso con mucha pero mucha dificultad nos acercamos a otro tramo de la pista de carreras el cual era unos acantilados que se veían muy inestables .

Oye rainbow ya me ganaste no será mejor volver esto es muy peligroso dije mientras volaba atrás de rainbow dash.

Que acaso tienes miedo dijo rainbow con tono burlón.

Pues la verdad si y tu también deberías de tenerlo ya que si llega haber una avalancha y quedamos atrapados no creo que algún otro poni venga a ayudarnos.

No te preocupes además posees esa fuerza descomunal dijo rainbow mientras aceleraba aun mas

Dejando atrás de ella un Sonic rainbow, lo que causo el desprendimiento de las rocas las cuales comenzaron a caer encima de nosotros los cuales esquive con mucha dificultad seguía esquivando pedazos de roca cuando vi que uno le callo encima a rainbow dash a lo cual descendí para ver si la podía ayudar en algo.

Hay no hay no hay no otra vez nooooooooooo dijo dashie mientras se ponía eufórica de los nervios.

Cálmate dashie que no estas sola aquí atrapada además no creo que sea el momento para decir te lo dije pero te lo dije que esto iba a pasar dije bastante preocupado por la situación actual de rainbow dash.

C-c-c como me llamaste dijo dashie mientras veía a otro lado.

Bueno lo que pasa es que pinkie me dijo que te llamara asi dije algo nervioso por la reacción de dash.

Bueno pero como me vas a sacar de aquí dijo dashie mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Calma ya pensare en algo dije mientras secaba sus lagrimas con mi pesuña.

Y por que no usas ese don tuyo para destruir esta roca dijo rainbow dahs mientras me señalaba con su pesuña.

C-c-c-c-como sabes que soy un flame haze dije yo bastante sorprendido ya que según yo trolestia había borrado la memoria de todos en la fiesta exceptuando algunos ponis.

Bueno la verdad es que twilight nos dijo que su novio tenia un don muy especial dijo rainbow dash.

Bueno la verdad es que aun que yo quisiera usar mi poder no puedo usar este don a voluntad dije algo frustrado por no poder ayudar a rainbow.

Bueno es que ese poder tu yo tiene alguna condición especial o algo así dijo rainbow dash con algo de intriga.

Bueno la verdad las veces que lo eh usado es cuando me encuentro furioso por algo dije yo con algo de pena por no poder usar mi llama de otra forma.

Bueno por que no intentamos algo por que no imaginas a otra poni que este atrapada aquí en mi lugar dijo rainbow.

Bueno pues podría funcionar lo intentare dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a rainbow dash.

Así comencé a imaginar a derpy en lugar de a rainbow lo cual hizo que me transformara casi de inmediato, después de eso yo procedí a darle un golpe a la roca que mantenía aprisionada a dashie después de eso ella intento caminar pero tenia la pata izquierda delantera lastimada fruto de la estrepitosa caída yo al darme cuenta de eso hice un hechizo de curación básico ya que no soy tan bueno en la magia como Twilight, una vez después de eso procedí a concentrarme en aparecer unas vendas para colocárselas tanto en la pata como en su ala después la tomo con mucho cuidado y la puse sobre mi lomo para salir de esa tumba de rocas junto con dashie.

Oye zolt te puedo hacer una amenaza y una pregunta dijo dashie.

Claro que si.

Bueno primero la amenaza si le dices a alguien que llore considérate poni muerto dijo rainbow dash en tono sombrío.

N-n-n-no te preocupes yo no le diré a nadie es mas es una pinkie promesa.

Ahora la pregunta en quien pensaste cuando me liberaste de la roca dijo dahs con mucha curiosidad en su voz.

Bueno no le vayas a decir a Twilight pero fue en derpy ya que ella me a tratado como si fuera su hijo sin tener obligación de hacerlo dije con una gran sonrisa.

Ya veo dijo dashie.

Así seguimos caminando por un buen rato y conociéndonos mejor después de un rato de caminar llegamos a el estadio donde todos los ponis presentes esperaban con ansia el resultado de la carrera pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que traía a rainbow dash sobre mi lomo.

Que fue lo que paso dijo Twilight con mucha preocupación por lo que le había sucedido a su amiga.

Nada solo fue un pequeño accidente dijo rainbow.

Disculpa me amiga pero eso no parece un pequeño accidente dijo applejack.

Si dinos que fue lo que paso dijo rarity.

Después de eso les comenzamos a contar lo que había sucedido y como dashie quedo atrapada de un ala y como la libere de esta con mi flama una vez acabada la historia de como es que dashie termino en mi lomo paso algo que no pensé que pasaría.

Oye Twilight no te importa si le doy las gracias a zolt dijo rainbow dash.

Claro que no dijo Twilight con su pecho sano.

Bueno pues entonces dijo dashie mientras se bajaba de mi lomo.

Una vez después de que rainbow se baja de mi lomo con mucha dificultad se acercó a mi me tomo por la cabeza y medio un beso en la boca a lo que todas se quedaron con cara de wtf.

Que significa esto dijo Twilight con mucho enojo.

Que él es ahora mi novio dijo dashie.

Q-q-q-que dijiste yo no recuerdo a haber dicho eso dije yo con mucha sorpresa de las palabras de rainbow dash.

Con que si pues ya lo veremos dijo Twilight.

Tu Te crees mucho solo porque perdiste tu virginidad con el pero yo también le puedo darla mía dijo rainbow.

Oigan chicas no hay por que Pelear por que no mejor nos calmamos y pensamos las cosas con calma eh dije algo nervioso por que sabia que las cosas se iban a poner feas.

Vamos zolt por que no le dices a esta yegua tonta que yo soy tu novia dijeron rainbow y Twilight al unísono.

Bueno verán lo que pasa es que yo este Hmmm como lo digo este a creo que me habla derpy así que adiós dije para salir del problema en el que me había metido.

Que adiós ni que ocho cuartos dijo Twilight mientras me atraía con su telequinesis.

Vamos chicas no creen que están exagerando dijo applejack.

A tu también lo quieres para ti no te basta con is dijo rainbow.

Que de que hablas a demás estas sobre exagerando y no se supone que el elemento de la lealtad es muy fiel con sus amigas y esto de querer quitarle el novio a Twilight no es nada leal vaya elemento de la lealtad resultaste ser dijo applejack molesta por la acusación de rainbow.

Si que son todas unas reinas del drama dijo rarity.

Aja lo dice la poni que por todo hace un drama dijo Twilight.

Ya basta todas sabemos que a zolt le gusta Twilight dijo pinkie que como siempre quien sabe de donde rayos salió.

Que hay de ti siempre te la pasabas hablando de un tal Wounded sky que si jugaban tu el y tus hermanas a ponerle la cola al poni pero la verdad te gusta no es así dijo rainbow.

No no no Wounded sky y yo solo somos buenos amigos dijo pinkie toda sonrojada por las afirmaciones de dashie.

Lo que comenzó como una pelea entre rainbow dash y Twilight se convirtió en una batalla entre rarity pinkie y las dos yeguas antes mencionadas yo estaba tan cansado por la carrera que me quede dormido en el aire mitras que Twilight me sostenía con su telequinesis, mientras tenia un sueño donde Twilight y rainbow se convertían en mis novias y hacíamos todo tipo de cosas juntos y cuando me refiero a todo tipo es todo tipo si sabes a lo que me refiero, estaba tan a gusto soñando pero de repente se ti un dolor en mi cabeza lo cual hizo que saliera de golpe de tan dulce sueño cuando abrí mi ojo todas me estaban viendo pero estaban sonrojadas al máximo a lo que les pregunte a que se debía su sonrojo todas me dijeron que hablo dormido lo cual me sorprendió pero bueno ahora sé que hablo dormido.

**(POV Twilight)**

Estaba discutiendo con rainbow rarity y pinkie sobre lo de que rainbow quería quitarme a zolt y intentando darle bases sustentables a rainbow de el por que zolt era mi novio y que lo dejara en paz cuando escuche que zolt dijo algo entre sueños.

Aaaaaaaaaaah Twilight así es me gusta como lo haces.

Ves esta soñando con migo jaja gane le dije a rainbow con aires de triunfo cuando es cuche otra oración que me helo la sangre.

Aaaaaaaaaaah ven rainbow no seas tímida total tu también eres mi novia a asi que sube a la cama con Twilight y con migo.

Que decías que él estaba soñando con quien jajaja pues la verdad a mi no me importa compartir a zolt eh que dices dijo rainbow.

C-c-c-como crees que voy a con partir a zolt contigo a demás de que él es muy pequeño para ti.

Ja solo porque seas menor que yo un año no significa que no seas una yegua asaltacunas y si a él no le importa que tú seas mayor que el por cuatro años por que habría problema si ando con el si a él no le disgusta dijo rainbow.

Esa respuesta de parte de rainbow dash me hizo enojar mucho esta apunto de atacarla cuando oí a zolt hablar de nuevo.

Oigan chicas aun que sean o no sean mis novias no se pelean ya que yo me tengo que ir y después de todo su amistad es lo único que les va a quedar cuando yo me vaya.

Lo que zolt nos dijo era cierto ya que él se tenia que ir de equestria por ordenes de la princesa celestia cual nos hizo reflexionar a todas lo que provoco un silencio por una rato pero fue rainbow la primera en disculparse de ay fue rarity y por ultimo pinkie y yo después de eso todas procedimos a abrasarnos lo que hizo que mi concentración se rompiera una vez que mi concentración se rompió escuche un golpe seco y un quejido proveniente de zolt el cual nos miraba extrañado.

**(Fin POV)**

Bueno chicas ya que todo se calmo por que no llevamos a rainbow al hospital ya que yo hice un hechizo de curación pero fue de los mas básicos y no creo que la allá sanado del todo dije yo.

Bueno Twilight creo que tu novio tiene razón es mejor que me lleven al hospital ya que me duele mucho mi pata y mi ala dijo rainbow.

Rainbow eso significa que dejar a zolt en paz dijo Twilight.

Claro que solo que espera mi oportunidad con paciencia dijo rainbow.

Una vez después de eso llevamos a rainbow al hospital pero como siempre me toco llevarla en mi lomo una vez que llegamos al hospital todos pasamos a la sala de espera para que nos informaran de su estado en la cual había un silencio sepulcral ni yo ni Twilight nos hablamos como treinta minutos hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

Dime Twilight aun sigues molesta por lo de rainbow dije yo mientras miraba a otro lado.

Claro que si se supone que soy tu novia y no me defendiste y no me diste mi lugar como tal dijo Twilight con algo de enojo.

Pues entonces dime que se supone que hiciera que le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos eso querías que hiciera dije molesto por la falta de sensibilidad de Twilight.

Pues si hubiera hecho falta si dijo Twilight fríamente.

Lo bueno es que es tu amiga ya me imagino si no lo fuera la hubieras matado verdad dije tratando de molestar a Twilight.

Me sorprende que insinúes eso después de que te entregue mi cuerpo y mi alma dijo Twilight.

A y yo que no hice lo mismo por ti pero veo que no me tienes confianza ya que de tenérmela no te hubieras peleado con una de tus mejores amigas dije por la actitud de Twilight.

Ahora resulta que yo soy la mala del cuento cuando es otro poni el que anda ligando a mis amigas dijo Twilight.

Así claro ya vas a empezar a hacerte la victima de la situación ya que ahora resulta que soy un promiscuo dije algo molesto por la palabras de Twilight.

Pues si lo eres ya que andabas ligando con rainbow mientras yo estaba con celestia en la boca.

Oh por todos lo cielos que melodramática eres dije por la postura que estaba tomando Twilight.

Así estuvimos discutiendo sobre un montón de tonterías como por otros treinta minutos seguíamos discutiendo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por pinkie.

Jajajajaja no cabe duda de que son novios ya que solo los ponis que se quieren pelean como ustedes lo hacen dijo pinkie.

A lo cual gracias al comentario no de pinkie nos pusimos rojos como manzanas pero cuando voltie a ver a Twilight ella también voltio nos vimos a los ojos como por quince minutos para después darnos un beso en la boca nos estábamos besando y yo le comencé a acariciar su linda y suave crin a Twilight esta tan inmerso en su belleza que no me di cuenta que el doctor había salido a darnos el diagnostico de dashie.

Bueno pues quien es le responsable de la Pegaso que trajeron dijo el Dr.

Pues yo dije a con voz tímida.

Lo siento niño pero necesito hablar con un adulto dijo el Dr.

Si diga me doctor dijo Twilight

Bueno para empezar que es de usted la paciente rainbow dash dijo el Dr.

Pues vera ella es mi amiga dijo Twilight.

Ya veo bueno tuvo fractura de ala y de pata pero estará bien gracias a usted ya que de no haber aplicado el hechizo de curación para detener el sagrado de su heridas estas se le habrían infectado dijo el Dr.

Bueno doctor la verdad no fui yo la que aplico el hechizo si no él dijo Twilight mientras me señalaba con su pesuña.

Ya veo que bueno que así lo hizo sino no solo tendríamos que lidiar con las fracturas sino también con la infección dijo el Dr.

Oiga doctor y mas o menos cuanto tiempo estará rainbow aquí dije algo curioso por la pronta salida de rainbow.

Como dos o tres semanas dijo el Dr.

Cree que podría pasar a verla.

Pues la verdad no creo ya que se le administraron medicamentos contra el dolor tan intenso que sentía y ahora se encuentra dormida dijo Dr.

Pero puedo venir mañana no.

SIP a la hora de visita dijo el Dr.

Bueno pues vendré mañana dije yo.

Una vez de pues de eso todos nos fuimos a nuestra respectivas casa todos excepto rainbow dash que se la pasara un buen rato en el hospital, pero antes de ir me a mi casa o mejor dicho a la casa de derpy acompañe a Twilight su casa pero arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión ya que en casa de Twilight nos estaban aguardando tanto como la señorita luna como esa hija de yegua de celestia quien se empeña en que Twilight y yo no estemos juntos.

O vamos Twilight dame un besito no seas así con migo dije en tono meloso hacia Twilight.

Bueno esta bien dijo Twilight con voz sexi.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando se abrió la puerta de repente y se escucho una voz a lo Twilight y yo volteamos para ver de quien se trataba pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos que era nada mas y nada menos que celestia en persona quien se encontraba en compañía de el traidor de spike y la señorita luna.

Buenas tardes dijo la hija de yegua de trolestia con voz seria.

Bbbbuenas tardes dijo Twilight con miedo en su voz por que ya sabia lo que significaba la presencia de las princesas.

Bueno mi querida y fiel estudiante Twilight sparkle a llegado esta mis oídos que te entregaste en cuerpo y alma a este pequeño alicornio eso es verdad dijo celestia con voz seria.

Si princesa pero que tiene eso de malo si él me quiere y yo a él dijo Twilight.

Pues veras un caballero de la corona solar no se puede andar revolcando con cualquier despojo de alicornio dijo celestia en tono molesto hacia Twilight.

Que como me llamas te dije yo con furia.

Cálmate zolt mire princesa no es por ser irrespetuosa pero lo que yo haga con mi cuerpo y con mi novio es cosa mi no cree dijo Twilight con tono desafiante hacia trolestia.

Como tu quieras pero tu novio como tu lo llamas recibirá un castigo por esto dijo trolestia dirigiéndose así mi.

Pues ponme el castigo que queras dije con tono desafiante.

Pues que así sea dijo celestia con voz de mando.

Espera dijo la señorita luna.

Ahora que pasa luna dijo trolestia con tono molesto hacia la señorita luna.

No te basta con llevártelo de aquí y por si fuera poco meterlo en la guardia real en la unidad especial de los nightmare sino que todavía le quieres hacerle mas daño dijo la señorita luna.

Pero tu sabe lo que yo siento por Twilight ella ha sido como una hija para mi y no voy a permitir que cualquier potro insignificante se hacer que a ella con malas intenciones dijo celestia.

Lo se hermana pero solo quiero que mires a zolt a atentamente dijo la señorita luna.

Esta bien dijo celestia.

Una vez después de eso celestia me empezó a mirar de patas a cabeza solo para después hacer me una pregunta.

Este disculpa pero te puedo hacer una pregunta dijo celestia.

Pues ya que hazla.

Como exactamente perdiste el ojo izquierdo dijo celestia.

Pues veras yo iba a decirle a celestia cuando fui interrumpido por Twilight.

Fue por salvarme a mi del ataque de una manticora el salto entre la manticora y yo pero recibió el zarpazo de la manticora de lleno en el ojo por eso lo perdió dijo Twilight.

Mmmm ya veo dijo celestia.

Y entonces va permitir nuestra relación dijo Twilight.

Claro que si pero por desgracia él se tiene que ir con luna mañana dijo celestia.

P-p-p-pero por que princesa dijo Twilight.

Porque hemos entrado en conflicto con los grifos y necesitamos tanto como a los flame haze como a todos los reclutas que nos sean posible dijo celestia.

Disculpa pero que acabas decir dije algo incrédulo por lo que celestia había dicho.

Tal como lo oyes habrá guerra y necesitamos todos lo guerreros posibles de hecho estamos formando otro ejercito para pelear contra los grifos dijo celestia.

pero que hay de nosotras los elementos de la armonía dijo Twilight.

pues ustedes se quedaran aquí ya que es demasiado peligroso dijo celestia.

pero princesa nosotras también seriamos de mucha ayuda dijo Twilight.

lo siento Twilight pero esa mi ultima palabra y punto dijo celestia.

ya déjalo Twilight prefiero tenerte aquí esperando a mi regreso que no saber si vives o mueres quien sabe donde dije mientras acariciaba el rostro de Twilight.

Esa noticia nos cayó como cubeta de agua helada ya que no solo me iría de equestria dejando a mi mama y a mis hermanas y al amor de mi vida atrás aparte de eso tendría que ir al campo de batalla pero sabiendo una cosa no importa a donde vaya al menos sé que tendré a alguien que me estará esperando en casa ya que no dejare a mi nueva familia así como así yo regresare a si tenga que arrastrarme.

Entonces mañana nos vamos de equestria.

Así es dijo celestia.

Bueno entonces podría ir a mi casa dije yo tengo a alguien de quien me quiero despedir dije yo algo triste.

Espera no te gustaría estar la ultima noche conmigo dijo Twilight.

Si pero primero tengo que ir a ver a mi mama para despedirme de ella.

¿Tú mama? Dijo Twilight.

Si a derpy la verdad me eh encariñado mucho con ella y ella conmigo.

Ya veo entonces ve mi caballero de dorada armadura dijo Twilight.

Esta bien mi bella princesa es mas por que no vienes con migo a mi casa para que te presente como mi novia oficial mente dijo mientras le daba un beso a Twilight.

claro por que no seria algo nuevo para mi dijo Twilight.

Una vez después de eso Salimos de casa de Twilight para dirigirnos a casa de derpy, para así despedir de ella ya que no sabia que aventura retos y demás cosas viviría en el reino de cristal pero una cosa era segura teniendo el amor de la mas bella unicornio de toda equestria y la bendición de derpy no abría nada a que temer, ya que no importa que camino tome el sendero siempre me conduciría al mismo lugar que es a donde pertenezco y donde están las yeguas que mas quiero en este mundo el cual es poniville.

**…continuara….**

* * *

Disculpen la de mora tenia un pequeño conflicto de como debería seguir la historia pero bueno gracia por su paciencia y no olviden dejar sus **reviews** nos vemos en el próximo capitulo gracias a mis pocos lectores por seguirme a uno cosa mas creo que a partir de aquí tomare prestado el oc de mi amigo **random389** espero les guste y sin nada mas que decir se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	5. Los nightmare

Hola amigos aquí trayendo otro capitulo de este intento de fanfic xd y quiero agradecer a mis lectores por su apoyo pero sobretodo aquero agradecer a **random389** por prestarme su oc de su **fanfic Una Segunda Oportunidad** chéquenla esta muy buena bueno sin nada mas que decir ahora si a lo que nos cruje chancha

* * *

**Cap. 5 Los nightmare.**

Una vez que salimos de casa de Twilight no sin antes despedirnos de ambas princesas decidí decirle a Twilight que si podíamos darle un ultimo vistazo al pueblo ya que no sabia cuando podría volver apreciar tal belleza solo superada por mi linda Twilight, una vez que comenzamos a caminar por el pacifico pueblo extendí una de mis alas para acercar mas a Twilight asía mi la cual se puso roja como manzana.

Que sucede dije mientras veía a Twilight toda sonrojada.

Nada es solo que eres tan cálido dijo Twilight.

Gracias pero sabes que se necesita para ser así de cálido solo necesitas una cosa dije yo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a mi linda y tierna Twilight.

Que cosa necesitas para ser así de cálido dijo Twilight.

Pues creo que un litro de sidra de sweet apple acres dije yo.

Solo eso dijo Twilight algo confundida.

Claro que no tontita solo necesitas tener como compañía a la hechicera más bella de toda equestria.

Pero quien seria esa dijo Twilight fingiendo no saber.

Pues obvio que tu mi linda ratita de biblioteca dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a Twilight.

Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta dijo Twilight.

Claro que si.

Dime por que te fijaste en mí en lugar de rainbow fluttershy oh rarity dijo Twilight.

Pues veras para serte sincero la verdad la primera vez que te vi me caíste mal dije yo.

Como que te caía mal dijo Twilight.

No se es que pensé que serias la clásica yegua que todo el día se la pasa leyendo y que no te fijarías en alguien tan inculto como yo en el tema de la magia.

Ya veo pero eso no explica el por qué te caía mal dijo Twilight.

Bueno en realidad fue cuando me entere que eras la aprendiz numero uno de celestia dije yo.

Solo por eso dijo Twilight.

Ya olvídalo eso pertenece al pasado y lo que es realmente importante es el presente.

Bueno pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta de el por que te fijaste en mi dijo Twilight algo sonrojada.

Pues veras me gustan las chicas que son difíciles de conquistar a demás tú eres y siempre serás mi lirio desierto dije yo.

Que es un lirio desierto dijo Twilight.

Es una flor nativa de la región en la que vivía.

Pero por que dices que soy tu lirio desierto dijo Twilight algo confundida.

Veras esa flor en especial crese cada cien años así que tu eres como un lirio desierto ya que una yegua tan linda como tu no se ve mas que cada cien años dije mientras le acariciaba su crin a mi linda y tierna twi.

Ya veo pero por que quieres que tu nueva familia me conozca dijo Twilight.

Pues veras ya que no se cuando vuelva a poniville quiero que ellas sepan lo linda y amable y buena hechicera que eres para que nos den la bendición como pareja para que mañana me pueda ir a la guerra sabiendo que tengo la bendición de mi mama y mis hermanas dije yo.

Si no se por qué la princesa no nos deja participar en la guerra dijo Twilight algo molesta.

Otra vez vaya que eres necia si la princesa no las deja ir es por que se preocupa por ustedes.

Pero sigue siendo injusto ya que nosotras somos los elementos de la armonía dijo Twilight.

Mira prefiero que todas estén bien aquí al menos mientras te tenga a ti y a derpy tengo una razón para seguir luchando cuando este en el campo de batalla así que no seas una potrilla mal creada.

Después de dar una vuelta por poniville nos dirigimos a nuestro destino final que era la casa de derpy una vez allí yo procedí entrar junto Con Twilight.

Hola mama dije saludando a derpy.

Hola hijo dijo derpy.

Hola suegra dijo Twilight con algo de pena.

C-c-c-como me llamaste dijo derpy.

Así es mama ella es mi novia dije yo.

Bueno y la has traído como para que dijo derpy con tono calmado.

Bueno veras hay un asunto muy delicado que debemos tratar dije yo.

N-n-n-n-n-no me digas que esta embarazada dijo derpy con tono preocupado.

Claro que no se trata de otra cosa dijo Twilight con pena por la sorpresiva pregunta.

Bueno que tal si les contamos durante la cena dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso twi.

Claro hijo dijo derpy con su linda sonrisa.

Una vez después de esa incomoda conversación nos dispusimos a cenar todos juntos y así comenzamos a cenar todo estaba en un silencio incomodo pero derpy fue quien rompió el silencio.

Bueno y cual es el asunto del que nos querían contar dijo derpy.

Bueno veras mama yo yo me me me tengo que ir de equestria dije mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas.

Q-q-q-que dijiste hermanito dijo sparkler.

Bueno es que la guerra a comenzado y me tengo que ir a servir a equestria como soldado en el campo de batalla dije yo con mucha tristeza por que sabia que quizás no volvería a ver a mis seres queridos.

Y de quien fue la brillante idea dijo dinky con tono molesto.

Pues de las princesas dijo Twilight con tono melancólico

Ya veo dijo derpy con mucha tristeza.

Pero cuando te vas dijo sparkler con tono preocupado.

Me temo que mañana ya que es urgente mi inserción en la armada real.

Ya veo pero no hay alguna manera de disuadir a las princesas de tu inserción dijo dinky.

Me temo que no yo ya lo intente respondió Twilight.

Bueno pues no hagamos de esto una ocasión triste además te tengo un regalo a ti y a tus hermanas dijo derpy.

Y cual es dijimos los tres al unísono.

Adivinen dijo derpy.

Hay mama ya dinos dije asiendo pucheros como un potrillo.

Si madre ya dinos dijo dinky con mucha intriga.

Esta bien esta bien me complace informarles que zolt es parte oficial de esta familia dijo derpy.

¿Que como cuando? dije yo.

Si veras yo comencé el tramite de adopción ase ya algún tiempo dijo derpy.

Pero mama esos tramites duran meses dijo sparkler.

Digamos que tengo mis influencias dijo derpy.

Bueno ya que soy tu hijo oficialmente quiero presentarles a mi prometida la señorita Twilight Sparkle dije con mucho orgullo de tener a Twilight como mi novia.

Que dijeron todas al unísono.

Así es ya que quiero que en cuanto yo regrese de la guerra poder pedir su pesuña en matrimonio y por eso quiero que nos den su bendición dije orgulloso de mi futura esposa.

Claro que si siempre la has tenido pero ahora con más razón dijo derpy mientras esposaba una sonrisa.

"!yeyyyyyyyyyyyy¡" gritaron dinky y spakler mientras nos abrazaban a mí y a Twilight.

A lo que Twilight solo comenzó a llorar de felicidad a lo que yo procedí a darle un beso en la boca y a limpiar sus lindas lagrimas con mi pesuña después de eso la cena transcurrió sin novedad un par de horas mas transcurrieron para que nuestra amena reunión llegara a su fin una vez después de que termino la cena yo me disponía a acompañar a Twilight a su casa para poder tener algo de acción si saben a lo que me refiero, pero derpy se opuso rotundamente a dejarnos salir de la casa ella dijo que Twilight, se podía quedar con la condición de que Twilight durmiera con dinky y sparkler y ella dormiría en mi a habitación para evitar cualquier acción indecorosa aun que derpy es una mama joven tenia muchas tendencias conservadoras una vez después de eso le di un beso a Twilight de buenas noches para que después de eso cada quien se fuera a su habitación.

**(POV Twilight)**

Una vez que zolt se despidió de mi seguía a sparkler y dinky cuando estas entraron a la habitación yo las seguí pero nunca me imagine que me amarrarían y me amenazarían.

Mira Twilight mi hermanito te quiere mucho y parece que tú también lo quieres dijo sparkler.

Y mas te vale que así sea siempre sino te voy a quitar la razón de que te llamen unicornio dijo dinky mientras me mostraba unas pinzas para cortar metal.

P-p-p-pero por que dices eso dije con mucho temor por lo que ambas me estaban diciendo.

Mira Twilight Sparkle no nos hagamos tontas una vez que él se vaya tu te buscaras otro semental dijo sparkler.

¿Que? no no yo lo amo mas de lo que se puedan imaginar dije muy ofendida por lo que me decían dinky y sparkler.

Entonces dime por que quieres tanto a mi hermano dijo dinky.

Pues veras es amable cariñoso chistoso es guapo y sobre todo el me mostro que el amor todavía existe no pude haber elegido mejor novio dije mientras ponía ojos de corazón.

Ya veo entonces no creo que haya necesidad de usar esto dijo dinky mientras soltaba las pinzas.

Entonces si me disculpan me iré a dormir.

No tan rápido Twilight Sparkle si nos llegamos a enterar que le rompiste el corazón a nuestro hermano de alguna forma desearas no haber nacido dijo sparkler.

Y ya sabes ni una palabra a nuestro hermano o estas preciosas pinzas te visitaran de nuevo dijo dinky con tono sombrío.

Una vez después de nuestra macabra conversación nos dispusimos a dormir ya que mañana nos tendríamos que levantar muy temprano para despedir a zolt.

**(Fin POV)**

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano ya que sabia que ese día me tendría que ir hacia el reino de cristal para comenzar con mis estudios y con el entrenamiento de la guardia real, una vez que estuve fuera de la cama saque unas maletas y comencé a empacar mis cosas que aun que no eran muchas todas tenían un significado para mi pero una cosa en especial era la que mas significaba para mi y era el lirio desierto, el cual me traía recuerdos tanto tristes como felices y tenia pensado dárselo a una poni muy especial la cual era mi querida y linda Twilight una vez después de empacar mis cosas me disponía a ir a visitar a todas las chicas para despedirme de ellas ya que no sabia cuando volvería a ver las a todas antes de irme a ver a las demás fui al cuarto de mis hermanas donde se encontraba mi linda Twilight dormida una vez después de contemplarla dormir yo Salí de la habitación de mis hermanas, cabe destacar que Twilight dormida se ve como si fuera un ángel, después de eso procedí a salir de la casa para ir a mi primer destino la boutique carrusel de rarity una vez que llegue a casa de rarity procedí a entrar para despedirme de ella.

Hola rarity dije yo.

Hola querido que haces tan temprano por aquí me respondio rarity.

Veras el motivo de mi visita es el de despedirme de ti dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz.

Como que a despedirte dijo rarity.

Si veras la guerra a comenzado y me temo que debo alejarme por un tiempo de poniville dije mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Como que la guerra dijo rarity.

Si no tengo todos los detalles pero parece que hemos entrado en conflicto con los grifos dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

Ya veo pero cuando te vas dijo rarity.

En un rato ya que las princesas me están esperando.

Te importa si te acompaño dijo rarity.

Claro que no es bueno estar en compañía de los amigos dije yo.

Después de eso salimos de casa de rarity para ir a el suger cube corner para despedirme de pinkie una vez después de eso procedí entrar a la casa de mi mejor amiga junto con rarity.

Hola pinkie.

Hola zolt a que se debe tu visita hoy no es sábado de cupcakes dijo pinkie.

Veras he venido a despedirme de ti ya que hoy me voy de equestria.

Ya veo entonces este es el adiós dijo pinkie mientras su crin se ponía lisa.

Si y antes de que me preguntes cuando me voy te digo que hoy salgo hacia el reino de cristal dije yo.

Puedo ir con ustedes dijo pinkie.

Claro querida respondió rarity.

Una vez después de eso salimos del suger cube corner para ir a sweet apple acres para despedirme de applejack una vez que llegamos a sweet apple acres en la cual applejack como siempre estaba recolectando la manzanas para la venta de ese día la cual se sorprendió al vernos.

Que hacen todos ustedes aquí y que te pasa pinkie dijo AppleJack mientras la apuntaba con su pesuña.

Applejack zolt se va hoy respondio pinkie mientras lloraba.

¿Que? Ahora que hiciste y por qué no esta Twilight contigo dijo applejack.

Ella esta durmiendo en casa de derpy y no hice nada simplemente me voy por ordenes de las princesas.

Como que por órdenes de las princesas dijo applejack.

Cálmate lo que pasa es que hemos entrado en guerra dijo rarity algo molesta por la actitud de applejack.

Que como que hemos entrado en guerra eso no puede ser si eso fuera cierto las princesas nos llamarían a nosotras en lugar de a él dijo applejack algo sorprendida por la noticia.

Si hemos entrado en guerra con los grifos pero las princesas no quieren incluir a los elementos ya que puede ser muy peligroso dije yo.

Eso no lo puedo creer dijo applejack.

Bueno yo solo he venido a despedirme de ti pero es tu problema si lo quieres creer o no.

Esperen voy con ustedes tengo que hablar con las princesas dijo applejack.

Una vez después de eso todos salimos Asia el hospital a donde se encontraba rainbow dash para que me pudiera despedir de ella ya que no podría acompañarme a donde las princesas debido a sus lesiones una vez que llegamos el doctor no me quería dejar pasar pero yo le dije que solo venia a despedirme ya que no volvería por haca en un tiempo después de un rato de suplicar el doctor accedió a dejarme entrar a despedirme de dashie.

Hola dashie como estas.

Oh estoy bien y ahora más ya que has venido dijo rainbow con una gran sonrisa.

Me temo que el motivo de mi visita no es el que tu piensas yo solo vengo a despedir me de ti dije mientras me acercaba a la cama donde estaba rainbow.

C-c-c-como que a despedirte dijo rainbow

si veras hay guerra y me temo que me debo ir hacia a el reino de cristal dije yo.

Pero como es eso posible con quien entramos en guerra dijo rainbow dash.

Con los grifos aun que todavía no se de el por que nos están atacando.

Pero entonces eso quiere decir que Gilda también esta involucrada en esto dijo rainbow con mucha tristeza.

Disculpa pero quien es Gilda dije algo confundido.

Veras Gilda es una grifo que es amiga mi a dijo rainbow.

Ya veo pero lo mas seguro es que si ya que todos los grifos se están levantando en armas contra nosotros.

ya veo es una triste noticia dijo rainbow dash con mucha tristeza en su voz.

veo que por lo que me cuentas se ve que la quieres mucho.

Si así es ella fue mi primer amiga en el campamento de vuelo dijo rainbow dash con tono triste.

Ya veo bueno adiós rainbow dije mientras me acercaba a la salida.

Espera zolt te puedo pedir un favor dijo rainbow.

Claro que si.

Podrías besarme como lo haces con Twilight dijo rainbow.

Esta bien pero solo por esta vez dije mientras pensaba en mi linda y tierna Twilight.

Una vez Después de eso procedí a darle un beso en la boca a rainbow dash tal y como lo hago con Twilight para lo cual tuve que imaginar que se trataba de twi, después de el beso Salí del hospital para ir a ver a las princesas para ir me con la señorita luna una vez que llegue a casa de Twilight que es donde las princesas estaban esperando para que me fuera con ellas hacia el reino de cristal pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que Twilight y derpy y mis dos hermanas ya me estaban esperando para despedirse de mi.

**tema tierra santa - el amor de mi vida**.

/watch?v=0boKvtDwa7o

Que es lo que hacen aquí.

No creerías que te ibas a ir sin despedirte de nosotras dijo Twilight.

De hecho me alegra que todas estén aquí dije con una gran sonrisa al ver a todas mis amigas y a mis hermanas reunidas.

Después de eso todas se tiraron encima de mi tirándome al piso estábamos todos abrazados en el piso cuando de repente llegaron dos ponis muy extraños una de esos ponis traía un sombrero de mago y una capa ambos tenían estrellas solo que estos eran de color negro el otro era un pegaso este traía una armadura igual que la de la guardia nocturna solo que esta en vez de traer el ojo de gato en el pecho traía una especie de sol siendo consumido por la luna, una vez después de eso los ponis misteriosos se acercaron a las princesas para decirles algo, una vez que termino su platica las princesas interrumpieron el abrazo grupal.

Este disculpen mis pequeños ponis pero ha surgido una contingencia dijo la princesas celestia.

¿Que pasa? dijo Twilight.

Veras mi querida y fiel estudiante aquí estos miembros de los nightmares nos están informando que la ciudad de manehattan esta siendo bombardeada por los grifos dijo la princesa celestia.

Este disculpe princesa pero le puedo hacer una pregunta dije yo.

Claro dijo la señorita luna.

Pues quería saber si me podía decir por que mierda los grifos nos atacan dije ya muy enojado.

Bueno pues veras el país de runne donde habitan los grifos no es un lugar muy fértil que digamos y ellos en su desmedido con sumo a rasaron con los pocos mantos acuíferos y los pocos alimentos que contenía esa zona nosotros ofrecimos ayudarlos pero estos lo único que conocen es la guerra por eso intentan invadir la nación dijo la señorita luna.

Una vez después de eso yo procedí a despedirme de todas las presentes no sin antes darle el lirio desierto a Twilight junto con un beso de despedida después de eso yo procedí a subir junto con los dos nightmares al carruaje para que yo partiera junto con la señorita luna hacia el reino de cristal una vez después de eso el carruaje despego para partir a nuestro destino.

Oiga princesa le puedo hacer otra pregunta.

Si claro pero no me digas princesa solo dime luna dijo la señorita luna.

La verdad no me siento cómodo llamándola solo por su nombre dije algo apenado por tener que llamar a la princesa luna solo por su nombre.

Esta bien dime como quieras pero no me digas princesa.

Mmmmmmmmm que le parece si le digo señorita.

Esta bien mientras no me llames princesa y cual es tu pregunta dijo la señorita luna.

Bueno la verdad quería saber si todos lo miembros de la White order son alicornios.

No solo mi querida hermana tu y yo somos los únicos portadores de las llamas celestiales que somos alicornios dijo la señorita luna.

Ya veo pero yo pensé que solo los alicornios eran capaces de usar las llamas dije algo sorprendido.

No mira te hare un ejemplo trixie y Demyx no son alicornios y son de los mas fuertes entre los nightmares dijo la señorita luna.

Como que de los más fuertes dije algo incrédulo.

Si veras los nightmares se dividen en rangos según su fuerza dijo la señorita luna.

Como que en rangos hay rangos entre los White order.

Si mira deja me explicarte el primer rango de los nightmares son los shadow night de hay siguen los infernal legion de hay el siguiente rango son los judges of hell, y por ultimo el rango mas alto y que solo mi hermana y yo poseemos el cual es el rango de los elder gods dijo la señorita luna.

Ya veo pero a que rango pertenecen trixie y Demyx dije mientras señalaba a la unicornio y al pegaso.

Ellos son del rango de los judges of hell pero ellos son los únicos de este rango dijo la señorita luna.

Ya veo dije yo.

Este disculpe princesa mi intromisión pero él no tiene nombre clave dijo trixie.

Oh es cierto el no tienen nombre clave dijo la señorita luna.

Como que nombre clave dije yo.

Si veras en el campo de batalla no podemos usar nuestros nombres reales dijo la señorita luna.

Ya veo dije.

Mmm deja me ver dijo la señorita luna mientras hacia brillar su cuerno.

Después de eso unas letras extrañas comenzaron a salir para formar palabras en un lenguaje muy antiguo que en ese momento no entendía.

Tu nombre clave es flameshadow dijo la señorita luna.

Y cuales son los nombres clave de ustedes le dije a trixie y a Demyx dije yo.

Pues el mio es snow storm dijo Demyx.

Y el mio es black sorcerer dijo trixie.

Ya veo bueno creo que esas eran todas mis preguntas dije yo.

Una vez después de eso seguimos el viaje hacia el reino de cristal seguimos volando por varias horas hasta que llegamos esta una escuela muy lujosa y enorme una vez después de eso la señorita luna procedió a darme dos uniformes el de la escuela el cual era una camisa de vestir de color blanco una corbata de color rojo y un saco color negro con rayas blancas, y el otro era la armadura de los nightmares cabe destacar que la escuela no era mas que una base de entrenamiento bien disfrazada una vez después de eso todos bajamos del carruaje para ser recibidos por la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.

**Nota del autor** el uniforme de la **academia celestial de san gallop** es parecido al que usan **zero y yuki** en el anime de** vampire knigh**.

Hola tía luna dijo Cadenza.

Hola Cadenza respondió la señorita luna.

Veo que ha traído al nuevo integrante de los nightmares para empezar con el entrenamiento dijo Cadenza.

Así es el nuevo recluta su nuevo nombre es zolt hooves dijo la señorita luna.

Bueno quiero hacerte una pregunta cual es el hechizo mas poderoso que conoces dijo la princesa Cadenza.

Vera el hechizo mas poderoso que aprendí con mi linda Twilight fue el merazoma.

**Nota del auto**r el que adivine de donde saque este hechizo se gana una** tutsi pop** xd.

Ya veo entonces tenemos un largo camino por recorrer dijo la princesa Cadenza.

Oye niño te tengo una pregunta tu conoces a Twilight Sparkle dijo Trixie.

Si no solo la conozco sino que ella es mi novia dije algo confundido por la pregunta de Trixie.

Ya veo entonces hare de tu vida un infierno en lo que e estés aquí dijo Trixie.

La verdad esa amenaza de parte de Trixie me saco de onda era mi primer día de clases y ya había hecho un enemigo sin saber la razón de su odio hacia Twilight pero bueno que se le va a hacer ya que esta base de entrenamiento disfrazada de escuela seria mi hogar por no se cuanto tiempo pero una cosa si era segura y esa era que cueste lo que me cueste volvería al lado de Twilight y derpy y mis hermanas dinky y sparkler, a si sea lo ultimo que haga ya que era una promesa que me había hecho a mi mismo y para eso tendría que convertirme en uno de los mas fuertes de los nightmares.

**…continuara….**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo y espero poder usar el oc de **random389** mas a adelante en la historia claro si me lo sigue prestando bueno dejen sus **REVIWS** y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo se despide su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	6. días de entrenamiento

**Hello, everypony** aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y van a decir que parezco disco rayado pero quiero darle las gracias a mis pocos lectores por su apoyo y a **random389** por prestarme su oc bueno sin nada más que decir comeremos con esto que es la razón por la que ustedes están aquí y dice luces cámara acción.

* * *

**Cap. 6 días de entrenamiento**

Una vez después de mi llegada a el reino de cristal la princesa Cadenza me dio una visita guiada por la escuela para que me fuera acostumbrando a las instalaciones una vez después de la visita regresamos a donde se encontraba la señorita luna para que fuera testigo de mi primer entrenamiento.

Bueno zolt y que te parece la escuela dijo la señorita luna.

-Oh es muy bonita pero hay una cosa que no entiendo por qué Trixie odia tanto a mí linda Twilight.

Bueno veras es una historia muy larga dijo la señorita luna.

-Como que una historia muy larga dije algo sorprendido.

Bueno esta historia se remonta a hace cinco años cuando trixie llego a poniville dijo la señorita luna.

-Ya veo.

En aquel entonces trixie era conocida como la gran y poderosa trixie por todos en equestria pero una vez que llego a ponivillea presentar su espectáculo de magia bajo el estandarte de que había derrotado a una ursa major, todos en el pueblo estaban expectantes sobre dicha hazaña ya que derrotar a una ursa major en un combate se pensaba que era imposible, pero trixie sentía que era la hechicera más poderosa de toda equestria, y por ese motivo comenzó a desafiar a todos y todas en poniville dijo la señorita luna.

Pero que tiene que ver esto con mi linda y tierna Twilight.

Veras unos niños en aquel entonces llamados snips y snails llevaron a una ursa minor al pueblo la cual comenzó a destruir todo a su paso sembrando el caos y el miedo en poniville dijo la señorita luna.

Pero sigo sin comprender que tiene que ver con mi linda Twilight dije algo confundido.

Bueno aquí es donde aparece Twilight en escena ya que fue ella quien derroto a la ursa minor y dejo a trixie como una farsante después de eso la reputación de trixie cayo hasta el piso, lo cual causo una baja en sus finanzas lo que la orillo a hacer todo tipo de trabajos humillantes por toda equestria ella estaba hundida en la desesperación cuando yo la encontré fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ella tenía la llama celestial de la pasión dijo la señorita luna.

Eso quiere decir que mi Twilight es la mejor hechicera de equestria vaya y yo que pensé que pinkie y las demás estaban exagerando dije todo emocionado por saber que mi linda y bella Twilight era la mejor.

Oye acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije dijo la señorita luna.

Si escuche pero si fue así trixie tuvo la culpa ya que no fue Twilight la que estuvo fanfarroneando de tener grandes poderes mágicos y ella no derroto a la ursa minor por humillar a trixie sino por salvar al pueblo de su perdición dije mientras me brillaban los ojos al hablar de mi linda y tierna Twilight.

En verdad amas a Twilight dijo la señorita luna.

-Así es con todo mi corazón.

Jeje A mí se me hace que tedio toloache dijo la señorita luna.

No ni que fuera trixie dije yo.

Pero creo que no debí haber dicho eso ya que detrás de mi estaba trixie y se veía que tenía ganas de cometer ponicidio con migo una vez después de eso los tres nos dirigimos hacia el área de entrenamiento especial de los nightmare, para comenzar con mi entrenamiento una vez que llegamos al aria 7 que es donde se supone que entrenan los novatos, una vez que todos los novatos vieron a la señorita luna todos comenzaron a saludar a la señorita luna.

All hail princesa luna gritaron todos los ponis presentes.

Hola mis criaturas de la noche Bueno hoy estoy aquí para presentarles a su nuevo compañero zolt hooves Espero se lleven bien con el y eso va para todos dijo la señorita luna mientras le daba una mirada amenazadora a trixie.

Oiga princesa cree que pueda ser la primera en entrenar con él dijo trixie.

Está bien pero no te pases dijo la señorita luna.

Una vez después de eso comenzamos con el entrenamiento de combate entre trixie y yo la señorita luna hizo una señal para que el entrenamiento diera inicio.

Bueno niño solo tengo algo que decir y es algo que nos decimos entre los nightmare dijo trixie.

-¿Y qué es que es eso?-

Que el infierno se apiade de vuestra alma porque yo no dijo trixie antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Una vez después de eso trixie me comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes con sus cascos delanteros los cuales eran muy difíciles de esquivar yo intente devolverle los golpes pero sin éxito ya que todos y cada uno eran bloqueados por trixie , una vez después de eso intente lanzarle un hechizo de aturdimiento pero este fue ineficaz ya que trixie lo desvió con un escudo mágico de nivel avanzado mientras que mi hechizo era de nivel básico, después de eso trixie me lanzo un thundaga el cual con mucha dificultad esquive ya que tuve que usar un soul barrier el cual es un hechizo nivel medio, después de eso yo estaba enojado porque todo lo que hacía era ineficaz lo que hizo que mi llama reaccionara pero esta reacciono mal ya que en lugar de que mi pelaje se volviera blanco este empezó a cambiar a un color negro mi crin se volvió de color verde y mi cuerno se torció como una rama en pocas palabras me comencé a transformar en un changeling, a lo cual la señorita luna y la princesa mi amore cadenza entraron en acción usando un hechizo que me dejo inconsciente, después de eso desperté en la enfermería de la escuela cuando desperté note que la señorita luna estaba a mi lado y tenía una mirada de que estaba molesta con migo.

En qué demonios estabas pensando al usar tu llama con sentimientos negativos dijo la señorita luna.

¿Cómo que con sentimientos negativos?

Vaya creo que nadie te a explicado nada dijo la señorita luna.

Que a que se refiere con que nadie me explico dije con algo de confusión.

Mira los sentimientos del usuario de las llamas son el catalizador para que estas se hagan presentes y estas por lo regular se alimentan de los sentimientos positivos para su correcto funcionamiento y entre mas fuerte sea el sentimiento más fuerte es la llama dijo la señorita luna.

¿Ya veo pero a que se refiere con sentimientos positivos?

Los sentimientos positivos son a que ellos que llenan tu corazón de luz y a tu alma tales como el amor felicidad etc Dijo la señorita luna.

Ya veo pero porque me está diciendo todo esto.

Pues veras debido al incidente del entrenamiento donde trixie te estaba dando una paliza por cierto me di cuenta que tus llamas se estaban empezando a corromper dijo la señorita luna.

¿Cómo que a corromper?

Si deja me te explico así como tus sentimientos positivos le dan luz a tu alma los negativos la corrompen con oscuridad sentimientos como celos envidia o ira corrompen tu alma y al mismo tiempo tu llama y te trasforman en una creatura que necesita de los sentimientos que dan luz para sobrevivir ya que sin ellos las llamas se extinguen y por consiguiente tu vida de ahí nacen los changeling dijo la señorita luna.

Ya veo pero como puedo hacer para que mi llama se haga más fuerte con esos sentimientos positivos dije con algo de intriga.

Nota del autor lamento si no me di a entender.

Pues para eso te eh traído aquí para que cadenza te guie ya que veo que tu sentimiento más fuerte es el amor además de que ya has hecho amigos dijo la señorita luna mientras esposaba una sonrisa.

¿Cómo que ya he hecho amigos? si no he hablado con nadie

Bueno veras después de tu sobre saliente desempeño contra trixie quien como ya te lo había dicho es una de los más fuertes entre los nightmare hubieron tres potrillos como tú que me pidieron conocerte dijo la señorita luna.

Alto como que mi desempeño sobresaliente si trixie me iba ganando dije yo algo confundido por lo que la señorita luna me estaba diciendo.

Si veras todos los que se enfrentan a trixie y demyx terminan en la enfermería en menos de cinco segundos dijo la señorita luna.

Ya veo pero puedo pedirle un favor podría dejarme entrenar más seguido con trixie y demyx dije yo.

Tú estás loco acaso quieres morir dijo la señorita luna incrédula de mi petición.

Vera si entreno con los más fuertes me hare mas fuerte cada vez que luche con ellos.

Ya veo pero sabes que trixie te odia por tener una relación con Twilight Sparkle no? dijo la señorita luna.

Si lo sé y es por eso que quiero seguir luchando contra ella ya que se que no se contendrá solo porque yo sé un novato dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a la señorita luna.

Tú tienes problemas mentales pero bueno que se le va a hacer esta bien desde hoy tus instructores en el entrenamiento de combate serán trixie y demyx dijo la señorita luna.

Gracias y dígales que pasen a los que me querían conoce dije yo.

Una vez después de nuestra charla la señorita luna hizo pasar a unos ponis los cuales eran una poni de tierra un unicornio y una pegaso.

Hola soy crixus dijo el unicornio.

Y yo soy naevia dijo la poni de tierra.

Y yo soy kairi dijo la pegaso.

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy zot hooves dije mientras les mostraba una sonrisa.

Vaya eres fantástico dijo crixus.

Si no a vía visto a un poni que durara tanto contra uno de los judges of hell dijo naevia.

Bueno verán es que tuve una muy bueno y sexy maestra dije mientras recordaba a mi linda y tierna Twilight.

Y quien es tu maestra dijo crixus.

Oh ella es la más poderosa hechicera de toda equestria dije yo.

No será la princesa luna dijo naevia.

-Que no no no mi maestra y dueña de mi corazón es Twilight Sparkle dije mientras se me escurría la baba al recordar a mi linda Twilight.

Ya veo oye podrías entrenar con nosotros dijo crixus.

Claro que si es más sería un honor para mí dije yo.

Bueno pues a entrenar se ha dicho dijo naevia.

Una vez después de eso nos dirigimos nuevamente al aria siete para entrenar con mis nuevos amigos, cabe destacar que los entrenamientos entre los nightmare son bastante fieros y brutales donde tienes que usar todo tu poder ya que de otra forma morirías en segundos, una vez después de una larga charla de cómo la señorita luna me había encontrado llegamos al aria de entrenamiento y comenzamos el combate pero quién diría que tanto trixie como demyx nos retarían a un duelo por equipos , con el fin de humillarme nueva mente pero fue en ese combate donde desarrolle una técnica que sería mi arma principal esta técnica la bautice con el nombre de invisible black la cual me permite moverme a la velocidad del sonido y destrozar todo lo que toco en cuestión de segundos lo único malo es que si no la uso con mi llama esta técnica es imposible de usar ya que en mi modo normal carezco de la velocidad necesaria para ejecutarla.

Está bien acepto su reto.

Y yo también dijo crixus.

Yo entro también dijo naevia.

Hey no me dejen atrás dijo kairi.

Ya veo demyx puede jugar con tus amiguitos mientras tú y yo terminamos lo que empezamos dijo trixie.

A poco si muy sabrosa dije en tono burlón.

Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso dijo trixie.

Una vez después de eso comenzamos el duelo por equipos entre trixie demyx kairi naevia crixus y yo, los primeros en atacar fueron crixus y kairi quienes usaron una técnica llama galaxian explosión, de ahí fue naevia con una técnica llamada Antares después de eso el combate prosiguió de ahí fue mi turno de luchar contra trixie, ella comenzó de nuevo a lanzarme golpes pero esta vez eran más rápidos y certeros a lo que yo no tuve otra opción más que retroceder no sin que trixie me diera un golpe de lleno en el rostro después de eso yo intente activar mi llama con los sentimientos positivos tal y como me había dicho la señorita luna pero todo fue en vano ya que intente y intente pero sin éxito una vez que fracase en la activación de mi llama lo único que pude hacer fue lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra lo cual como siempre fue solo un desperdicio de mana, una vez después de haber agotado mis energías a lo idiota me di cuenta que demyx estaba apaliando a mis amigos para lo cual tuve que pensar rápido para ayudarlo entonces comencé a pensar en lo que la señorita luna me había dicho con más detenimiento fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba utilizando los sentimientos positivos correctos ya que intente sustituir el amor que sentía por twi, por otros sentimientos pero el sentimiento de amor más fuerte que tenia era hacia mi mama ya que ella medio algo que nadie me había dado un amor limpio y sincero un amor que solo se podía transmitir de madre a hijo fue entonces que cambie el amor que sentía por twi por el sentí miento que tenia por derpy como catalizador de mi llama cual hizo que esta se hiciera presente.

Ahora si este es tu fin dijo trixie.

Pues yo no lo creo dije yo mientras me comenzaba a transformar.

Esto no es posible como activaste tus llamas sin un previo entrenamiento dijo trixie muy sorprendida de ver que había activado mis llamas.

Eso es fácil aun tengo quien me espera en casa y no pienso morir aquí le respondi a Trixie.

Una vez después de eso trixie se preparaba lanzar su hechizo más poderoso.

Ahora si muere con mi ataque definitivo rain of knives grito trixie.

Yo no sabía qué hacer ya que una enorme cantidad de cuchillos se dirigían hacia mí a toda velocidad así que comencé a correr tan rápido como pude para esquivar los cuchillos que trixie me había lanzado pero cuál fue mi sorpresa y la de los presentes ya que me movía a la velocidad del sonido una vez que me di cuenta de esto no desaproveche la oportunidad y tome uno de los cuchillos que trixie me había lanzado y lo puse en su garganta.

Di que te rindes o este será tu último combate dije mientras sostenía el cuchillo contra la garganta de trixie.

Jamás primero muerta que darte la victoria dijo trixie.

Pues eso se puede arreglar.

Estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta a trixie cuando a pareció la señorita luna y me dio la victoria a mí y a mi equipo una vez después de que solté a trixie para ir a hablar con la señorita luna trixie tomo el cuchillo y me lo arrojo con su magia cortando me la nariz con el yo estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando un rayo de color azul impacto en el piso el rayo era de la señorita luna.

Ya basta o yo los matare a ambos dijo la señorita luna con su voz real de canterlot .

Como ordene dijimos trixie y yo al unisonó.

Una vez después de eso no fuimos a nuestras habitaciones por ordenes de la señorita luna una vez en mi habitación me intente dormir pero no podía ya que este día me habían sucedido muchas cosas mi despedida de la chicas de mis hermanas de mi madre el último beso que le di a mi linda y tierna Twilight mi rivalidad con trixie y demyx y mi amistad con kairi naevia crixus y el no saber lo que el destino me depara pero una cosa era segura que esta no sería ni la primera ni la última batalla que tendría tanto como con trixie como los grifos ya que una guerra me estaba esperando ahí a fuera y cosas a un peores estaban por venir pero lo afrontaría sin miedo y con la esperanza de volver a ver a mis seres queridos.

**…Continuara….**

* * *

**Congratulations** sobreviviste a esta capitulo espero les haya gustado y si no dejen sus **REVIWS** de todas formas nos leemos en otra ocasión y una vez más gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta **fanfic** y un gran **brohoof** para todos **skuilantievil360** fuera.


	7. death code

**Hello, everypony** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no se si me quedo bien o no pero bueno estudies deciden ahora si sin nada mas que decir comencemos con esta fanfic y dice 3**..2…1.. le trip rip**

* * *

**Cap. 7 death code**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que llegue a la academia celestial de san gallop en este mes he hecho tanto como amigos como enemigos y no he sabido nada de Twilight o de las chicas ya que tengo prohibido por la señorita luna y por celestia dar detalles de mi ubicación o de lo que hago dentro de la academia ya que una carta podría ser interceptada por las fuerzas enemigas aparte de que tengo algunos recuerdos de mis enfrentamientos con trixie y demyx los cuales me dejaron una cicatriz en mi nariz y otra en mi pecho en forma de cruz, hoy se supone que seré asignado a mi primer misión la cual recibiré en breves instantes, se supone que tengo que encontrar a la señorita luna para recibir los parámetros de la misión.

Bueno zolt hoy vendrás con mi hermana y con migo a la batalla para re tomar la ciudad de Balti Mare que ha sido tomada por los grifos así que toma tus armas y sígueme dijo la señorita luna.

Está bien pero porque me lleva a mí en lugar de a trixie oh demyx.

Bueno veras ellos están en otra misión así que solo nos quedas tu dijo la señorita luna.

Una vez después de eso yo procedí a tomar mi equipo de combate el cual constaba de un Revolver Calibre .38 Smith and Wesson Especial un rifle de asalto fx-05 xiuhcoatl, un cuchillo de combate munición unas granadas de fragmentación, y mi Espada Vorpal la cual está hecha de un metal especial llamado oricalcos, el cual es prácticamente indestructible una vez que recogí mi equipo me dirigí hacia la señorita luna para partir hacia nuestra siguiente misión.

Bueno zolt ya tienes tu equipo dijo celestia.

Claro que si solo me falta recoger mi armadura y ya tendría todo.

Bueno para esta misión cada quien ira con una pequeña comisión de 500 soldados para cada quien ya que la batalla se pondrá fea dijo la señorita luna.

Pero cuál es el plan a seguir dije con mucha intriga.

Bueno luna y tu se acercaran por el lado oeste de la ciudad con el shadow jump mientras que yo y mi Escuadrón tomamos el lado sur dijo celestia.

Nota del autor el shadow jump es parecido a cuando los mortifagos vuelan.

Una vez después de eso todos salimos hacia nuestro siguiente destino el cual era la ciudad de Balti Mare.

En el camino yo decidí hacerle un poco de plática a la señorita luna y a celestia para romper el hielo.

Disculpa celestia pero como era equestria cuando llegaron tu y la señorita luna.

Bueno veras era un lugar lleno de miseria y caos antes de que empezara la guerra contra discord dijo celestia.

Mmm ya veo pero quizás esto suene muy directo pero en un libro de la sección prohibida de la academia celestial leí que discord era tu novio dije rn un tono picaro.

C-c-c-c- como te enteraste de eso dijo celestia toda sonrojada.

Acabo de decir que lo leí en un libro de la sección prohibida.

Y tú que hacías en la sección prohibida dijo la señorita luna.

Bueno es que andaba buscando un libro para mi ensayo de lenguas antiguas y no lo encontré en la biblioteca y le pedí permiso a la princesa Cadenza para buscar el libro que necesitaba y ella me dijo que quizás en la sección siete-b estaría dicho libro dije yo.

Y así encontraste este dato sobre mi hermana dijo la señorita luna con cara de que estaba molesta.

Si bueno es que el libro tenía como titulo oscuros secretos de equestria y en el índice venían varias cosas tales como magos oscuros de la edad poni y otras cosas más pero lo que llamo mi atención fue un artículo que tenía el nombre de celestia y su amor secreto.

Una vez después de nuestra conversación en la cual Salí regañado por la señorita luna nos encontramos con nuestros respectivos Escuadrones que nos tocaban a cada quien en mi caso me toco un Escuadrón de soldados bastante bueno me toco el Escuadrón Delta una vez de pues de ser asignado a el Escuadrón Delta cada quien se puso su armadura correspondiente y salimos al combate pero entre los miembros del Escuadrón Delta hubo un soldado que llamo mi atención ya que este era tan grande como Big Macintosh solo que este era un unicornio de color gris y en su cabeza llevaba un pañuelo y su crin era de color negro y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

Este disculpa soldado pero cuál es tu nombre.

Yo soy el sargento Marcus Fénix Dijo el unicornio mientras me saludaba.

Y dígame sargento cómo ve la situación en la ciudad dije para intentar saber a que nos enfretariamos.

Pues la verdad capitán Ahuizotl la situación se ve bastante mal pero bueno ya veremos qué podemos hacer dijo el sargento Marcus Fénix.

Una vez después de eso la señorita luna y yo nos dirigimos hacia la parte oeste con nuestros respectivos Escuadrones una vez que entramos a la ciudad de Balti Mare la cual parecía desierta la señorita luna y yo nos separamos para peinar la zona después de que la señorita luna y yo nos separamos mi Escuadrón y yo nos dirigimos hacia la calle principal para reunirnos de nuevo con la señorita luna cuando fuimos interceptados por un grupo de grifos los cuales nos empezaron a dispara a lo que tuvimos que buscar cobertura en un bar llamado tarantula y desde esa posición respondimos el fuego contra los grifos.

¡Me cago en la puta mierda!" Todo estaba tan tranquilo esta que estos hijos de puta aparecieron dijo el sargento Fénix.

Oigan les importaría si pongo una canción en la rockola dije para romper la tención.

Claro que no capitán respondieron todo los soldados del escuadrón mientras seguían disparando contra los grifos.

Una vez después de eso procedí a poner la canción de Escape The Fate - This War is Ours una vez después de poner la canción seguimos con la batalla.

Estábamos matando a grifos a diestra y siniestra yo por mi parte con mi magia los quemaba vivos usando el merazoma el cual salía de color azul hasta que unos grifos con armaduras rúnicas aparecieron y las cosas se pusieron feas para mi Escuadrón y para mí uno de estos grifos me tomo por el cuello pero gracias a la ayuda del sargento Fénix este me soltó ya que este puso su escopeta recortada en la cabeza del grifo.

"Mira, sin cara" dijo el sargento Fénix mientras le volaba la cabeza al grifo con su escopeta recortada.

Ya estoy arto de esta situación dije mientras tomaba mi Espada Vorpal.

Pero que va hacer con esa espada si no tiene hoja dijo el sargento Fénix.

Mire y aprenda I'm the bone of my sword, consume Arondight dije yo.

Una vez después de decir esto del mango de la espada salió la hoja la cual estaba hecha de fuego después de eso use él invisible black y comencé a partir a los grifos como si estuvieran hechos de mantequilla una vez después de eso procedí aguardar mi Arondight el cual fue el nombre que le di a mi espada Vorpal y cuando pensé que todo había terminado y nos disponíamos a descansar otro grupo de grifos apareció y nos comenzaron a dispararnos nuevamente.

Bueno que estos cabrones nunca se acaban dijo el sargento fénix.

Yo creo que no estos salen de hasta de debajo de las piedras dije mientras tomaba mi revólver y comenzaba a disparar contra los grifos.

"Demasiado feo para vivir" dijo el sargento Fénix mientras le volaba la cabeza a otro grifo.

Oye déjame algunos para mi dije mientras seguía disparando con mi revolver contra los grifos.

Disculpe sargento capitán tenemos problemas los grifos han colocado francotiradores en los techos dijo el soldado.

Como que los grifos han colocado francotiradores dijo el sargento fénix.

Maldita sea ya tenemos suficiente con los grifos con armaduras rúnicas y ahora tenemos que lidiar con los putos francotiradores dije mientras el volaba la tapa de los sesos a un grifo.

Si pero ahora que hacemos dijo el soldado pero este fue eliminado por uno de los francotiradores.

Tenemos que salir de aquí pero antes de irnos les quiero dejar un regalito a esos malditos dijo el sargento fénix.

Que tienes en mente dije mientras mataba a un grifo con mi cuchillo.

Que tal un poco de c4 dijo el sargento fénix.

Me parece bien hay que hacerlo dije.

.Una vez después de eso nos dispusimos a colocar un maniquí de poni que encontramos atrás de la barra una vez después de eso colocamos el reloj en la c4 para que explotara en cinco minutos una vez que salimos del bar por la parte de atrás los grifos entraron a ver si estábamos todos muertos pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el maniquí exploto con todos los grifos dentro, así seguimos avanzando matando a cuanto grifo se nos cruzara en el camino esta que llegamos a otra casa la cual tomamos como fuerte.

Vaya mierda no pensé que estaba batalla sería tan dura dije yo.

Pues si pero si esto fuera fácil no sería divertido dijo el sargento fénix.

Eso es verdad pero creo que ya fue mucha diversión para mi dije ya algo cansado.

Si pero si no duele no sirve me respondio el sargento fénix.

Creo que tenemos más problemas ahí viene un general de los grifos dijo un soldado.

Ya veo yo voy a salir a luchar contra el.

Pero no creo que venga solo dijo el sargento fénix.

Quizás tengas razón pero por eso tengo qué salir a luchar contra el así ustedes tienen la oportunidad de aniquilar a su escuadrón dije yo.

Una vez después de eso yo Salí a serle frente al general de los grifo el cual tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho sus plumas eran de color negro con toques de rojo en las puntas y sus ojos eran de color amarillo el nombre del general era iron fist cabe destacar que tenía una armadura rúnica sobre su cuerpo.

Miren lo que tenemos aquí es un pequeño poni dijo el general iron fist.

Pues este pequeño poni te destrozara como papel.

No sabes con quien te metes dijo el general iron fist.

Si lo sé con un grifo muerto le respondi en tono burlon.

Muchachos maten a este insolente poni dijo el general iron fist.

Como gustes ataquen grite yo.

Una vez después de eso salieron todos los de mi escuadrón a atacar al grupo del general el sargento fénix tomo una bomba molotov y la arrojo con su magia matando a varios miembros de le grupo del general yo al ver esto tome mi revolver y comenzó a disparar contra el general pero mis disparos eran ineficaces a lo que procedí a tomar mi cuchillo y con mi llama activada le corte la cabeza de un solo tajo una vez después de eso yo volví a tomar mi revolver para matar a los miembros restantes del grupo del general una vez después de eso nos metimos a otra casa a descansar.

Bueno creo que nos merecemos un descanso dije ya muy cansado.

Claro que si después de limpiar varias escorias de los grifos necesitamos dormir me respondio el sargento fénix.

Lo que procedimos a dormir un rato, Después de un mes de duro combate ya casi retomábamos la ciudad yo ya estaba bastante cansado de las duras batallas que había por toda la ciudad yo seguía combatiendo con todo lo que tenia esta que me llego una trasmisión del cuartel general ubicado en la academia celestial el cual tome de inmediato.

Aquí el capitán flameshadow dije mientras arrojaba una granada.

Aquí anya del cuartel general.

-Si dime que sucede.

Bueno vera capitán flameshadow le informo de su nueva misión dijo anya.

Cual nueva misión dije algo confundido.

Si vera appaloosa asido atacada por los dragones y las princesas me han dicho que habrá negociaciones para que los dragones se vayan de equestria y necesitamos que sea escolta de los negociadores por si las cosas salen mal dijo anya.

Ya veo pero quienes son los negociadores.

Son los elementos de la armonía dijo anya.

¿Cómo? pero celestia me había dicho que ellas no tomarían parte en la guerra dije algo confundido.

Pues desconozco los detalles pero es urgente que salga para appaloosa dijo anya.

Ya veo saldré para haya en cuanto termine aquí dije mientras le ponía una bala entre ceja y ceja a un grifo.

No ya le dije que es urgente que salga para haya ahora mismo dijo anya.

Está bien está bien ya salgo para haya dije mientras le cortaba la garganta aun grifo.

Una vez después de horas de intenso combate encontré un espacio entre la pelea para salir a ver a mi linda y tierna Twilight no sin antes despedirme del Escuadrón y el sargento fénix una vez después de despedirme de ellos Salí volando hacia a appaloosa pero me tope con mas grifos los cuales fueron eliminados por la señorita luna y por celestia la cual me dijo que me alcanzaría una vez que la ciudad estuviera tomada por nosotros una vez después de eso yo Salí volando lo más rápido que pude para reunirme en appaloosa con mi linda y tierna Twilight y con las demás chicas pero aun así me tomaría dos semanas el llegar a appaloosa, pero no sabía que las cosas se iban a poner feas en ese lugar ya había salido de una batalla brutal para meterme a otra y casi ver morir a las chicas y a mi linda y tierna Twilight y todo por las negligencias de celestia.

…**Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno amigos espero les haya gusto este capítulo y si quieren saber cómo se desarrolla la batalla en appaloosa leen la fanfic de **Una segunda oportunidad** de mi compa** random389** no sean flojos xd bueno le doy un gran brohoof para todos se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	8. acción y consecuencia

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino** skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esta fanfic y dice 3...2…1... Luces cámara acción.

* * *

**cap. 8 acción y consecuencia**

una vez después de los incidentes de appaloosa tuvimos que llevar a las chicas de emergencia al castillo de canterlot para que fueran atendidas por la oración seis la cual es llamada así porque está conformada por los seis mejores médicos de equestria entre ellos fluttershy ellos empezaron a tender a applejack rarity y Twilight las cuales están bastante mal heridas y todo por culpa de celestia una vez que llegamos al palacio fuimos recibidos por la guardia tanto diurna como nocturna yo ni les puse atención ya que venía discutiendo con celestia por los incidentes en appaloosa.

Como se te ocurre enviar a los elementos de la armonía si sabes la clase de chicas que son, ellas son buenas y no matarían ni a una mosca dije bastante enojado con celestia.

Bueno yo no tenía idea de que las cosas se pondrían así de feas dijo celestia.

Pero solo a ti se te ocurre pensar en que los dragones son amistosos y que no atacarían a las chicas.

P-p-p-pero yo no no era mi intención que las portadoras casi murieran en esa batalla dijo celestia mientras comenzaba a llorar.

A mí no me vengas con tus lágrimas falsas ya que eso no le va a devolver la salud a mis amigas y a mi novia dije bastante furioso con celestia.

Yo seguía discutiendo con celestia sobre lo que había pasado y del por qué no fue ella la que estuvo en mi lugar para proteger a las chicas y del por qué no nos dejo a mí y a la señorita luna la batalla de re toma de Balti Mare y ella hubiera venido para proteger a las chicas cuando una voz nos saco de nuestra discusión era la señorita luna quien salió en defensa de celestia.

Y dime zolt tu que estabas haciendo para proteger a tus amigas dijo la señorita luna con tono de que estaba molesta.

Yo hacia lo que podía para proteger a todas pero mi poder no fue suficiente dije con tono triste.

Entonces de quien es la culpa dijo la señorita luna.

Fue de celestia por dejar que unas novatas se hicieran cargo de un asunto tan delicado respondi todavía más molesto por lo que la señorita luna me estaba diciendo.

Ahí te equivocas la culpa fue tuya por ser tan débil y no saber tomar las decisiones correctas y este fue el resultado dijo la señorita luna.

Como que mi culpa si yo venía cansado de combatir durante un mes con los grifos de armadura rúnica y usted sabe que ni siquiera tengo un rango entre los nightmare como quien dice tan bien soy un novato así que no es mi culpa si soy débil dije con tono triste.

Eso no tiene nada que ver ya que trixie y demyx hubieran resuelto la situación sin ningún tipo de bajas más que de parte de los dragones dijo la señorita luna.

Pues lamentó si no soy tan fuerte como trixie o demyx pero bueno ya que no vale la pena que un poni tan débil como yo sea parte de los fuertes y geniales nightmare es mejor dejar la fiesta en paz y que yo me regrese a mi casa con mi mama y mis hermanas dije cabizbajo.

Haz lo que quieras pero espero que sepas que en cuanto pongas una pezuña fuera de este palacio sedara la orden de que te arresten por desacato dijo la señorita luna.

Mire yo la respeto mucho pero si intenta detener me le costara la vida ya que no hay poder en este mundo que me mantenga alejado de mi familia.

Pues lo mismo digo ya que no dejare que un pequeño como tu haga sufrir a mi querida hermana dijo la señorita luna.

Estábamos a punto de comenzar a pelear cuando una voz nos interrumpió este era el segundo mejor medico de equestria ya que fluttershy es la mejor medica su nombre era Gregory horse es un poni de color negro con crin de color gris y ojos azules su cutie mark era un corazón con un estetoscopio él había llegado para informarnos de el estado de las chicas.

Sus majestades capitán les informo que las portadoras están fuera de peligro pero a la Dr fluttershy le pasa algo ya que tiene las pupilas contraídas y no deja de repetir la oración tengo que hacer algo tengo que ayudar dijo el Dr horse.

Ya veo pero como esta Twilight está bien dije preocupado por el estado de mi linda y tierna Twilight.

Se refiere a la unicornio si solo tubo fractura en tres costillas un poco de sangrado interno pero ya está fuera de peligro si usted quiere podrá pasar a verlas mañana ya que ahorita están durmiendo por la morfina dijo el Dr horse.

Está bien creo que podre permanecer en el palacio una noche más dije yo.

Una vez después de eso yo decidí irme a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del castillo para poder descansar un poco no sin antes escuchar la charla entre ambas princesas.

Enserio te ibas a pelear con el dijo celestia.

Claro que no solo quería ver su reacción ante el problema que se le estaba presentando dijo la señorita luna.

Pero conque fin harías algo así dijo celestia con algo de confusión.

Pues veras quería saber hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar por proteger a los que quiere dijo la señorita luna.

Y como con qué fin arias algo así dijo celestia.

Pues veras mí querida hermana es para saber si dejamos a las portadoras en buenas pesuñas y creo que si ya que el protegerá a Twilight y a las chicas de todo peligro latente en esta guerra ya que la característica de su llama es así dijo la señorita luna.

Una vez después de estar de chismoso me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes para poder dormir, al día siguiente me levante muy temprano para ir a ver a Twilight y a las demás chicas a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes que había sido acondicionado como hospital, una vez que entre en el todas la chicas me comenzaron a preguntar por spike y como había terminado la batalla pero creo que lo que les dije les pego más fuerte de lo que creía ya que todas reaccionaron de una manera que nunca hubiera esperado.

Tu maldito dejaste morir a mi spikecito dijo rarity mientras lloraba.

Como te atreves a dejar morir a un compañero dijo rainbow.

Pues lo siento pero tuve que tomar decisiones y era el o ustedes y rainbow tú no estás herida que rayos haces aquí.

Eso no fue súper ultra mega bueno así que córtalas para siempre dijo pinkie.

Porque no entienden yo no tenía otra opción más que salvarlas a ustedes dejándolo morir a él si no de otra forma todas estarían muertas en estos momentos dije algo frustrado por que las chicas no entendían mi situación.

Lo que más me preocupaba era que Twilight y applejack no me decían nada pero cuando twi hablo esta me destruyo por dentro con las palabras que me dijo.

mira zolt yo te amaba mucho pero tu dejaste morir a mi hermanito y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar a sí que nunca te quiero volver a ver en mi vida a sí que por favor déjame sola dijo Twilight mientras empezaba a llorar.

P-p-p-pero yo no lo hice a propósito deja me explicarte dije con los ojos llorosos.

No digas nada compañero nosotras no dejamos a nadie atrás y te recomiendo que te vayas mientras estamos heridas ya que si te vemos por aquí no dudaremos en matarte dijo applejack fríamente.

Está bien nunca me volverán a ver pero antes de que me vaya tengo un mensaje para rarity de spike el me dijo que te amaba y que lamenta no estar a tu lado de hoy en adelante bueno esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir entre mis pesuñas dije comenzando a llorar.

Una vez después de eso me fui a ver a la señorita luna para que me dijera que hacer sobre lo que me habían dicho las chicas una vez que llegue a donde estaba la señorita luna para que me diera consejo.

Mira yo se que te gusta mucho Twilight pero debes comprender que ella acaba de perder a spike que era como su hermano dijo la señorita luna.

Ya veo pero yo no quería que ellas me odiaran cuando fuel quien decidió morir para salvarlas le respondi a la señorita luna.

Pero por que les mentiste dijo la señorita luna.

Pues verá si les digo la verdad no solo estaría deshonrando la promesa que le hice a spike sino que estaría involucrando a celestia ya que fue ella quien hizo el trato con los dragones.

Ya veo entonces es mejor que te odien a ti que a mi hermana dijo la señorita luna.

Si ya que yo quizás muera en algún combate y me olviden en un corto lapso de tiempo mientras que si celestia es odiada por Twilight y las demás chicas eso sería feo ya que ella es la suprema gobernante de equestria y la guardiana de los elementos de la armonía y su relación tiene que ser de lo más sana posible ya que una disputa podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en el campo de batalla dije yo.

Ya veo lo mejor será que te vayas hacia la academia celestial dijo la señorita luna.

Está bien pero podría darle esto a Twilight por favor.

Está bien pero que contiene esta carta dijo la señorita luna.

Es un poema que le hice mientras estaba en la academia dije yo.

No sabe que mejor yo se lo voy a entregar como mi último acto de amor hacia ella ya que ella me dijo que nunca me quería volverme a ver dije en tono triste.

Pues ve pequeño romeo dijo la señorita luna mientras esposaba una sonrisa.

Una vez después de la charla que tuve con la señorita luna procedí a ir a donde se encontraban las chicas para despedirme de ellas por última vez de y despedirme de mi linda y tierna Twilight.

Tú qué haces aquí dijeron todas al unisonó.

Bueno creo que no les importa mas pero he venido a despedirme una última vez de todas ustedes para salir definitivamente de sus vidas.

Tienes razón no nos importa dijo Twilight.

Ya lo sé pero vengo a darte esto pero quiero pedirte un favor quiero que lo leas antes de quemarlo o tirarlo o que se yo.

Está bien pero esto será la última vez que lo hago dijo Twilight.

Una vez después de eso Twilight procedió a abrir el pergamino para comenzar a leer el poema que decía lo siguiente.

Abrázame, para que pueda sentirte

Para que no tenga que extrañarte.

Abrázame para entregarme a ti

Y poner tu nombre a mi dicha.

Abrázame, toma mi pesuña y di que vos SOS mi dueña.

Entrégame un beso, una mirada, una caricia,

Y yo te devolveré un beso, mi amor.

Y cada trozo de mi vida.

No te vas de mi mente, no consigo olvidarte

A pesar del tiempo no olvido tus caricias

Y tus besos están ahí y estarán mientras tenga aliento de vida

Y pueda mis pesuñas recordar tu pelaje, tu aroma.

Abrázame, vuelve tu mirada y déjame saber que existo,

Dame una oportunidad de amarte

Dejo mi mundo en tus pesuñas para que lo adornes con tu sonrisa

Y lo ilumines con tu mirada.

Ven, ven solo un minuto, ven con tus labios rosa mi pelaje.

Ven que quiero decirte que te amo, Ven que quiero amarte como ayer,

Ven, abrázame que quiero entregarte mi amor

Y mi vida entera.

Ven, que me provoca abrazarte,

Tu recuerdo me hace desearte a cada instante

Me muero de tanto pensarte,

Y tu ausencia me mata.

Ven que esto es amor fiel

Ven, abrázame y déjame sentir tu pelaje.

Abrázame di que eres mi dueña que me amas

Y conduce mi vida hacia ti, lleva mi vida a tu mundo

A tu pasión, a tu vivir yo te daré amor

Y todos mis sueños.

**Nota del auto**r el poema no es mío yo solo le hice ciertos ajustes.

Zolt yo dijo Twilight mientras comenzaba a llorar.

No te preocupes ya no importa haz lo que quieras con el poema.

P-p-p-pero yo no quise dijo Twilight antes de ser interrumpida por mí.

Mira la verdad ya no me importa lo que me tengas que decir adiós y cuídense dije mientras les mostraba una sonrisa.

Una vez después de eso yo procedí a tomar mis cosas para salir hacia el reino de cristal para nunca volver cuando una orden me llego la cual decía que los grifos estaban atacando poniville a lo cual Salí junto con la guardia real a defender el pueblo pero ese día me cambiaria la vida para siempre ya que lo que encontré ni en mis peores pesadillas me lo hubiera imaginado una mezcla de horror y ira me invadió al ver mi casa envuelta en llamas.

Malditos esto si no se los perdono ahora si están todos muertos.

Una vez que vi tan horrible escena salía en busca de mi madre y mis hermanas pase horas buscando mientras que mataba de la forma más cruel que se me ocurría a los grifos que tenían la desgracia de toparse conmigo estaba matando a los grifos a diestra y siniestra cuando vi a una poni que me Asia señas la cual no había reconocido por el humo de las casas que se estaban quemando una vez que me acerque para ver si necesitaba ayuda me di cuenta que era sparkler la que me Asia señas.

Oh hermanito gracias a celestia que estas bien dijo sparkler.

Lo mismo digo pero en donde esta mi mama y dinky.

Vamos te llevare con ellas dijo spakler mientras las lagrimas comensaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Una vez después de eso yo procedí a seguir a sparkler topándonos con algunos grifos en el camino los cuales sucumbían ante mí revolver y mi Arondight después de horas de combate por fin llegamos hasta las afueras del pueblo una vez después de eso caminamos hasta una pequeña colina que es donde se encontraba mi mama y mí otra hermana.

Hola mama dije aliviado de ver que mi mama y dinky estaban bien.

Hola hijo dijo derpy con una débil sonrisa.

Hermano mi mi mama dijo dinky.

En eso yo procedí abrazar a mi mama cuando me separe del abrazo yo estaba cubierto de sangre esa sangre era de mi mama no había duda al voltearla para ver su espalda me lleve una horrenda sorpresa al ver que tenía en carne viva y que al juzgar por su estado ya tenía rato desangrándose.

No mama no te mueras dije mientras abrazaba a mi mama con todas mi fuerzas.

Lo siento hijo me hubiera gustado estar contigo y con tus hermanas más tiempo pero bueno por algo pasan las cosas dijo derpy mientras es posaba una débil sonrisa.

No no no no no no nooooooooooooooooooooo te mueras debe haber algo que pueda hacer para evitar que te mueras dije mientras se me escurrían las lagrimas.

Lo siento hijo ya es muy tarde para mí pero quiero pedirte un favor dijo derpy con mucha dificultad.

Si claro mama que necesitas dije mientras seguía llorando.

C-c-c-c-cuida de tus hermanas dijo derpy antes de dar su último suspiro.

C-c-c-c-c-claro que sssssi mmmmmama con mi vvvvida ssssi es nnnnesesario decia mietras abrazaba a mi difunta madre.

Una vez después de eso dinky sparkler y yo procedimos enterrar a nuestra madre una vez que depositamos el cuerpo de nuestra mama en el agujero el cual sería su último lugar de descanso dinky y sparkler procedieron a tapar el agujero con tierra mientras que yo hacia una lapida para recordar que en este lugar yacía mi mama pero en la lapida puse una inscripción en honor a la madre tan buena y dulce que había sido en vida una vez después de eso yo lleve a mis hermanas al palacio real de canterlot con mi teletransportación.

Que paso dijo la señorita luna al verme llegar con mis hermanas y todo cubierto de sangre.

Oiga señorita luna le puedo pedir un favor puedo llevar a mis hermanas al reino de cristal conmigo dije mientras seguía llorando.

Pero porque me pides eso dijo la señorita luna.

Pues vera yo le prometí a mi mama que las cuidaría con vivida y no hay lugar más seguro en estos momentos que el reino de cristal dije mientras lloraba a más no poder.

Está bien puedes llevarlas contigo dijo la señorita luna.

Muchas gracias dije mientras le hacia una reverencia de gratitud a la señorita luna.

Una vez después de eso nos fuimos los tres a dormir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del castillo para que así mañana por la mañana saliéramos Asia el reino de cristal para lo cual nos que damos dormidos abrazados y aun llorando por nuestra reciente perdida pero sabiendo una cosa que ellas estarían ahí para mí y yo para ellas.

…**Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo y espero poder quiero mandarle un saludo a **random389** y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360. **


	9. la Llama del Amor

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino**skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esta fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 9 la Llama del Amor**

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano para alistar nuestras cosas para salir lo antes posible hacia el reino de cristal no sin antes darle un último adiós a nuestra madre y dejarle las más bellas flores que pudimos encontrar para la que sería su tumba de ahora en adelante una vez después de darle el ultimo adiós a nuestra madre nos disponíamos a subir al carruaje que la señorita luna nos avía dispuesto para nuestro viaje hacia el reino de cristal cuando fuimos interrumpidos por dos ponis las cuales eran la señorita luna y la comandante en jefe Twilight Sparkle la cual todavía estaba vendada a causa de sus heridas.

Hola zolt hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo dijo la señorita luna.

Señorita luna comandante en jefe Twilight Sparkle que necesitan de mi dije mientras las saludaba.

Descanse Bueno vera capitán hay algo que debo discutir con usted en privado dijo la comandante en jefe Twilight Sparkle.

No veo cual es el motivo de que usted quiera hablar conmigo comandante en jefe.

Pues vera el motivo de mi tan improvisada visita es el de discutir el contenido de cierta carta que me fue entregada por usted la mañana de ayer para ser mas especifica a las 1030 horas a.m. dijo la comandante en jefe Twilight Sparkle mientras se sonrojaba.

Ya veo que hay con eso dije yo.

Pues vera hay una cosa que me gustaría entregarle dijo la comandante en jefe Twilight Sparkle.

Ya veo pero porque no me lo entrega aquí dije friamente.

Bueno es que me gustaría poder discutir con usted ciertas estrategias de las cuales los civiles no se pueden enterar dijo la comandante en jefe Twilight Sparkle.

Está bien entonces sígame por favor.

Una vez después de eso procedimos a caminar por un buen rato en silencio ya que ninguno de los dos cruzo palabras con el otro así continuamos hasta que llegamos a la colina donde estaba la lapida de mi santa madre.

Y dígame que quería entregarme dije yo.

Mira zolt se que ayer te dije palabras que de seguro te lastimaron pero quiero pedirte perdón por eso dijo la comandante en jefe Twilight Sparkle.

Ya veo pero por qué tan repentino cambio en usted le respondia.

Ya dejémonos de formalidades quieres la verdad es que yo estaba tan cegada por el dolor de perder a mi hermanito que no medí cuenta de todo lo que sufriste por intentar salvarnos a mí y a las chicas dijo Twilight.

Ya veo gracias pero yo me encuentro igual en estos momentos dije mientras las lagrimas se escurrían por mi rostro.

Lo sé y es por eso que aquí te traigo la respuesta a tu carta dijo Twilight mientras me mostraba un pergamino.

Pero que es esto dije algo confundido.

Pues ábrelo y léelo dijo Twilight mientras se sonrojaba.

Una vez después de eso yo procedí a abrir el pergamino para leer lo que contenía el cual decía lo siguiente.

En un día de estos sin ponerme a pensar

Fue el día menos esperado

Soy muy dichosa al poder encontrar

A tal poni que está a mi lado

Pero no se callar sentimientos

Solo pronunciar amor en tus labios

No se guardar silencio por amor

Pero si se amarte sin callar la felicidad

Solo quiero regalarte uno de mis sueños de amor

Y una sonrisa de ternura

Quiero susurrarte amor en tus oídos

Y darte mi vida como tal dulzura

Que bendición la mía

El poder despertar junto a ti cada día

Vivimos en un mundo aparte

Donde el tiempo no existe

Donde solo se amarte

Y sin compartirte

Solo por ti muero de amor

Por ti se pierden mis caricias en tu cuerpo

Por ti mueren mis besos en tus labios

Por ti susurro palabras de amor

Por ti se que te amo

Es el primer signo de amor

El que nunca sentí en mi

Ha despertado toda ilusión

Todo gracias a ti

Porque estoy refugiada en la suavidad

Inmensa de tu pelaje abandonada en lo más hondo

Pensando en amarte y quererte

Y... con ganas de besarte.

**Nota del autor** sé que estoy abusando de esto pero creo que le da un toque más emotivo por cierto este poema no es mío como al otro yo solo le hice ciertos ajustes.

Pues está muy bonito pero comandante en jefe no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

P-p-p-p-p-pero por qué no dijo la comandante en jefe mientras bajaba la mirada.

Porque yo ya tengo un noviazgo con la más linda unicornio de toda equestria y el nombre de esta unicornio es Twilight Sparkle le respondi mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Entonces eso quiere decir que todavía somos novios me pregunto Twilight mientras comenzaba a llorar de alegría.

Pues yo no recuerdo haber dicho lo contrario además yo soy un rango mayor que tu y si yo digo que todavía eres mi novia es porque lo eres.

Claro que si mi capitán dijo Twilight mientras me daba un beso en la boca.

Bueno mi linda comandante en jefe hay una propuesta que le quiero hacer dije con una sonrisa.

Y cuál sería mi guapo capitán dijo Twilight algo sonrojada.

Pues que mantengamos nuestra relación oculta de las chicas por un tiempo.

Y con qué fin haríamos eso dijo Twilight algo confundida.

Pues veras si hay algo que a prendido es que una yegua dolida es peligrosa dije yo.

A que te refieres con eso dijo Twilight.

Pues veras la pérdida de spike les afecto a todas y no sé qué reacción puedan tener al enterarse que tu y yo volvimos dije algo preocupado por lo que las chicas pudieran pensar.

Está bien no les diré nada pero quiero preguntarte una cosa tienes que irte hacia el reino de cristal dijo Twilight con tono triste.

Si ya que necesito dejar a mis hermanas en un lugar seguro porque no quiero perderlas a ellas también así como perdí a mi mama dije mientras se me escurrían las lágrimas.

No fue tu culpa ya que tu no sabías que esos malditos atacarían poniville dijo Twilight.

Lo sé pero sabes lo que es ver morir a tu madre frente a tus ojos y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo dije mientras seguía llorando.

Mira sé que es doloroso pero todavía tienes ponis que te necesitan y entre esos ponis estoy yo dijo Twilight.

Lo sé y es por eso que quiero que me hagas una promesa aquí frente a la lapida de mi madre.

Y cual sería esa promesa dijo Twilight.

Que no morirás en el campo de batalla y que aras todo lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir le respondi.

Es una promesa pinkie Cruzando mi corazón aunque me parta un rayo y aunque me caiga un pastelillo en mí ojo dijo Twilight.

Una vez después de eso nos besamos por un par de minutos para ser interrumpidos por la señorita luna quien se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Twilight y yo la cual se acerco a nosotros para hablarnos.

Vaya ya sabía yo que el fuego del amor no se extingue tan fácil dijo la señorita luna.

Qué hace usted aquí princesa luna no debería estar con las hermanas de zolt? dijo Twilight.

Pues ellas ya se fueron hacia el reino de cristal dijo la señorita luna.

Como que ya se fueron y no me esperaron.

Pues veras tú tenias que arreglar las cosas con Twilight Sparkle antes de que salieras a tu siguiente misión dijo la señorita luna.

Espere un momento por favor como que a mi siguiente misión dije todavía incrédulo por las palabras de la señorita luna.

Así es tus siguientes destinos son la ciudad de mane york y applewood dijo la señorita luna.

Está bien partiré hacia allá de inmediato dije yo.

Qué bueno que lo comprendes y se ve olvidaba en esta misión tus compañeros de equipo son trixie y demyx y un nuevo ingresado a los alúmina el cual su nombre es Ashur dijo la señorita luna.

Una vez después de recibir mi nueva misión me dirigí a tomar mis armas para salir A un nuevo combate pero esta vez a diferencia de otras tenía un objetivo el cual es sacar a los grifos de esta nación a como dé lugar para que mis hermanas y mi linda y tierna Twilight tuvieran un lugar seguro al cual llamar hogar pero lo mas importante de todo para hacer orgullosa a mi madre que de seguro me está observando desde las praderas mas allá de las estrellas y desde ahí ella guiaría mi espada contra los enemigos de Equestria.

…**Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo y espero poder quiero mandarle un saludo a **random389** y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS** les doy un gran** brohoof** para todo desde mexico y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	10. la voz de un ángel

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino**skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esta fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 10 la voz de un ángel**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que llegamos a applewood en estos dos meses no he visto a mis hermanas pero suelo hablar con ellas periódicamente gracias a la señorita luna y la princesa Cadenza que me prestan la línea codificada de los nightmare para que me comunique con ellas y se dé buena fuente que sparkler ha comenzado a salir con un potro dos años mayor que ella procedente de la universidad de medicina mágica en la que estudia en el reino de cristal la verdad aún no he tocado ese tema con ella pero solo espero que ese hijo de yegua no intente pasarse de listo con mi hermana o tendrá el mismo trágico y triste fin que Ashur este fue herido en la batalla para retomar mane york pero debido a que los grifos nos superaban en número no pudimos re tomar la ciudad y tu vimos que huir y para desgracia de Ashur todos los médicos del escuadrón se fueron de la ciudad para ir a la batalla que se sostenía en un pueblito de nombre las flores donde se encontraban las princesas luchando, una vez después de que los médicos se fueran tuvimos muchos problemas para sacarlo de mane york con tal herida, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que llegamos a la ciudad de applewood una vez que llegamos inmediatamente atendimos sus heridas con el poco equipo médico que teníamos disponible pero esto fue en vano ya que Ashur sucumbió ante la infección y ya tenemos dos meses aquí y para nuestra mala suerte estas dos meses hemos estado bajo fuego enemigo y por si fuera poco ni trixie ni demyx me dejan usar mi llama.

Joder capitana en jefe Trixie porque no me deja usar mi llama ya que usted ya está cansada al igual que el capitán en jefe demyx dije yo.

Lo siento pero usted no está en condiciones emocionales para usar su llama ya que no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar me respondio trixie.

Como que no estoy en condiciones emocionales de usar mi llama.

Pues verá Usted acaba de sufrir una perdida muy grande y su corazón está lleno de dolor eh ira dijo trixie.

Solo déjame hacer mi maldito trabajo dije ya empezando a perder la paciensia.

Ya te dije que no vamos demyx dile algo dijo trixie.

Jejeje ustedes parecen yegua y potro.

Y tu pareces nuestro hijo desobediente dijo demyx.

Lo que provoco que trixie se sonrojara a pesar de la situación tan crítica en la que nos encontrábamos nos estábamos divirtiendo ya que entre trixie y demyx había algo más que una simple amistad estábamos ´platicando tan a gusto que no nos dimos cuenta que los grifos nos comenzaron a rodear.

Maldición esto me pasa por confiarme de ustedes par de idiotas dijo trixie.

Pero somos tus idiotas dijo demyx.

-¿Ya me van a dejar usar mi llama sí o no?

Ya te dijimos que no dijeron trixie y demyx al unisonó.

Vaya ustedes son más necios que una mula les dije mientras sacaba mi Arondight.

No me va a quedar de otra más que usar mi dragón Tempest dijo trixie.

Y a mí también no me va a quedar de otra más que usar mis pistolas gemelas Artemis y Ravenus dijo demyx.

Tritura tenebra dijo trixie.

Encadenen Artemis y Ravenus dijo demyx.

Consume Arondight.

Una vez que sacamos nuestras armas especiales las cuales están hechas de oricalcos procedimos atacar a los grifos los cuales sucumbían ante nuestras armas mágicas cabe destacar que el dragón Tempest de trixie es una guadaña la cual trixie le dio el nombre de tenebra y las pistolas gemelas como demyx las llama en realidad se y llaman zulfigar y cerbero, la verdad en ese combate yo estaba disfrutando de sacarles las tripas a los grifos como si fueran pescados, seguímos asesinando grifos por horas pero estos no dejaban de aparecer ya que era más seguro que ellos ganaran a que nosotros tres tomáramos la ciudad ya que tres ponis contras diez escuadrones de 500 soldados cada uno, la verdad llevábamos las de perder a no ser que usara mi llama a lo cual procedí pero no sé por qué me dio un dolor muy fuerte en el cuerpo y de ahí ya no supe lo que sucedió.

**Tema Saratoga - Lágrimas de una ángel**

/watch?v=K6BMR10zCq4

**(POV Trixie)**

Yo estaba eliminando a los grifos que se me ponían enfrente con mi tenebra cuando sentí un gran poder mágico al principio pensé que eran las princesas pero después empecé a sentir una presión mágica llena de dolor e ira así que me voltee solo para ver al idiota de zolt que se estaba transformando pero esta vez no se transformó en un changeling como la vez pasada sino que en otra cosa mucho más terrible aun su pelaje se volvió gris su crin se volvió amarilla al igual que su ojo pero este tenía la forma que tenía la princesa luna cuando se trasformó en nightmare moon solo que sus alas estaban hechas de hueso y cartílago, pero lo más impresionante de todo su cuerpo despedía una gran cantidad de calor ya que los idiotas de los grifos se lanzaron al ataque contra él pero estos se empezaron a derretir como si estuvieran hechos de cera era un escena realmente horrible ver como los grifos que se acercaban a él literalmente se derretían yo intente razonar con el pero la única oración que el articulaba en su estado de inconsciencia era la palabra mama.

Mierda este idiota siempre nos ha de complicar la existencia.

Calma Trixie no creo que sea tan malo dijo demyx.

Que acaso estas ciego o eres idiota o que no viste lo que les paso a los grifos le respondi a demyx.

Pero eso es bueno no? Dijo demyx.

Si es bueno si quieres terminar como ellos.

Bueno y ahora que hacemos dijo demyx.

Pues yo te sugeriría que corramos por nuestras vidas dije yo.

No creo que sea necesario mira como lo mato con mis pistolas gemelas.

Una vez después de eso el tarado de demyx comenzó a disparar contra zolt pero debido a el campo de calor que este emitía las balas se derretían y no importa qué tipo de bala usemos el resultado siempre era el mismo y no nos quedó de otra más que correr por la ciudad para escapar de zolt del fuego espectral este fue el apodo que zolt se ganó en la academia celestial ya que se dice que el fuego de color azul que el lanza se parece al fuego del tártaro el fuego frio e inextinguible de la muerte cabe destacar que mi apodo es el de nightmare mare y el de demyx es el de Dr muerte, seguíamos corriendo de zolt quien nos perseguía sin descanso ya que no sé qué evento desencadeno esto pero de seguro tiene que ver con la madre de este ya que es la única palabra que él dice mientras le da muerte a todo lo que se le acerque, una vez que salimos de su rango de visión nos metimos a una casa abandonada para despistar el rastro de muerte que dejaba a su paso mientras demyx y yo permanecíamos escondidos se podían escuchar los gritos de angustia que provenían de los grifos los cuales de seguro se toparon con el corcel de la muerte en persona.

Trixie si no salimos de esta hay algo que te quiero decir.

Calma demyx lo sé.

Desde cuando lo sabes dijo demyx.

Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno pues yo dijo demyx antes de ser interrumpido por mí.

Lo sé tú te comiste la rebanada de pastel de la princesa celestia y le echaste la culpa a zolt.

A veces puedes ser un tanto estúpida dijo demyx.

Tú no te quieres verdad dije mientras le acomodaba una bola de zapes a demyx.

Seguía zapeando a demyx cuando fuimos encontrados por zolt el cual no dejaba de pronunciar la palabra mama mientras se le escurrían la lagrimas la verdad no sé cómo le hizo para encontrarnos a mí y a demyx pero él nos hayo una vez después de que nos encontró yo procedí a posicionarme detrás de el con mi teletransportacion para salir corriendo de ese lugar por lo que veo el solo acabo con los diez escuadrones de grifos ya que no nos topamos con ninguno es increíble como en cuestión de horas el solo hizo todo esto a hora el problema era como hacerlo reaccionar ya que el en ese estado representaba un gran problema para nosotros, seguimos corriendo hasta que llegamos a un callejón sin salida cuando pensamos que este era el fin y nos resignábamos a nuestra próxima y horrible muerte un haz de los nos encegueció y de un momento a otro ya no estábamos en la ciudad de applewood sino en un lugar por decirlo de alguna manera hermoso avían nubes de color dorado con toques naranjas como el del atardecer y las aves cantaban en armonía una canción que daba paz interior era como estar en cloudsdale pero solo que las construcciones estaban hechas de oro y plata y había cascadas de arcoíris por todos lados estaba tan inmersa ante tal maravilla que no medí cuenta que zolt comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, cuando me di cuenta yo intente correr pero mis patas me temblaban cuando pensé que iba a morir una voz nos dijo que nos tranquilizáramos que ella seria cargo de el de un momento a otro descendió una pegaso de color gris y crin rubia con ojos de color dorado la cual venia rodeada de una aura de color dorado y comenzó a caminar hacia zolt.

Oye no te le acerques es muy peligroso.

No te preocupes mi niña Él no me hará nada a mi dijo la pegaso.

Como lo sabes dije algo incrédula por las palabras de la pegaso.

Porque él me ha estado llamando desde hace tiempo dijo la pegaso mientras esposaba una sonrisa.

Pero quien eres tú y como sabes que te ha estado llamando le respondi a la pegaso.

Veras mi querida Trixie una de las ventajas de estar en mi posición es que puedes estar con tus seres queridos todo el tiempo dijo la pegaso.

C-c-c-c-como sabes mi nombre.

Esa es la segunda ventaja ya que puedes saber todo sobre los ponis que rodean a tu familia dijo la pegaso con una cálida sonrisa.

Ya veo pero sigo sin comprender como llegamos aquí.

Hay cosas que no te puedo decir Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con uno de mis legados dijo la pegaso mientras cantaba una canción.

Una vez después de que la pegaso terminara con su canción zolt volvió a la normalidad y comenzó a abrazarla como si no la hubiera visto en años mientras lloraba un mar de lágrimas, después de eso la pegaso se ha cerco a mí me dijo que le dijera a Twilight que de ahora en adelante ella sería el faro que iluminaria a zolt y lo alejaría de la oscuridad una vez dicho esto me quede profundamente dormida.

**(Fin POV)**

Por favor mama no te vayas quédate conmigo para siempre dije mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Lo siento hijo el solo medio unos momentos para hablar contigo así que no hay tiempo que perder me respondio derpy con su cálida sonrisa.

Pero por qué no te quedas conmigo y mis hermanas dije mientras seguía llorando.

No hay nada que me gustaría más en este universo pero ya llegara el momento en que los cuatro nos reunamos de nuevo pero todavía no es el momento dijo derpy.

Ya veo dije con tono triste.

Oye el que no me puedas ver no significa que no esté contigo.

Si mama te puedo pedir un favor dije mientras seguía llorando.

claro hijo que favor nesesitas dijo derpy con su sonrisa llena de amor y calidez.

Me podrías dar un beso en mi cuerno como cuando nos acostabas a dormir a mí a dinky y a sparkler.

Claro que si hijo no hay problema dijo derpy.

Una vez después de que me dio el beso un aire cálido pero agradable comenzó a soplar y mi mama me dijo que el momento de sepáranos había llegado a lo que yo me negué con todas mis fuerzas pero fue en vano ya que ella me dio un empujón leve y me separo de ella no sin antes decirme que cuidara de mis hermanas pero no con la fuerza sino con mi corazón una vez después de eso caí en un profundo sueños y cuando me desperté me encontraba en canterlot siendo atendido por la quinta y sexta mejores médicas pertenecientes a la oración seis dos bellas pegasos gemelas de nombre Flitter y Cloudchaser, las cuales me revisaban de cabo a rabo una vez después de eso se acercó celestia y me dijo que enfrentaría a la corte marcial por desacato por desobedecer a dos de mis superiores pero era lo que menos me importaba en esos momentos ya que había tenido el sueño o la alucinación más hermosa de toda mi corta vida ya que sabía que mi mama se había convertido en nuestro ángel protector y que nunca nos dejaría sin importar las decisiones que tome ella siempre estará a mi lado.

…**Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no se cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a **random389** y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS** les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	11. el heraldo del fuego

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** esperando que se la hayan pasado de maravilla este día de muertos con su familia bueno sin más preámbulos hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esta fanfic y dice **3...2…1... Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 11 el heraldo del fuego**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que los eventos en applewood tuvieron lugar de hecho en estos mismos momentos me dirijo hacia la corte marcial de la White Order para ser juzgado por los capitanes en jefe de ambas facciones tanto de los alúmina como los nightmares pero de los alúmina falta uno de los capitanes en jefe llamados los arcangelus quienes tienen el mayor rango entre los alúmina de celestia pero a falta de la capitana en jefe moon light el comandante shining armor fue llamado para hacerla de uno de mis jueces a parte de él estaba trixie y demyx como jueces y testigos principales de los hechos solo faltaban las princesas y para mi mala suerte twi y mis hermanas fueron llamadas para presenciar el juicio una vez que la señorita luna y celestia llegaron el juicio en mi contra daría lugar.

Bueno capitán zolt del fuego espectral está aquí bajo los cargos de desacato y intento de asesinato contra dos de sus compañeros dijo celestia.

Un momento mi querida hermana el no intento matarlos de manera consiente así que ese cargo queda descartado dijo la señorita luna.

Lo sé solo me gusta ver como defiendes a tus queridos nightmares y sobre todo a este niño dijo celestia con una risita.

Q-q-q-q-que estas insinuando dijo la señorita luna algo sonrojada.

Nada nada sigamos con esto dijo celestia.

De ahí el siguiente en hablar fue el capitán en jefe heart storm el cual es uno de los más fuertes si no es que el más fuerte entre los arcangelus.

Bueno capitán como ya lo habíamos dicho estas acusado de desacato y del probable asesinato de uno de los alúmina dijo el capitán en jefe heart storm.

Por qué insisten con eso ni yo ni trixie o demyx le hicimos algo a Ashur él fue asesinado por uno de los grifos en la ciudad de mane york le respondi a el capitan en jefe heart storm.

Eso es cierto nosotros tratamos de salvarlo pero fue en vano dijo demyx.

Además de que no hubiera muerto si no se hubiera regresado a matar al potrillo que se encontraba lastimado de su pata dijo trixie.

Así es tuvimos durante horas discutiendo sobre mi destino cabe destacar que los alúmina son todos una bola de asesinos siempre mataban a los que se encontraban heridos pero celestia se hacía de la vista gorda pero los nightmares nunca matamos a menos de que sea necesario ya que la señorita luna siempre nos dice que toda vida es valiosa pero que tenemos permitido matar a nuestros enemigos siempre y cuando sea para salvar a alguien y que estos estén armados de hecho hace poco naevia murió en una batalla por salvar a un civil que quedó atrapado en un tiroteo entre los grifos y la guardia real, pero cuando algún nightmare tenía errores tan pequeños como el míos siempre somos enviados a corte marcial bueno de hecho en la corte no sé qué me paso pero no podía dejar de ver a la señorita luna me perdía en sus ojos verdes profundo y en sus lindos labios y parece que a ella le pasaba lo mismo eran miradas tan imperceptibles a los ojos de los demás ponis solo una se dio cuenta de todo.

Bueno señores cual es el veredicto dijo celestia.

Bueno princesa el veredicto es culpable dijo el comandante shining armor.

La sentencia es que estés por cuatro años en la prisión de máxima seguridad la sexta tumba dijo la capitana en jefe trixie.

Objeción dijo la señorita luna.

Que pasa hermana dijo celestia.

A alguien tan fuerte como el esa prisión no lo detendrá dijo la señorita luna.

Como que a alguien tan fuerte a que te refieres dijo celestia.

Pues veras en el reporte de trixie y demyx me informaron que tenía el símbolo del sol en su frente lo que significa que sus poderes fueron sellados por ti querida hermana además de que lo que traía en sus flancos no es una cutie mark es en realidad un sello de restricción si me dejaras quitárselo te lo agradecería mucho querida hermana dijo la señorita luna.

Has lo que quieras dijo celestia.

Una vez dicho eso la señorita luna cargo en su cuerno un poderoso hechizo de cancelación pero cuando este me impacto sentí un gran dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo lo que causo que me mareara un poco después de que el mareo se calmara pude ver una gran sonrisa en la cara de la señorita luna y una cara de sorpresa en celestia y en todos los ponis presentes cuando estaba apunto de a hablar celestia me interrumpió y ella tomo la palabra.

E-e-e-e-él el el tiene una llama del tipo logia dijo celestia.

Así es mi querida hermana el posee la llama conocida como la corona del rey dijo la señorita luna.

P-p-p-p-pero como sabias que la tenía dijo celestia.

Desde los incidentes de applewood dijo la señorita luna.

-¿Disculpe señorita luna pero que es la corona del rey?

Pues veras la corona del rey es uno de los tipos de llamas más fuertes y esta solo mi hermana y yo la poseemos o eso pensábamos además de que si quieres saber por qué se le llama la corona del rey solo mira sobre tu cabeza dijo la señorita luna con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que me dijo eso yo pedí un espejo el cual me acercaron de inmediato por órdenes de la señorita luna cuando mire mi rostro en el me percate que todo era igual que cuando estaba en mi modo normal excepto por mi ojo que era de color del fuego pero cuando vi sobre mi cabeza como la señorita luna me dijo pude notar una especie de aureola hecha de fuego.

Pero hermana como sabias que el poseía la corona del rey dijo celestia.

Pues veras fue después de mucho investigar logre encontrar un libro donde en la portada venia el mismo símbolo que venía en sus flancos y esta era un hechizo rúnico dijo la señorita luna.

¿Como las armaduras?

Así es veras tanto las armaduras de los grifos como tus flancos tenían una cosa en común dijo la señorita luna.

Y cual es dije yo.

Bueno tanto las armaduras como tus flancos tenían la misma restricción mágica la cual nulifica tu magia casi a un 50% de tu capacidad así que fue fácil saber que tu tenías un poder más grande del que aparentabas dijo la señorita luna.

Así seguían todos hablando sobre mi nuevo poder hasta que la aureola de mi cabeza cambio a un color azul a lo que celestia puso una cara de terror cuando vio que estaba de este color todos en la sala me miraban con miedo incluyendo a Twilight a lo que la señorita luna procedió a dormir a todos excepto a mí a celestia a Twilight y a mis hermanas una vez después de eso celestia volvió a hablar.

Y dime hermana que tienes planeado hacer con él dijo celestia.

Pues entrenarlo como se debe dijo la señorita luna.

Pero estas consiente de que él es él dijo celestia antes de ser interrumpida por la señorita luna.

Lo se mi querida hermana y un aliado más poderoso en esta guerra no podíamos tener dijo la señorita luna.

Está bien entonces el cumplirá su sentencia en la academia celestial como si estuviera en arraigo domiciliario pero tú debes estar al pendiente de el día y noche dijo celestia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Claro que si de hecho yo me hare cargo de entrenar a Lucas personal mente dijo la señorita luna.

C-c-c-c-c-c-como sabe mi primer nombre.

Pues veras quien crees que le dio a derpy las facilidades de que te adoptara más rápido dijo la señorita luna.

Pues usted por lo que veo dije tristemente.

Veo que no te gusta que te llamen por tu primer nombre así como a mí no me gusta que me trates con tanta formalidad dijo la señorita luna.

Pero si sabe que no me gusta porque me llama por mi primer nombre la verdad la única que me llamaba Lucas era derpy dije con tono triste.

De hecho tu verdadero nombre bueno el que tedio derpy es Lucas star hooves no es así dijo la señorita luna.

Así es ella me dijo que siempre había querido tener un potro y le hubiera gustado llamarlo Lucas y por eso medio ese nombre solo que uso mi nombre antiguo porque mi nuevo nombre me trae malos recuerdos de cuando la perdí.

No te preocupes yo te llamare por tu nuevo nombre es una de tus pruebas si quieres estar con twilight necesitas superar tu dolor y esta es una de las maneras dijo la señorita luna.

Pero por que dice eso dije algo confundido.

Pues veras Lucas esto es hipotéticamente hablando digamos que te toca twilight en una misión y tu usas tu llama y te sales de control como en la ciudad de applewood y matas a twilight que arias dijo la señorita luna.

Pues Suicidarme ya que no podría vivir sin ella.

Aja Y entonces dejarías a tus hermanas solas dijo la señorita luna.

Bueno la verdad tiene razón dije yo con tono triste.

Y así seguimos hablando por horas sobre teorías e hipótesis y la verdad sigo sin saber por qué me sentía tan atraído a la señorita luna ya que nunca me había sentido así cuando estaba con ella me acerque tanto a ella que pensé que la besaría de hecho estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando fui interrumpido por la voz de celestia quien dijo nos dejaran solos por un momento que necesitaba hablar conmigo a lo que todos procedieron a salir de la habitación para que celestia y yo pudiéramos hablar en privado.

Bueno zolt he notado como miras a mi hermana y como ella te mira a ti dijo celestia.

Me temo que no comprendo.

Bueno veras es normal entre alicornios buscar la forma de seguir con la especie digamos que es un mecanismo de súper vivencia dijo celestia.

No entiendo lo que me acabas de decir me lo podrías decir en español dije yo.

Bueno veras eso lo traemos en los genes desde tiempos inmemoriales ya que la hembra a alicornio busca al macho más fuerte para procrear a sus hijos educarlos y defenderlos si es necesario dijo celestia.

Entonces esta atracción a Asia la señorita luna es por puro instinto.

Así es y tarde o temprano ese instinto te sobrepasara y le serás infiel a twilight te guste o no dijo celestia.

Pero yo amo a twi y eso no cambiara dije inseguro de no poder contenerme.

Pues eso me gustaría verlo haber cuan fiel eres cuando estés encerrado con mi hermana por cuatro años en la academia celestial dijo celestia.

Me temo que estoy más perdido que Trixie en un desfile de modas.

Veras los alicornios tenemos una forma un poco más primitiva de buscar pareja ya que no nos guiamos tanto por los sentimientos como otros ponis dijo celestia.

Y entonces como buscamos pareja dije yo.

Nosotros nos guiamos más por el poder mágico que despedimos como si fueran feromonas entre más fuerte es el poder mágico más grande es la atracción dijo celestia.

Entonces mi amor por twi es falso dije preocupado por la respuesta de celestia.

Se podría decir que si ya que ella era la fuente de magia más fuerte en poniville dijo celestia.

Ya veo pero entonces por qué no siento nada por ti dije en tono triste.

Pues veras hay ciertas condiciones en que la magia tiene que estar a cierto nivel de resonancia para que la atracción se efectué dijo celestia.

Entonces quiere decir que si la princesa Cadenza está en el mismo nivel de frecuencia que yo pasara lo mismo que con la señorita luna.

Así es veo que aprendes rápido dijo celestia.

Y entonces que hago ya que yo quiero estar con twi por el resto de mis días dije yo.

Veras zolt entregarse al amor es jugar con fuego dijo celestia antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez que celestia salió por la puerta de la habitación después de nuestra extraña conversación entraron los guardias reales para que me escoltaran al carruaje que me llevaría hacia el reino de cristal para empezar con mi condena pero en ese momento entro el comandante shining armor lo cual aproveche para tener una charla de mis sentimientos hacia twi y del por qué no podía estar con ella aunque yo quisiera y él me dijo que me entendía y que agradecía que fuera sincero con él y que si el destino lo permitía estaríamos juntos de nuevo twilight y yo pero que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para no lastimarla y que no me estuviera esperando en vano en eso tuve una dolorosa idea pero que serviría para tal cometido así que le pedí al comandante shining armor que si me permitiría hablar con ella una última vez a lo que él me dijo que si después de que el saliera de la habitación justo un momento después entro twi.

**Tema MLP Orchestral Theme.**

/watch?v=I59uB4WgSa4

Hola zolt mi hermano me dijo que querías hablar conmigo dijo twilight.

Bueno veras twilight hay algo que tengo que decirte dije mientras se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Y que es lo que me quieres decir dijo twilight con algo de ánimo.

Pues veras yo yo te te libero de nuestro compromiso.

¿Cómo? Me temo que no entiendo dijo twilight con algunas lágrimas a asomándose por sus bellos ojos.

Pues veras me temo que no podemos estar juntos por un tiempo dije con mucha tristesa.

Que acaso hice algo malo dijo twilight ya llorando a todo pulmón.

No no no yo soy el que te podría hacer algo malo a ti respondi cabizbajo.

Como que tú me podrías hacer me algo malo dijo twilight.

Si veras no estoy emocionalmente estable y no quiero hacerte daño.

Pero no tienes por qué romper con nuestro compromiso yo yo te esperare dijo twilight ya llorando abierta mente.

Pues no se me hace justo que esperes a un poni como yo dije yo.

Pero porque lo dices dijo twilight.

Pues creo que debes buscar a otro poni que te merezca más que yo.

Entonces este es el adiós dijo twilight.

Si por el momento dije melancolicamente.

Pero porque me haces esto dijo twilight.

Créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada que me gustaría más que estar contigo y tener un montón de pequeños alicornios rebeldes y un montón de hechiceritas por todos lados pero en estos momentos para mi es imposible dije yo mietras se me escurrían las lágrimas por mi rostro.

No importa el tiempo que pase yo te esperare dijo twilight.

Espérame lo que tú quieras pero si por algún motivo no puedo volver por favor no vivas de mi recuerdo y sigue adelante.

-Está bien dijo twilight.

Solo hay una cosa de la que no te libero dije con algunas lagrimas asomandoce.

Y cuál es esa dijo twilight.

De la promesa que me hiciste en la lápida de mi mama.

Una vez que nos dimos el último beso de despedida yo fui escoltado por los guardias reales los cuales me llevaron por el corredor pero yo no podía parar de llorar ya que todos los recuerdos felices que pase junto a twi me comenzaron a llegar desde el momento que nos conocimos hasta cuando es tuvimos juntos por primera vez todos y cada uno de esos re cuerdos lastimaban mi corazón ya que no sabía si volvería al lado de mi linda y tierna twilight una vez que llegamos al carruaje subimos mis hermanas la señorita luna y yo para partir hacia el reino de cristal una vez que el carruaje se elevó la señorita luna medio una corona fúnebre la cual es la insignia que me probaba como uno de los nightmare pero me dijo que era muy fuerte para entrar en los infernal legion pero muy débil para entrar en los judges of hell pero que ella me daría un rango especial ya que no hay rangos intermedios entre Los nightmare y el rango que recibiría de las pesuñas de la señorita luna era nada más y nada menos que el del heraldo del fuego y con eso me ganaría la entrada a la mansión de la medianoche la cual era la residencia oficial de los nightmare, pero la verdad eso era lo que menos me importaba en esos momentos ya que tenía que encontrar la forma de alejar mi instinto de mi para que así pudiera regresar con la yegua que en verdad amo la cual es mi linda y tierna twilight.

**…continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no se cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a **random389** y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS** les doy un gran** brohoof** para todo desde **México** y como dice el **tri** no hagan nada malo que no hiciera yo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	12. Alas De Fuego

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esta fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 12 Alas De Fuego**

Estos cuatro años se han ido como agua entre mis pesuñas tanto así que sparkler ya se ha comprometido con su novio de la universidad un potro de nombre Starry Night de hecho yo fui al compromiso de ambos junto con dinky y la señorita luna aunque pensé que sería el clásico idiota que agarra de tontas a las chicas inocentes como sparkler pero me equivoque a pesar de que es de una familia acomodada del reino de cristal es un buen potro y quiere mucho a mi hermana y mientras sea asi yo soy feliz en parte ya que no he visto a Twilight en estos últimos cuatro años y la verdad la extraño mucho a pesar de que sigo con el problema de mi instinto lo he sabido controlar bastante bien o al menos lo suficiente para no cometer una estupidez, otra cosa es que si pensaba que entrenar con trixie y demyx era difícil entrenar con una princesa lo es el doble casi casi me es imposible seguirle el paso a la señorita luna a lo largo de los años pero bueno estos cuatro años de la nada se convirtieron en siete un mes ya que después de graduarme de la academia con honores gracias a la paciencia que me tubo la señorita luna de ahí me la he pasado de un frente de batalla a otro, y en uno de esos combates conocí a un buen amigo por llamarlo de alguna manera un pegaso del ejército regular de nombre BLUM el cual por culpa de esos desgraciados grifos tuvimos que enterrar a su hija de mes y medio de gestación la verdad me destrozo verlos tanto a el como a spitfire lastima por que hacían bonita pareja y la verdad es que me puse en su lugar y la verdad yo me sentiría así si Twilight perdiera a nuestro hijo, bueno ya dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes me ha llegado una carta de la señorita luna la cual decía que me necesitaba en el castillo de canterlolt pero veo que no me necesita solo a mi sino a demyx y trixie a crixus y a kairi para una misión especial la cual es cuidar a la ciudad de otro ataque mientras ella se ocupa de cierto proyecto que ella tenía así que partimos al castillo lo antes posible ya que ella nos dijo que teníamos que mantener a salvo a los ciudadanos que fueron víctimas del ataque para que no se vuelva a repetir otro ataque pero sobre todo a uno en especial a un pegaso de nombre Wounded sky por alguna razón ese nombre me suena.

Bueno zolt estás listo para salir a nuestra siguiente misión dijo crixus.

Claro que si ya sabes que siempre estoy listo.

Pues que esperas el carruaje nos está esperando dijo kairi.

Solo estoy esperando a los tortolos de demyx y Trixie dije ya arto de esperar a demyx y Trixie.

Celos dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Claro que no mi Twilight es mucho más bella que trixie.

Ya quisieras dijo la voz de detrás mío la cual se trataba de demyx.

Mira está bien que se tomen su tiempo para despedirse pero no es justo que se demoren tanto dijo kairi mietras apuntaba a Trixie y a demyx.

Bueno ya no discutan que se nos hace tarde dijo trixie.

Pues tu novio dije yo.

Ya basta niños dijo kairi.

Una vez después de dos horas y media de discutir por tonterías nos dispusimos a tomar el carruaje para ir hacia el castillo de canterlot, cabe destacar que trixie y demyx llevan un año y medio saliendo y todo comenzó el día del compromiso de mi hermana quien diría que ese día dos parejas saldrían a la luz, pero bueno seguimos volando por tres horas más hasta que empezamos a ver el castillo de canterlot en unos segundos ya habíamos aterrizado en las inmediaciones del castillo el cual había sido atacado por los grifos una vez que llegamos a el palacio fuimos recibidos por una poni que nunca pensé que volvería a ver.

Hola soy la comandante en jefe Twilight Sparkle ustedes deben ser los refuerzos de los que la princesa luna nos había hablado dijo Twilight.

Twilight eres tú en serio eres tu dije emocionado de ver a Twi de nuevo.

Disculpe señor pero no creo conocerlo dijo Twilight haciendo como que me ignoraba.

Vamos no estarás molesta por no haberte escrito durante este tiempo dije yo.

Así es si estoy molesta siete años y ni una sola carta dijo Twilight.

Vamos no fue mi culpa me encontraba en una situación muy delicada.

Aja que importa no total aquí tienes a tu tonta dijo Twilight.

Vamos no seas así que tengo que hacer para que me perdones dije mientras ponia cara de cachorrito regañado.

"¡mmmmm!" Veamos que tal un beso y un sandwich dijo Twilight.

Está bien creo que es justo después de siete años un mes solo te puedo dar el beso sanwich te lo debo.

Una vez que nos dimos un beso seguimos besándonos hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por las chicas las cuales comenzaron a sacar sus armas para atacarme creo que Twilight no les ha dicho a las chicas que ella y yo volvimos pero la primera en atacar fue applejack sacando su espada para atacarme en eso los otros miembros de los nightmare se pusieron en posición de ataque a lo que yo les dije que se calmaran que yo me haría cargo la verdad se me hizo raro no ver a dashie pero bueno en ese momento no estaba en posición de preguntar por ella.

¿Tu maldito que haces aquí? dijo applejack.

Yo solo vengo a ver a Twilight.

¿Y con qué derecho te paras frente a nosotras? dijo fluttershy.

Con el derecho de que soy su novio dije desafiente.

¿Como que eres su novio? dijo pinkie.

Así es y si les molesta no me importa mientras ella me acepte como tal dije yo.

Te dijimos que si te volvíamos haber te mataríamos dijo rarity

Pues lo siento pero no puedo morir todavía.

Pues eso ya lo veremos dijo applejack mientras tomaba su espada.

Una vez después de eso yo procedí a tomar mi cuchillo de combate para protegerme de los espadasos de applejack una vez que bloquee todos y cada uno de sus ataques fue fácil desarmarla una vez que applejack fue desarmada rápida mente rarity tomo su sniper calibre 50 y se puso en posición de disparo a lo que no me quedo de otra más que usar mi magia para lanzarle un hechizo para dormir de los que me había enseñado la señorita luna después applejack me volvió a atacar con un cuchillo de combate que traía con ella a lo cual volví a usar mi magia para dormirla de ahí fue el turno de pinkie para atacar sabía que era rápida pero sabía su debilidad asi que con mi magia del caos hice aparecer un cupcake lo cual la mantuvo tranquila hasta que salió la señorita luna esta se veía cansada como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Me alegra que Allan podido venir pero que dijo la señorita luna al ver a las portadoras plácidamente dormidas y a pinkie comiendo un cupcake.

Bueno vera quería ver que tan fuertes se habían vuelto así que les dije que si podían entrenar conmigo.

Ya veo pero tú no estás aquí para jugar a las luchitas dijo la señorita luna.

Pero por que las defiendes dijo Twilight en un susurro.

Porque al fin y al cabo ellas son también como de mi familia y lo más importante de todo porque son tus amigas y tú las quieres.

Bueno ya tendrán tiempo de ponerse al corriente dijo la señorita luna.

Ahora les diré como van a ser las guardias la primer guardia les toca a ti y a Twilight dijo la señorita luna.

Como ordene dijimos Twilight y yo al unísono

Una vez después de que la señorita luna nos asignara a todos una hora de guardia todo se fueron para instalarse en sus respetivas habitaciones ya que todos venían cansados del viaje yo me dirigía hacia mí a habitación cuando fui intersectado por la señorita luna la cual me quería pedir un favor el cual era que cuidara de Twilight y de las chicas ya que ellas habían sufrido mucho en esta guerra lo único que le pude responder es que sin importar lo que suceda yo las cuidaría hasta el final, una vez que la señorita luna se fue yo entre en la que sería mi habitación de ahora en adelante por lo menos lo que dure la misión me metí en la cama pero cual sería mi sorpresa al ver a Twilight la cual estaba durmiendo en la cama así que yo me metí sin despertarla ya que me encanta verla dormir porque dormida parece un ángel y así de un momento a otro nos quedamos dormidos, después de un buen rato de dormir nos levantamos para iniciar la guardia nocturna esa noche era hermosa como si la señorita luna la hubiera hecho para nosotros dos ya que la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas eran perfectamente visibles y la verdad quede tan inmerso en la bella noche que no me di cuenta de que alguien se me acercaba por detrás.

Oye si sigues tan embobado con la luna alguien te podría matar dijo Twilight.

No importa siempre y cuando sea una bella asesina como tu dije yo.

Ya veo sabes te extrañe mucho dijo Twilight.

Yo también pero sabes una cosa esto me trae recuerdos.

¿Y se puede saber cuáles recuerdos? dijo Twilight en tono pícaro.

De cuando me di cuenta que me gustabas mucho más de lo que yo me imaginaba dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

¿Y cual fue ese momento? dijo Twilight.

Recuerdas aquella lluvia de estrellas cuando te quedaste afuera de tu casa dije mientras veia la luna.

"Oh. claro que si, esa noche fue la pauta para que nuestro noviazgo se desarrollara dijo Twilight.

Así es aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer dije yo.

**-Flashback-.**

7 años atrás.

Esa noche Twilight se había empeñado en salir a ver la lluvia de estrellas pero por salir de prisa sele olvidaron las llaves de la biblioteca y spike como siempre se había quedado dormido como una piedra ya que este una vez que se queda dormido es muy difícil despertarlo, Twilight salió preparada con una pequeña canasta de picnic en la cual llevaba un mantel de color rojo con cuadros blancos unos sándwich de diente de león con pétalos de rosa y una botella de jugo de manzana de sweet apple acres se podría decir que Twilight ya tenía su noche perfectamente planeada solo por el pequeño de talle de que cele habían olvidado las llaves y para colmo de males al avanzar la noche esta se iba poniendo más y más fría y por si fuera poco la lluvia de estrellas no llegaba a lo que Twilight se fue resignada a su casa pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no traía las llaves, pero esta intento abrir la cerradura con su magia pero fue en vano ya que se avía olvidado que había puesto un hechizo anti ladrones en la puerta y de lo nerviosa que se puso se le olvido que podía teletransportarse así que fue a ver al único poní que sabía que estaría despierto hasta tarde ósea a mí no sé por qué no fue con alguna de sus amigas pero en fin supongo que no fue con ellas ya que sabía que ellas se levantaban muy temprano, Yo estaba tan tranquilo en mi casa leyendo un libro de Daring Do cuando empecé a escuchar que alguien había comenzado a lanzar piedritas hacia mi ventana y cuando me asome para ver quién era pude ver a Twilight a lo que rápidamente procedía a abrir mi ventana.

Oye zolt ¿crees que podrías hacerme un favor? dijo Twilight.

¿Sabes la hora que es y que haces en la calle?

Me vas a hacer el favor ¿sí o no? dijo Twilight.

Está bien está bien ¿que necesitas? dije yo.

Podría dormir en tu casa hoy dijo Twilight.

Que estás loca sabes lo que derpy me haría se te encuentra aquí dije yo.

Entonces dime ¿que puedo hacer? aquí hace frió dijo Twilight.

¡Ummm! mira a qué hora abre la biblioteca spike.

A las 9.00.a.m. ¿por qué? Me respondio Twilight.

Por qué no esperas a que habrá para entrar dije yo.

Estás loco para eso falta mucho y no es correcto que una chica como yo ande sola en las noches dijo Twilight.

Vaya creo que has aprendido bien de rarity bueno como sea yo te hare compañía.

Huy ya estoy salvada dijo Twilight en tono sarcástico.

Pues entonces quédate sola en la noche y en el frió dije mientras cerraba mi ventana.

Está bien está bien tu ganas dijo Twilight mientras daba un suspiro de resignación.

Una vez después de eso yo salí de mi casa para acompañar a Twilight hasta la entrada de la biblioteca pero a esta no se le quitaba el frió a lo que procedí a extender una de mis alas para que Twilight la usara de escudo contra el frió a lo que Twilight se puso roja como manzana mientras murmuraba unas palabras las cuales eran casi inaudibles pero si entendibles.

Sabes tus alas son como el fuego dijo Twilight.

¿Como que como el fuego? dije yo.

Si veras son cálidas y reconfortantes en las noches frías dijo Twilight mientras se sonrojaba.

Entonces dime alas de fuego dije con una amplia mostraba una sonrisa.

Así siguió avanzando la noche con Twilight entre mis alas la noche avanzaba para dar paso al amanecer, la noche llego a un punto donde la lluvia de estrellas comenzó y Twilight estaba tan fascinada con tal espectáculo que no se dio cuenta que me comenzó abrazar pero yo en lugar de abrazarla con las patas mejor la abrase con mis alas pero dejando el suficiente espacio como para que siguiera observando tan bello espectáculo así estuvimos toda la noche hasta que la noche dio paso al día una vez que llego la hora en la que spike abría la biblioteca yo la acompañe hasta allá solo para ver como spike la regañaba por no usar magia para teletransportarse dentro de la biblioteca pero yo sabía que esa noche el destino intercedió para que Twilight y yo nos hiciéramos algo más que maestra y alumno pero así como te da te cobra ya que estuve media semana votado en cama pero creo que valió la pena el precio a pagar ya que esa noche fue el comienzo de algo más maravilloso algo llamado amor.

**-Fin del Flashback-.**

Bueno y ¿por qué no te vas a dormir? yo haré la guardia solo para que tu descanses.

Está bien pero si me haces un favor dijo Twilight.

Claro dime que es lo que quieres dije yo.

déjame Dormir bajo tus alas como en aquella noche dijo Twilight.

Claro que si mi dulce princesa.

Gracias mi apuesto príncipe dijo Twilight.

Una vez después de eso Twilight recostó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras abría mis alas para darle cobijo bajo ellas así estuvimos platicando un rato de todos los bellos recuerdos que tuvimos antes de la guerra hasta que mi linda y tierna twi se quedó profunda mente dormida mientras yo la veía dormir un pensamiento paso por mi mente mi mama estaría orgullosa de mi por tener a tan dulce y linda compañera a mi lado la verdad yo siempre le digo a Twilight que el Besarla es como perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, es ver el cielo, las estrellas... es verla a ella.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389** y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS** les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por su fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**

.


	13. los caballeros de la cruz negra

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que desdimos con **random389 y yo ** que si quieren completar las piezas del rompe cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic "**Una segunda oportunidad**" es un buen fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esta fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 13 los caballeros de la cruz negra**

A la mañana siguiente twi y yo nos levantamos de dormir en el piso pero fue una noche maravillosa al menos para mí ya que después de siete años volvimos a dormir juntos la verdad no me había sentido tan feliz desde que dinky entro a la universidad en la cual tomo la carrera de veterinaria ella apenas va en el primer semestre pero sé que es la segunda de su clase nunca pensé que sería tan feliz todo sería perfecto si tan solo derpy estuviera con nosotros pero bueno algún día nos volveremos a encontrar después de que despertamos y comenzamos a caminar juntos para dar nuestro reporte a la señorita luna así seguimos caminando y disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro hasta que llegamos al castillo para dirigirnos a hacía la oficina de la señorita luna para dar nuestro reporte.

¿Bueno y como les ha ido en la guardia de anoche? decía la señorita luna mientras revisaba unos papeles.

Sin novedad todo estuvo tranquilo dije yo.

mmmm porque a mí un pajarito me dijo que cierto capitán y una comandante en jefe se quedaron dormidos juntos a medio turno de su guardia dijo la señorita luna con una sonrisa.

Bueno princesa lo que pasa es que bueno vera es que él y yo nosotros bueno usted sabe que nosotros tenemos más de siete años de no vernos dijo Twilight algo sonrojada.

Señorita luna disculpe mi intromisión pero ella no tuvo la culpa de nada fui yo el que le insistió dije apenado por haberme quedado dormido junto con Twi.

Veo que tú eres su eterno protector pero como sea no tienen planeado casarse dijo la señorita luna.

Claro que si de hecho ya tengo el anillo de compromiso pero no encontrado el momento a adecuado para dárselo dije mientras le acariciaba la crin de mi linda y tierna Twilight.

Pues tendrás la oportunidad en la gran gala del galope dijo la señorita luna.

Disculpe ¿pero que es la gala del galope? le respondí a la señorita luna algo confundido.

Es una de las fiestas más grandes e importantes de toda equestria dijo Twilight.

Ya veo pero porque dice que tendré la oportunidad de pedir de nuevo su pesuña en matrimonio dije algo apenado.

Pues veras ustedes asistirán a la gran gala para que estén a cargo de la seguridad dijo la señorita luna.

¿Pero a qué hora es? Dije nervisio por no tener rapa o algo que no fuera mi uniforme

Es a las 7:22 p.m. me respodio la señorita luna

Ya veo pero entonces iré por mi uniforme y la veré en la noche .

No tendrán que ir de traje y corbata ya que habrá muchos ponis importantes dijo la señorita luna.

P-p-p-pero yo no tengo ropa formal aquí toda esta en el reino de cristal dije algo preocupado por no tener que ponerme.

No te preocupes ya hice los arreglos necesarios para ambos.

Ya veo ¿pero como que los arreglos necesarios? dije muy sorprendido de la respuesta de la señorita luna.

No te preocupes por los detalles yo me haré cargo de todo me respondió la señorita luna.

Bueno pues entonces si no necesita nada más nos retiramos dijo Twilight.

Espera zolt necesito discutir ciertas cuestiones contigo en privado dijo la señorita luna.

-Como usted desee.

Bueno pues con su permiso me retiro y zolt te espero en nuestra habitación dijo Twilight con una voz muy provocativa.

una vez que Twilight se fue de la habitación dejándonos a la señorita luna y a mí solos la señorita luna me comenzó a explicar tanto como el plan a seguir durante la fiesta y lo de otro plan que tenía entre las pesuñas desde hace mucho tiempo el cual consistía en un plan de escape para todos los soldados que padecían de una "condición psicológica muy especial según lo que me dijo la señorita luna y me dijo que si la ayudaba cuando el momento llegara a lo que le dije que sí que podía contar conmigo para ayudarla cuando ella lo necesitara, pero ella me dijo que debía mantenerlo en secreto de celestia e incluso de Twilight y todos los demás ponis que era una cuestión de vida o muerte, así que ella me hizo jurarlo por la memoria de derpy lo cual hice pero antes de irme me dijo algo que me saco de onda.

¿Dime zolt conoces a un grupo de terroristas cuyo nombre es los caballeros de la cruz negra? dijo la señorita luna.

He leído algunos informes se supone que ellos solo son un grupo de ponis que están en contra de los grifos pero que no quisieron entrar a el ejército regular nada de qué preocuparse.

¿Y si te dijera que en realidad no están contra los grifos si no contra mi hermana y contra mi?

Me temo que no entiendo dije algo de confundido.

Si veras ellos en su retorcida ideología creen que mi hermana y yo empezamos la guerra contra los grifos dijo la señorita luna.

Pero eso es ridículo ustedes no harían algo así ustedes quieren mucho a sus súbditos.

Lo sé pero ellos nos echan la culpa a nosotras porque piensan que nosotras iniciamos la guerra contra los grifos.

Bueno pues si es todo yo me retiro dije yo.

Espera zolt hay algo más que debo decirte dijo la señorita luna.

No solo están tras nosotras sino que también están tras los elementos ya que ellas son el orgullo de celestia dijo la señorita luna.

Entonces fue por eso que me dijo que las cuidara.

Así es todas están en peligro y es tu deber como uno de los nightmare proteger las a toda costa dijo la señorita luna.

Claro que si no voy a dejar que unos mugrosos como esos le toquen un pelo de su crin a Twilight así me cueste la vida las defenderé a todas incluso a celestia.

Gracias zolt sabía que podía contar contigo dijo la señorita luna.

No se preocupe yo las cuidare junto con los demás no dejaremos que nada malo les pase a ninguna de ustedes le respondí a la señorita luna.

Una vez que Salí de la oficina de la señorita luna me fui corriendo hasta la habitación ya que twi me estaba esperando para tener un poco de acción si saben a lo que me refiero estaba tan inmerso en mis fantasías con twi que no me había dado cuenta que un poni encapuchado estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de nuestra habitación.

Hola zolt del fuego espectral o mejor conocido como el heraldo del fuego dijo el poni encapuchado.

Quien eres tú y como sabes lo de mi rango dije poniéndome en posición de ataque.

Tu rango no sé nada sobre tu rango pero si se dé una buena fuente que eres la reencarnación de aquel que sumergió a equestria bajo el fuego me respondió el poni encapuchado.

¿Que quieres decir con eso? dije realmente confundido.

Todo a su debido tiempo por el momento mi señor Hammer Dawn amo y señor de la sagrada orden de los caballeros de la cruz negra te invita a unirte a nosotros.

Yo tengo una mejor idea porque no mejor te mato aquí y ahora dije yo.

A caso crees que vengo solo en este mismo momento mis amigos le están haciendo compañía a tu amiga dijo el poni encapuchado.

Que le has hecho a twi dije con mi llama total mente activa.

Toda vía nada pero si intentas algo contra mi ellos entraran en acción y te puedes despedir de tu amiga dijo el poni encapuchado.

Más les vale que no le hayan hecho nada a mi linda y tierna Twilight si no hare pedazos a todos y cada uno de ustedes dije con la corona del rey activada.

Vaya sí que eres el ángel infernal que reducirá tanto a las princesas como a los grifos a cenizas.

Yo no haré nada de eso a los únicos que voy a reducir a cenizas son a ti y a todo tu grupo.

Pues eso ya lo veremos mi señor tiene muchas formas de hacer que te unas de buena manera dijo el poni encapuchado mientras esposaba una macabra sonrisa.

No te atrevas a hacerles nada a ninguna de mis amigas o te juro que hare pedazos dije ya muy enojado.

No te preocupes todavía no les haremos nada pero nos veremos pronto decía el poni encapuchado antes de desaparecer en el aire con un puff.

Una vez que él se fue yo corrí a ver a twi para ver cómo se encontraba una vez que abrí la puerta de una patada con mis cuartos traseros pude ver que twi se encontraba dormida plácidamente en nuestra cama la verdad nunca había sentido miedo pero en ese momento tenía mucho pero mucho miedo de que le hubieran hecho algo a twi a lo que corrí a abrazarla mientras lloraba amarga mente lo cual la despertó, ella solo me miraba con un rostro lleno de confusión mientras yo seguía llorando ya que ella y mis hermanas son todo lo que me queda en este mundo .

¿Zolt que pasa por que lloras? dijo Twilight con tono preocupado.

Gracias a la señorita luna que estas bien que esos malditos no te hicieron nada malo le dacia Twi mientras la besaba con desesperación.

¿No entiendo de qué hablas? dijo Twilight.

De nada solo que paso algo y me preocupe por ti.

Una vez después de eso yo procedí a explicarle lo que había sucedido y del porqué de mi llanto después de una explicación muy detallada nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de la señorita luna para contarle lo ocurrido y que ella nos dijera el porqué del intento de los caballeros de incluirme en sus filas pero la señorita luna me dijo que eso era información clasificada y que yo no podía tener acceso que ni ella lo tenía que solo celestia podía darme esa información, una vez después de eso salimos a hacia la ciudad para ir de compras para la gran noche nos tomó media hora ya que no era mucho lo que teníamos que comprar pero valdría la pena ya que en esa noche le iba a profesar mi amor a Twilight ante toda canterlot para que todos se enteraran de lo mucho que la amo y que nunca quiero estar lejos de ella, ya que ella lo es todo para mí al igual que mis hermanas a las cuales amo con todo mi corazón pero una vez que llegamos a uno de los pasillos para dirigirnos a nuestra habitación estábamos a punto de entrar cuando llego scoot corriendo con un pedazo de papel el cual le entrego a twi lo cual nos sacó de onda pero después de que le entregara el papel yo procedí a saludar a scoot.

Que hay scoot dije yo.

Que hay zolt me respondió scoot mientras hacíamos un broohof.

Disculpa scootaloo pero quien te dio esto dijo Twilight.

Me lo dio mi hermano dijo scoot con una sonrisa.

Ya veo pero esto es un hechizo muy avanzado dijo Twilight.

Me lo permites mi amor dije yo.

Claro que si mi vida dijo Twilight.

"!mmm¡" No es un hechizo tan complicado.

Como de que no es un hechizo morfológico dijo Twilight.

Oye no me la pase lejos de ti y estudiando todos los días con la señorita luna diversos Tipos de hechizos para no poder hacer un hechizo como este dije con mucha confianza en mi mismo.

Bueno creo que tienes razón dijo Twilight.

Me permitirás hacerlo mi amor decía mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas a mi linda y tierna twi.

Claro que si de todas formas si algo resulta mal yo estaré aquí dijo Twilight.

Disculpen pero que podría salir mal nos pregunto scoot en un tono que denotaba preocupación.

Nada solo relájate le respondí a scoot.

En serio que sería lo peor que me podría pasar dijo scoot mientras tragaba saliva.

Solo podrías morir dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

"!Ah¡" solo no espera que dijiste dijo scoot.

Una vez después de eso yo volvía a leer las especificaciones del hechizo para usarlo en las alas de scoot una vez que memoricé las especificaciones de del hechizo procedí a lanzarlo en las alas de scoot la cual cerro los ojos a causa del intenso dolor que este le causo pero una vez que vio los resultado no lo podía creer sus alas ya eran de tamaño normal y ya podría surcar los cielos como su heroína rainbow dash pero las lágrimas de felicidad de parte de scoot no se hicieron esperar a lo que corrió hacia mí y me abrazo yo solo le acaricie la crin con mis pesuñas de forma fraternal y ella no paraba de llorar de alegría.

Gracias zolt dijo scoot todavía llorando de alegría.

De nada para que están los amigos.

Lo sé pero nunca pensé que tú me ayudarías dijo scoot mientras seguía llorando.

Bueno te debía una después de que tú y spike me ayudaron en la fiesta de pinkie dije esto último con mucha tristeza por lo que paso en appaloosa.

Bueno chicos nos vemos voy a buscar applebloom para enseñarle mis nuevas alas y por cierto zolt te vez 20% más genial con la cicatriz de tu nariz y la de tu pecho dijo scoot con una gran sonrisa.

Cuídate y no vallas a volar hasta mañana tus alas aún no están bien fijadas a tu cuerpo le respondí a scoot.

Gracias de nuevo mañana iré con mi hermano para aprender a volar dijo scoot.

Me pregunto quién Sera su hermano sea quien sea o es un muy buen médico o es un gran hechicero dije mientras pensaba en que tipo de poni seria el hermano de scoot.

Una vez después de eso yo me sentí realmente cansado ya que es un hechizo que requiere de mucha magia para que funcione correctamente, una vez que terminamos yo le dije a Twilight. que si podíamos irnos a dormir ya que necesitaba recobrar energías para la gran noche a lo cual twi accedió y entramos a nuestras habitación en la cual yo me quede profundamente dormido la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo pero cuando desperté ya era de noche a lo que procedí a vestirme rápidamente para salir a la fiesta solo me puse el traje que me había mandado a hacer la señorita luna una vez que estuve listo me dirigía a la salida cuando twi entro con su traje de gala la cual se veía bellísima con el puesto me perdi en su belleza no sé cuánto tiempo esta que twi me saco de mi transe.

Oye zolt vamos a llegar tarde dijo Twilight.

Creo que tienes razón solo déjame recoger mis armas y nos vamos.

Está bien pero no te demores dijo Twilight.

Una vez después de eso yo fui a la armería tome mi revolver mi cuchillo de combate y mi Arondight y Salí rápidamente para encontrarme con twi la cual estaba impaciente yo estaba tan apurado que casi se me olvida el anillo de compromiso una vez después de eso nos subimos en carruajes diferentes para evitar incidentes desagradables en el camino yo subí con la señorita luna trixie demyx crixus y kairi mientras que twi iba con celestia RD fluttershy pinkie applejack y rarity, yo iba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido lo del hermano misterioso de scoot la aparición de aquel poni encapuchado y mi reunión con twi después de siete años la verdad yo no tenía idea que esos hijos de yegua atacarían durante la gala mi noche de tranquilidad se convirtió en una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS** les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por su fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	14. rosas y espinas

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que desidimos Entre **random389 **Y yo Asi que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic "**Una segunda oportunidad**" es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 14 rosas y espinas**

Una vez que llegamos a la gala del galope la señorita luna nos dijo que nos divirtiéramos pero que estuviéramos atentos a cualquier situación que se pudiera presentar a lo que todos hacen timos con la cabeza una vez después de eso todos tomamos caminos diferentes yo me fui con twi a la meza que la señorita luna nos había designado íbamos charlando cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba con su magia al principio pensé que se trataba de la señorita luna pero después medí cuenta de que esa presión mágica ya la conocía así que me deje arrastrar por la telequinesis del unicornio que me arrastraba la cual era sparkler que venía junto con dinky las cuales se veían algo molestas una vez que llegue hasta donde ellas estaban ya sabía que me tocaba un regaño por no avisarles de mi compromiso oficial con Twilight, pero la verdad lo que más me sorprendió es que ellas estuvieran ahí creo que a esto se refería la señorita luna cuando dijo que ya había hecho los arreglos necesarios pero bueno yo estaba esperando el regaño de parte de ambas pero lo que siguió me dejo con la boca abierta ya que en lugar de un regaño me dieron un abraso.

Quien diría que mi hermanito se convertiría en todo un semental decía sparkler mientras me limpiaba las mejillas con su pesuña.

Ya no te pongas sentimental conmigo.

Oye así nos recibes después de un mes de no vernos dijo dinky.

Bueno es que ella siempre tiene la costumbre de limpiarme las mejillas con su saliva le respondí a dinky.

Jejejeje eso es verdad creo que lo de su compromiso con Starry Night le afecto mucho más de lo que creíamos dijo dinky.

Eso no es cierto solo es que estoy muy feliz de que por fin vas a formar tu propia familia dijo sparkler algo roja de vergüenza.

Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos a la mesa que la princesa luna nos dispuso dijo Twilight.

Una vez después de eso todos nos fuimos a la mesa que la señorita luna nos había apartado cuando íbamos llegando no tamos que había cuatro ponis sentados en nuestra mesa a lo que nos acercamos para reclamar pero la sangre se me congelo al ver a shining armor a la princesa mi amore cadenza y otros dos ponis a los cuales twi a abrazo diciendo la palabra papa y mama la verdad sentí un vacío en el estómago ya que era la primera vez que me reunía con los padres de twi, esta era la hora cuchi cuchi la hora ya vas que chutas en pocas palabras era la hora de la verdad esta reunión definiría la relación entre twi, y yo es chistoso he sobrevivido a diversos campos de batalla y en muchos de ellos estuve a punto de morir pero nunca sentí a tanto pánico escénico como ahora.

h-Hola señor y señora sparkle dije con un tono tímido.

Hola muchacho pero te puedo hacer una pregunta dijo el señor sparkle.

Claro que si dije algo nervioso bueno algo no muy nervioso.

Quien eres tu dijo el señor sparkle.

Él es mi novio y futuro esposo dijo Twilight con una gran sonrisa.

Discúlpame hija pero no es el algo joven para ser tu novio dijo la señora sparkle.

Bueno yo no no no creo que la edad importe les respondí a el señor y la señora sparkle mientras intentaba no parecer nervioso.

Bueno lo que pasa es que creo eres demasiado joven para ser esposo de nuestra querida Twilight dijo el señor sparkle.

Disculpen señor y señora sparkle pero yo amo mucho a su hija y sí a ella no le importa que sea menor que ella no veo el problema para que nos casemos dije con voz nerviosa.

Bueno jovencito y por qué se empeña en estar junto a nuestra hija pudiéndose con seguir una yegua de su edad dijo la señora sparkle.

Se lo vuelvo a repetir yo amo mucho a su hija y creo que eso es más que suficiente no? Dije yo.

Bueno en ciertos casos si pero aquí la diferencia de edad es mucha ya que eres menor por cuatro o cinco años dijo el señor sparkle.

Sé que parezco disco rayado pero si a ella no le importa no veo el problema dije ya algo desesperado porque le estaban dando muchas largas.

Bueno la verdad yo no creo que sea buena idea que un joven unicornio como tu sea el esposo de mi querida hija Twilight dijo el señor sparkle.

Otra vez la burra al trigo una no soy un unicornio sino un alicornio y dos porque no soy un buen esposo le respondí ya algo molesto.

No dije eso pero ya que lo menciona no veo un buen mérito que lo haga un buen esposo para mi hija Twilight me respondió el señor sparkle.

Bueno suegro y suegra si de méritos hablamos él es uno de los nightmares además de que es el tercer alumno favorito de mi tía luna y caballero del reino de cristal dijo la princesa mi amore cadenza cabe destacar que el último título se lo inventó la princesa.

Todavía no veo un mérito que lo haga el esposo de Twilight dijo la señora sparkle.

Miren señor y señora sparkle sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero si algo tiene mi hermanito es que él es un muy buen poni sino fuera así nuestra madre en paz descanse no nos hubiera encargado con él y además él siempre está pendiente de mi aunque yo sea cuatro años mayor que él dijo sparkler.

Así es el luego está en un campo de batalla arriesgando su vida y tomando decisiones para ganar o perder batallas pero siempre tiene tiempo para hablarnos y preguntarnos como estuvo nuestro día dijo dinky con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Si papa el arriesgo todo por estar junto a twi y aunque a veces él la hace sufrir terminando con ella pero es para evitarle un sufrimiento aun mayor y se de una muy buena fuente que el siempre esta tras ella como si fuera su ángel guardián dijo shining armor.

La verdad señor y señora sparkle sino me van a dar la pesuña de twi en matrimonio no me la den pero yo así tenga que secuestrarla me voy a casar con ella les guste o no.

Bueno creo que ya escuche suficiente y he tomado una decisión dijo el señor sparkle.

Y cuál es esa decisión cariño dijo la señora sparkle.

Que si le voy a dar la pesuña de Twilight en matrimonio a este joven alicornio dijo el señor sparkle.

¿Cómo que cuando dónde? dijimos shining armor dinky la princesa mi amore cadenza sparkler Twilight y yo al unísono.

Si verán muchos pretendientes nos habían pedido la pesuña de Twilight en matrimonio pero a la primera traba que les poníamos estos se rendían y no lo intentaban de nuevo pero este joven incluso dijo de cometer un delito tan grave como el secuestro con tal de casarse con nuestra hija y eso habla más de él que sus títulos dijo la señora sparkle.

Enserio me permitirán casarme con twi dije todavía incrédulo.

Claro que si después de todo se nota que realmente quieres a Twilight además de que nunca había visto a shining armor defender alguno de los otros pretendientes de Twilight como lo hizo contigo dijo el señor sparkle.

Es más brindemos por los jóvenes enamorados y por su felicidad dijo la señora sparkle.

Después del brindis y de los minutos más largos y desesperantes de mi vida yo le dije a twi que si me concedería esta pieza a lo que ella accedió y nos pusimos a bailar ya que la orquesta estaba tocando la melodía de Ballad of the Goddess de legend of zelda skyward sword una vez que termino la pieza la señorita luna nos alcanzó para preguntarnos como nos había ido a lo que le dije que oficialmente Twilight y yo ya estábamos comprometidos y que teníamos la bendición de los padres de twi a lo que la señorita luna nos dijo que solo faltaba dar el anuncio oficial ante toda canterlot para lo cual nos dijo que la siguiéramos al escenario una vez que llegamos al escenario donde se encontraba celestia y el Príncipe Blue blood, que por cierto me caí gordo desde lo que paso en el asedio a la base de los grifos ubicada en las afueras de fillydelphia hace dos años pero bueno después de nuestra llegada la señorita luna comenzó a dar un discurso sobre nuestro compromiso.

Bueno mis queridos súbditos y miembros de la realeza y no solo estamos reunidos para celebrar y recordar a los caídos en batalla sino para celebrar el compromiso de dos jóvenes guerreros los cuales son la comandante en jefe Twilight Sparkle y el capitán del vigésimo tercer escuadrón de la guardia nocturna el capitán zolt hooves los cuales nos demuestran que el amor puede florecer incluso en la situaciones más adversas y hoy nos encontramos aqui reunidos para ser testigos de su amor dijo la señorita luna.

Una vez después de que la señorita luna terminara con su discurso yo saque el anillo de compromiso para ponérselo a Twilight en su cuerno una vez que lo coloque en su cuerno Twilight esta comenzó a llorar de felicidad y yo procedí a darle un beso en sus lindos labios de ahi procedí a secar sus lágrimas con mi pesuña todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir nos a mí y a Twilight lo que provoco que nos pusiéramos rojos como manzanas y que no supiéramos donde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza pero paso algo que nunca hubiera imaginado ya que nuestros cuernos comenzaron a emitir unas chispas para luego brillar intensamente pero no solo el cuerno de twi y el mío brillaron sino que el de la señorita luna también y de un momento a otro los tres nos fundimos en un haz de luz en el cual yo podía sentir tanto las conciencias de ambas como sus sentimientos yo me imagino que ellas podían sentir los míos una vez que ese extraño fenómeno termino twi y yo nos fuimos del escenario no sin antes ser alcanzados por celestia la cual nos dijo que eso que nos sucedió tenia de nombre soul connection nos dijo que el soul connection es una extencion del destino mismo que solo sucedía cuando dos ponis se querían mucho pero que no se explicaba por qué la señorita luna también hizo un soul connection con nosotros pero que cualquiera que fuera el destino que nos tocara seria para los tres y que solo una pareja de unicornio y alicornio habían hecho un soul connection con éxito y esos eran shining armor y la princesa mi amore cadenza, una vez después de la explicación de celestia nos fuimos a buscar a las chicas porque twi quería que ellas fueran sus damas de honor para nuestra boda que se celebraría dentro de seis meses andabamos buscándolas cuando nos encontramos con pinkie la cual andába buscando a su acompañante el cual según lo que ella nos dijo había ido a buscar un poco de ponche pero que este no regreso, así que fuimos pidiendo información de donde se encontraría aquel pegaso hasta que un poni de tierra nos dijo que lo vio salir a hacia los jardines junto con rainbow dash, una vez después de eso nos dirigimos a hacia allá cuando vimos que el pegaso al cual no reconocí de inmediato tenia a dashie contra el piso pero este al vernos se distrajo y rainbow le dio una patada la cual se levantó rápidamente y tomo su pistola y le apunto a la cabeza pero rainbow dio un grito de furia pero antes de que pudiera disparar yo use el invisible black para taclear a rinbow la cual callo unos centímetros lejos de nosotros y yo ayude a levantarse a al pegaso el cual era nada más y nada menos que blum.

Doc que haces aquí dije algo sorprendido de ver al doc en la gala.

Bueno vera capitán yo vine por invitación de pinkie dijo blum.

Doc Ya te he dicho que no me digas capitán solo dime zolt.

Vaya vaya hoy es la reunión de las escorias decía dashie mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

rainbow dash te exijo que me digas que demonios está pasando aquí dijo Twilight con tono de que estaba molesta .

Nada Twilight solo tengo que matar a dos escorias dijo dashie totalmente furiosa.

Tu matarme a mí no me hagas reír tu no me tocarías ni un solo pelo de mi crin además todavía estas enojada por lo de appaloosa ya supéralo dije en tono burlón.

No solo sigo enojada por lo de appaloosa sino que voy a vengar a spike y a soarin gritaba reinbow dash total mente furiosa.

No sé a qué te refieras con vengar a soarin pero lo de spike no fue mi culpa además que si quieres bailar yo estoy disponible.

Bueno bailemos los tres dijo rainbow dash.

Pues que comience el baile más antiguo del mundo el baile de la muerte dije con una gran sonrisa.

Disculpe capi pero queríamos saber si usted sabe lo que paso en appaloosa dijo blum o quien quiera que estuviera controlando el cuerpo del doc.

Si pero te parece si hablamos de eso luego.

Está bien nosotros esperaremos pacientemente como buenos niños dijo el doc con una sonrisa macabra.

Bueno pues hora del baile dijo rainbow mientras se ajustaba sus cuchillas las cuales llevan el nombre de las cuchillas de Osiris.

Ya estaba preparando me para el ataque de rainbow la cual saco unas dagas y yo saque mi cuchillo de combate cuando sentí una vibra rara del doc el cual saco de su sombrero una arma muy peculiar al cual era un sartén el doc me ataco con sus sartén el cual esquive solo por unos pelos de rana calva de ahí fue el turno de rainbow dash de atacar con sus cuchillas de Osiris, la cuales traía puestas en las alas me intento cortar con ellas pero debido a que estaba demasiado molesta no atacaba correctamente y no me costó mucho trabajo evadirlas, de ahí el doc tomo su sartén y me dio un golpe de lleno en el cuerpo, yo solo le pude devolverle una patada con mis cuartos traseros una vez que aleje a el doc con la patada me encontré con las dagas de rainbow las cuales bloquee con mi cuchillo de combate pero la verdad yo ya estaba cansado de ellos dos asi que tome a mi Arondight para terminar con esto pero antes de invocar la hoja de mi Arondight rainbow me dio un golpe de lleno en el rostro con su pesuña para después ir a atacar a el doc con sus dagas, cabe destacar que hasta la música estaba a do con la pelea ya que en el salón de fiestas estaban tocando la melodía de nombre Symphony No. 9 in E Minor From the New World -4th Movement, mientras continuabamos con el combate pude notar que pinkie y Twilight ya estaba sacando sus ultimate weapon las cuales eran la espada el Llanto Tenebroso de Twilight y la de pinkie las cuales eran unas dagas de nombre end of the party ellas estaban a punto de meterse en la pelea cuando yo les dije que no se involucraran ya que en el estado en el que se encontraban tanto rainbow dash como blum ambos eran demasiado peligrosos y podrían Lastimarlas.

Vamos chicos ya hay que calmarnos dije intentando calmar tanto a rainbow dash como a blum.

A mí no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir dijo rainbow dash.

Vamos capi esto está muy divertido nosotros nos estamos divirtiendo dacia blum mientras sostenía una conversación con el mismo.

No miren a las chicas ya están preocupadas de que nos podamos lastimar entre nosotros dije ya algo cansado.

Ya te dije no voy a parar hasta eliminar a todas las escorias como ustedes y pensar que yo los consideraba bueno ya no importa lo que importa es que ustedes mueran como los malditos que son decía rainbow dash mientras se lanzaba al ataque de nuevo.

Seguíamos peleando yo recibía golpes tanto de rainbow dash como de blum y ellos por su parte recibían golpes de mi parte a parte de golpearse entre ellos seguimos luchando por un par de horas más cuando algo sucedió en el salón de fiestas se empezaron a escuchar gritos de terror en el interior de este así que dejamos de atacarnos entre nosotros para correr dentro del edificio pero cual fue la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando vimos a los caballeros de la cruz negra quienes estaban atacando a los invitados todos nos pusimos en posición de ataque para entrar a la lucha junto con los demás pero la batalla de antes entre nosotros nos había dejado muy cansados como para luchar contra ellos la verdad nunca pensé que las cosas se saldrían de control tanto como para ver casi morir a las portadoras de nuevo esta batalla sería la más cruenda que jamás hubiera librado ya que matar a los grifos es una cosa pero matar ponis es otra muy diferente pero por salvar a mis hermanas a las princesas y los padres de twi tendría que hacerlo me guste o no.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	15. La rosa de los vientos

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que desidimos Entre **random389 **Y yo Asi que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic "**Una segunda oportunidad**" es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 15 La rosa de los vientos**

Han pasado exactamente dos meses desde que el castillo fue atacado por los caballeros de la cruz negra las princesas se han estabilizado un poco después del veneno tan poderoso que ingirieron la oración seis y el doc hicieron lo que pudieron pero al ver que las medicinas no le hacían efecto a las princesas tuvimos que llamar a zecora la cual es la mejor química de equestria y es parte de la oración seis zecora hizo un muy buen trabajo al estabilizar a las princesas con la poción que preparo, pero hay algo que me preocupa y eso es que twi ha tenido unos cambios de humor raros y se asentido mal últimamente así que le dije que fuera con fluttershy para que le hiciera una revisión ya que esto no me gusta para nada y tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase mientras, que yo fui con el doc a pedirle que sea mi padrino de bodas ya que no tengo a nadie que desempeñe ese papel y ya que él es el único amigo que tengo creo que no hay nadie mejor para que sea mi padrino que blum.

Entonces dime doc serias mi padrino de boda.

Claro que si me respondió el doc con una sonrisa.

Vaya es bueno tener un amigo con quien contar dije mientras hacia un brohoof con el doc.

Bueno capitán zolt quería decirle que si me podía decir lo que paso en appaloosa.

Claro que sí creo que es justo después de todo te lo prometí cuando perdimos el castillo de canterlot le respondí al doc.

Así le comencé a explicar al doc lo que paso y del porqué del odio de las chicas hacia mí, pero le dije que no le dijera nada a nadie ya que fue celestia quien hizo el trato con los dragones.

Y eso fue lo que paso en appaloosa dije yo.

Ya veo el por qué no les has dicho la verdad pero creo que es injusto que cargues con toda la culpa de lo que paso.

Pues sí pero que se le va hacer de otra manera no confiarían en celestia nunca más y no me gustaría iniciar una pelea entre las princesas y las portadoras.

Bueno cambiando de tema capitán y si le dijera que quiero comprometerme con pinkie dijo el doc.

Vaya creo que es genial pero te diría que la trates bien porque si me entero que le hiciste algo que la lastime de alguna manera te descuartizare en un millón de pedacitos.

Bbbbueno yo no creo que sea para tanto me respondió el doc con nerviosismo.

Créame doc ellas son como mi familia así que cualquier hijo de yegua que les haga daño se las verá conmigo.

Bueno yo dijo el doc nervioso.

Pero no creo que mi Arondight y yo lo tengamos que visitar le decía mientras seguimos caminando.

Bueno yo nunca le haría nada a pinkie me respondió el doc algo molesto.

Calma doc no se enoje solo lo decía de broma.

Bueno ya enserio que opina de que me quiera comprometer con pinkie.

Creo que es genial por lo que eh leído en los informes es justo que estén juntos le respondí al doc.

Seguíamos caminando y charlando Después de un rato de caminar y de nuestra conversación sobre mi boda con Twi nos fuimos a buscar a las chicas porque yo quería saber cómo estaba Twi íbamos platicando cuando sentí dos presencias mágicas una era la de Twi y la otra le pertenecía a Trixie así que Salí corriendo junto con el doc porque sabía que esas dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos y si habían elevado su presión mágica era señal de que algo no muy bueno ocurriría.

Qué demonios está pasando aquí decía algo agitado de la corrida que di con el doc.

"!ELLA EMPEZO¡" gritaron Twi y Trixie al unisonó.

Calma chicas no hay porque pelear dije intentando calmar a ambas.

No me voy a calmar hasta que sparkle se disculpe por a ver chocado conmigo dijo Trixie muy molesta.

Vamos Trixie no hay que hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Cállate yo voy hacer lo que quiera además tu novia tiene la culpa.

Yo no te hice nada dijo Twilight molesta.

Estábamos discutiendo cuando no sé por qué se me ocurrió poner un escudo reflejante alrededor de de Twi yo estaban intentando calmarlas a ambas cuando se dejó oír un disparo, que vino de algún punto cercano cuando encontré de donde venía el disparo gracias a el escudo reflejante el cual cumplió con su cometido el cual es reflejar los ataques del enemigo pero del punto de dónde provino el disparo venia demyx con sus pistolas gemelas Artemis y Ravenus volando a toda velocidad y este a terrizo frente a Trixie.

-QUE TE PASA PEGASO IDIOTA le gritaba a demyx por disparar contra Twi.

-Tu intentaste hacerle daño a Trixie me respondió demyx.

Que acaso estás loco yo lo que intentaba era calmarlas para que no se pelearan pero porque le disparaste a mi novia y maldito hijo de yegua me las vas a pagar.

-Pues ponle cómo quieras.

Pues a ver de a como nos toca dije mientras tomaba a mi Arondight.

Estaba punto de hacer pedazos a demyx cuando tres presencias igual o más poderosas que la de Trixie demyx y la mía juntas se hicieron presentes pero estas presencias ya las conocía eran las tres princesas que se acercaban a toda velocidad cabe destacar que aunque no están totalmente recuperadas del veneno todavía tienen la fuerza como para matarnos a los tres juntos.

-Qué demonios está pasando aquí dijo la señorita luna.

Nada solo que este infeliz de demyx disparo contra Twi si no fuera porque puse un escudo reflejante ya estaría muerta dije muy alterado por lo que demyx había hecho.

Demyx que demonios hiciste dijo la señorita luna molesta.

Nada zolt intento hacer un hechizo en contra de Trixie el disparo iba dirigido a él.

Si pero no medio a mi sino a Twi dije muy enojado con demyx.

Esto lo vamos a hablar después tu y yo zolt por ahora debemos resolver el por qué demyx disparo sin pensar contra uno de los elementos de la armonía dijo la señorita luna.

Estábamos discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido con demyx cuando sentí una gran presión mágica por breves instantes antes de que Twi perdiera el conocimiento rápidamente la llevamos a la enfermería del antiguo castillo de las princesas para que el doc y fluttershy le dieran una revisión para saber por qué perdió el conocimiento esas horas fueron de las más angustiantes de mi vida seguía consumido en mi angustia cuando salieron el doc y fluttershy a dar su diagnóstico.

Y bien doc fluttershy como esta Twi dije preocupado por su estado de salud.

Bueno pues ella está bien pero tardara en despertar debido a la gran tensión que sufrió me respondió el doc calmadamente.

-Entonces ella está bien.

Si pero hay que evitar que tenga este tipo de encuentros desagradables con Trixie y demyx dijo fluttersshy mientras tomaba una taza de té de tila.

-Ya veo yo me hare cargo de que esto no vuelva a suceder.

Más te vale que así sea dijo una voz de atrás de mí.

Rápidamente ve voltee para ver de quien se trataba cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de celestia quien iba acompañada de la señorita luna y la princesa mi amore cadenza las cuales venían a ver como se encontraba Twi.

Que hacen aquí dije sorprendido de ver a las princesas.

Vine a ver a mi estudiante Twilight Sparkle me respondió celestia.

Lo sé pero me sorprende que estén aquí después de todo ustedes tienen cosas que hacer le respondí a celestia.

Bueno cambiando de tema como esta Twilight Sparkle dijo la señorita luna.

Ella está bien pero ese demyx me las va a pagar dije yo algo molesto.

Tu tuviste la culpa dijo celestia.

Y porque se supone que tuve la culpa esta vez le respondí a celestia.

Se supone que tú debes protegerla dijo celestia algo alterada.

Calma hermana si no fuera por el Twilight Sparkle estaría muerta le respondió la señorita luna a celestia.

Pero él tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar a Twilight en todo momento con esa condición acepte su relación.

Si pero a te lo vuelvo a repetir yo no tuve la culpa de nada de lo que paso es más deberías de agradecer por…..encubrir tú ya nada olvídalo si me disculpan voy a estar junto a mi novia dije muy molesto por los comentarios de celestia.

Una vez después de mi discusión con celestia me dirigí al cuarto donde se encontraba Twi la cual se encontraba inconsciente yo me quede junto a ella por tres días mientras permanecía inconsciente me la pase día y noche así como ella cuando la pelea contra la manticora hace siete años pero en fin estuve un buen tiempo esperando hasta que mi linda y tierna Twilight abrió sus bellos ojos.

Hey que ahí mi bella durmiente le decía a Twi mientras le acariciaba su crin.

Hola como esta mi guapo príncipe y que haces aquí me respondió mi linda y tierna Twilight.

Nada solo aquí preocupado por ti y dime que te paso dije preocupado por Twi.

Bueno yo la verdad es que bueno no sé cómo decírtelo dijo Twilight nerviosamente.

Dime lo que me tengas que decir dije mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.

Bueno yo estoy esperando dos hijos tuyos dijo Twilight mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"!QUE ES ENCERIO¡ " grite todo emocionado por la noticia que me había dado Twilight.

No estás enojado dijo Twi algo nerviosa.

Claro que no estás loca es la mejor noticia que me andado desde que derpy me dijo que me había adoptado le respondí a Twilight.

Entonces dime que te gustaría que fuera niño o niña.

Pues la verdad me gustaría que fueran niñas me gustaría tener tres hermosas princesas dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Twi.

Pues a mí no a mí me gustaría tener a tres fuertes soldados que me protejan me respondió Twilight.

Sabes es raro que una yegua quiera tener potros dije con una gran sonrisa.

Lo mismo digo es raro que un semental quiera tener yeguas me decía Twi mientras me daba un beso.

Y como te gustaría que se llamaran si fueran niñas dijo Twi algo sonrojada.

"!Mmmmm¡" me gustaría que se llamaran sparkle love y ruby of Fire.

Y porque el nombre de ruby of Fire inquirió Twilight.

Bueno veras es una historia muy larga pero digamos que es en honor de una potrilla que por razones fuera del control de sus padres no pudo llegar a este mundo le respondí a Twilight.

Y si fueran niños dije mientras le daba un beso en su vientre a mi linda y tierna Twilight.

Deja me ver me gustaría que se llamaran Black fire y dawn Crystal.

Me gustan mucho esos nombres y dime cuanto tiempo de gestación tienes le respondí a Twilight.

Dos meses según lo que me dijo fluttershy.

Que enserio entonces desde la gala ya estabas.

Así es creo que fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos me respondió Twilight algo sonrojada.

Seguimos hablando de cómo nos gustaría que fuera nuestra vida a partir de este punto seguíamos charlando cuando entro fluttershy a decirme que tenía que salir para que Twilight pudiera descansar pero yo estaba tan emocionado que incluso le di un beso a fluttershy en la mejilla la cual se sonrojo un poco mientras yo iba saltando de felicidad por la noticia antes recibida me topé con rarity bueno más que toparme choque con ella la cual se paró muy enojada y lista para luchar contra mí pero le dije que quería hablar con ella a lo cual se negó y me apunto con su sniper de calibre .223 así que no me quedo más remedio que usar un hechizo paralizante contra ella para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Suelta me maldito dijo rarity mientras intentaba escapar de mi hechizo.

Calma solo quiero hablar contigo ya que eres la más razonable de las chicas.

"¡Y DE QUE QUIERES HABLAR DE COMO DEJASTE MORIR A SPIKE¡" gritaba rarity furiosa al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Aunque no lo creas yo también lo extraño la verdad nunca nos llevamos muy bien que digamos pero a pesar de todo lo consideraba mi amigo le respondí a rarity en tono melancólico.

Entonces por qué lo dejaste morir decía rarity mientras seguía llorando.

Bueno eso no te lo puedo decir porque fue una promesa que le hice pero una cosa si te puedo decir el me las confió para que las cuidara a todas y es algo que pienso hacer no solo porque el confió en mi para hacerlo si no porque siempre las eh visto como de mi familia y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar me odien o no.

Bueno entonces de que querías hablar dijo rarity ya más calmada.

Bueno la verdad no sé si ya te enteraste de que Twi está embarazada de mi dije con un poco de ánimo.

"!QUEEEEEEE¡"grito rarity sorprendida.

Así es ella está esperando a mis hijos le respondí a rarity con mucha emoción en mi voz.

-Entonces solo me querías dar la noticia.

No quería que hablaras con las demás portadoras para que hagamos una tregua para llevarnos bien si no lo quieren hacer por mi háganlo por Twi ella las necesita más que nunca y con peleas absurdas solo haremos que ella este mal su estado es muy delicado en este momento le respondí a rarity seriamente.

Hare lo que pueda pero no te prometo nada pero lo haremos por Twilight no por ti.

Gracias rarity es más ten esto como muestra de agradecimiento de parte de ambos le decía a rarity mientras cargaba un hechizo en mi cuerno.

Una vez que el hechizo estuvo cargado lo lance contra rarity la cual sintió un ardor en su rostro pero una vez que este paso me apunto de nuevo con su sniper de calibre .223 pero antes de que disparara le dije que viera su reflejo en el agua y que si no le gustaban los resultados me disparara a lo que procedió a mirarse en un espejo que apareció con su magia.

Que me paso dijo rarity al ver que la cicatriz de su rostro ya no estaba.

Bueno siempre busque una forma de aliviar un poco el dolor por la pérdida de spike y que mejor forma que traer a la vieja rarity cuando su belleza estaba en todo su esplendor.

Bueno no creas que por esto te voy a perdonar por lo que paso en appaloosa me respondió rarity con algunas lágrimas.

Bueno pero estamos bien por el momento no? Dije con algo de esperanza.

Claro que si estamos bien por el momento me decía rarity mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Una vez que me despedí de rarity tomamos caminos diferentes yo me dirigía a donde se encontraba la señorita luna cuando un unicornio con la armadura de la guardia real me entrego una carta de una vieja amiga y me dijo que era de suma importancia que la leyera que el destino de equestria dependía de eso una vez que el unicornio se fue yo comencé con la lectura de dicha carta la cual decía lo siguiente.

Querido capitán zolt hooves, se preguntara el motivo de mi carta

La verdad le escribo para informarle que una nueva amenaza.

Se cierne sobre equestria

Dicha amenaza es más peligrosa que los grifos.

Y que cualquier otra creatura con la que nos hallamos enfrentado antes.

Ya que esta amenaza puede tomar nuestra forma y son una seria amenaza para nosotros,

Y se dé una fuente muy confiable que están aliados con los caballeros de la cruz negra.

Así que es de suma importancia que me reúna con usted lo antes posible.

Para discutir una manera de enfrentarlos

ya que es imperativo que le dé esta información a las princesas celestia y luna.

Sino por todo lo que hemos luchado se ira por el drenaje.

Junto con esta carta le dejo un mapa con mi ubicación exacta y una contraseña para evitar que esos impostores no se hagan pasar por alguno de nosotros.

Nos reuniremos en un pueblito a las afueras de frozen north en seis días.

atte: spitfire

Una vez que termine de leer la carta de spitfire Salí como rayo hacia la oficina de la señorita luna para que me diera consejo de como deberíamos de actuar al respecto una vez que llegue con la señorita luna esta me dijo que saldríamos de inmediato a la reunión con spitfire ya quera de suma importancia que nos reuniéramos con ella lo antes posible pero le dije que solo me dejara despedirme de Twi ya que no sabía con qué me encontraría y quería ver a mi futura esposa una última vez antes de partir hacia lo desconocido, pero ahora yo tenía otra razón para no morir en el campo de batalla y daría todo lo que tengo para evitar que tanto yo como la señorita luna muriéramos en las garras de este nuevo enemigo que entraria a la batalla por el dominio de equestria la lucha era dura pero de alguna u otra forma venceríamos a nuestros enemigos.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	16. la nueva llama

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389 **Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic "**Una segunda oportunidad**" es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 16 la nueva llama.**

Luego de la charla que tuve con la señorita luna respecto a la carta que recibí de parte de spitfire ella me dijo que saldríamos mañana ya que necesitamos reunir armas para la misión ya que con lo sucedido con el castillo y los caballeros de la cruz negra nos dejó casi en ceros ya que todas las armas se encontraban en el castillo de canterlot, mientras yo buscaba la manera de decirle a Twi que tenía que salir con la señorita luna hacia una misión de suma importancia para todos nosotros pero la verdad me dolía tener que dejarla sola por seis días sobre todo porque tenía miedo de lo que demyx y Trixie pudieran hacerle a Twi en mi ausencia necesitaba de alguien en quien pudiera confiar a parte del doc ya que si les digo a las chicas que cuiden de Twi posiblemente estas se nieguen por lo de spike y por qué Twilight siempre ha estado junto a mí y a ellas no les agrada mucho la idea de que ella y yo nos vallamos a casar pero de todas la más violenta es Rainbow dash así que me las he ingeniado para mantenerla lejos de Twi ya que no sé qué reacción pudiera tener al enterarse de que Twi está esperando a mis hijos, pero cambiando de tema seguía pensando en quien podría mantener a salvo tanto a las chicas como a Twi así que Salí en busca de alguien en quien pudiera confiar bueno más que confiar alguien a quien pudiera darle algo de mi poder para mantener a salvo a todos en el castillo mis primeras opciones fueron el doc rainbow y applejack pero con el doc el peligro es que no sé cuándo Wounded tomaría el control y comenzaría con su masacre sin sentido y rainbow al igual que applejack no querían nada que tuviera que ver conmigo, iba caminando mientras pensaba a quien darle mi poder cuando me topé con sweetie belle a la cual salude pero la reacción que tuvo no me la esperaba.

-Hola sweet como estas.

Vaya vaya si es él traidor en persona y es señorita sweetie belle para ti dijo sweetie belle en tono despectivo.

Así que tú también eh no sé qué te hayan dicho de mi pero lo que te dijeron no es verdad dije algo triste por la reacción de sweetie belle.

Claro que si es verdad tu dejaste morir a spike me respondió sweetie belle.

Otra vez con lo mismo y para empezar a ti quien te dijo eso.

Mi hermana rarity decía sweetie belle mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Ya veo bueno si fue ella que se le va hacer dije algo triste.

-Por qué lo dejaste morir.

Mira sweet digo señorita sweetie belle si yo salvaba a spike tu hermana estaría muerta en este momento le respondí a sweetie belle.

-Esa no es una excusa me respondió sweetie belle.

Miren todas y cada una de ustedes pueden creer lo que quieran de mi al fin y al cabo ninguna me cree así que más da lo que diga para defenderme.

"!TU TU ERES UN DESGRACIADO SINICO¡" gritaba sweetie belle muy enojada.

sweetie belle estaba insultándome a diestra y siniestra cuando no sé de donde apareció scootaloo en mi defensa.

Ya basta sweetie belle dijo scoot molesta.

Scootaloo que no vez que el dejo morir a spike decía sweetie belle muy enojada.

Mira sweetie belle a mí no me importa el chisme ese además él nunca se a portado mal con ninguna de nosotras y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar si puede hacerlo él es como mi hermano y tú no eres nadie para insultarlo y como él te dijo si salvaba a spike todas las portadoras estarían muertas le respondió scoot a sweetie belle.

Tu hermano no es más que un asesino dijo sweetie belle todavía más enojada.

Retira lo dicho decía scoot mientras las lágrimas brotaban por su rostro.

Vamos sweetie belle ella no tiene vela en este entierro dije ya algo molesto.

Tú no te metas traidor dijo sweetie belle.

Ya me estas fastidiando decía mientras aumentaba mi presión mágica.

Ja y crees que me importa que eleves tu presión mágica esa presión no es rival contra la de rarity y tú le haces los mandados a rarity.

Jajajaja tú crees que rarity es más fuerte que yo que ingenua eres dije en tono burlón.

Claro que si es más fuerte que tu dijo sweetie belle algo asustada por sentir mi presión mágica.

Mira sweetie belle esto se acaba aquí y  
ahora decía mientras cargaba un hechizo en mi cuerno.

Una vez que el hechizo es tuvo cargado lo dispare contra sweetie belle y scootaloo las cuales sintieron un gran dolor de cabeza una vez que el dolor paso ya no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido.

Que rayos estoy haciendo aquí dijeron scootaloo y sweetie belle al unísono.

Nada iban a buscar a fluttershy para ayudarla con el inventario dije mientras les mostraba una sonrisa.

-Ah bueno entonces adiós dijo scoot antes de salir corriendo.

-Espérame grito sweetie belle al ver que scoot salía corriendo.

Uff pensé que esto se iba a poner feo que bueno que pensé rápido.

Una vez después del incidente con scoot y sweet me dirigí hacia el patio de entrenamiento para aclarar mi mente y pensar en quien podia depositar mi poder, una vez que llegue pude ver a la señorita luna junto a celestia las cuales estaban platicando sobre algo y no podía escuchar muy bien así que me acerque lo más que pude para poder oír mejor.

Yo no sé por qué siempre lo mantienes cerca de ti mi querida hermana dijo celestia.

Porque él me lo recuerda mucho además sin darme cuenta me enamore de él le respondió la señorita luna a celestia en tono triste.

Aun así su corazón le pertenece a otra.

Lo sé pero por ahora solo me queda ser paciente dijo la señorita luna.

Pero hasta cuando hasta cuando estas dispuesta a esperar por él decía celestia mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el lomo de la señorita luna.

Lo que sea necesario decía la señorita luna mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Pero no te duele verlo junto a ella como la besa como la acaricia.

Si me duele y daría la mitad que me corresponde del reino por estar en su lugar.

Sabes eres muy valiente decía celestia mientras le acariciaba la crin a la señorita luna de forma fraternal.

Sabes tú estudiante tiene mucha suerte dijo la señorita luna en tono triste.

Lo sé pero su vida no están longeva como la de él y tarde o temprano tú y el estarán juntos.

Tienes razón pero siempre estará el fantasma de Twilight Sparkl en su corazón decía la señorita luna mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre celestia.

Esta platica entre celestia y la señorita luna me hizo que sintiera escalofríos en la espalda así que mejor me retire para no seguir escuchando esa charla tan triste la verdad me sentí mal por la señorita luna y pensar que ella nos iba a casar a mí y a Twi, yo solo pude sentir una gran curiosidad sobre de que poni estarían hablando aparte de mí ya que la señorita luna dijo que le recordaba mucho a ese poni y que por eso se había enamorado de mi pero bueno iba pensando en a quien le daría mi poder y que reuniera las condiciones necesarias para transferir un poco de mi poder a ese poni cuando una idea se vino a mi mente ya había visto a la poni que recibiría algo de mi llama la cual es scoot una vez que me di cuenta que ella reunía los requisitos necesarios Salí en su búsqueda seguía buscando hasta que llegue a una parte del bosque que nunca avía visto estaba buscando en los alrededores cuando me encontré con un poni encapuchado de inmediato me puse en guardia pero él poni se quitó la capucha que traía puesta dejando me ver a una poni que tenía años de no ver la cual era mi hermana Zyanya.

Zyanya eres tú en verdad eres tu dije muy emocionado porque no había visto a mi hermana desde hace siete años.

Claro que si soy yo zolt o ya no reconoces a tu hermana decía Zyanya mientras se me acercaba.

Como llegaste aquí si la última vez que te vi fue hace siete años en el desierto dije algo confundido de ver que Zyanya estaba justo frente a mí.

Bueno zolt he venido a pedirte un favor dijo Zyanya seriamente.

Claro que si solo dime que necesitas respondí a Zyanya.

Oh es algo muy simple solo mata a las princesas celestia y luna.

Así claro considéralo hecho no espera que dijiste dije algo asustado de lo que Zyanya me estaba pidiendo.

Así es he venido para invitarte a que te unas a los caballeros de la cruz negra ah claro después de que mates a celestia y luna dijo Zyanya con una sonrisa macabra.

Yo no puedo hacer eso por dos razones una las princesas son más fuertes que yo y dos yo no traicionaría a la señorita luna le respondí a Zyanya.

Eres débil pero no te preocupes más una vez que despiertes tu verdadero poder celestia y luna no serán rivales para ti decia Zyanya mientras me acariciaba las mejillas.

-No tu no por favor porque te uniste a ellos.

Por qué esas disque princesas mataron a nuestros padres dijo Zyanya.

Claro que no ellas no lastimarían a nuestros padres.

Tal y como lo oyes ellas los mandaron a matar y ahora vámonos el señor Hammer Dawn nos espera a nosotros los descendientes del heraldo del fuego aquellos que regresaran a equestria a su antigua gloria sin la opresión de celestia y luna.

Quien te dijo eso dije ya muy molesto por las incoherencias que Zyanya estaba diciendo.

Fue gregor el vio como los guardias de luna y celestia hacían el trabajo sucio por ellas me respondió Zyanya.

Ese maldito me las va apagar de seguro fue el quien los mato eh inculpo a la señorita luna y a celestia.

No fue él y vas a venir conmigo por la buenas o por las malas decía Zyanya mientras sacaba una espada la cual lleva el nombre de la Espada de la Misericordia.

Con que esas tenemos eh bueno pues te derrotare y te arrestare para que seas interrogada dije mientras tomaba mi Arondight.

Levántate del cielo negro Espada de la Misericordia decía Zyanya mientras activaba sus llamas celestiales.

Tu posees una llama celestial y no cualquier llama tienes la corona del rey dije algo sorprendido.

Te gustan mis llamas de la esperanza dijo Zyanya en tono burlón.

Si son bonitas pero me gustaran más cuando estés tras las rejas.

Pues inténtalo si puedes me respondió Zyanya.

Pues veras que si puedo consume Arondight decía mientras activaba mis llamas del sacrificio.

Así comenzó la pelea contra mi hermana Zyanya yo comencé a disparar le bolas de fuego a Zyanya ella se cubrió con un escudo de nivel avanzado ella rápidamente me lanzo un relámpago de color negro yo use mi escudo calórico el cual aprendí a usar gracias a la señorita luna una vez que dejo de atacarme con sus relámpagos yo desactive mi escudo y Zyanya rápidamente me ataco con su Espada de la Misericordia yo me cubrí con mi Arondight yo le devolví el espadazo ella lo esquivo con mucha facilidad ella me tiro una patada con sus cuartos traseros la cual bloquee yo le lance dos golpes con mis cascos delanteros ella solo los esquivo con facilidad después de eso yo le lance una ráfaga de fuego azul y ella me respondió lanzando sus rayos de color negro la pelea continuo y los dos nos comenzamos a cansar muy rápido debido a la gran cantidad de magia con la que nos atacábamos yo volví a lanzar un último hechizo con las pocas energías mágicas que tenía y ella me lo respondió ambos lanzamos un hechizo de aturdimiento el cual ambos esquivamos estábamos a punto de volvernos a atacar cuando dos enormes presencias mágicas se hicieron presentes la cuales le pertenecían a las princesas celestia y luna.

Vaya te han entrenado bien dijo Zyanya.

-Lo mismo digo le respondí con una sonrisa.

Lástima que no podemos seguir jugando como antes dijo Zyanya con una pequeña sonrisa.

-SIP recuerdo que yo siempre ganaba.

Bueno mi querido hermano nos volveremos a ver y espero que ya hayas cambiado de opinión dijo Zyanya antes de salir volando.

-Lo mismo digo mi querida hermana lo mismo digo.

Una vez después de que mi pelea contra mi hermana Zyanya llegara a su fin en seguida llegaron las princesas y yo les explique lo que había sucedido después de una explicación me fui a buscar a scoot para entregarle parte de mi poder seguía buscando a scoot cuando me sentí mareado por la pérdida de magia así que me fui a recostar un rato pero me dormí más de la cuenta porque cuando desperté ya era de noche la pelea contra Zyanya me dejo más cansado de lo que pensaba una vez que Salí de mi habitación me fui a seguir buscando a scoot pero antes de seguir con la búsqueda me encontré con la señorita luna la cual me dijo que partiríamos hacia snow town en un par de horas más el cual es el nombre que tiene el pueblito donde nos encontraríamos con spitfire una vez que termine con la señorita luna proseguí con la búsqueda de scoot pero de nuevo fui interrumpido esta vez por pinkie la cual me dijo que si la ayudaba a buscar a blum para una despedida que le estaba organizando yo me saque de onda cuando pinkie me dijo eso después de un rato de buscarlos nos encontramos con blum el cual venía acompañado de scoot.

Hola doc como esta le decía al doc mientras lo saludaba.

Oh muy bien de hecho mejor que nunca me respondió el doc con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

Ya veo es una linda noche no lo cree doc.

Creo que tienes razón es una noche muy agradable.

SIP oiga doc si no es mucha indiscreción a donde va que pinkie le quiere dar una despedida dije con mucha intriga.

Que acaso luna no te lo había dicho yo y rainbow dash vamos con ustedes a la importante reunión decía el doc calmada mente.

Creo que no le andado todos los detalles eh dije al doc en forma de broma.

Por qué dices eso me pregunto el doc algo asustado.

Bueno ahora mismo no se lo puedo decir pero luego hablamos de eso le parece.

Ya vámonos blum ya es hora de nuestra fiesta de despedida privada decía pinkie mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en el cuello al doc.

Pero eso es antes o después de la fiesta de verdad dijo el doc confundido.

Ya nada solo olvídalo y sígueme dijo pinkie en tono pícaro.

Una vez que pinkie y él doc se fueron no sin antes despedirse de scoot y de mí scoot le dio un abraso de despedida al doc justo antes de que el doc y pinkie se fueran luego de que ellos se fueron scoot y yo nos quedamos completa mente solos y yo aproveche para decirle a scoot que me siguiera que quería hablar con ella a solas la cual asintió con la cabeza una vez que ella acepto venir conmigo nos dirigimos hacia uno de los pasillos del castillo para poder hablar tranquila mente.

Y de que me querías hablar dijo scoot algo confundida.

Bueno te quería preguntar si te gustaría ser más veloz que rainbow dash y más fuerte que applejack.

Claro que sí pero esto es una broma no? Dijo scoot.

Claro que no y te lo puedo demostrar.

Una vez después de eso yo active la corona del rey para demostrarle mi velocidad y fuerza a scoot primero use el invisible black para mostrarle mi velocidad de ahí le di una patada a un árbol tumbándole todas las hojas de una sola patada scoot solo me miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos cuadrados después del shock scoot reacciono para decirme que si quería mi poder.

Vaya eso fue fantástico dijo scoot.

Y este poder puede ser tu yo si lo quieres le decía a scoot mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Claro que si lo quiero que tengo que hacer.

Nada solo cierra los ojos le respondí a scoot.

Una vez dicho eso yo tome a scoot por su barbilla y comencè a acercar mis labios a los suyos yo podía sentir su suave y dulce respiración ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente creo que se puso nerviosa por recibir mi poder yo comencé a acercar lentamente mis labios hacia los suyos para pasar mi poder con mi aliento es la única forma que conozco y eso porque la señorita luna me enseño aunque no comprendo por qué lo hizo si es la principal regla de los white order la cual es que no podemos pasar nuestro poder a otros ponis pero en fin una vez que junte mis labios con los de scoot pude notar que su pelaje se ponía rojo como tomate pero todavía no sé por qué se pone así pero bueno una vez que termine scoot sintió un gran dolor a causa de que las llamas se mesclan con la energía vital de los ponis que reúnen los requisitos necesarios los cuales son que tiene que tener una gran condición Física y un espíritu noble y un corazón puro como el de scoot si no de otra forma las llamas destruirán aquellos que no cumplan con estas condiciones luego del que dolor que scoot sintió terminara ella me hizo una pregunta que me saco de onda.

Oye porque me besaste dijo scoot toda sonrojada.

Que como que te bese yo no no te bese.

Claro que si lo hiciste me respondió scoot.

Que no no seas necia que no te bese le respondí a scoot.

Claro que si lo hiciste además fue mi primer beso decía scoot mientras se ponía todavía más roja.

Seguíamos discutiendo cuando por fin la convencí de que no la había besado después de eso le explique que juntar nuestras bocas era para que mi poder fuera transferido atraves de mi aliento y que era la forma más segura ya que de otra forma ella podría morir y no me gustaría que eso sucediera pero no me había dado cuenta de que había una poni que vio el disque beso con scoot y esta salió de chismosa con todos incluso el chisme llego hasta los oídos del doc pero con este hable y le mostré que scoot tenía la llama celestial de la nobleza una vez después de eso iba caminando cuando las chicas me rodearon y apuntaron con sus armas por el chisme que armo applebloom.

Y ahora que hice dije algo asustado de ver a todas las chicas armadas hasta los dientes.

Tu maldito le fuiste infiel a Twi con scootaloo decía applejack mientras sacaba su oz.

Que yo le fui infiel a Twi con scoot yo amo a mi linda y tierna Twilihgt sobre cualquier otra yegua y ahora con más razón dije muy molesto por lo que applejack había dicho.

"!NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR SU NOMBRE¡" gritaba rainbow muy molesta.

Les haré una pregunta por qué le sería infiel a Twi si lo tengo todo con ella es linda inteligente sexy y sobretodo ella es la única dueña de mi corazón y aparte está esperando a mis hijos.

Bueno pero al menos te gusta scootaloo me pregunto applejack seriamente.

Bueno ella es muy bonita y para serte sincero yo habia pensado en hacer a scoot mi novia pero eso fue antes de que me enamorara perdidamente de Twi.

"!TU ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO¡" gritaba fluttershy muy enojada mientras sacaba su hacha.

Cálmate fluttershy ahí mucho de el para descuartizar decía rainbow mientras se colocaba sus cuchillas.

Esperen un segundo haber applebloom que fue exactamente lo que viste dijo applejack.

Bueno yo estaba ayudando a fluttershy junto con sweetie belle cuando medí cuenta que scoot se estaba tardando lo que es inusual en ella ya que siempre que quedamos en hacer algo scootaloo es una de las más puntuales así que le dije a fluttershy que si no habia visto a scootaloo fluttershy me dijo que scootaloo había ido junto con pinkie a buscar a su hermano y yo le pedí que si me dejaba ir a buscar a scootaloo a lo cual ella me dijo que si y fue cuando los fui a buscar que vi a esta basura abusando de la inocencia de scootaloo.

Una applebloom yo no abuse de nadie y dos si les digo lo que en verdad paso prometen no decirle nada ni a celestia ni a la señorita luna.

"!ES UNA PINKIE PROMESA¡" gritaron todas al unísono.

Luego de que todas me prometieron no decirle nada a las princesas yo les comencé a explicar cómo le pase parte de mi llama bueno para ser más exacto un 2% de mi poder ya que si le pasaba mas scoot moriría consumida por las llamas literalmente hablando seguía explicándoles cuando de la nada llego celestia la cual escucho la parte donde les dije como había transferido mi llama a scoot cuando celestia termino de oír mi explicación me dijo que me daría un castigo de acuerdo a la razón por la cual había cometído ese error.

Bueno zolt aunque tus intenciones fueron buenas pero tu rompiste la principal regla de los white order la cual es que bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes otorgar tu llama a ningún otro poni dijo celestia en tono serio.

Hermana no crees que estas yendo demasiado lejos decía la señorita luna mientras intentaba calmar a celestia.

Tú no te metas luna este es un asunto entre él y yo.

Señorita luna déjela yo aceptare el castigo que me imponga dije algo nervioso porque sabía que me arrepentiría de esta decisión.

Pero tú no hiciste nada malo en todo caso yo fui quien te te enseño esa técnica dijo la señorita luna muy preocupada por mí.

Así que tú le enseñaste tu y yo hablaremos de esto para decidir tu justo castigo decía celestia mientras hacía brillar su cuerno.

Cuando vi esto yo me imaginaba que me despojaría de todo mi poder mágico y de mi llama pero lo que me hizo fue todavía peor ya que me hizo un muerto en vida yo ya no tenía amigos ni familia ni nada pero en ese momento yo no lo sabía.

Que fue lo que me hiciste dije asustado.

Ya no tienes por que preocuparte por buscar a quien cuide de Twilight dijo celestia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sombría.

Que le hiciste a Twi tu maldita hija de yegua.

Tenle más respeto a la princesa tu pequeño alicornio dijo dashie.

Hay si ahora resulta que la pequeña dashie es la defensora número uno de celestia dije en tono burlón.

"!MOCOSO IGUALADO QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE LLAMARME ASI¡" gritaba rainbow muy enojada.

Como que quien tú me diste permiso de llamarte así dije algo confundido.

Solo mis amigos me llaman así para ti soy la coronel rainbow dash.

Como que tus amigos si yo soy tu amigo le respondía a rainbow dash.

Tu mi amigo si yo no te conozco y nunca seria amiga de un niño como tú.

Celestia que hiciste dije algo alterado.

Nada tu castigo será la inexistencia tus seres queridos no sabrán que existes por los próximos tres meses me respondió celestia.

"!TU ERES UNA BRUJA SIN CORAZON!" le gritaba a celestia muy molesto por lo que me había hecho.

Pues esto es para que lo pienses dos veces antes de romper otra regla y la única interacción que tendrás será conmigo y con luna.

-Te voy a matar dije totalmente furioso.

Estaba a punto de atacar a celestia cuando la señorita luna me dé tuvo poniéndose frente a mi yo solo pude comenzar a llorar ya que todo lo que yo quería en este mundo me había sido arrebatado en menos de cinco segundos la señorita luna se acercó a mí y medio un fuerte abrazo para decirme que nunca estaría solo que ella siempre estaría a mi lado sin importar lo que sucediera luego de nuestra conversación me dijo que me alistara para salir hacia snow town ya que era de suma importancia nuestra reunión con spitfire y que a nuestro regreso ella me ayudaría a deshacer el hechizo que celestia habia hecho al menos tenia a alguien que sabía que nunca me traicionaría y me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ella se hacían mas fuertes a ahora tenía una disyuntiva por un lado tenia a la señorita luna la cual siempre me ha apoyado y se a enfrentado a celestia por mí y por otro tenia a Twi quien me regalado tantos maravillosos momentos ahora las cartas están hechadas y tendría que elegir a una de ellas pero bueno este viaje quizá me haga cambiar de opinión con respecto a la señorita luna pero una cosa era segura cuando volviera intentaría deshacer el hechizo que celestia había hecho e intentaria recuperar a mis seres queridos y descubría que está en la oscuridad brilla la luz.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	17. el ángel de la esperanza

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389 **Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic "**Una segunda oportunidad**" es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 17 el ángel de la esperanza**

Después de la conversación que tuvimos con criyal nos dirigimos a buscar al doc y a spitfire y rainbow dash que según lo que nos dijo el cantinero ellos rentaron una habitación en la parte de arriba del bar a lo que procedimos a ir a buscarlos yo procedí a abrir la puerta lentamente para no despertarlos pero lo que nos encontramos jamás no los hubiéramos imaginado ya que vimos al doc junto a spitfire y a rainbow dash del otro lado plácidamente dormida y con una cara de satisfacción total y algo de sangre a lo que la señorita luna y yo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro totalmente extrañados luego de eso le exigimos una explicación a el doc a lo que el doc nos dijo que todo fue culpa de la sidra de manzana, luego de que el doc nos explicara y me dijera que el ya no lo volvería a hacer decidí perdonarlo ya que él me encubrió a mí solo por eso no lo haría polvo cósmico después de que el doc me jurara y me perjurara que el no hizo nada nos fuimos de frozen north para emprender el camino a hacia el castillo, la señorita luna quería que continuáramos con nuestros encuentros nocturnos pero yo me comencé a negar ya que no quería serle infiel a Twi pero la verdad ya no sabía lo que sentía por Twi y me di cuenta que el sentimiento que tenía por la señorita luna era solo porque ella estaba en celo y era lo que me tenía en un trance de supuesto amor íbamos caminando cuando comencé a notar que rainbow y blum se habían hecho más que amigos los dos venían muy acaramelados y la verdad a pesar de que sabía lo que el doc sentía por pinkie ellos hacían bonita pareja, yo iba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando el doc me saco de ellos abruptamente.

Zolt en que piensas me pregunto blum preocupado por ver que iba muy distraído.

Doc la verdad ya no sé qué ciento dije en tono triste.

Como que no sabes lo que sientes me respondió el doc seriamente.

Bueno yo ya no sé qué siento por twi y tengo miedo de que ella salga herida por una mala decisión de mi parte dije entono triste.

Pero ella va hacer la madre de tus hijos me respondió el doc algo molesto.

Lo sé y no la pienso dejar sola pero hace poco me encontré a una yegua la cual siempre me ha gustado le respondí al doc.

Pero como que una yegua que siempre te ha gustado inquirió el doc.

Le parece si hablamos de esto después.

Está bien pero dime que fue lo que te paso con luna me respondió el doc.

Bueno vera ella estaba en celo dije algo apenado.

Pero si es así porque yo no sentí su celo dijo el doc confundido.

Bueno vera es algo entre alicornios bueno lo que pasa es que nuestro celo es imperceptible para ponis que no posean magia le respondía al doc.

Ya veo así que fue por eso dijo el doc.

Bueno cambiando de tema doc la señorita luna me dijo que usted le fue infiel a pinkie con calisto le dije al doc en forma de broma.

Yo yo no no le fui infiel a pinkie dijo el doc nervioso.

Calma doc lo sé pero no pude resistirme a hacerle esa broma.

Además si hablamos de infieles tu eres el más infiel eh don juan dijo el doc en tono burlón mientras me daba un codazo amistoso.

Mira quién habla el poni que le quito a rainbow la virginidad le respondí a al doc.

Bueno tu tu sabes que la sidra te hace cometer errores dijo el doc todo sonrojado.

Seguíamos jugándonos bromas durante todo el camino pero la verdad es que yo no quería llegar al castillo ya que me tendría que enfrentar a la dura realidad de que ya no tenía a nadie que me esperara en el castillo pero tarde o temprano esa realidad me atraparía me guste o no, luego de caminar todo el día nos detuvimos para descansar ya que todos estábamos muy cansados la señorita luna me seguía buscando yo la verdad no quería a la señorita luna eh intentaba no estar a solas con ella ya que lo que paso estos últimos cuatro días solo fue un muy grave error de mi parte pero no podía decírselo a la señorita luna ya que ella a había sido muy buena conmigo y no quería herir sus sentimientos pero ella insistía en tener intimidad conmigo yo la rechazaba simple y llanamente porque yo ya no quería más problemas con celestia ya que esta me había hecho mucho daño la verdad no tengo idea del por qué me odia tanto no se si le hice algo sin querer yo solo sé que celestia me odia por algo que yo no alcanzo a comprender la verdad yo ya estoy harto de esta situación si no fuera por Twi y por mis hijos ya me hubiera ido de equestria hace mucho tiempo pero en fin a mí me tocaba hacer la guardia de esa noche cuando vi que una de las tiendas se abría lentamente al principio me asuste porque pensé que era la señorita luna que intentaría seducirme otra vez pero mi tranquilidad volvió al ver que se trataba del doc.

Doc que hace levantado a esta hora.

Eh nada solo me levante al baño dijo el doc.

Ya veo usted alguna vez ha dudado de sus sentimientos por pinkie le pregunte al doc en tono melancólico.

Por qué me preguntas eso dijo el doc confundido.

Bueno yo ya no quiero a Twi tanto como antes le respondi al doc.

Entonces no te piensas hacer responsable de tus actos dijo el doc mientras tomaba su espada.

Si me hare responsable pero creo que mi amor hacia Twi me acostado mucho más de lo que esperaba le decía al doc mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Por qué dices eso y a que te refieres con que el amor hacia Twi te ha costado mucho me respondió el doc.

Veras blum celestia me ha hecho mucho daño y por cualquier cosa me da castigos cada vez peores y este último me mato por dentro ya que me quito lo más sagrado de este mundo al menos para mí me quito lo único que aprecio más que a Twi me quito a mi familia le decía al doc mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Pero por qué dices eso si la princesa celestia es buena me respondió el doc.

Buena ja si como no ella es hades en persona que sentiría si un día se levantara y scoot y pinkie ya no lo recordaran.

Pues me sentiría devastado me respondió el doc.

Ahí lo tiene yo ya tengo miedo de que a la próxima mande a ejecutar a mis hermanas por mis errores.

No crees que estas exagerando decía el doc mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

Tu no conoces a celestia y si se entera de que intime con la señorita luna no sé qué me pueda hacer esta vez dije con mucho miedo en mi voz.

Creo que tienes razón pero tú no violaste a luna ni la obligaste ni nada por el estilo me respondió el doc.

Luego de nuestra charla blum se fue a adormir para que saliéramos a la mañana siguiente hacia el castillo yo me quede haciendo guardia mientras pensaba si todo lo que eh hecho en mi vida a valido la pena una vez que el sol se asomó en el horizonte tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dispusimos a salir no sin antes recoger nuestro equipo de campaña luego de cuatro días de viaje por fin llegamos al castillo el cual estaba protegido por un escudo mágico luego de que llegáramos nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba celestia para dar nuestro reporte pero celestia es muy astuta y se dio cuenta de que la señorita luna estaba más alegre que de costumbre mientras estábamos dando nuestro reporte de los hechos yo me comencé a poner más y más nervioso ya que celestia tenía una mirada que podía poner a hasta el poni más valiente del mundo nervioso luego de terminar con nuestro reporte celestia hizo una pregunta a la señorita luna la cual hizo que se me pusiera el pelaje de punta.

Vaya luna te ves muy feliz a que se debe dijo celestia en tono interrogativo.

Oh si mi querida hermana decía la señorita luna mientras caminaba hacia celestia.

Bueno creo que yo mejor me voy con su permiso dije muy asustado de celestia.

Espera zolt quédate un momento.

Pero es que ustedes. Tienen cosas de que hablar dije tratando de no parecer nervioso.

Insisto en que te quedes y bien luna hoy es un buen día para ti dijo celestia.

Bueno hermana tienes razón hoy es un muy buen día para mí.

Sabes hoy te ves diferente pero no logró dar que te hace diferente esta mañana mmmmmmm te arreglaste la crin mmm no creo que sea eso a ya sé que es.

Que es lo que la hace ser diferente hoy dije un poco más calmado.

Mmmmm que ella ya no está en celo dijo celestia en tono de que estaba molesta.

Cuando celestia dijo esto sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor se hacía pedazos ya que si me regalo la inexistencia por un asunto mucho menos importante que este no quería saber qué clase de monstruosidad me haría esta vez y el pensar en eso me hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago yo ya me imaginaba los peores escenarios posibles pero lo que siguió me saco de onda ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que celestia iba a decir.

Bueno y quien fue el afortunado ganador dijo celestia en un tono dulce Asia su hermana.

Bueno fue el poni que te platique a aquel día en el patio de entrenamiento dijo la señorita luna con una gran sonrisa.

Vaya luna hasta que se te hizo decía celestia mientras se ponía a nuestro lado.

esto hizo que la señorita luna se pusiera roja como manzana yo solo podía observar incrédulo como se desenvolvía la situación celestia estaba orgullosa de que luna y yo le hiciéramos una cosa muy fea a Twi la cual es que yo le fui infiel con la señorita luna yo ya no sé qué pensar y yo no creo poder verle la cara a Twi nunca más luego de que celestia le preguntara eso la señorita luna y luego de que hasta le comenzara a contar a celestia con lujo de detalle todo lo que hicimos en estos últimos diez días yo no sabía dónde meterme ya que me encontraba en una situación algo embarazosa para mi luego de un rato de que celestia y la señorita luna conversaran un muy muy largo tiempo celestia me dijo algo que nunca pensé oír de sus labios.

Sabes zolt en vista de estos acontecimientos levantare tu castigo.

Es en Serio no es una especie de broma cruel le pregunte a celestia con mucha alegría.

No es una broma y solo será por esta vez dijo celestia en tono amable.

Gracias celestia yo te lo agradezco mucho como no tienes una idea le respondí a celestia.

-No hay nada que agradecer solo has feliz a mi hermana.

Luego de eso celestia hizo brillar su cuerno una vez después de eso celestia nos dijo que por la información recabada nos daría dos semanas de descanso luego de despedirnos de celestia no sin que la señorita luna me dijera que me esperaba en su habitación una vez después de eso me dirigía a toda velocidad a mi cuarto cuando me encontré con dashie la cual me pregunto que si no sabía dónde se encontraba la habitación de blum a lo que le dije que sí pero por obvias razones no la iba a llevar con blum así que le dimos la vuelta al castillo íbamos por la segunda vuelta cuando pasamos por una habitación por la cual no debimos haber pasado íbamos caminando cerca de dicha habitación cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y me comenzaron a arrastrar a su interior la cual era la habitación de la señorita luna pero al sentir que me arrastraban yo instintivamente jale a rainbow conmigo a su interior.

Vaya zolt pensé que nunca ibas a venir dijo la señorita luna la cual estaba recostada sobre su cama.

Yo solo estaba buscando a blum junto con rainbow dije muy nervioso porque sabía que esto se iba a poner feo.

No te preocupes por eso ahora decía la señorita luna mientras ponía una cerradura mágica en la puerta.

B-bueno creo que yo mejor me voy decía rainbow mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la habitación.

Espera rainbow cuál es la prisa siempre es más divertido entre tres dijo la señorita luna en tono pícaro.

Señorita luna no cree que esta yendo demasiado lejos dije mientras tragaba saliva.

No te preocupes a mí no me molesta compartirte dijo la señorita luna con voz sensual.

Pero porque a mi dijimos dashie y yo al unísono.

No se preocupen les prometo que se van a divertir dijo la señorita luna con una mirada Muy provocativa.

Pues al mal paso darle prisa dijo rainbow la cual se recostó a un lado de la señorita luna.

No como que al mal no termine de decir la frase cuando fui levitado por la señorita luna.

Dime si te gusta esto me dijo la señorita luna mientras acariciaba mi miembro con sus pesuñas mientras besaba a rainbow.

SIP pero yo no creo que sea buena idea dije mientras trataba de escapar de ellas.

No te preocupes y disfrútalo dijo rainbow con una voz muy sensual.

-creo que ya está listo para la acción.

SIP yo voy primero no sabes cómo eh esperado por hacerlo contigo zolt desde que vivíamos en poniville dijo rainbow mientras se sentaba en sima de mí.

Luego de ciertas cosas que quiero olvidar rainbow y yo nos dirigimos hacia el patio de entrenamiento en silencio pero yo ya no aguante más y rompí el silencio ya que necesitaba olvidar lo que paso en esa habitación rainbow solo se limitó a escucharme en silencio cuando llegamos nos encontramos con el doc que estaba junto con scoot cabe destacar que scoot se veía muy hermosa luego de que nos encontramos con el doc y scoot yo fui a saludar a scoot antes que al doc el cual me miro extrañado ya que siempre lo saludo a el primero pero bueno después de eso rainbow se fue con el doc rainbow le invento al doc que la señorita luna lo andaba buscando pero antes de que rainbow dash y el doc se fueran rainbow se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído que no había estado tan mal y que haber cuando lo volvíamos a repetir pero esta vez ella y yo solos después de decirme eso ella medio una pequeña mordida en mi oreja estas palabras hicieron que se me helara la sangre y ocasionaron que se me detuviera el corazón y que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda al recordar esa horrible escena luego de eso me despedí de scoot y le dije que mañana comenzaríamos con su entrenamiento para el control de su llama luego de eso me fui a mi cuarto para dormir y descansar para mañana despertarme muy temprano para comenzar con el primer entrenamiento de scoot a la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano para ir al patio de entrenamiento por que fue donde quede con scoot para comenzarle a enseñar ella estuvo muy puntual a la hora que le dije y así comenzamos con su entrenamiento.

Bueno scoot lo primero que tienes que hacer es identificar tu sentimiento mas fuerte le decía a scoot mientras le acariciaba la crin.

Como que mi sentimiento más fuerte me respondió scoot algo confundida.

Tu sentimiento más fuerte a aquel que llene tu corazón de alegría tales como el amor esta parte la dije en tono melancólico.

Pues yo amo mucho a mi hermano ese sentimiento sirve me pregunto scoot.

Si es fuerte si sirve a hora visualízalo como una llama le respondí a scoot.

Está bien lo intentare me respondió scoot.

Luego de eso scoot se concentró tal y como yo le dije al principio le costó mucho y hubo muchas veces que estuvo a punto de renunciar pero gracias a que ella es muy perseverante no cedió por vencida hasta que lo logro y su llama era hermosa como ella su llama era de color azul cielo lo que la hacía verse hermosa pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que las llamas de scoot se transformaron en una aureola lo que hizo que scoot pareciera un bello ángel de esperanza yo la verdad me quede embobado viendo a scoot por un buen rato esta que hasta me saco de mi trance.

Oye zolt estas bien me pregunto scoot preocupada.

Ah que si si estoy bien no te preocupes solo estoy algo cansado.

Uff pensé que te había pasado algo me respondió scoot.

Lo que pasa es que estaba viendo lo hermosa que eres.

-Disculpa me pero que acabas de decir dijo scoot algo sonrojada.

No que lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez le decía a scoot mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Gracias solo es que tengo un buen maestro dijo scoot con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso le dije a scoot que nos veríamos aquí mañana temprano para seguir con su entrenamiento y que le traería un regalo y scoot se emocionó mucho al oír que le daría un regalo se emocionó tanto que incluso me abrazo luego de eso nos fuimos por caminos separados yo iba pensando en lo feliz que sería si scoot me hubiera hecho caso cuando le dije que fuera mi novia pero bueno iba pensando en que tendría que ir a ver a Twi me guste o no para la confrontación con ella y decirle que me perdonara por lo de la señorita luna me dirigía hacia el cuarto de Twi cuando me encontré con el doc el cual se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba celestia organizando las tropas el doc parecía estar muy molesto y no quería que el sufriera lo mismo que yo así que corrí lo más rápido que pude para evitar que el doc hiciera una tontería de la cual se arrepentiría después.

Oiga princesa quería decirle que usted es una el doc no termino de decir la palabra cuando yo llegue justo a tiempo para detenerlo y meterle un calcetín en la boca.

Mmmmm Él le quería decir que es una muy buena princesa y que siga como va.

Gracias soldado Wounded sky no sabía que pensara eso de mi dijo celestia con una sonrisa amable.

Mmmmm Él dice que es un placer estar bajo su mando le respondí a celestia.

Luego de eso me fui corriendo con el doc en mi lomo y con un calcetín en la boca del doc luego de eso me aleje lo más que pude de celestia para poder hablar bien con el doc.

Doc que acaso estás loco o en que mierda piensas dije muy enojado con el doc por la estupidez que iba hacer.

Por qué me dices eso todavía de que te iba a defender ante celestia me respondió el doc.

-Y quien va defender a pinkie y a scoot.

Pues claro que yo me respondió el doc muy enojado.

y tú crees que celestia te dejaría vivir si le dices de cosas dije muy enojado con el doc.

-creo que tienes razón.

Bueno doc hay algo de lo que quería hablar con usted dije algo nervioso porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría el doc.

Y de que querías hablar pregunto el doc con mucha intriga.

Bueno yo lo que pasa es que pinkie nos dijo que usted siente que tiene la culpa de la muerte de sus padres.

Así es yo tengo la culpa de la muerte de mis padres porque me lo preguntas me respondió el doc.

Porque yo tuve la culpa de que derpy muriera dije muy triste.

-Eso no es verdad tu no tuviste la culpa de eso.

Si la tuve el único que no tiene la culpa de la muerte de sus padres es usted doc.

Yo si tuve la culpa yo los mande a appaloosa por que pensé que esa ciudad era una ciudad segura por su ubicación pero appaloosa fue objeto de la ira de los dragones dijo el doc en tono triste.

No yo si tuve la culpa ya que usted no sabía que los dragones atacarían la ciudad de appaloosa pero en cambio yo pude salvar a derpy con algún hechizo pero no lo hice.

Pero que podías hacer si no eres un médico en cambio yo pude predecir lo que los dragones atacarían dijo el doc con su voz quebrada.

Y como se supone que podría haberlo predicho acaso ve el futuro o algo por el estilo.

Estábamos discutiendo sobre quien tenía más culpabilidad en la muerte de sus respectivos padres seguíamos discutiendo cuando sentimos que nos dieron un zape era pinkie que estaba muy enojada por nuestra conversación pinkie nos dijo algo que era verdad que nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de nada de lo que paso y aunque hubiéramos estado o no presentes no hubiéramos hecho la diferencia ya que en el momento en que zeus decidió que nuestras familias debían morir no hubiera importado que incluso las princesas lucharan ya que sus destinos estaban marcados y de la muerte ningún poni se escapa cuando le toca le toca, luego de la charla motivacional de pinkie yo me fui a ver a Twi porque no me gusta mentirle una vez que llegue comencé a tocar la puerta toque por unos minutos más hasta que Twi me abrió una vez que vi a Twi supe que la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Vaya hasta que te apareces dijo Twi muy molesta.

Bueno Twi si no vine fue porque me salió una mision con la señorita luna.

Ahí y no me pudiste avisar decía Twi mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Twi hay algo que te quiero decir y es mejor que te enteres por mí que por otro poni.

-a que viene esto zolt por qué me dices esto.

Mira Twi la verdad hice algo que no debía y me siento muy mal y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa yo solo cumplo con decirte si me perdonas o no eso queda en ti y yo entenderé si no me quieres volver a ver.

Que hiciste zolt no sé pero no me gusta lo que me estás diciendo dijo Twi con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos.

La verdad es que yo yo yo tttte fui infiel dije mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Que acaso yo no te satisfacía dijo Twilight con las lágrimas rodando en su rostro.

No fue eso tu eres la mejor en todo pero yo en ese momento estaba muy mal emocional mente y además la poni con la que te fui infiel estaba en celo sé que son excusas baratas pero créeme que me arrepiento de corazón y yo te no termine de decir la oración porque fui interrumpido por Twi.

No te atrevas a decirlo no digas que me amas dijo Twi completamente inundada en lágrimas.

Lo se creó que fue grosero el intentar decir que te amo porque ya no te amo te quiero como la madre de mis hijos pero está ahí porque tu maestra se encargó de matar mi amor hacia ti le respondí a Twi.

Luego de una explicación y de ver a Twi derrumbarse emocionalmente y decir le que si ella quería tener a los bebes contaría con mi apoyo en todo sentidos pero que si no los quería tener estaba en todo su derecho ella me dijo que si daría a luz a los bebes pero no por mi si no porque ella se encariño con los bebes y solo por esa razón daría a luz y que si yo quería los podría ver a lo que le respondí que ya que son mis hijos yo siempre estaría allí para ellos y yo los quiero mucho luego de hacer las paces con Twi y llegar a un acuerdo con ella quedamos como amigos claro no sin antes derramar algunas lágrimas después de mi charla con Twi llame a fluttershy para que le hiciera una revisión ya que la noticia que acababa de recibir de mi parte fue muy fuerte y tenía miedo de que algo le fuera a pasar a ella y a los bebes luego de eso me fui a mi habitación y para descansar y poder pensar que iba hacer de ahora en adelante una vez que llegue a mi habitación me di cuenta que en la mesita de noche había una nota sobre ella la cual decía lo siguiente.

zolt tengo un regalo muy especial para ti,

ven a mi habitación en cuanto puedas

trata De evitar ser visto.

es urgente que vengas en cuanto puedas.

atentamente con amor. luna

La carta era de la señorita luna pero adentro del sobre venia una pluma de scoot así que rápidamente tome mis armas y salí en su búsqueda me dirigía hacia la habitación de luna para que me dijera que significa esto iba hacia la habitación de luna cuando me encontré con el doc el cual me dijo que scoot no aparecía por ningún lado y que ya se le había pasado la hora de dormir yo ya estaba muy preocupado no lo deje ni que me terminara de explicar cuando ya había salido volando a toda velocidad a buscar a scoot hacia la habitación de la señorita luna una vez que llegue abrí la puerta de una patada con mis cuartos traseros cuando entre vi a scoot desmallada sobre la cama de luna me acercaba hacia scoot yo ya estaba sacando mi cuchillo de combate cuando de las sombras salió la señorita luna la cual estaba con un vestido de enfermera al principio me saque de onda pero después mi rabia estallo contra la señorita luna.

Qué demonios significa esto y que le hiciste a scoot dije muy molesto con la señorita luna.

Nada solo te jugué una pequeña broma y además te quería ver y estar contigo dijo la señorita luna.

"!HAY MUCHAS FORMAS DE HABLARME NO NECESITAS HACER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS PARA LLAMARME¡" le gritaba a la señorita luna muy molesto.

Cálmate no es necesario que grites de esa manera.

"!COMO QUE NO ES NECESARIO TU TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA ESTA VEZ¡" le seguía gritando a la señorita luna.

Como que me pase de la raya además si te mande a llamar es porque estoy esperando un hijo tuyo decía la señorita luna mientras se me acercaba.

Está bien yo me haré responsable del bebe si quiere tener lo pero como le dije a Twi si no lo quieren tener ni modo pero eso ya depende de ustedes pero yo no las amo si acaso las querré como las madres de mis hijos pero nada más y lamento si te lastime pero yo no quería que esto llegara hasta esté punto.

No te preocupes la tonta fui yo al creer que me querías pero en cuanto al bebe si lo voy atraer a este mundo ya que será una parte de ti que siempre estará a mi lado aunque tú no lo estés decía la señorita luna mientras lloraba a todo pulmón.

Luego de mi conversación con la señorita luna tome a scoot la cual todavía estaba dormida y la acomode en mi lomo con mucho cuidado y emprendí el vuelo hacia donde estaba la habitación de blum pero antes de entregársela me detuve en la copa de un árbol la baje de mi lomo y la acomode en la rama del árbol para así poder darle un beso en sus lindos labios fue un beso fugaz pero para mí fue más que suficiente luego de eso la puse en mi lomo de nuevo y seguí hacia la habitación del doc cuando escuche que scoot comenzó hablar dormida.

Blum Zolt nunca me dejen sola por favor no quiero estar sola de nuevo decia scoot mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Nunca scoot no se el doc pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado ya que yo sé lo que es estar solo en este mundo quizás tu no me veas más que como un amigo pero yo te quiero más de lo que tú crees.

-Gracias-.

-scoot yo te quiero mucho-.

-Y yo a ti-.

Luego de que scoot dejo de hablar dormida me apresure a llegar a la habitación del doc en cuanto llegue a la habitación del doc procedí a tocar la puerta la cual fue abierta por pinkie pero antes de que bajara a scoot para entregársela a pinkie ella se despertó y antes de que bajara a scoot de mi lomo para ponerla en su cama scoot se bajó sola y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación pero antes de que entrara a la habitación le pregunte que hacía con la señorita luna scoot me dijo que la señorita luna le pidió que me entregara una carta y que le pusiera una de sus plumas dentro de la carta y que después de entregar la carta en mi habitación la señorita luna le dio leche y galletas y que comió tantas que se quedó dormida en la cama luego de eso le dije que quería hablar con el doc después de eso yo le comencé a explicarle como la señorita luna me hizo una broma de mal gusto luego de eso me despedí del doc de scoot y de pinkie para irme a dormir ya que mañana tenía una cita con scoot para lo de su entrenamiento a la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano ya que como siempre scoot era muy puntual para lo de su entrenamiento clandestino ya que nadie excepto scoot y yo sabíamos que nos reuníamos todas las mañanas en el patio de entrenamiento o al menos eso era lo que yo creía pero bueno luego de saludarnos comenzamos con la segunda fase del entrenamiento de scoot.

Bueno scoot hoy te voy a enseñar como canalizar tu llama hacia los objetos tales como armas u otro tipo de objetos con los que te puedes defender.

Y como hago eso de canalizar mi llama dijo scoot muy intrigada.

Pues necesitas mucho concentración para lógralo y para que se te haga más fácil te traigo un regalo le decía a scoot mientras sacaba un par de pistolas.

Estaba a punto de darle un arma especial como mi espada las cuales eran un par de pistolas una era tipo Hellsing ARM.454 Casull Automática y la otra era tipo Hellsing ARMS 13 mm Automática Cañón Anti-Monstruo, "_Jackal" pero antes de que se las diera llego applebloom la cual Venia muy alterada._

(Nota del autor las pistolas las saque del anime de hellsing)

"!COMO TE ATREVES¡" grito applebloom muy enojada.

Y ahora que hi no termine de decir la oración porque fui interrumpido por applebloom.

"!COMO TE ATREVES A ROBARTE A MI NOVIO¡" gritaba applebloom totalmente furiosa.

"!QUEEEEEE¡" gritamos scoot y yo al unísono.

Scootaloo eres una mala amiga tu sabes lo que siento por zolt siempre lo has sabido y aun asi me lo estás intentando robar decía applebloom mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Oye applebloom yo no estoy intentando quitarte a nadie esa es una zolt y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos dijo scoot.

Eso es mentira tu si quieres quedarte con zolt eres una mala amiga.

Applebloom, scoot solo es mi amiga le respondí applebloom.

No es verdad veo como ella te mira y como tú la miras a ella me respondió applebloom.

No es verdad estas mal interpretando las cosas decía scoot mientras se acercaba a applebloom.

"!NO ESTOY MAL INTERPRETANDO NADA USTEDES DOS TIENEN ALGO QUE VER¡"gritaba applebloom euforica de celos.

Ya te dije el y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas dijo scoota algo molesta.

"! CÁLLATE YO NO TE CREO NADA Y LOS ODIO¡" grito applebloom antes de salir corriendo.

Luego de eso yo me sentí mal y salí corriendo detrás de applebloom no sin antes decirle a scoot que me esperara que no me demoraría que necesitaba arreglar las cosas con applebloom después de que scoot me prometiera que se quedaría en el patio de entrenamiento salí en la búsqueda de applebloom yo andaba buscando a applebloom pero no la encontraba por ningún lado así que tuve que ir preguntando si no la habían visto iban preguntando hasta que uno de los guardias me dijo que la vio que se internó en el bosque luego de buscar un rato por el bosque encontré a applebloom y me acerque para hablar con ella.

Applebloom necesitamos hablar.

Yo no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie así que déjame sola me respondió applebloom.

Mira sé que te gusto mucho pero aunque yo sintiera lo mismo por ti no podríamos estar juntos ya que no creo que applejack te dejara salir con alguien como yo que ya tiene a dos yeguas embarazadas y tampoco creo que el doc me deje estar junto a scoot como mi pareja le decia a applebloom mientras me acercaba a ella.

Es en serio dijo applebloom sorprendida.

SIP la señorita luna y Twilight están esperando a mis hijos le respondí a applebloom.

Bueno es que la verdad siempre me has gustado decía applebloom mientras se ponía a llorar de nuevo.

Siento acerté daño y si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para que estemos bien como amigos.

Podrías hacer dos cosas dijo applebloom seriamente.

y cuales serian esas dos cosas que quieres le respondía a applebloom.

Podrías darme un beso y hacer me una promesa dijo applebloom ya más tranquila.

-Claro primero la promesa.

Prométeme que si las cosas con scootaloo no te funcionan me darás una oportunidad de ganar tu corazón.

Es una pinkie promesa y ahora quieres el beso no es así le dije applebloom con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de eso tome applebloom por su barbilla para darle un apasionado beso en la boca luego de algunos minutos y de respirar pesadamente por la falta de oxígeno applebloom me dio un fuerte abraso como señal de que estábamos bien luego de eso ambos salimos del bosque pero antes de que tomáramos caminos diferentes le dije que le diera a scoot una disculpa después que applebloom me dijera que sí que mañana sin falta se la daría una vez después de eso los dos nos separamos y yo volví con scoot al campo de entrenamiento una vez que llegue vi a scoot que se veía algo triste cuando le pregunte que le ocurría ella simple y llanamente me dijo que estaba algo cansada pero lo que se me hacía raro es que no me veía a al ojo por más que intentaba hablar con ella de que era lo que le ocurría ella siempre desviaba el tema hacia otra cosa ya cansado de no obtener una respuesta concreta de su parte procedí a darle las pistolas para que entrenara pero cuando se las iba a dar ella retrocedió y yo al dar el paso al frente pise mal y caí en sima de ella dejándonos en una posición un tanto comprometedora y para mi mala suerte el doc iba llegando y por si fuera poco las pistolas se me habían caído asiendo que pareciera que estaba a punto de abusar de scoot así que esto de seguro se iba aponer feo para mí.

Oye scoot que te parece si tu yo y pinkie vamos a un pique…que significa esto dijo el doc al ver nos en la posición en la que habíamos quedado scoot y yo.

Bueno vera yo se lo puedo explicar le decía al doc mientras intentaba que no se enojara.

"!AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR TE VOY A MATAR¡" gritaba el doc muy molesto.

Calmata doc no hay que sobre actuar dije mientras intentaba calmarlo.

Eres un sínico después de que intentas te abusar de mi hermanita me dices que no sobre actué Ahora si date por muerto me respondió el doc.

Luego de eso el doc comenzó a disparar contra mi yo esquivaba los disparos sin mucho esfuerzo pude usar un escudo pero si el disparo rebotaba podría herir al doc o más importante aún a scoot así que lo mejor que pude hacer era esquivar los disparos del doc luego de que el doc se quedara sin munición el saco su espada y me comenzó a tirar espadazos a diestra y siniestra yo solo saque mi cuchillo para cubrirme de sus espadazos yo solo podía ver la cara de terror de scoot la cual comenzó a llorar pensando en que nos íbamos a matar mutuamente así que no le pude devolver ni un solo espadazo al doc así continuamos con la pelea por llamarla de alguna manera, seguimos haciendo destrozos por todos lados yo ya estaba muy cansado ya no podía seguir esquivando los espadazos del doc llegue a un momento en que la vista me fallo por qué empecé a ver borroso cuando pensé que ese era mi fin una ráfaga de fuego se interpuso entre el doc y yo cuando volteamos pudimos ver que era scoot la cual había tomado una de las pistolas que le a vía dado para crear la ráfaga de fuego luego de que el doc se calmó los suficiente como para poder hablar con el scoot lo comenzó a regañar por lo que había hecho y le explico que no estábamos haciendo nada malo después del regaño de scoot al doc siguió conmigo por solo defenderme y no huir a lo que le conteste que no la iba dejar sola y menos en un momento como ese en el que su honor como una dama está en juego esta respuesta hizo que scoot se pusiera roja como manzana luego de eso llego la señorita luna la cual sintió cuando scoot uso su llama y nos regañó por Haber hecho tantos destrozos ya que todo el equipo de entrenamiento estaba hecho añicos luego de eso nos dijo que nos pusiéramos a limpiar el desastre que habíamos hecho luego de eso la señorita luna nos dijo que nos daría otro castigo el cual era que entre los dos teníamos que entrenar a scoot yo no podía estar más que feliz ya que la podría ver diario ya no a escondidas después de eso nos pusimos a limpiar en silencio pero yo rompí ese silencio diciéndole al doc lo que sentía por scoot pero este estaba tan inmerso en su mundo que no presto atención pero hubo una poni que si puso atención a cada palabra que dije esa poni era sweetie belle la cual le fue con el chisme a scoot lo cual le agradezco ya que en lugar de que ese chisme nos separara solo nos unió en una sola alma pero esto solo era el inicio de la tormenta ya que con nuestra unión venia una tempestad atrás pero lo bueno es que dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma o quizá no pero no me importaba ya que yo estaría ahí para secar todas y cada una de las lágrimas de scoot con mi amor.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	18. el final del arcoíris

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389 **Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic "**Una segunda oportunidad**" es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 18 el final del arcoíris **

Han transcurrido dos semanas desde el encuentro con el doc y rainbow dash el doc anda como loco detrás de rainbow y ha desatendido la imposición de la señorita luna por completo la verdad yo también tiene el mismo lapso de tiempo que no voy a entrenar a scoot ya que siempre que iba él estaba con rainbow dash y me dolía ver a pinkie destrozada y que no llora ni nada yo estoy con ella lo más que puedo pero también tengo que ir a ver a las madres de mis hijos para saber cómo están así que no me la puedo pasar con ella las veinticuatro horas y sé que no soy nadie para juzgar al doc pero esto tiene un límite ya que creo que rainbow está fingiendo ya que el día que le apunte con mi revolver esta iba a decir que no estaba embarazada yo incluso hable con RD para preguntarle si el hijo que espera no es mío para ponerle un poco de presión ya que cuando le pregunte ella primero me dijo que si y luego me salió con que no que si era del doc así que después de esa metida de pata de parte de rainbow estoy a punto de desenmascarar a rainbow solo me hace falta una prueba irrefutable para que el doc vea la clase de alacrán que es rainbow dash así que fui a ver a Twi para que me diera su opinión de los acontecimientos.

Bien Twi tu qué opinas de lo que te estoy diciendo del doc y rainbow le pregunte a Twi seriamente.

Mmm si es como dices rainbow si está fingiendo pero que piensas hacer al respecto me respondió Twi con algo de intriga.

Tengo una idea que creo que puede funcionar y para eso necesito de tu ayuda Twi ya que eres la más lista y hermosa de todas las portadoras le dije a Twi mientras les daba un beso a mis hijos que aún están dentro de Twi.

Está bien de que se trata tu idea dijo Twi con mucha intriga.

Luego de eso le comencé a explicar mi plan a Twi luego de una explicación de mi parte Twi estuvo de acuerdo y medio una idea fantástica de cómo podría hacer que RD se deje examinar por el doc luego de mi conversación con Twi yo fui a ver a applejack para que me ayude con el plan que tenía entre las pesuñas para demostrar que rainbow les estaba jugando sucio tanto al doc como a pinkie luego de que llegue con applejack le explique el plan que tenía para desenmascarar a rainbow applejack me dijo que si me ayudaría pero que la ayudara primero con su problema así que no me quedo de otra si quería que todas las portadoras me ayuden tendría que hacer lo que appplejack me había pedido luego de cosas que no vale la pena ni mencionar solo me faltaba el apoyo de rarity pero esto sería un poco más complicado ya que tendría que luchar con spike por que digamos que no le cayó muy bien la noticia de que deje a Twi embarazada.

Tu qué demonios haces aquí dijo spike muy molesto.

Cálmate spike necesito hablar con rarity y me es urgente le respondí a spike.

"!TU NO VAS A HABLAR NI CON ELLA NI CON NADIE POR QUE TE VOY A MATAR AQUÍ Y AHORA ¡" gritaba spike muy molesto.

Spike cálmate por favor no te quiero hacer daño le dije a spike ya muy enojado.

Estaba a punto de hacer pedazos a spike cuando rarity salió de su habitación al oír los gritos de ambos esta comenzó a regañarme por intentar matar a spike luego de una larga disculpa tanto con spike como con rarity ellos aceptaron oír lo que les tenía que decir luego de eso le comencé a explicar a rarity y a spike lo que sucedía con rainbow y el doc luego de que terminara de explicarle a rarity ella acepto ayudarme con la operación final del arcoíris ya tenía a casi todas las portadoras solo me faltaban fluttershy y pinkie pero con pinkie en su estado no podía ayudarme con mi plan luego de despedirme de rarity me fui a buscar a fluttershy para hablar con ella sobre mi plan y con scoot para que me dé permiso pero quien diría que me la encontraría en la habitación de fluttershy.

Scoot que haces aquí le pregunte algo intrigado de la presencia de scoot en la habitación de fluttershy.

Bueno yo vine porque rainbow me dijo que viniera a buscar a fluttershy para que le haga una revisión dijo scoot con una gran sonrisa.

Donde esta esa maldita yegua dije muy molesto con rainbow.

Por qué hablas así de la novia de mi hermano dijo scoot algo confundida.

ella no es la novia de tu hermano ella está jugando sucio con algo tan sagrado para un semental como lo es un hijo.

Ella no haría algo así me respondió scoot muy molesta.

No sé en qué mundo vives pero tu hermano está sufriendo por esa hija de yegua.

-No hables así de ella dijo scoot ya muy enojada.

Así que te vas a poner de su lado bueno ya que no me vas a creer lo nuestro no tiene futuro asi que se acaba antes de comenzar le decía a scoot mientras mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

Pues como quieras total yo no te amo dijo scoot soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Pues que así sea tu y yo ya no somos ni amigos ni nada le respondí a scoot antes de salir volando.

Luego de eso me fui a el campo de entrenamiento para quemar todas las rocas que podía para aliviar tanto mi dolor como mi ira estaba quemando las rocas cuando oí unos pasos detrás de mí cuando me voltee para ver de quien se trataba pude ver quera rainbow si no u viera sido porque en ese momento esta segado por mi ira pude poner en práctica mi plan pero por desgracia rainbow llego en muy mala hora a buscarme pero ella pronto lo descubriría que quien juega con fuego se puede quemar.

Zolt necesitamos hablar de blum decía rainbow mientras se me acercaba.

Mira rainbow no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo así que mejor vete de aquí ahora no es un buen momento le respondí a rainbow muy molesto por la pelea con scoot.

Lo sé pero necesito hablar contigo quiero que me ayudes co rainbow no termino de decir la frase cuando fue interrumpida por mí.

"!DE QUE DE COMO ESTAS HACIENDO SUFRIR A PINKIE ¡" le gritaba a rainbow muy molesto.

Mira sé que me eh pasado de la raya pero comprende que si no te puedo tener blum es el único escape de mi soledad.

"!COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE EL DOC ES UN PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA¡" le seguía gritando a rainbow dash cada vez más furioso.

Pues lo siento pero es la verdad y por eso quiero que me ayudes a que me quede con el solo tienes que con solar a pinkie para que se calme y luego yo hablare con ella al menos hasta que nuestra boda se realice decía rainbow muy segura de que su plan se llevaría a cabo.

-Si te voy ayudar le respondía a rainbow.

De verdad me ayudarías dijo rainbow con una gran sonrisa.

Si te voy ayudar a que te desaparezcas de la vida de pinkie y scoot le decía a rainbow mientras mis llamas se volvían de color negro.

q-que dijiste que me vas a matar ja no creo que puedas matarías al hijo de blum me respondió rainbow muy segura de que no le haría nada.

Si los mataría a ti y al doc de ser necesario los voy a convertir en cenizas y luego les borrare la memoria todos y así nunca le harán daño a pinkie y scoot.

t-tu no harías eso decía rainbow dash muy asustada de mí.

Si lo haría y lo hare con tal de que ellas no sufran así que dale mis saludos a hades le decía a rainbow mientras mis llamas se hacían más fuertes.

Luego de eso me lance al ataque contra rainbow dash ella solo podía esquivar las intensas llamaradas que le lanzaba seguía atacando no solo con mis llamas sino que también con mi velocidad y fuerza superior a la de dashie así seguimos por un rato mas y rainbow ya se veía cansada y yo estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano sucumbiría a mis ataques pero aparecio alguien a quien no esperaba que nos encontrara el cual era el doc al ver al doc deje de atacar a rainbow y me quede parado ahí para ver como un buen poni era controlado por una sucia rata de alcantarilla como rainbow dash luego de que el doc se asegurara de que rainbow estaba bien yo solo Salí volando de ese lugar hacia el bosque para no tener que oír al doc decirme lo de un hijo que yo sé que no existe, luego de eso me detuve en una rama solo para pensar si de verdad valía la pena estar con scoot yo no la quiero ver sufrir así que tome una decisión y si mi plan salía mal yo tendría que tomar la segunda opción que tenía estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos pero de repente sentía que alguien se acercaba hacia que tome mi pistola y me escondí una vez que lo que sea o quien sea que me estuviera persiguiendo estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca me lance cerca me lance hacía el derribándolo y poniendo mi pistola en su cabeza pero al ver que se trataba del doc lo solté pero al verlo yo me sentí mal por lo que había hecho casi mato a una delas portadoras de la armonía y lastime a scoot la cual no tenía la culpa de nada yo solo me pude poner a llorar pero al soltar al doc este me tomo por el cuello y me dijo que por que le hice daño a scoot si él me había pedido que la cuidara y por que le intente hacer daño a su hijo yo solo le respondí que si quería matar me lo hiciera y que sobre lo de scoot que me dolió que ella no me crellera que rainbow estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y con los de pinkie y le pedí que me dejara probarlo luego de eso el doc me soltó pero las palabras que me dijo me hicieron sentir dolor eh ira.

zolt discúlpate con scoot ustedes... ustedes dos se aman y pueden estar juntos... no sufran por mis problemas y sobre lo del hijo me gustaría decir que si pero que pasa si ella en verdad está embarazada y pierde a nuestro hijo porque tu trataste de probar lo contrario... no te preocupes y cuida de pinkie y zolt podrías ser mi padrino me dijo el doc en tono triste.

nop yo no pienso hacer algo que hará sufrir a scoot y si sigue con esto yo me iré de equestria yo solo porque no pienso ver sufrir a scoot ella sufríra al ver que tú no eres feliz a sí que piénsalo le respondí al doc antes de salir volando a la velocidad del sonido

luego de eso me fui a ver a rainbow para que me disculpara y poner en práctica mi plan pero yo esperaba que todo me saliera bien ya que de otro modo no podría salir de esta con vida o peor a un soltero pero bueno luego de un rato de sobre volar el aria buscando a rainbow y no encontrarla por ningún lado me dirigí hacia su habitación para poner en marcha la primera parte del plan creo que es la más difícil de todas pero si me salía bien todo esto se acabaría y rainbow dejaría de ser una sombra que cubre el amor de pinkie y el doc pero bueno una vez que llegue a la habitación de RD comencé a tocar la puerta esta que esta salió para que me pudiera disculpar con ella por lo que había hecho luego de la disculpa comencé hablar con ella de lo que realmente importa.

No te puedo creer lo que me dices es en serio dijo rainbow con una gran sonrisa.

RD no lo soporto más, sé que ese hijo es mío y no del doc... en verdad te quiero lo sé y por eso quiero decirte que te quiero y quiero estar a tu lado siempre pero con lo de twi nunca pude así que dime te quieres casar conmigo.

Claro que si ya que a blum lo veo muy indeciso pero si tú estás seguro si acepto zolt seré tu esposa decía rainbow mientras me daba un beso en la boca.

Luego de eso salimos hacia el salón donde se supone que está preparada la boda entre rainbow dash y yo ya todo estaba en su lugar solo falta que el doc asista para que vea la verdad ya que le deje una carta de donde sería la despedida de soltero que le había preparado pero eso no era más que una fachada para que el doc asistiera se que esto quizá me cuesta mi futura relación con scoot pero lo bueno es que le deje una carta donde le explicaba lo que estaba pasando pero esta yo estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando vi que el doc había hecho acto de presencia pero se veía muy mal yo solo tenía la esperanza de que todo me saliera bien y que esta pesadilla se terminara de una buena vez, cuando el doc entro y vio todo lo que había para una boda más que para una despedida de soltero se quedó impávido de la impresión y se me acerco muy confundido yo solo esperaba que me hiciera la pregunta que me fuera hacer para dar inicio con el show.

Por qué zolt pensé que realmente querías a scoot y además que es lo que quieres de mi porque me haces esto zol pensé que eras mi amigo tu sabes cómo me sentí cuando perdí a ruby y ahora me haces esto y no solo a mi sino también a scoot yo pense que eras un buen poni pero me equivoque que dijo el doc en tono triste.

Es por eso porque somos amigos y scoot lo necesita más de lo que se puede imaginar y que es lo único que puedo hacer por scoot y por pinkie y así usted podría tener un hijo de pinkie y yo el hijo de rainbow al mismo tiempo redimir mis errores y así nadie estaría triste además como tu superior te ordeno que vallas y seas feliz con la poni que en verdad amas le respondí al doc con una sonrisa.

Ok has lo que tengas que hacer pero por favor trata de que si ella en verdad está embarazada no pierda al pequeño.

Tranquilo doc el pequeño crecerá junto a su padre es lo que importa y que ustad sea feliz ya que se lo merece después de todo lo que ha sufrido y dígale a scoot que la amo y que me perdone y que lamento tener que hacer esto pero es la única forma que tengo para acabar con esta pesadilla.

Luego de mi conversación con el doc rainbow y yo nos fuimos a hacia el altar pero en ese momento apareció fluttershy la cual arrojo su hacha la cual callo a unos centímetros secar de nosotros lo cual asusto a rainbow el doc corrió hacia nosotros todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado solo que no se quien le dijo a fluttershy que arrojara el hacha pero bueno luego de que el doc se acercara a nosotros yo le dije que revisara a dashie la cual no se pudo negar y rainbow no tuvo otra opción más que dejarse examinar por el doc cuando el doc la comenzó a revisar a rainbow la tensión se hizo presente era tanta la tensión que la podía cortar con un cuchillo el doc seguía con la revisión con forme la revisión continuaba la cara del doc se llenó de ira y dolor y el espectáculo comenzó.

ERES UNA MALDITA TU TU ME ENGAÑASTE ME ALEJASTE DE PINKIE POR TU CULPA CASI COMETO UNA ESTUPIDEZ TE VOY A MATAR gritaba el doc muy molesto al darse cuenta de que yo estaba en lo correcto y que no estaba embarazada.

Blum perdóname yo yo siempre me sentido sola la verdad mi verdadero objetivo no era el de lastimarte yo solo no quería estar sola primero pensé en zolt pero él ya tiene a Twi y la princesa luna las cuales están esperando sus hijos y pinkie y tú no tenían nada que los uniera solo su amor decía rainbow mientras rompía en llanto.

Eso a mí no me importa jugaste conmigo y sobretodo y más importante jugaste con pinkie dijo el doc muy molesto.

Cálmate doc yo me hare cargo de ella solo déjame a mi hacer lo que tengo que hacer le dije al doc mientras trataba de tranquilizar a el doc.

Luego de eso yo procedí a borrarle la memoria a todos los presentes a todos excepto a el doc el cual es resistente a la magia y a rainbow la cual a teletransporte el patio de entrenamiento para poder hablar bien con ella pero lo que me dijo me rompió el corazón ya que me dijo que toda su vida a estado sola y vio esto como oportunidad para tener a alguien que la quiera pero que sabía que se había pasado de la raya luego de la conversación que sostuve con rainbow ella me pidió un favor que le diera un beso como los que le daba a Twi aunque hacia siete años que no me pedía eso yo no me pode negar y solo hice lo que me pidió pero mientras la besaba yo hacía brillar mi cuerno para sustituir su primera vez la cual fue con el doc pero la sustituí para creyera que su virginidad la perdió conmigo para que no vuelva a buscar a el doc luego de eso borre lo del asunto del embarazo para que no hubiera más problemas con ella luego de eso la hice dormir con un hechizo luego de eso la fui a dejar a su habitación para que descansara pero antes de ir me le di un beso en su frente de forma fraternal luego de eso solo tenía a una poni a la cual pedirle perdón y esa era scoot me fui a buscarla a la habitación de fluttershy para mi suerte estaba todavía despierta pero estaba llorando a mares a mi me partió el corazón y pensar que el causante de su llanto era yo así que me hacer que a ella para disculparme por decirle que la iba abandonar.

Scoot necesito hablar contigo le decía a scoot mientras me acercaba a ella.

Que es lo que quieres decirme acaso te bienes a despedir o que me respondió scoot llorando a mas no poder.

No no vine a despedirme de nadie yo solo vine a disculparme contigo sé que hice mal y que tu no tenías la culpa de nada de lo que paso y vine a pedirte una segunda oportunidad yo te amo mucho scoot y no te dejaría nunca.

-Acaso crees que soy tu tonta o que.

Tú no eres tonta y nunca lo has sido pero sabes lo que si eres le respondí a scoot.

Que es lo que soy dijo scoot muy confundida.

Eres hermosa eres mi luz eres mi ángel es lo que eres y hay otra cosa que quiero que seas le dije a scoot mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Que es lo que quieres que sea me respondió scoot con algo de confusión.

Quiero que seas mi novia no mi novia no mi futura esposa le respondí.

Entonces que dices acet no termine de decir la frase cuando scoot me interrumpió con un beso.

Esto es un sí o un no le pregunte a scoot mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Tu qué crees tontito me respondió scoot.

Luego de eso nos dimos otro beso pero los besos y las caricias iban subiendo de nivel llego a un punto donde tuve que detener me y detener a scoot ella me miro confundida y me pregunto si no quería estar con ella porque ella quería que yo fuera el primer potro en su vida a lo que le respondí que nada me gustaría más pero que no era el momento ni el lugar de tener intimidad que yo quería que la primera vez que estuviéramos juntos fuera especial ella me respondió que cuando seria ese momento yo le dije que sería cuando estuviéramos casados luego de eso le dije que me tenía que ir a dormir para que mañana comenzáramos con el entrenamiento pero antes de irme me hizo prometerle que no la dejaría sola a lo que yo le prometí que eso nunca sucedería luego de eso yo me fui hacia mi habitación a descansar ya que mañana les mandaría una carta a mis hermanas para informarles que había encontrado a la chica de mis sueños y que nunca me quería separar de yo buscaba una manera de demostrarle que mi amor era de verdad y no una cosa fugaz como lo fue con Twi pero no sabía cómo hacerlo yo solo pensaba en que ella estuviera a mi lado por siempre y que no me dejara nunca así que pensé en hacer el contrato del destino con ella cuando el momento llegara para que nunca estuviéramos lejos el uno del otro pero bueno mañana iría a hablar con el doc para que mediera un consejo de como demostrarle mi amor a scoot y que mi palabras no eran palabras vacías y que en realidad yo quería que scoot fuera mi compañera por toda la eternidad pero eso lo tendría que descubrir mañana que le preguntara al doc como me podría ganar su confianza y más importante aún su corazón.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	19. Los hermanos de la sangre maldita

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389 **Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic "**Una segunda oportunidad**" es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 19 Los hermanos de la sangre maldita**

Luego de la fiesta de disculpas de pinkie ella nos invitó a todos a poniville a pasar el fin de semana y aunque no me gusta que ese pegaso de nombre star ande rondando por aquí no tengo otra opción más que aguantarlo pero bueno yo a aprovechare para darme una vuelta con scoot e ir a donde tenía que ir pero por los incidentes de rainbow y el doc no pude ir a visitar a mi mama derpy ya que hoy se cumplió un año de que derpy murió y quiero que scoot conozca a mi mama luego de que esta última semana a estado de lo más agitada por muchas cosas que han pasado en estas últimas semanas pero bueno luego de separarnos scoot y yo nos fuimos a la tumba de mi mama para que scoot la conociera pero mientras nos dirigíamos hacia donde está la colina donde yace mi mama y donde yacen tantos malos recuerdos no te algo raro en scoot algo a lo que le debí poner atención pero bueno una vez que llegamos a donde está la tumba de mi mama para que scoot la conozca.

Sccot te presento a mi mama le decía a scoot mientras le señalaba la tumba de derpy al tiempo que se me escurrían las lágrimas.

Esto debe de ser una broma no? dijo scoot algo molesta.

No ella murió hace ya siete años siete largos años desde el ataque en poniville y hoy exactamente se cumplen siete años de eso.

Ya veo perdón zolt no sabía dijo scoot algo apenada.

No te preocupe sabes que mejor te veo en sugar cube corner como habíamos que dado con los demás tu adelántate yo te alcanzo después le decía mientras le daba un beso.

Está bien pero no te demores me respondió scoot antes de salir volando hacia suger cube corner.

Luego de que scoot se fuera yo comencé a llorar amargamente porque la verdad aunque tiene siete años que derpy nos dejó yo todavía la necesito mucho luego de terminar con mi llanto y de decir algunas oraciones para mi mama me puse a hablar con ella luego de que termine mi charla con derpy en la cual le conté lo de scoot y le pedí perdón por engañar a Twi y a luna una vez después de eso me dirigí hacia sugar cube corner como le había prometido a scoot luego de eso yo entre a sugar cube corner donde todos estaban comiendo en una mesa pero lo raro es que nos apartaron una mesa para scoot y para mí solamente esto me huele mal pero en fin luego de que me sentara junto a scoot yo comencé a besarla pero como la última vez los besos y las caricias fueron subiendo de nivel subieron tanto de nivel que rompimos una mesa con nuestras fuerza pero esta vez yo ya no pude de tenerme así que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo cuando el doc nos tiro un vaso de agua en sima yo le pedí que se llevara a scoot lejos de mí el me miro con cara de qué demonios está pasando aquí yo solo le respondí que no había tiempo que perder luego de eso yo tuve que salir del suger cube corner y de ahí no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido pero tuve un sueño algo raro.

Ahhhhh que buen sueño tuve soñé que lo hacía con fluttershy appljack RD y pinkie bueno la parte de pinkie medio miedo porque si el doc se enterara me mataría jejejejejejej pero lo bueno es que fue un sueño jejejejejeje.

¿Cuál sueño? Pregunto una voz que se encontraba atrás de mí.

Cuando oí esa voz la cual reconocí de inmediato ya que se trataba de pinkie al ver a pinkie sentí un nudo en la garganta y me dio mucha sed luego de ver a pinkie retrocedí en la cama cuando retrocedí pude sentir algo suave y peludo así que lo toque para saber que era y conforme fui recorriendo eso llegue a una parte algo húmeda luego de acariciar esa parte se escuchó un gemido de placer esa voz era la de fluttershy luego de oír su voz una tercera voz se dejó oír la cual me dijo que era todo un pervertido esa voz de era de applejack y por ultimo al voltear hacia enfrente me encontré con unos bellos ojos de color rosa los cuales le pertenecían a dashie yo solo pensé que ese era mi fin pero lo que me dijeron me saco de onda.

Sabes zolt ya sé por qué Twi decía queras una bestia en la cama dijo pinkie con una risita.

Que como cuando q-que haces aquí le pregunte a pinkie muy asustado de obtener la respuesta.

Eh no te acuerdas tú estabas haciéndolo con fluttershy cuando los vi así que decidí echarte una pesuña me respondió pinkie en tono sensual.

P-pero y que ahí con el doc dije algo asustado.

Ese blum se lo merece yo nunca le di una razón para engañarme pero el si me la dio a mi así que se va a tener que aguantar dijo pinkie algo molesta.

Pero el casi muere al intentar disculparse.

Si pero si no me hubiera sido infiel no hubiera casi muerto me respondió pinkie.

Bueno eso explica lo de pinkie y fluttershy pero como llegaron ustedes aquí le pregunte a RD y applejack.

Bueno de hecho esta es la habitación de star y de nosotras dijo dashie mientras señalaba a applejack.

c-como que es la habitación de star y donde está el dije todavía con más miedo.

Bueno estábamos a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando tu llegaste y le dijiste a star que éramos tus yeguas lo raro es que tu venias con fluttershy y pinkie él se enojó y saco una especie de espada que sacaba chispas y te dio un golpe en el cuerpo con ella pero tú no te inmutaste y le diste un golpe que lo clavo en la pared y de ahí nos metiste con tu magia a la habitación y la sellaste me respondió dashie.

Mierda creo que la cage de nuevo pero bueno será mejor que no le digamos nada de esto a nadie si no las tendré que visitar de nuevo les dije a todas

Ellas solo me mostraron una gran sonrisa en respuesta.

B-bueno y cuanto llevamos aquí metidos les pregunte un poco más calmado.

Bueno si no me equivoco más o menos como cinco días me respondió fluttershy en un tono casi inaudible.

q-que por que tanto yo que hice en estos cinco días les pregunte ya muy aterrado.

Bueno la pregunta es que no hiciste me respondió applejack .

q-que significa eso dije ya en estado de pánico puro.

Bueno digamos que nos quitaste lo virgen de partes de donde todavía lo éramos respondió pinkie calmadamente.

Mmmmm creo que mejor nos vamos les decía mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Espera gritaron todas al unísono.

Ahora que pasa les respondí.

Sabes puedes contar con nosotras cuando te sientas solo me respondieron todas.

Mmmmm gracias creo pero mejor voy hablar con el doc a lo mejor el encuentras alguna forma más científica de lidiar con el problema.

Pero sino la encuentra ya sabes que estamos disponibles dijeron todas muy animadas.

Bueno hay algo que quiero de applejack y de ti RD dije muy seguro de mí mismo.

Y que es eso me respondieron las dos confundidas.

Bueno quiero un poco de su ADN les respondí.

AD que pregunto applejack muy confundida.

En términos simples un poco de su crin.

Está bien pero con la condición de que cuando nos sintamos solas te podemos visitar.

e-está bien pero primero me van a dar un poco de su crin en este recipiente.

Sip pero primero vamos por el raund numero 100 dijo pinkie mu pero muy animada.

B-bueno yo no creo que sea una buena idea dije con mucho pero mucho pánico.

Bueno será por las buenas o por las malas me respondió applejack.

Entonces recordé lo que el doc siempre me ha dicho cuando me encuentre en una situación difícil con una yegua o en este caso con muchas que siempre actué con madures y prudencia.

Pues háganlo sí pueden le respondí a applejack en tono desafiante.

"!YEYYYYYYYYYY¡" gritaron todas al unísono.

Luego de romper seis veces la cama aunque según pinkie fueron diecisiete veces seguidas pero bueno luego de eso me dijeron que nos  
volveríamos a encontrar en la cama esa última oración de parte de todas me dio mucho miedo pero bueno luego de eso me fui a hablar con el doc para que me diera una solución a mi problema y el de scoot y para preguntarle por scoot el solo me dijo que scoot se encontraba en cerrada en un cuarto rúnico en el castillo el cual luna uso para probar la fijación de su ala a su cuerpo pero que scoot estaba intentando tirar la puerta con su fuerza para encontrar me pero un que scoot estaba lejos yo de todas maneras me sentía atraído hacia ella así que le dije que no tardaba en hacer una tontería lo que el doc me respondió que la solución más viable era echarme aun lago lleno de agua helada yo le dije que eso no me iba a servir y que se lo podía demostrar pero como siempre el doc no me creyó asi que fuimos al lago más cercano y yo me tiere en el cuándo entre el agua se evaporo por completo el doc solo me dijo que otra solución sería calisto ya que ella también tenía que divertirse de vez en cuando yo al principio me negué pero al recordar la desagradable sorpresa de hoy en la mañana no me quedo de otra más que aceptar ya que de otra manera las cosas se podrían poner feas pero bueno luego de mi charla con el doc me fui a la colina donde estaba la tumba de derpy para despedirme de ella ya que en la tarde nos iríamos de poniville hacia el castillo pero antes de irme me encontré con alguien con quien no tenía planeado encontrarme la cual era mi hermana Zyanya la cual estaba bastante mal herida al ver a Zyanya primero me puse en guardia pero luego de que la vi en el estado en el que se encontraba yo me acerque y le lance un hechizo de curación de nivel medio pero esto no era suficiente para curarla yo tenía pensado ir a buscar a ale doc pero cuando iba a ir me encontré con diez de los caballeros de la cruz negra así que no me quedo de otra más que luchar para proteger a Zyanya.

Ustedes que quieren con mi hermana les decían a los caballeros mientras me ponía en pose de pelea.

Pero si es el pequeño guardián del fuego decía uno de los caballeros el cual era un changeling.

Como que el guardián del fuego no que era el heraldo dije algo confundido.

No de hecho los caballeros tradujeron mal la profecía los herederos de el heraldo son llamados guardianes.

Ya veo pero eso no contesta mi pregunta que es lo que quieren con mi hermana.

Nada solo eliminar a la guardiana de la tempestad me respondió el changeling.

Sobre mi cadáver dije ya muy molesto.

Miren sus llamas están comenzando a cambiar de color aun color negro eso significa que su poder está despertando dijo uno de los caballeros que era un poni de tierra.

A mí no me importa eso yo no voy a dejar que le pongan una pesuña enzima a Zyanya.

Pues como quieras de todas maneras te podemos extraer tu llama vivo o muerto respondió el changeling.

Luego de mi discusión con los caballeros de la cruz negra yo me lance al ataque contra ellos yo le lance una ráfaga de fuego a una de ellos el cual era un pegaso este lo esquivo y saco una espada como la de mi hermana con la cual me dio un golpe pero esta vez esa espada si me hizo daño ya que no había activado mi corona del rey dejándome una quemadura en el pecho luego de eso yo saque mi Arondight y le corte la cabeza al pegaso con ella pero luego de eso el poni de tierra me dio un golpe con su espada dejándome un corte muy profundo en la espalda pero yo con mi Arondight le corte la garganta luego dos caballeros se lanzaron contra de mi pero yo los queme hasta los huesos luego de acabar con ellos otros tres se lanzaron contra uno de ellos me lanzo un espadazo me dio otro corte profundo en el lomo luego de saque mi revolver y le metí un disparo entre ceja y ceja luego una de los caballeros el cual era un unicornio me lanzo un relámpago el cual me dejo otra quemadura pero a este le tire mi cuchillo el cual se le clavo en la garganta y el último se me arrojo a lo tonto y yo proveche para quemarlo con mi llamas se luego de ver como a cavaba con todos y cada uno de los caballeros que se lanzaban contra mí ellos decidieron retirarse no sin antes amenazarme de que nos volveríamos a encontrar luego de eso me fui a buscar a el doc el cual estaba con pinkie yo ni salude a pinkie solo tome al doc y me teletransporte hacia donde se encontraba Zyanya para que el doc la curara luego de llevar al doc con Zyanya yo perdí el conocimiento gracias a las graves heridas que me hicieron en la batalla contra los caballeros negros cuando me desperté ya estábamos en el castillo junto a mi hermana Zyanya yo solo le di un beso en la boca de forma fraternal como siempre lo hago pero creo que el doc malinterpreto las cosas ya que cuando nos vio me dijo algo que hizo mi corazón se hiciera mil pedazos.

Vaya zolt veo que te estas divirtiendo con tu novia dijo el doc en tono triste.

Que no ella no es, no termine de decir la palabra cuando el doc me interrumpió.

Sabes no quiero que me digas nada solo quiero que me hagas un favor.

Cual favor le respondí al doc muy nervioso.

Que nunca vuelvas a buscar a scoot en lo que te resta de vida me dijo el doc antes de darse la vuelta eh irse.

Luego de eso me fui a dar una vuelta para ver cómo se encontraba star y pedirle una disculpa de cómo actué con él y decirle que no se preocupara que no me volvería a ver por aquí nunca más y que sentía lo que hice con RD y applejack luego de eso me fui a caminar sin rumbo por horas ya que no sabía que hacer o con quien acudir para contarle mis problemas el único con quien contaba era con el doc ya que para todos los demás solo era el pequeño alicornio protegido de luna y amante de Twilight sparkle pero no era nada más cercano a la verdad ya que sin ellas dos no era nadie solo otro poni en este mundo pero en fin iba caminando cuando recordé la carta que le tenía mandar a luna sobre el acenso del doc a comandante en jefe de mi unidad dentro de la guardia nocturna luego de eso me fui a mi habitación para mandarle la carta y para escribirle otra a scoot para despedirme de ella para siempre luego de que termine la carta para scoot la cual decía lo siguiente.

Querida scoot la verdad te escribo para decirte que lamento todos mis errores pero el que más lamento fue el a verme, enamorado de ti ya que por lo que veo nuestras unión es imposible

La verdad te escribo para informarte que cuando salgas de donde estas encerrada no me busques.

Ya que no me vas encontrar ni ahora ni nunca

Ya que me voy a ir a dormir por mil años.

A partir de mañana.

Ya que lo de nosotros solo fue una tonta fantasía de mi parte una ilusión en la que yo te en volví y te pido perdón por eso y de deseo que tengas una buena vida con otro potro que te merezca más que yo y no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien,

atte: zolt hooves

luego de eso yo me fui a entregarle la carta para scoot a el doc ya que yo ya no la quería ver por qué si el doc me iba a alejar de ella yo no quería ver como se besa o se brasa con otros luego de eso le puse a la carta un hechizo para que solo scoot la pudiera leer luego de entregar la carta a el doc para que se la diera a scoot yo me fui a buscar a mi hermana Zyanya para que me diera un consejo lo que ella me dijo es que Hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer ya que nuestra sangre esta maldita nuestro destino nunca conocer el amor y que solo podríamos levantar nuestro trono en sima de los huesos de los ponis alrededor del mundo pero que si quería luchar por una amor quera imposible que lo hiciera pero que ella no veía furo en el amor con ninguna poni luego de eso ella me comenzó a explicar cómo se había enterado de que Gregor había matado nuestros padres y de una máquina que habían hecho para adsorber nuestro poder la cual llamaron el cuarto profeta luego mi conversación con Zyanya yo me recosté y ella me comenzó a acariciar la crin en forma maternal como la hacía cundo vivíamos en el pueblo así estuve un rato hasta que me quede dormido luego de un buen sueño al lado de mi hermanita Zyanya yo Salí a caminar sin rumbo de nuevo pero esta vez iba más inmerso en mis pensamientos seguía caminando sin un rumbo fijo cuando choque con RD y fluttershy al principio ambas me comenzaron a insultar pero cuando vieron que ni me disculpe ni les reclame ni nada ellas me abrazaron para decir que me había ocurrido yo le explique todo lo que me había pasado con scoot y lo que me dijo el doc pero lo que me dijeron no me lo hubiera esperado y menos de RD y fluttershy.

No cabe duda que todavía eres un niño dijo dashie en tono burlón.

Por qué dices eso le pregunte algo confundido.

Por qué un verdadero semental no se rendiría por una cosa tan pequeña como esta me respondió dashie.

Como que una cosa pequeño dije aún más confundido.

Tú en verdad amas a scoot me pregunto fulttershy.

Sip con todo mi corazón le respondía a fluttershy.

Pues entonces lucha por ella y no te decaigas por lo que te dijo blum y si él se interpone entre tú y scoot nosotras nos encargaremos de él me respondió RD.

Gracias no saben cómo se los agradezco chicas les decía a RD y a fluttershy mientras les daba un abrazo.

De nada Y recuerda tu promesa de que cuando nos sintamos solas te visitaremos dijo RD mientras me mostraba una sonrisa.

Está bien te espero pronto le dijo a RD con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de mi charla con dashie y fluttershy yo me fui a buscar a el doc para hablar con el cuándo me encontré con applebloom la cual me dijo que se había enterado de que yo y scoot estábamos se parados a lo que le respondí que todavía no sabía con certeza pero que si el doc me decía que no quería la volviera a ver yo le compliria con mi promesa que me diera dos días para resolver este mal entendido la verdad no sabía que es lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo ya que yo lucharía contra todos los obstáculos que la vida me pusiera con tal de alcanzar mi objetivo final el cual es estar junto a la pegaso que amo y si celestia nunca pudo doblegar hasta ahora yo no pensaba rendir ante el doc tan fácil pero la palabra final la tenía el doc ya que este tiene que proteger a scoot y lo entiendo pero sus palabras me dolieron mucho pero bueno el tiempo decidirá con quien me debo quedar ahora la suerte está echada con quien compartiría mi vida con scoot o con applebloom solo el tiempo lo dirá.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y un agradecimiento especia a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting star** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	20. el fin de la armonia el ultimo legado

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389 **Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic "**Una segunda oportunidad**" es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**cap.20 el fin de la armonia el ultimo legado**

Luego de mi charla con el doc en la cual le explique con más detalle que lo que luna le dijo era mentira que scoot no lo empezaría a hacer con cualquier semental que se le pusiera enfrente que solo lo hubiera hecho conmigo ya que las llamas solo llaman a las llamas ya que el olor a azufre que emana de una yegua con llama es algo no muy atrayente para otros ponis además de que las llamas tienen que estar en un cierto grado de resonancia para que la unión se efectué y como el poder de scoot y el mío venían de una misma fuente que era yo no había posibilidades de que buscara a otro potro pero bueno lo bueno es que en la semana que scoot estuvo encerrada tuve algo de ayuda de rainbow y calisto ya que ellas fueron las únicas que se ofrecieron para tener intimidad conmigo yo solo espero que no haya más sorpresas de desagradables pero creo que he sido muy cuidadoso para evitarlas además de que no sé por qué dashie me sigue buscando si ella tiene a star pero bueno luego de mi charla con el doc me fui a buscar a scoot para hablar con ella sobre lo que me dijo el doc de que ya no eran hermanos una vez que llegue con scoot esta me comenzó a explicar el por qué ella ya no quería ser hermana del doc a lo que le respondí que el de la idea de encerrarla fui yo ella solo se puso roja de vergüenza así que le pedí que le fuera a pedir una disculpa a el doc ya que él no se merecía que lo llamaran asesino y menos scoot ya que si hay un poni que la quiere más que yo ese es el doc luego de eso me fui a ver a luna para ver cómo estaba y pasar un rato con ella ya que pese a que no la amo no deja de ser la madre de mi hijo.

-¡Hola luna como has estado? - le pregunte a luna en tono amable.

-"Oh. muy bien, a pesar de que he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente - me respondió luna con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro y como está el pequeño él está bien no ha tenido ningún problema.

-!No rising moon a estado un poco inquieto pero nada más - me decía luna mientras me daba un beso.

-!Qué bueno que rising moon está bien ya que con todo el trabajo que has tenido me preocupaba un poco que le pasara algo por tu estrés en esta última semana.

-Gracias zolt pero estamos bien ya que él bebe es fuerte como su padre - me respondió luna.

-Gracias luna creo que tienes razón pero más que como su padre es fuerte como su madre.

-!Jejeeje creo que tienes razón el será fuerte como sus padres - me respondió luna algo sonrojada.

Luego de la charla con luna me fui a ver a Twi ya que como luna ella es la madre de mis hijos la verdad yo todavía amo a Twi pero amo mucho más a scoot ya que ella siempre ha sido muy linda aunque luego de que me entere del por qué me rechazo hace siete años y todo por culpa de una bola de idiotas que se burlaban de ella por el problema de sus alas y entre esa bola de idiotas se encontraba sweet y applebloom ya que ellas fueron las que le inventaron el apodo gallina la verdad al enterarme de eso le fui a reclamar a ambas pero luego scoot me dijo que ellas ya se habían disculpado con ella pero bueno una vez que llegue con Twi para ver como estaban mis hijos ya que el doc y fluttershy me dijeron que ella había tenido cierta complicaciones pero en fin cuando llegue con Twi ella se encontraba leyendo un libro de magia antigua escrito por star swirl el barbudo sobre diversos hechizos pero bueno una vez que llegue comencé a hablar con ella sobre diversos temas pero todos o la mayoría eran recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos y de cómo nos enamoramos pero yo todavía la extraño ella siempre será la yegua que me dio la ilusión de ser padre por primera vez así que aunque tenga hijos regados por todos lados solo dos yeguas serían especiales en mi vida scoot y Twi luego de mi visita de rutina a Twi me fui a buscar a scoot ya que tiene mucho que no hablo con ella.

-Hola scoot como estas - le decía a scoot mientras le acariciaba la crin.

-Bueno no tan bien ya que le intente pedir disculpas a mi hermano pero él no me hace caso - dijo scoot algo triste.

-No te preocupes él te perdonara eventualmente le respondí a scoot.

-Bueno y cuando nos vamos a casar - me pregunto scoot muy animada.

-Bueno primero tienes que crecer un poco.

-Ya veo bueno nos vemos luego - me decía scoot mientras me daba un beso.

-Pero adónde vas si apenas nos acabamos de ver.

-Voy a ver a Twi - me respondió scoot con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien pero para que vas a verla - pregunte algo confundido.

-Es un secreto -me respondió scoot.

-Está bien pero no te tardes.

Luego de eso yo procedí a despedirme de scoot ya que yo tenía que ir a ver a mi hermana Zyanya la cual ultimamente a estado mucho con applebloom no tengo idea de que estén tramando esas dos pero bueno antes de que scoot se fuera yo reforcé el escudo reflejante para que no le hicieran nada ya que tengo muchos enemigos entre ellos celestia la cual sigo sin saber por qué me odia si yo a ella no le hecho nada pero en fin luego de eso me fui a ver a Zyanya para pasar un momento con mi hermanita la cual aún está en recuperación después del ataque de los caballeros de la cruz negra los cuales según informes recientes acaban de obtener unas espadas como la de star pero según recuerdo criyal nos dijo que su madre la reina chrysalis había hecho tratos tanto como con los caballeros como con los grifos pero bueno una vez que llegue donde se encontraba Zyanya me encontré con una escena con la que jamás pensé que me iba a encontrar la cual era que Zyanya y applebloom se estaban dando un beso pero bueno la verdad no quise interrumpir así que me escondí esta que applebloom se fue luego de que ella se fuera yo procedí a hablar con Zyanya.

-Bueno hermana no sabía que tenías esos gustos - le dije a Zyanya en forma de broma.

-Bueno yo lo que pasa es que bueno veras - me decía Zyanya mientras se ponía roja como tomate.

-Tranquila hermana yo no te estoy juzgando solo te lo decía en forma de broma pero dime como comenzó todo.

-Bueno veras ella solo quería que la ayudara a conquistarte pero yo le dije que no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso - me respondió Zyanya.

-Ya veo y una cosa llevo a la otra y así comenzó no le decía a Zyanya mientras le acariciaba su crin.

-SIP básicamente eso paso - me respondió Zyanya roja de vergüenza.

-Está bien pero espero que sea algo serio y no pasajero y cuando se piensa casar - le respondí a Zyanya en forma de broma de nuevo.

-Bueno me lo dice el poni que tiene más yeguas embarazadas que otra cosa.

-Bueno es que las cosas así se dieron pero cambiando de tema como están tus heridas - le respondí a Zyanya algo apenado.

-"Oh. muy bien, ya que tu amigo el medico raro me las trata muy bien - me decía mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

Luego de mi platica con Zyanya me fui a buscar de nuevo a scoot para saber a qué había ido a ver a Twi la verdad ya no aguanto quiero saber que sorpresa me tiene scoot ella no es de las que te dicen las cosas a la ligera pero bueno mientras buscaba a scoot me encontré con el doc el cual se veía muy triste a lo que procedí a preguntar que le había pasado él me dijo que había terminado con pinkie a lo que le pregunte si fue por mi culpa el me respondió que no todo fue porque pinkie no lo había perdonado de verdad yo solo le pude decir que le diera tiempo para que ella sola le dijera que si lo perdona de verdad y que el tiempo sana todas las heridas luego de mi charla con el doc me fui a buscar a scoot de nuevo para dar un paseo por el castillo pero al no ver a scoot por ningún lado me fui a el campo de entrenamiento para desfogar un poco de energía para cuando vea a scoot no se me ocurra hacer una estupidez pero bueno seguía con mi entrenamiento cuando me topé con dashie la cual me pregunto si jugaríamos hoy el jueguito al que siempre jugamos en las noches yo le respondí que sí que la vería a la hora de siempre luego de eso me fui a buscar a pinkie para hablar con ella sobre lo que había sucedido con el doc y ella pinkie me respondió que el doc la tomaba a la ligera y que no la quería y que no le importaba que lo hubiera hecho con ella yo le respondí que eso solo fue un error de mi parte y que la segunda ronda ellas me obligaron pero que el doc si la quería y mucho así que le dije que fuéramos por scoot y fluttershy para ir en busca del doc y para arreglar el problema entre pinkie y el doc, luego de eso nos encontramos con fluttershy ya solo nos faltaba scoot luego de eso nos pusimos a buscar a scoot una vez que encontramos a scoot la cual se veía muy feliz cuando le pregunte a que se debía ella me respondió de nuevo que era un secreto luego de que todos estubimos reunidos nos fuimos a buscar a el doc o mejor dicho él nos encontró a nosotros luego de una plática entre pinkie el doc y algunos besos un desmayo y una proposición de matrimonio scoot me volvió a decir que se quería casar conmigo a lo que le volvi a decir que era muy joven para eso que tendríamos que esperar un poco más hasta que ella fuera un poco más grande ella solo me respondio que no tendríamos que esperar mucho la verdad esas palabras me dieron mala espina pero bueno luego de eso nos separamos no sin antes despedirme de scoot, yo me fui a mi cuarto para poder descansar ya que mañana retomaríamos el entrenamiento donde lo dejamos la ultima vez yo ya me estaba quedando dormido cuando scoot llego muy asustada a le vantarme después de verla así yo le pregunte que le ocurría ella solo me dijo que algo malo le había pasado a Twi y que era de suma importancia que fuera a su habitación para que la viera, luego de que scoot me dijera eso yo fui por el doc y fluttershy para que revisaran a Twi cuando llegamos el doc me dijo que esperar a fuera para que él y fluttershy pudieran revisar a Twi luego de algunos minutos el doc salio volando a toda velocidad a buscar a los medicos de la oracion seis ya que el estado de Twi era muy delicado luego de eso los medicos de la oracion seis o almenos los que se encontraban en el castillo entraron junto con el doc a ver a Twi y durante las siguientes tres horas los doctores trataron a Twi mientras se podían escuchar sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento yo ya estaba desesperado de oir a Twi que estaba sufriendo y yo no podia hacer nada para evitarlo yo estaba a punto de entrar cuando el doc salio a decirme que podía entrar y que ya habían nacido mis hijos yo al principio me puse muy feliz pero cuando el doc me dijo que era resultado de un hechizo que salió mal que el hechizo había rebotado en una especie de escudo reflejante según lo que les dijo Twi y este había golpeado su estómago lo que causo que mis hijos crecieran al punto que estaban listos para nacer pero el cuerpo de Twi no estava preparado para el cambio tan brusco eso le causó daño interno y además de que como fue de improviso que ni él ni fluttershy y que nadie estaba preparado y que Twi comenzó a tener sangrado interno y que le tuvieron que a hacer una cesarea para poder salvar a los pequeños cuando el doc me dijo esto sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor se destrozaba así que fui a ver a Twi para ver cómo se encontraba cuando la vi el corazón se me hizo pedazos y sentí que el tiempo se detenía yo estaba tan inmerso en tan horrible escenario de muerte y yo seguía hundido en mis pensamientos -cuando Twi me hizo una seña para que me acercara así que eso hice y comencé a hablar con ella.

-Hola Twi como estas -le decía a Twi mientras mi voz se rompía.

-No también como quisiera -me respondió Twi con una débil sonrisa.

-Twi yo te te quiero mucho -le respondi ya total mente destruido por dentro.

-Lo se zolt y por eso te quiero pedir un favor -me respondio mientras me mostraba una debil sonrisa.

-Que es lo que quieres le respondi a Twi con mucho miedo.

-Que quides de los pequeños y vive feliz con scoot ella te ama tanto como yo y zolt una cosa mas Te amo -me dijo Twi casi con sus ultimas fuerzas.

-Twi yo te puedo dar un beso -le decia a Twi mientras rompia en llanto.

-Nada Me haria mas feliz que un beso tu yo antes de partir -me respondio Twi con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Twi no digas eso por favor tienes que ver crecer a los niños -le respondí a Twi ya desecho Por dentro.

-No te preocupes zolt yo los vere junto con derpy desde las praderas que estan mas alla de las estrellas -me respondió Twi.

-¡No no no no tú no te puedes morir, te juro que dejare a scoot a luna RD y a todas las yeguas pero por favor no te mueras -le dije a Twi ya muy pero muy destruido por dentro.

-!Lo siento zolt yo no te quería dejar solo con los niños pero ya no hay nada que tu o yo podamos hacer.

-P-pero Twi yo t... no termine de decir la palabra cuando fui interrumpido por Twi.

-Lo se zolt y yo a Ti yo fui la que no te quise dar una segunda oportunidad y me arrepiento pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos -me decía Twi mientras secaba mis lágrimas con su pesuña.

-Pero Twi no me dejes tú también por favor Todavía me pregunto? si esto es verdad esto es un sueño no Twi.

-!Zolt no es un sueño Nuestro tiempo juntos ha terminado pero No sufras por mí yo estaré bien y te esperare en las praderas más allá de las estrellas -me respondió Twi.

Luego de eso yo procedí a darle el ultimo beso a Twi el ultimo de toda mi vida pero mientras besaba a Twi pude sentir como lentamente dejaba de respirar y que su corazón se detenía muy pero muy lentamente una vez que Twi se marchó yo intente hacer que despertara de nuevo con todos y cada uno de los hechizos que conocía pero todo fue en vano ya que nada de lo que hacía traería de vuelta a Twi cuando el doc entro me vio ablando con Twi como si aún estuviera viva sí que me dijo que tenía que salir de la habitación y me dijo que mis hijos me querían conocer yo al principio me negué pero después recordé el ultimo favor que Twi me pidió el cual fue que cuidara de los niños por ella luego de eso me dieron a mis hijos para que los viera cuando via a sparkle love y black fire sentí una mescla de dolor y alegría pero después de eso mis sentimientos se desconectaron cabe destacar que sparkle love es una alicornio de color blanco con la crein y cola como la de su mama pero ella tiene la crin de color negro y con una franja roja y sus ojos son de color rojo carmesí y black fire es un unicornio de color negro con crin blanca pero su crin es como la mía y tiene un mechón de color rosa como el de su mama y como sparkle love tiene los ojos color rojo carmesí, luego de ver a los pequeños se los di a el doc para que los examinara yo estaba a punto de irme cuando entro celestia con luna y spike cuando celestia vio a los pequeños ella se puso muy feliz pero cuando el doc le explico la que había pasado esta me tomo por el cuello con sus pesuñas y me empezó a recriminar lo que había pasado con Twi y me dijo que todo era mi culpa y que ya había sido demasiado indulgente conmigo pero que esta vez ella misma se encargaría de matarme en ese mismo instante yo no le dije nada ni le reclame nada yo solo quería morir en ese momento no me importaba quien o como lo hicieran pero que me dejaran ir con Twi en ese momento yo solo esboce una pequeña sonrisa porque si celestia me mataba yo podría ir junto a Twi y verla de nuevo, celestia estaba a punto de romperme el cuello cuando luna actuó en mi defensa eh hizo brillar su cuerno y lo dirigio hacia celestia y le dijo que si elle me ponía una pesuña enzima que se atuviera a las consecuencias ya que ella no permitiría que celestia me hiciera daño ya que yo era el padre de su hijo y que no iba a permitir que los bebe recién nacido se quedaran huérfanos de padre y madre luego de eso celestia me soltó pero me dijo que no me acercara al funeral de Twi cuando estaba a punto de salir vi que spike me iba a decir algo yo solo lo voltee a ver con una mirada vacía y sin emoción yo me fui a caminar durante hora sin rumbo por el castillo cuando me topé con dashie la cual se veía muy feliz esta se me acerco pero lo que me dijo me acabo de romper en ese momento.

-!Zolt adivina que -me dijo dashie con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora no es un buen momento -le decía a dashie con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-!Estoy esperando un hijo¡ -me respondió dashie muy alegremente.

-Qué bueno los felicito a ti y a star.

-!El hijo no es de star es tuyo -me respondió dashie muy confundida.

-Ah ya veo bueno y que es lo que quieres de mi -le pregunte en un tono vacío.

-!Pues que nos casemos¡ me dijo dashie muy animada.

-Está bien nos casaremos el próximo mes pero por ahora solo déjame solo por favor.

-¿Estas bien te noto raro? -me respondió dashie.

-Sip estoy bien no te preocupes y nos vemos luego.

-¡Ok te veo luego mi futuro esposo -me decía dashie mientras me daba un beso.

Luego de eso yo me fui al funeral de Twi pero como celestia me había dicho no me acerque a él hastá que todos se fueron luego de eso me quede horas viendo la tumba de Twi la cual tenía la forma de su cutiemark yo estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que spike se sentó a mi lado y me empezó a decir que yo no tenía la culpa cuando si la tengo pero bueno así estuve horas hablando con spike cuando nos mandaron a llamar a los dos para decirnos que iremos juntos a retomar canterlot dentro de cuatro días la verdad yo no quería nada de eso pero como soldado tenía que cumplir órdenes la verdad yo solo esperaba que en la batalla me mataran e ir junto a Twi esta batalla sería el inicio de mi sufrimiento y vería morir a muchos de mis amigos de mi familia y a otros pero bueno no hay _mal que por bien no venga_ yo solo esperaba ver una luz entre las tinieblas ya que esta oscuridad me estaba y estuvo a punto de sobre pasarme varias veces sino fuera por el doc no sé qué habría hecho pero bueno yo ya tenía mi luz y mi ángel guardián que me rescataria muchas veces de la oscuridad y ese ángel es scootaloo.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 el cual me ayudo a terminar el capítulo **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí , les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y un agradecimiento especia a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting star** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	21. el camino del guerrero

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389 **Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic "**Una segunda oportunidad**" es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice 3...2…1... **Luces cámara acción.**

* * *

**Cap. 21 el camino del guerrero**

Después de mi charla motivacional con el doc me fui a buscar a scoot ya que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre lo que paso con Twi pero no sabía cómo iniciar esa charla con ella la verdad yo todavía deseo morir pero ahora sé que no puedo hacerlo ya qué y dos pequeños que me necesitan y que son el ultimo legado de mi linda y tierna Twilight pero bueno después de un rato de buscar por fin encontré a scoot la cual se veía igual de devastada que yo ya que ella siente que fue su culpa pero en realidad fue mi culpa ya que no desactive el escudo mágico a tiempo pero bueno yo me acerque a scoot para poder charlar con ella.

-¡Hola scoot -le decía mientras me acercaba a ella.

-que es lo que quieres me -respondió scoot con una voz vacía.

-Lo que quiero es hablar contigo sobre lo que paso con Twi.

-¡Que es lo que quieres que te diga que fue por mi culpa que Twi murió.

-¡No fue tu culpa fue mía por no quitarte el escudo a tiempo –le respondí a scoot en tono triste.

-P-pero si yo no hubiera sido tan desesperada nada de esto hubiera pasado –me respondió scoot mientras veia al horizonte.

-¡No yo fui el que te orillo hacer eso y si alguien tiene la culpa ese soy yo –le decía a scoot mientras le daba un beso.

- No yo tuve la culpa de lo que le paso a Twi -me respondió scoot con la voz quebrada.

-Mira scoot si te quieres sentir culpable adelante pero si quieres redimir tus acciones ayúdame a cuidar de mis hijos además que Twi me dijo que viviera feliz contigo tú crees que si ella te hubiera culpado me habría dicho eso -le respondí a scoot.

-Pero yo me entere de que le propusiste matrimonio a rainbow dash -me respondió scoot en tono triste.

-Mira scoot ese problema yo lo arreglo pero si no quieres estar conmigo yo lo entenderé y me casare con dashie -le decía a scoot mientras me alejaba de ella.

-Está bien zolt yo si te ayudare a crear a nuestros hijos y zolt te amo -me respondió scoot con mucha alegría.

-!Gracias scoot yo tambien te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar y gracias por ser quien me aleja de la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón.

Luego de eso me fui a ver a mi hermana Zyanya la cual estaba rara ya que estaba bebiendo de una botella que según yo tenía que ver con sus heridas que según lo que me dijo después el doc él se la dio a calisto la cual se confundió de botellas y le dio a Zyanya la equivocada pero bueno mi hermana Zyanya me obligo a beber de esa botella y después de eso no recuerdo nada de lo que paso pero cuando me desperté me encontré con una horrible sorpresa.

-!hola scoot -le decía a la poni que pensaba que era scoot.

-!Hola applebloom -me respondió mi compañera misteriosa.

-!Como la pasaste a noche dijimos la poni misteriosa y yo al unísono

Pero cuando abrí mi ojo me encontre con una desagradable sorpresa la cual era que mi compañera era mi hermana cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta que habíamos hecho cosas que no vale la pena ni mencionar pero bueno luego de eso tuvimos una charla algo agitada.

-!QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE¡ -gritamos Zyanya y yo al unísono.

-!Tú me diste una cosa rara anoche -le respondí a Zyanya.

-!YO NO TE DI NADA Y AHORA SI TE MATO TU ME ROBASTE MI PRIMERA VEZ LA CUAL LE QUERÍA DAR APPLEBLOOM¡ -me gritaba Zyanya muy alterada.

-!Yo no te robe nada tú tienes la culpa por hacerte pasar por scoot -le decía a Zyanya mientras tomaba mi espada.

-!A quieres pelear pues a ver si puedes contra mí la guardiana de la tempestad.

-Pues a ver si como roncas duermes.

Luego de eso nos pusimos en guardia para pelear estabamos a punto de atacarnos cuando nos mareamos y caímos de la cama cuando nos pusimos de pie nos abrasamos y nos pusimos a llorar cuando nos calmamos yo le dije que le iría a preguntar a el doc que era lo que contenía la botella cuando llegue con el doc y le pregunte el sonrio y me dijo que era un afrodisiaco que había conseguido para que pinkie y el tuvieran una semana muy excitante si saben a lo que me refiero pero bueno luego de eso el doc me dijo que la había confundido con la medicina de mi hermana cuando el doc me dijo eso me dieron ganas de retorcerle el cuello pero el doc me dijo que le daba gusto que había superado mi depresión sobre lo que había pasado con Twi cuando el doc me respondio eso yo puse una mirada sombría pero luego el doc hizo un chiste de mal gusto cuando me dijo que quien mejor que yo para ser el primer potro en la vida de mi hermana cuando el doc me dijo eso yo lo tome por el cuello y lo comencé a zarandear una vez después de eso me fui a buscar a RD para decirle que no me iba a casar con ella.

-!QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO TE VAS A CASAR CONMIGO! -grito dashie muy enojada.

-Bueno yo no me puedo casar contigo porque eso ya se lo prometí a otra poni -le respondi a RD mientras recordaba la promesa que le hice a scoot.

! ENTONCES QUE VOY A HACER CON EL BEBE! Gritaba dashie muy alterada.

-!Bueno si queres yo me lo puedo llevar con migo -le respondí a dashie.

-!Que como que te lo vas a llevar -me decía dashie mientras me daba una cachetada.

-Pues si a scoot no le importará cuidar de él o ella -respondí a rainbow calmadamente.

-! Estas seguro de eso -me respondió Rainbow dash muy confundida.

-Claro que si ella será una excelente madre para el pequeño.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón además yo no sirvo para andar cuidando potrillos -me respondió RD ya más calmada.

Bueno te importaría si me lo llevo ahora -le pregunte a RD la cual se me quedo viendo muy confundida.

-!Mmmm como que ahora -me respondió dashie.

-SIP veras con lo que le paso a Twi me puse a investigar en la biblioteca y encontré un libro en el cual venia un hechizo para adelantar el parto de una yegua -le respondí a Dashie.

-Pero es seguro -me pregunto RD con algo de miedo.

-SIP es cien por ciento seguro además es mejor de esta manera ya que de otro modo tu forjarías vínculos sentimentales con el pequeño -le respondí a dashie.

Luego de eso nos fuimos con el doc para que asistiera a RD para que el pequeño viniera a este mundo luego de tres horas de discusión con el doc este acepto y nos fuimos a la enfermería del castillo una vez que llegamos yo lance el hechizo con las especificaciones del hechizo pero gracias a luna que todo salió bien y en cuestión de horas nació la tercera de mis hijos esta era una Pegaso de color gris y crin multicolor como la de su mama y tenía los ojos como los de sparkle love y black fire o sea los tiene rojos carmesí luego del nacimiento de star runner yo le borre la memoria a dashie y le remplace sus recuerdo para que pensara que estaba en la enfermería por una deshidratación y para que se olvidara de star runner tuve que decirle que él bebe era de scoot luego de eso yo le fui a presentarle a scoot a su nueva hija la cual quedo maravillada con la pequeña luego de que scoot la viera yo fui con el doc a hablar con los demás nigmares para que me apoyaran en la pelea contra los inquisidores los cuales se reusaron asi que tuve que tomar medidas extremas para demostrarles que celestia quería matar niños inocentes y que era una bruja sin corazón pero para que el plan tuviera éxito tendría que haber un sacrificio y ese sacrificio era yo.

-!CELESTIA SAL ADAR LA CARA NO SEAS COBARDE YO TE ESCUCHE AYER CUANDO LE DISTE LA ORDEN A UNO DE LOS INQUISIDORES DE MATAR A MIS HIJOS DOS BEBES INOCENTES Y EL ULTIMO LEGADO DE TU ESTUDIANTE! -le gritaba celestia la cual se encontraba en sus aposentos.

-!Vaya vaya si es el pequeño capitán zolt hooves -me decía una unicornio de color negro mientras se me acercaba.

-Tu qué haces aquí maldita tu eres la hermana de gregor black heart -le respondí a la unicornio.

-"Oh. No pensé que me recordarías después de tanto tiempo -me respondió black heart.

-Claro que si tú fuiste quien me hecho de cabeza con gregor cuando le mande la carta a esa desgraciada de celestia y pensar que yo te consideraba mi amiga -le respondí a black heart algo molesto.

-"oh. Que conmovedora historia pero a mí no me importa eso en lo más mínimo y soy muerte para ti -me respondió black heart mientras me hacia una reverencia.

-A mí no me importa que título tengas o lo que hagas para celestia yo solo vengo a matar a esa maldita yegua de celestia asi que apártate por favor -le decía a black heart mientras me dirigía a hacia los aposentos de celestia.

-Pues lo siento pero no te puedo dejar pasar a ver a la princesa celestia.

Yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso así que te quitas o te quito -le respondí a black heart mientras tomaba mi cuchillo de combate.

-!Jajaja sabes si no fuera porque estas condenado serias un buen inquisidor mmm serias desgracia o ira cual te hubiera gustado de esos dos ya que lo que estás haciendo es una mision suicida tu sabes que contra la princesa celestia no tienes oportunidad -me decía black heart en tono burlon.

-! A que te refieres con que estoy condenado yo solo quiero una explicación del por qué celestia quiere a mis niños muertos si ellos no le han hecho nada a nadie son bebes por el amor de Zeus y además Twi dio su vida por ellos.

-Bueno eso es información clasificada y sobre tus niños como te enteraste de eso -me respondió black heart algo sorprendida.

-Yo me infiltre en los aposentos de celestia y por eso supe que le planea dar muerte a mis bebes pero yo no pienso permitir que les ponga una pezuña en sima a mis niños -le respondí a black heart.

-¡Pues ya te lo dije no te voy a dejar pasar –me respondió black heart.

-Y yo te lo vuelvo a repetir no te estoy pidiendo permiso así que muévete –le decía a black heart mientras tomaba a mí Arondight.

-Así que con esas tenemos eh bueno pues si así lo quieres yo misma te hare pedazos destroza dead roses -decía black heart mientras sacaba un látigo que sacaba chispas.

Estábamos a punto de comenzar a Pelear cuando salió celestia al sentir mi presión mágica cuando celestia salió de su habitación black heart le hizo una reverencia y yo guarde mi Arondight pero lo que celestia me dijo nunca lo hubiera creído de no ser porque lo escuche de su boca.

-Que es lo que quieres que te diga que le voy a dar muerte a tu descendencia pues si lo hare esos niños son una amenaza para equestria así que deben morir – me dijo celestia en tono serio.

-Pero ello son los hijos de tu estudiante la cual según tu querías como una hija –le respondí a celestia ya muy enojado.

-Y eso que ellos no dejan de ser una amenaza como tú y deben ser eliminados por el bien de todo poni que habita en equestria.

-Tú no tienes corazón eres un monstruo entonces que vas a hacerle a luna ya que ella también está esperando a mi hijo –le respondí a celestia.

-¡Mmmm mi hermana puede pasar una temporada en la luna otra vez y sobre su pequeño engendro yo ya pensare en algo para Deshacerme de el –me respondió celestia fría mente.

-Tu eres una maldita hija de yegua pero esto me la vas apagar yo no dejare que le hagas daño a luna ni a mi hijo te matare aquí y ahora –le decía a celestia mientras elevaba mi presión mágica.

Una vez después de eso yo me lance al ataque contra celestia y como era de suponerse ella barrio el piso conmigo pero no me importaba ya que mi objetivo era que dos de los nightmares más fuertes los cuales son demyx Y Trixie vieran que celestia estaba planeando traicionar a luna y más importante aún que vieran que no le importaba matar niños inocentes y sin crimen alguno pero bueno celestia estuvo a punto de matarme cuando black heart intervino diciéndole a celestia que si ella me mataba luna sospecharía que era mejor seguir con el plan original luego de eso black heart me llevo a la enfermería para que el doc atendiera mis heridas después de que black heart me llevara a la enfermería esta antes de irse me dijo que lo que había hecho fue un plan muy arriesgado pero que había funcionado y que ahora comenzaria la guerra entre los nightmares y los inquisidores luego de eso entraron rarity spike y luna a visitarme luna al verme se puso muy enojada por que sabía que la que me había lastimado asi fue celestia pero yo trate de tranquilizarla diciéndole que no que me había sucedido un accidente durante uno de mis entrenamientos pero luna no es tonta y nunca lo ha sido luego de medio tranquilizar a luna esta me curo con su magia y me dijo que si se enteraba de que fue celestia no la dejaría vivir más tiempo del necesario luego de eso luna salió de la habitación dejándonos solos a spike a rarity y a mi yo les pedí que se llevaran a black fire y sparkle love a su habitación y que no dejarán que ninguno de los inquisidores acercarse a ellos ni tampoco a celestia rarity y spike me miraron confundidos pero accedieron ya que por star runner no me preocupaba ya que ella estaba a salvo con los tres ponis a los cuales les confiaría mi vida estos ponis son pinkie el doc y scoot esta última fungirá como la madre de mis tres primeros hijos pero en fin, ya que a la mañana siguiente yo iría con el doc para repasar el plan una vez mas con la esperanza de que celestia no le haga nada a mis niños ya que ellos no tienen la culpa de mis errores y Con esa esperanza me lanzare una vez más a la batalla ya que yo quiero volver junto a ellos y junto a scoot y la verdad no sé qué sorpresas me depare el mañana pero una cosa es segura tendría scoot a mi lado para apoyarme en todo momento y al doc para ser mi apoyo moral para cuando sienta que la adversidad me traga y no vea salida del laberinto de desgracia que me persigue yo siempre contaría con el apoyo del doc y más importante aún el de scoot.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí , les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y un agradecimiento especia a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting star** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	22. los hijos de la tormenta

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389** Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic **"Una segunda oportunidad"** es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice **3...2…1**... **_Luces_** cámara acción.

* * *

**cap.22 los hijos de la tormenta**

han pasado dos semanas desde que el ataque a canterlot fue efectuado con éxito y el doc esta fascinado con el pequeño soarin y la verdad no es para menos ya que la ilusión de ser padre es algo tan maravilloso y el y pinkie están vueltos locos con el pequeño mientras que scoot esta maravillada con star runner spike y rarity tratan muy bien a sparkle love y a black fire mas rarity que spike la cual los trata como a sus hijos pero en fin últimamente las cosas han e estado muy raras entre Zyanya y yo ya que siempre que la voy a visitar esta tomando de la botella esa rara que le da el doc y no se que contenga esa medicina que le esta dando el doc últimamente pero en fin creo que tengo que hablar con el después sobre esa medicina que le da a Zyanya ya que siempre que la voy a visitar esta mas cariñosa de lo de costumbren al principio todo fue algo accidental pero ahora cada vez que la voy a visitar esta me obliga a tomar de esa botella y al día siguiente nos encontramos en la cama, al principio nos poníamos a llorar pero después de la primera semana nos comenzamos a acostumbrar y solo nos levantamos y nos damos un baño pero sin decirnos una palabra, esta ultima semana celestia no me a dejado ver a luna con la excusa de que luna esta enferma yo estoy ya desesperado por verla ya que no se nada de rising moon y quiero saber como esta mi pequeño pero bueno la verdad aun recuerdo cuando nos fuimos a la misión y la primera vez que conocí a heartless el otro lado de scoot la cual salio a la luz por que dashie y applejack fueron a preguntar por star y scoot pensaba que ellas iban a intentar que tuviéramos intimidad y eso fue el detonante para que heartless hiciera acto de presencia.

-**Flashback**-.

-**dos semanas atrás**-.

recuerdo que pese a que el doc le dijo a scoot que se quedara con pinkie por la amenaza de celestia de hacerles daño a ellas scoot insistió en venir a despedirse de mi lo bueno fue que pinkie, me pidió que usara el hechizo que use con dashie para ayudar a que el bebe viniera mas rápido a este mundo pero bueno yo estaba tratando de convencer a scoot de que se quedara en el cuarto con pinkie, ya que lo que estaba haciendo era muy peligroso bueno ni tanto ya que le dije que si quería venir a despedirse de mi que trajera con sigo las pistolas que le había dado hace tiempo lo cual me costo un poco de trabajo convencerla pero al fin scoot acepto mi petición estaba a punto de ir me cuando llegaron applejack y dashie a preguntarme si no había visto a star el cual tenia dos días de haberse ido a una misión junto con atuz y fluttershy pero como dashie ya tenia una reputación de intentar engatusar a todo aquel semental que estuviera con ella scoot o al menos la que pensaba que era scoot reacciono de mala manera al ver a dashie y applejack.

-oye zolt no has visto a star de casualidad -pregunto dashie muy animada.

-¡bueno yo... no termine de decir la palabra cuando fui interrumpido por scoot.

-ustedes dos que hacen aquí -les respondió scoot mientras se acercaba a applejack y a dashie.

-cálmate niña no tengo ganas de pelear contigo -le decía dashie a scoot mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡pelear contra mi ja no me hagas reír tu no me sirves ni para el calentamiento ademas por que siempre buscas a mi novio que a caso tu pequeño star no te satisface -le respondió scoot a RD en tono burlón.

-acaso quieres pelear contra mi tu no eres una rival digna para mi asi que mejor retírate ademas de que star es mucho mejor semental que zolt -le respondió dashie algo alterada.

-¡eso lo dudo ya que si fuera así tu no lo hubieras buscado en primer lugar y yo no peleo con basuras -le decía scoot a dashie mientras le mostraba una sonrisa macabra.

-cálmate scootaloo no ahí por que llevar esto tan lejos -le decía applejack a scoot mientras intentaba calmarla.

-¡tu no te metas rancherita vete a sembrar tus manzanas -le respondió scoot a applejack algo molesta por lo que dijo dashie.

-hey compañera yo no te hecho nada como para que me trates así -le respondió applejack a scoot algo indignada por la respuesta de scoot.

-¡pues pongan le como quieran total yo ambas me las surto y por cierto no soy scootaloo ella fue a tomar una siesta mi nombre es heartless -les decía scoot o quien quiera que estuviera controlando el cuerpo de scoot.

-¡ya tuve suficiente de ti eres una niña muy grosera y mal educada que a caso tus padres no te enseñaron buenos modales -le respondió dashie a heartless.

-¡si me enseñaron pero ahora mis padres están muertos así que no creo que me enseñen nada mas y por cierto no quieres ir a visitarlos por mi -le decía heartless a RD en tono burlón de nuevo.

-no gracias mejor ve tu a mi me queda mucho por vivir -le respondió dashie a heartless.

pues como gustes de todas maneras yo me hare cargo de que no vuelvan a buscar a zolt el es mio y de nadie mas me entienden así que aléjense de el dijo heartless algo alterada.

-a mi no me... dashie no termino de decir la palabra cuando heartless le propino un golpe con su pesuña.

luego de eso heartless golpeo repetidas veces a RD en el rostro lo que causo que esta sangrara por la nariz luego de eso la tomo por la pesuña y la arrojo contra un árbol con todas su fuerzas dashie se medio incorporo solo para recibir una patada de heartless directo en el rostro applejack al ver a su amiga en problemas intento atacar a heartless pero esta le dio un golpe con sus pesuñas delanteras en la boca del estomago cabe destacar que scoot se a vuelto muy hábil tanto como en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia, una vez que applejack se quedo sin aire heartless la tomo por la cabeza y la a soto contra el piso en repetidas ocasiones yo solo me quede impávido al ver que heartless estaba dando les una golpiza a dos de las mejore guerreras de equestria, pero bueno dashie medio se recupero de los golpes de heartless y comenzó a sacar su pistola para disparar le a scoot yo solo use el invisible black para detener a dashie a pesar de que no le quería hacer daño a dashie tuve que ponerle mi Arondight a dashie en la garganta y obligarla a soltar la pistola luego de eso me lleve a scoot con pinkie, para que la cuidara y yo fui por el doc para que atendiera las heridas de applejack y RD, luego de eso yo fui a ver a heartless pero cuando llegue scoot ya tenia el control del cuerpo de nuevo ella me explico que fue la risa de star runner la que le devolvió el control sobre su cuerpo pero ella tenia miedo de que la fuera a regañar pero yo la verdad me sentía orgulloso de ella y le di un beso y le agradecí por preocuparse por mi luego de eso me despedí de scoot y fui a ver applejack y a RD para decirle que si le pasaba algo a scoot que se atuvieran a las consecuencias ellas asintieron con la cabeza pero con miedo en sus ojos y luego de eso yo me fui a mi misión.

- **fin del Flashback**-.

yo iba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el doc se me acerco y me dio un zape lo que causo que yo saliera de estos abrupta mente luego de eso el doc me dijo que teníamos que hablar sobre mi hermana Zyanya seriamente yo al principio me saque de onda e incluso pensé que se trataba de otra broma de su parte pero cuando el me dijo que esto era muy enserio y que necesitaba hablar conmigo en privado yo no sabia que pensar cuando el doc me dijo eso al principio pensé que algo le había pasado a Zyanya lo que me asusto mucho pero el doc me dijo que ella estaba bien pero que había un gran problema con ella un problema del cual necesitaba hablar conmigo urgentemente así que nos dirigimos hacia el bosque para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

-bueno doc y de que queria hablar conmigo -le pregunte al doc algo asustado.

-mira la verdad no se como decirte esto ya que es un asunto muy pero muy delicado -me respondió el doc en tono serio.

-vamos doc usted sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite -dije ya mas calmado.

-bueno esto no se trata de mi sino de ti y tu hermana -decía el doc mientras se sentaba ami lado.

-doc que le paso a Zyanya ella esta bien no tiene nada grave -le respondí muy asustado de nuevo.

-bueno zolt no se como decirte esto pero tu hermanita esta embarazada -me respondió el doc.

-y quien fue el desgraciado que le hizo eso yo lo haré cenizas.

-zolt fuiste tu tu eres el padre de su bebe -me decía el doc mientras tragaba saliva.

-¡q-que dijiste es una broma no -le pregunte al doc mientras sentía un vacío en el estomago.

-zolt no es una broma la verdad me gustaría que fuera una broma pero no lo es me gustaría que lo fuera zolt pero es enserio -me respondió el doc.

-no no no puede ser tu tu sabes que yo respeto a mi hermana y que jamas le haría algo como eso -le respondí al doc.

-pero tu me dijiste que tu hermana estaba siempre bajo el efecto de una medicina rara no -me pregunto seriamente.

ella siempre estaba muy cariñosa conmigo pero fuera de eso ella siempre me obligava a tomar de esa medicina -le respondí a el doc.

luego de medio asimilar la noticia sentí que todo a mi alrededor me daba vueltas luego de eso me desperté en la habitación de Zyanya no se como llegue ahí pero cuando me levante enseguida quise buscar a mi hermana para hablar con ella pero applebloom me lo impidió y me ataco la verdad no quería hacerle daño a applebloom así que opte por retirarme ademas de que tenia que hablar con scoot para que sepa lo que hice esta vez bueno hice entre comillas ya que siempre lo hacia inconscientemente ya que siempre nos encontrábamos bajo el efecto de esa medicina rara del doc al cual le pregunte que era lo que contenía el doc me dijo que era una medicina especial para que Zyanya recuperara sus fuerzas mas rápido pero no tenia que tener el efecto que yo le había descrito pero que el se encargaría de llegar al fondo de este asunto luego de eso me fui a hablar con scoot la cual no lo tomo muy bien al recibir la noticia al principio se puso a llorar pero luego me ataco con las pistolas que le había obligado a cargar todo el tiempo así que tuve que esconderme para que no me mataran bueno mas bien le pedí al doc que me escondiera por un tiempo ya que tuve que dormir en el bosque y a la mañana siguiente fui hablar con el doc para ver que había descubierto sobre la medicina misteriosa pero en fin la verdad yo quería mas que nada hablar con Zyanya para aclarar este mal entendido y con scoot para pedirle perdón y redimir mis errores así que fui primero a hablar con scoot.

-mira scoot yo se que eh cometido errores pero tu sabes que yo te amo y quiero saber si me vas a perdonar o no y si no quieres saber nada de mi lo entenderé -le decía a scoot mientras me acercaba a ella.

-zolt yo ya no se que pensar de ti la verdad estoy pensando en terminar esto antes de que me hagas daño -me decía scoot mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-pues como tu veas sabes creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo para que lo pienses bien y gracias por cuidar de star runner creo que sera mejor que me la lleve adiós y cuídate.

-no te lleves a star ella es como mi hija -me decía scoot mientras intentaba que no me llevara a mi hija.

-es mejor así ya que no te quiero dar molestias nos veremos algún día scoot cuídate y pórtate bien y siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo -le decía scoot mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

luego de eso fui a ver a el doc pare ver que había averiguado sobre la medicina misteriosa que pone cariñosos a los poni y para decirle que había terminado con scoot ya que ella me había dicho que estaba sufriendo mucho por mi culpa a el doc no le callo muy en gracia que haya terminado con scoot pero creo que fue lo mejor para los dos pero en fin la verdad creo que el doc descubrió que la que nos hacia la mala jugada era calisto pero que no lo hacia con malas intenciones sino que Zyanya le jugaba bromas pesadas a calisto y esta le jugaba bromas a Zyanya con una poción llamada amor toxico el cual era un afrodiciaco muy poderoso luego de que el doc me dijera eso yo fui a reclamarle a calisto pero esta me dijo que se disculparía con Zyanya por la broma tan pesada que le había hecho a Zyanya al principio me dieron ganas de desplumarla por todo lo que me había hecho pasar pero en fin luego de eso fuimos con Zyanya para que calisto se pudiera disculpar con ella luego de la disculpa de calisto hacia Zyanya, la cual comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente luego de que Zyanya se calmara ella disculpo a calisto y volvieron hacer tan amigas como siempre, luego de la disculpa de calisto por jugarle una broma muy pesada a mi hermana la cual causo que esta saliera embarazada de mi pero bueno la verdad al principio me asuste cuando el doc me dijo que Zyanya estaba embarazada de mi, pero bueno por algo pasan las cosas luego de casi desplumar a calisto por jugarle bromitas tan pesadas a Zyanya las cuales casi me cuestan la vida ya que heatless casi me mata sin contar applebloom la cual por poco me desolla vivo, pero en fin luego de eso Zyanya me dijo que quería hablar conmigo en privado a lo que al principio me negué pero ella me dijo que era de suma importancia que habláramos a lo que tuve que acceder luego de eso me dijo que habláramos en su habitación para que pudiéramos hablar sin interrupciones una vez que llegamos Zyanya sello la puerta con su magia y la conversación dio comienzo.

-mira zolt se que esto nunca debió haber pasado pero creo que zeus sabe por que hace las cosas -me decía Zyanya mientras se me acercaba.

-lo siento Zyanya se que esto fue un error de mi parte pero creo que esto es una oportunidad para que me detenga y ya no cometa mas errores.

-la verdad creo que si vamos a tener un hijo debemos hacer esto bien -me respondió Zyanya.

-a que te refieres con hacer esto bien -dije algo confundido.

-pues veras yo quiero hacerlo contigo pero sin estar bajo el efecto de esa cosa que nos daba calisto -me respondio Zyanya algo sonrojada.

-!b-bueno yo no creo que sea buena idea pero bueno ya las cosas están hechas ademas de que si estas segura de esto pues yo no veo problema alguno.

-si estoy mas segura que nunca digamos que esta seria la primera vez que estaremos juntos sin estar bajo el efecto de esas poción de calisto y lo haremos por amor y no por estar bajo el efecto de algún químico raro -me respondió Zyanya.

-!creo que tienes razón ya que el bebe tiene que tener un par de padres que le den amor y si queremos que el bebe sienta eso debemos empezar por estar juntos por amor y no por obligación de ese jugo raro de calisto -le respondía a Zyanya algo sonrojado.

-pues creo que hay que comenzar no lo crees -me respondió Zyanya con algo de pena.

-pues para luego es tarde no crees -le decía a Zyanya mientras le daba un beso.

luego de eso nos dirigimos hacia la cama para comenzar a hacer el amor, yo comencé a lamer el cuerno de Zyanya lo que le arrebato un grito de placer cabe destacar que nuestro cuerno es uno de nuestro órganos mas sensibles luego de eso yo comencé a besar la esta llegar a su boca yo le di un beso en la boca a Zyanya la cual me lo respondió de inmediato luego de eso yo busque su lengua con la mía ella hizo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran en una danza que parecía no tener fin luego de separar nuestros labios y que quedara un tenue hilo de saliva como prueba de nuestra pasión luego de eso yo deje de besar a Zyanya para comenzar a bajar asía su parte intima y la comencé a lamer lo que causo que diera un gemido de placer luego de saborea su monte de venus por un rato yo procedí a introducir mi virilidad dentro de Zyanya , ella me abrazo con sus cuartos traseros luego de eso yo comencé a moverme dentro de ella luego de un tiempo de eso Zyanya decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de posición ahora a ella le tocaba arriba Zyanya comenzó a besarme muy apasionadamente y luego de eso ella comenzó a lamer mi cuerno lo causo que diera un gruñido de placer, una vez después de eso Zyanya se comenzó a mover lentamente yo podía sentir cada centímetros de ella luego de eso comenzó a moverse mas rápido hasta que llegamos al clímax luego de eso nos quedamos un rato abrazados la verdad nunca me había dado cuenta de lo cálida que es mi hermana ella tiene un olor muy dulce y embriagante luego de eso comenzamos a platicar de nuevo.

-bueno zolt y ahora que tipo de relación tendremos ya que no podremos ser hermanos normales como antes -me pregunto Zyanya algo asustada de la respuesta.

-la verdad no tengo idea pero una cosa es segura yo siempre estaré a tu lado ya que eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho y ahora con mas razón le respondí a Zyanya.

gracias y yo a ti zolt eres mi única familia y ahora somos algo mas pero no se que -me respondió Zyanya mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza.

ni yo solo el tiempo lo dirá mi querida hermana pero por ahora solo tienes que estar segura de que no te dejare sola pase lo que pase -le decía a Zyanya mientras le acariciaba la crin.

-zolt tengo miedo de como los demás ponis miraran a nuestro hijo y de lo que podrían hacer no quiero que el sufra por nuestra culpa -me decía Zyanya mientras algunas lagrimas se escapan de sus inocentes ojos.

-Zyanya se que el mundo es un lugar cruel y oscuro pero no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré ahí para defender los y cubrir los de todo mal que los quiera dañar yo seré su escudo y su espada así que no te preocupes de eso y no abra alguien que le haga un feo a nuestro hijo por lo que paso ademas los demás tiene que entender que el no tiene la culpa de nada y si a alguien tienen que culpar que sea a mi -le respondí a Zyanya mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-zolt te quiero mucho-.

-Y yo a ti Zyanya-.

luego de nuestra charla nos quedamos abrasados el uno del otro por un buen tiempo mirándonos a los ojos en este punto ya no hacia falta decir palabra alguna ya que todo lo que nos queríamos decir nos lo decíamos con la mirada yo me quede clavado en sus ojos rojos carmesí como un rubí de fuego esos ojos que nos probaban como los herederos de la sangre maldita mientras no mirábamos nuestros labios encontraron la forma de volver se a unir de nuevo en un corto pero apasionado beso la verdad no me di cuenta de cuando mis sentimientos a hacia Zyanya, comenzaron a cambiar pero eso era evidente ya que yo ya no la veía como antes y parece que a ella le paso lo mismo ahora ella y yo estamos unidos por una vida que creamos los dos juntos, y la verdad no me gustaría que cualquiera manchara su belleza interior ya que a pesar de todo lo que a vivido Zyanya es una buena poni pero en fin luego de quedarnos un rato mas abrasados nos quedamos dormidos pero yo antes de quedarme dormido seguía disfrutando de ese calor que emanaba de mi hermana ese calor me llenaba de paz por alguna razón la cual no sabría explicar con detalle y no sabia que nos depara el futuro pero no la dejaría sola ni a ella ni a nuestro hijo pero independientemente de lo que paso entre Zyanya y yo, ella es mi hermana y yo nunca la dejaría sola ya que ella es la única familia de sangre que tengo ahora tengo miedo de que ella me odie por lo que paso pero no creo pero si así fuera yo de todas maneras no la dejaría sola sin importar lo que pase y espero que scoot, lo comprenda ya que como se lo dije una vez y se lo diría una y mil veces yo la amo y eso nunca va a cambiar pero eso ya depende de ella no se que pensaran nuestras actuales parejas pero deben entender que siempre esteramos conectados y ahora con mas razón y mi hermana ella siempre ha sido muy inocente solo que las circunstancias de la vida la convirtieron en un asesina al igual que a mi nosotros peleamos en una guerra que no nos corresponde y aun así celestia nos quería muertos pero en fin solo el tiempo dirá que es lo que sucederá con nosotros y con nuestro hijo pero quien diría que celestia nos mandaría a llamar a mi y al doc para hablar con nosotros sobre lo de la orden de asesinato en mi contra y encontra de mis hijos pero bueno la verdad solo espero un futuro brillante para mi hermana y para mis hijos de ahora en adelante vendrían batallas muy difíciles y muchas lagrimas serán derramadas pero mientras tenga a los ponis que realmente quiero de mi lado tenia la certeza de que todo saldría bien ya que en este infierno de fuego y sangre siempre ahí un rayo de esperanza al final del camino.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí , les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y un agradecimiento especia a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting star** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	23. el inicio del amor

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** hoy les traigo es capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389** Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic **"Una segunda oportunidad"** es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice **3...2…1**... **_Luces_** cámara acción.

* * *

**Cap.23 el inicio del amor, campanas de boda y muerte**

luego del ataque de los changelins al antiguo castillo de las princesas tuvimos que huir al reino de cristal luego de nuestra llegada fuimos a guardar nuestras cosas a mi humilde hogar y a dejar a spike en el hospital ya que estaba bastante mal herido pero en fin luego de eso nos fuimos a ver a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza para solicitarle su permiso para estar por unos días en el reino de cristal a lo que la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza acepto gustosa nuestra petición luego de eso nos llevamos a scoot a la casa para que descansara y le deje a star runner a pinkie para que la cuidara junto a soarin ya que rarity estaba cuidando a sparkle love y a black fire pero en fin luego de eso me fui a ver a luna para que me ayude con mi venganza contra el doc ya que metió a zyanya a los inquisidores sin mi permiso pero ahora vera yo voy a meter a scoot a los nightmare para que sepa lo que es bueno ahora pondré en marcha mi plan de meter a scoot en los nightmare una vez que llegue con luna puse mi plan en marcha.

-luna tengo que hablar contigo -le decía a luna mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

-que es ese asunto tan importante que requiere de mi atención -me respondió luna en forma de broma.

-"oh. nada importante solo quiero meter a alguien a los nightmare pero eso depende de ti -le respondía luna mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-y quien es tu nominado a los nightmare -dijo luna con una sonrisa.

-scootaloo ella es un buen elemento ella sola derroto a dos de las portadoras de la armonía así que creo que nos sera de mucha ayuda en las batallas que vienen -dije en tono serio.

-mmmm creo que tienes razón pero que opina blum de esto -pregunto luna en tono serio.

-no te preocupes por el doc el esta de acuerdo con que scoot entre con los nightmare -le respondía a luna con una sonrisa.

-bueno si blum esta de acuerdo no veo impedimento alguno -me respondió luna.

gracias luna no te arrepentirás de esto te lo prometo -le decía a luna mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

luego de eso fui a ver a spike para saber como seguía y como estaban los bebes luego de que llegue con unas flores pare spike se que es algo cursi pero creo que es un buen detalle pero bueno luego de sentarme a charlar con el de como siguen sus heridas y de como estaban los niños el me dijo que ellos estaban bien pero que sparkle love a estado un poco inquieta al igual que black fire ahí algo raro con los niños últimamente ya que star runner a estado muy inquieta últimamente y esto viene sucediendo desde el ataque al viejo castillo de las princesas pero en fin luego de mi charla con spike me fui a ver a zyanya para ver como estaba ya que yo estaba preocupado por su estado de salud ya que después de l ataque ella se vio bajo mucho estrés y la verdad no me gustaría que perdiera al bebe que a pesar de todo lo que a pasado yo ya me encariñe con el bebe y no me gustaría que lo perdiera y la verdad se que suena raro pero me comenzado a enamorar de mi hermana ya que ella están linda conmigo y tan cariñosa como lo fue Twi asi que se a ganado mi amor hacia ella pero en fin una vez que llegue con zyanya pera hacerle una proposición a la cual no creo que se niegue pero en fin yo espero que acepte casarse conmigo.

-zyanya necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante -le dije a zyanya en tono serio.

-si dime zolt de que quieres hablar -me respondió con su muy linda sonrisa llena de inocencia.

-bueno zyanya la verdad no se como decirte esto pero es necesario que lo diga -le decía a zyanya mientras reunía el valor de pedirle matrimonio.

-y que seria eso tan importante que me quieres decir -me decía zyanya mientras se me acercaba.

-bueno tu... tu tu te quieres c...casar conmigo -le respondí a zyanya todo sonrojado.

-¡zolt claro que si nada me haría mas feliz! -me respondió zyanya llena de alegría.

-pero no solo me casare contigo -le decía a zyanya mientras le daba un beso.

-pero quien es la otra yegua con la que compartiremos nuestra vida -me pregunto zyanya con mucha curiosidad.

-es scoot a ella le prometí que me casaría con ella espero no te moleste.

-no para nada mientras sea ella todo esta bien pensé que seria esa odiosa de luna o peor a un celestia -me respondió zyanya.

-Que a caso estas loca yo con celestia eso no pasaría ni aunque ella fuera la ultima yegua sobre la tierra -le respondí a zyanya algo molesto.

-bueno hermano conociendo tu historial no me sorprendería que un día llegaras y me dijeras que lo hiciste con celestia -me respondió zyanya.

-b-bueno yo no creo que eso pase pero si llega a pasar por favor mata me -le respondí a zyanya algo apenado.

-bueno y cambiando de tema cuando sera nuestra boda -me pregunto zyanya con algo de intriga.

-bueno si todo sale bien sera para la próxima semana.

ya veo bueno voy a ir a ver a cali -me decía zyanya mientras me daba un beso.

-ok pero no bebas nada de lo que te ofrezca -le dije a zyanya en forma de broma.

zyanya solo me volteo a ver muy enojada yo le dije que era en broma ella me respondió que midiera mis palabras y que sino me gusto la broma que me hizo con celestia que no le hiciera bromas así de pesadas yo le dije que seria la primera y ultima vez que le hacia una broma de esas luego de eso me puse a buscar a scoot para pedirle que regresara conmigo y pedirle matrimonio yo estaba buscando a scoot cuando me encontré con pinkie a la cual le pedí que le entregara a star runner a scoot ya que la pequeña a estado muy triste desde que la separe de scoot la verdad nada me hacia mas feliz que star runner se encariñara con su nueva mama pinkie acepto de inmediato y me dijo que soarin extrañaba star runner creo que esos chiquillos se están haciendo muy cercanos pero bueno luego de un rato de buscar sin éxito me fui a caminar por un rato para aclarar mi mente cuando choque de frente con scoot esta estaba punto de salir corriendo cuando la hice levitar con mi magia y le dije que quería hablar con ella scoot al principio se negó pero yo le dije que no la iba a dejar ir esta que aceptara hablar conmigo a ella no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar yo la lleve a uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo el reino de cristal luego de comer nos fuimos al parque y ahí comencé a hablar con ella.

-scoot se que ese día te dije que era mejor que termináramos y te quiete a star runner pero ella y yo te echamos de menos star casi no quiere comer ella te extraña mas de lo que puedes imaginar y yo también así que te quería pedir dos cosas.

-y que cosas son las que quieres pedir -me respondió scoot con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

bueno la primera es una segunda oportunidad -le respondí a scoot.

-cual es la segunda -me pregunto scoot un poco mas animada.

-bueno veras la segunda es que te cases conmigo entonces que dices si o n... no termine de decir la palabra cuando scoot me interrumpió con un beso.

-zolt claro que si no sabes cuanto a ansiado esas palabras -me respondió scoot con lagrimas de alegría.

-pero scoot creo que no te casaras tu conmigo solamente sino que otra poni se casara con nosotros -le dije a scoot con una gran sonrisa.

-quien es la otra no me digas que es luna o celestia -me respondió scoot con algo de miedo.

-dale y duro con celestia tu y zyanya se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme esa broma de mal gusto -dije algo molesto por la bromita de parte de ambas.

-bueno es que con tu reputación no me sorprendería que un día me dijeras que lo hiciste con celestia -me respondió scoot ya mas calmada.

-a no eh si quieren tu y zyanya le voy y le pido matrimonio a celestia también por mi no hay problema -dije ya muy molesto con scoot y zyanya.

-cálmate zolt mejor cambiemos de tema para cuando sera la boda y si es con zyanya no hay problema -me respondió scoot.

- si si es con zyanya y por que todo mundo piensa que lo voy a a hacer con celestia que acaso traigo un letrero que dice reservado para celestia o que en cuanto a la boda sera la próxima semana -dije todavía molesto por lo de celestia.

-yo ya no puedo esperar para la boda quiero ir a ver a rarity para que me haga mi vestido de novia -decía scoot toda emocionada.

-ve con zyanya para que les haga el vestido a las tres -dije todavía enojado.

-q-que hay otra mas -me dijo scoot con algo de miedo.

-si para que le haga un vestido a celestia por si a casa me decido a casarme con ella también -dijo muy molesto por la respuesta de ambas.

-ya supera lo -me respondió scoot.

luego de discutir con scoot como por tres horas por el chiste de celestia me fui a buscar a cadence para decirle que nos casara a mi y a scoot pero me encontré con el doc el cual estaba tratando mal a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza la cual no le decía nada al doc pero cuando los vi sentí el corazón me latía a mil por hora ya que pensé que ese era nuestro fin y en ese momento me hubiera gustado ser amante de celestia ya que mínimo celestia la hubiera convencido de darnos una muerte no tan horrible pero lo que paso no me lo esperaba ya que el doc y la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza parecían viejos amigos luego de que el doc y Cadenza terminaran de platicar yo le dije al doc sobre mis próximas nupcias con scoot y zyanya luego de eso el doc me felicito y me pregunto cuando seria la boda yo le respondí que seria para la próxima semana el doc me volvió a felicitar y me dijo que las tratara bien y que las hiciera felices luego de eso el doc se fue dejándonos solo a mi y a princesa Mi Amore Cadenza con la cual comencé a hablar sobre que quería que ella nos casara así estuvimos un rato platicando cuando la princesa me dijo que la sugiera que quería mostrarme algo con respecto a la boda yo la seguí pero lo que comenzó a hacer nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ella.

-zolt para que casarte con plebeyas cuando puedes tener a dos de las princesas a tus ordenes eh incluso puedo convencer a mi tía celestia para que nos tengas a las tres -me decía Cadenza mientras me mordía la oreja.

-princesa Mi Amore Cadenza ustedes son mi hermosas y a cualquier poni le encantaría estar con las tres yeguas mas hermosas de toda equestria pero yo solo amo a scoot y a nya no importa si son plebeyas como usted las acaba de llamar pero para mi ellas son mis princesas y no las cambiaría por nada.

-sabes me gustan los sementales como tu que se hacen los difíciles con quien te gustaría estar primero con mi tia luna con mi tía celestia o conmigo -me respondió Cadenza en tono sensual.

-me parece que con ninguna de las tres en primera no amo a luna en segunda celestia y yo somos como el agua y el aceite y en tercera usted tiene al capitán armor -le respondí a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.

-"oh. pero encontraras que puedo ser muy persuasiva ademas que no tienes que amarnos solo tienes que complacernos si pudiste con cinco yeguas al mismo tiempo tu podrás complacernos a las tres y sobre el tonto de shining ese ya no puede ni con una y yo necesito un semental de verdad.

-pues lo siento pero aunque suene muy tentador se lo vuelvo a repetir yo solo quiero estar por toda la eternidad con scoot y nya y sobre el capitán armor creo que encontrara a otro poni que lo supla pero ese no seré yo.

-esas son tus palabras definitivas para conmigo y mi oferta -me respondió la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.

-me temo que si esas son mis palabras finales y no las pienso cambiar ademas sabes que princesa eres muy linda pero yo no te amo yo solo quiero estar con zyanya y scoot así que buscare a alguien mas que nos case -le respondí a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.

-eso no va hacer necesario veo que tu las amas de verdad y no es un simple capricho dijo la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza mientras me sonreía.

-me temo que no entiendo princesa pensé que eso estaba claro que yo las amo y que tiene que ver eso con mi matrimonio con ellas? -dije algo confundido.

-bueno era una prueba para ver que tan fuertes son tus sentimientos jejejeje si tu hubieras aceptado alguna de mis peticiones te hubiera tenido que matar me respondió la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.

-eso es una prueba cruel pero en fin a mi en verdad solo me interesan scoot y zyanya.

-si eso es verdad y ya lo demostraste pero dime estas seguro de que no quieres hacerlo no le diré a nadie -me respondió la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza mientras meneaba sus flancos en mi rostro.

-esto es otra prueba verdad? -dije algo confundido.

-no es una prueba sino que mi marido a estado lejos por mucho tiempo y me siento sola me arias este pequeño favor -me respondió la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza mientras me pasaba su cola por mi rostro.

-esta bien haré lo que el doc siempre me dice que haga cuando una yegua necesita ayuda que las ayude sin importar que tan difícil sea la tarea ademas de que cuando este casado solo me dedicare a mis esposas -le decia a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza mientras le mostraba una sonrisa

luego de eso y de hacer cada posición en el libro del ponisutra que existe yo me fui a mi casa para poder descansar para mañana comenzar con los preparativos de la boda la verdad me siento algo nervioso y ansioso de casarme con scoot y nya y tener una familia feliz como la de el doc y pinkie solo que mis hijos en lugar de tener una mama tendrán dos pero bueno el orden de los factores no altera el producto yo solo deseo tener una familia feliz y que mis hijos crezcan en un habiente familiar sano pero para llegar a ese punto primero se tendría que derramar mucha sangre y lagrimas yo solo espero que la marcha nupcial no se convierta en la fúnebre yo solo espero tener un futuro junto a mis niños y scoot y nya y de ser necesario destruiré a equestria y todo lo que haya en ella para lograr que mi familia este conmigo por toda la eternidad y de ser necesario acabare con la vida de celestia la verdad espero no tener que hacerlos pero si lo tengo que hacer lo haré y así mis niños tendrán un futuro sin guerra ni peligros alguno pero eso solo el tiempo dirá si nuestro destino esta hecho de sangre y fuego o de trozos de arco iris.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí , les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y un agradecimiento especia a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting star** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	24. la voz en la oscuridad

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** deseándoles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo hoy les traigo este capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389** Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic **"Una segunda oportunidad"** es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice **3...2…1**... **_Luces_** cámara acción.

* * *

**Cap. 24 la voz en la oscuridad**

han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegamos al reino de cristal pero últimamente hay una voz que me dice que mate a todos los equestrianos y que haga mi trono sobre sus huesos calcinados pero bueno esa voz me a estado molestando mas últimamente pero en fin luego de que el doc regresara de quien sabe donde el me dijo que estaba preparando mi despedida de soltero cosa que se me hace raro ya que cuando el doc me dijo eso el no me vio alos ojos directamente pero en fin otra cosa rara que esta pasando en la casa es que veo a pinkie algo decaída así que me decidí a preguntarle que le pasaba pero ella me respondió que no pasaba nada así que no me quedo de otra mas que leer su mente había muchos pensamientos pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención en particular el cual era que el doc estaba siendo abusado por celestia así que le dije a pinkie que sabia lo que estaba pasando así que le dije que le iría a reclamar a celestia por lo que le hacia al doc pinkie me insistió que no me metiera que el doc sabia por que lo hacia pero no se por que nunca le dije al doc lo que sentía por celestia y del por que me dolía tanto su accionar pero en fin luego de discutir con pinkie me dirigía ver a celestia para reclamarle lo que le había hecho a el doc pero antes de que fuera a ver a celestia fui interceptado por scoot y nya las cuales querían que les diera mi opinión de las flores y los arreglos para la boda luego de eso ellas quisieron que las acompañara con pinkie para que ella organizara la recepción de la boda.

-bueno pinkie que dices nos harías ese favor -le decía scoot a pinkie muy animada mente.

-la verdad no se si pueda ya que tengo que cuidar a soarin y la verdad no me va aquedar tiempo para organizar la recepción -les respondió pinkie calmada mente.

-vamos pinkie no seas así calisto puede cuidar a soarin mientras tu organizas nuestra recepción -le decía nya a pinkie con ojos de cachorrito.

-ya les dije que no puedo que tengo mucho que hacer ademas tengo que cuidar a soarin -dijo pinkie algo molesta por la insistencia de scoot y nya.

- vamos chicas ya les dijo que no puede ademas creo que podremos encontrar a alguien que de verdad le gusten las fiestas para que organice la recepción -le decía a scoot y nya mientras les acariciaba la crin a ambas.

-disculpe señor pero ese es un reto o un insulto -dijo pinkie algo molesta.

-bueno es un poco de ambos mi querida pinkie -le respondí a pinkie en tono desafiante.

-no hay poni que le gusten las fiestas mas que a mi así que acepto tu desafío de organizar la recepción de la boda -dijo pinkie muy orgullosa de si misma.

-¡vaya pinkie gracias -dijimos nya scoot y yo al unisono.

- de nada solo dejen que la tia pinkie se haga cargo de todo -nos respondió pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

luego de afinar ciertos detalles sobre la recepción yo me fui a buscar a celestia la cual sabia que esta en sus habitaciones en el castillo de la princesa mi amore cadenza no sin antes despedirme de scoot nya y pinkie antes de irme me iba a despedir del pequeño soarin pero este cuando lo iba a cargar comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y no solo el esta asustado de mi también star runner ella cada vez que me le acercar se pone a llorar solo a sparkle love y black fire parezco agradarles pero bueno luego de un rato de caminar por la cuidad llegue al castillo los guardias me dejaron pasar con facilidad luego de eso me fui a buscar a celestia pero antes de llegar a sus aposentos me encontré con el doc el cual me pregunto que adonde me dirigia yo les respondí que a ver a celestia el me dijo que para que yo le dije que para luego afinar ciertos detalles sobre la recepción yo me fui a buscar a celestia la cual sabia que esta en sus habitaciones en el castillo de la princesas mi amore cadenza no sin antes despedirme de scoot nya y pinkie antes de irme me iba a despedir del pequeño soarin pero este cuando lo iba a cargar comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y no solo el esta asustado de mi también star runner ella cada vez que me le acerco se pone a llorar solo a sparkle love y black fire parezco agradarles pero bueno luego de un rato de caminar por la ciudad llegue al castillo los guardias me dejaron pasar con facilidad luego de eso me fui a buscar a celestia pero antes de llegar a sus aposentos me encontré con el doc el cual me pregunto que adonde me dirigia yo le respondí que a resolver el problema de que ella estaba abusando de el y de pinkie el me dijo que no me metiera y esto me hizo enojar y comencé a discutir con el doc.

-doc ya estoy harto de esa maldita yegua la voy a matar luego usare sus huesos para limpiarme los dientes -le decía al doc ya muy enojado.

-zolt por favor no lo hagas te van a destrozar y lo que quede de ti se lo va a dar a calisto para que coma -me respondió el doc muy asustado.

-ya no me importa ademas de que no pienso vivir con el miedo de que le haga algo a mis hijos y ya estoy harto de celestia y descubri una forma de vencerla ya que mi poder radica en el odio mi fuego se alimenta de mi ira y mi odio por celestia es todavía mas fuerte que el amor que le tengo a scoot y zyanya ya que ella me acuso de matar ala yegua que mas eh amado y que amo mucho mas que a scoot.

zolt si usas el odio para luchar te voy a detener yo e visto lo que te pasa cuando usas tu llama con odio y no te puedo permitir que hagas eso -me respondió el doc con algo de miedo.

-tu no te metas tu no sabes lo que es ver ala yegua que amas morir frente a tus ojos y tener a tus hijos en constante peligro yo ya no pienso permitirlo mas así me cueste el alma la voy a matar ella sufrirá lo que yo sufrí en carne propia y sera consumida por mis llamas de la oscuridad -le respondía al doc todavía mas enojado.

-zolt se lo que es que amenacen a un hijo yo no e tenido que sufrir el ver a mi amada morir frente a mi pero si e perdido a muchos buenos amigos y mis hermanas ... bueno las de pinkie pero yo las quería como no tienes idea inkye y blinkie... mira lo que te ocurre si crees que te voy a dejar abandonar todo vas a tener que matarme.

-doc no tientes a tu suerte por mis hijos mataría a scoot sin pensarlo así que te quitas o te quito yo no tengo piedad como tu no me importa a quien tenga que matar para asegurarles un futuro a mis hijos reduciría el mundo a cenizas.

-zolt lo se y e investigado un poco sobre lo que eres tu y sobre tu maldición así que te lo pido no cambien el amor por el odio ya que después no vas a regresar a como eras antes y matame si es lo que deseas pero no le hagas daño a tu futura esposa -me respondió el doc.

-no les haré daño ninguno de los dos si te mueves ahora y me dejas matar a celestia para que mis niños jueguen con sus huesos y hagan su trono de ellos -le respondí al doc.

te dejare pasar solo si me prometes no usar el odio por favor zolt escúchame ya esta empezando el cambio mira a tu alrededor... si no fuera por mi resistencia ya estría muerto.

seguimos discutiendo pero yo sentía que iba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo poco a poco sentía solo estaba ahí como un simple espectador del evento y por mas que gritaba mi voz no llegaba esta el doc luego de un tiempo de lo que fuera que tomo mi cuerpo seguirá discutiendo con el doc este se revelo ante el doc y cual era su misión en equestria pero y yo solo podia ver como se desarrollaba todo.

-lo siento doc pero zolt se a ido a dormir a se un buen rato creo que conversar conmigo no sirve de nada así que quítate del camino o tu hermana pagara las consecuencias yo solo busco que mis herederos reinen la tierra y matare a luna y a celestia para lograrlo.

-bueno que interesante hasta que apareces Blood Curse... crees que soy tan tonto como para venir sin saber a lo que me tendría que enfrentar -le respondió el doc en tono desafiante.

-vaya no pensé que lo supieras cuando te diste cuenta de eso -le decía blood curse al doc mientras caminaba hacia el.

-soy medico así que es fácil para mi saber ese tipo de cosas -le respondió el doc en tono burlón.

-sabes una cosa yo me hice mas fuerte el día que esa perra de Twilight Sparkle murió creo que fue demasiado para zolt jejejejejejejejejejejejeje

-y tu crees que no me di cuenta recuerda mis palabras mientras yo viva tu no vas a poder dar un paso en este mundo sabes que mas encontré en la biblioteca una forma de que tu quedes encerrado en lo mas profundo de la mente de zolt - le respondió el doc con una sonrisa.

-lo lamento doc pero yo no soy tan débil como heartless o como nightmaremoon o como Wounded sky ahora en que estaba oh si en la destrucción de equestria y la subida mis hijos al poder.

-débil no me hagas reír tu sin la magia de zolt no eres nada y tus hijos ja ellos son de zolt heartless nightmare moon Wounded sky son mucho mas fuertes que tu pero ya me aburrí de ti mira el piso y veras por que me rió -le decía el doc mientras usa un hechizo raro.

-creo que tu no comprendes verdad pero la mente de zolt cada día esta mas corrupta y tengo aliados que se encargan de eso jajajajajaajaja y mas bien es al revés zolt no es nada sin mi pero en fin haré lo que quieras solo para darte ese pequeño sacrificio antes de que todo lo que quieres muera bajo el fuego -le respondió blood curse en tono burlón al doc.

-ajajajajJAJAJAJAJJJAAJJA por todos los cielos en verdad el libro decía que eras un tonto presumido pero nunca pensé que tanto, que zolt se corrompe cada día cuando te diste cuenta, si tu naciste junto a zolt tu has estado junto a el desde el día que el nació y si no te fíjate en las lineas bueno digamos que es una pequeña sorpresa pero bueno si quieres irte por la buenas.

-doc me sorprende el poco conocimiento que tienes de la magia ese hechizo solo me puede detener por tres años y sobre mi nacimiento sip pero me hice presente de pues de que esa tonta de Twilight Sparkle dio su vida por algo tanto como su hijos jejejejeje que patética no?

-no sabes lo que paso verdad ella no murio por sus hijos ella murió por el daño interno y cada ves que hablas me demuestras mas tu idiotez así que te lo pido podrías dejar a zolt tranquilo o me veré obligado a tomar ciertas medidas aunque soy un asco con la magia lo admito -le respondió el doc a blood en tono burlón.

-el que no sabe nada eres tu ella su murió por sus hijos ella supo todo el tiempo que ese era su destino que moriría por sus hijos y ella un a si decidió continuar apresar de que lo sabia jajajajaja por ese te digo que es patético jajajajajajaaj pero en fin nos vemos luego doc y me saludas a heartless de mi parte.

-sip eres mas tonto de lo que decía el libro, el circulo sirvió... zolt levántate.

-doc que hago aquí que paso por que esta todo quemado.

-es una lag... no soy idiota deja a zolt tranquilo.

-que te pasa suéltame de una vez tengo que ir a comprar una sonaja nueva para star runner ella la rompió cuando la aventó contra la pared.

-eres un pésimo mentiroso sabes eso lo compramos ayer ademas de que tus ojos no son los mismos que los de zolt así que si quieres hacerlo por las malas.

- jajajajajaja vaya eres mas listo de lo que pensé de hecho estoy esperando a una amiga para que juegue con nosotros.

-bueno espero que zolt aprecie que aprendí magia arcana -decía el doc mientras usaba otro hechizo raro.

-no creo que lo termines mi amiga esta aquí hola heartless creo que encontraras que su compañía es muy agradable ahora si me disculpas tengo una princesa que matar así como acabe con la vida de Twilight Sparkle quien crees que le susurro al oído a zolt que usara el escudo reflejante y quien crees que convecino a heartless de para que le dijera a Twilight Sparkle que usara el hechizo que la mato ademas era necesario ya que el holder de la muerte y la estrella solo son concebidos mediante el sacrificio de la madre y Twilight Sparkle sabia que scoot tenia el escudo no por nada era la mejor hechicera de equestria de otra manera esos niños no hubieran nacido.

-si claro solo cállate y déjame hablar con zolt y heartless por que no e acercas un poco -decía mientras vomitaba un poco de sangre.

- lo siento pero sera otro día hoy estoy ocupado así que nos vemos luego jejejejeje.

-bueno que lastima ya termine jejejejej adiós -dijo el doc muy mal herido.

e...eres ...m...mal...dito

vete de una puta vez -dijo el doc respirando con dificultad.

te...di..j..e q..u..e no..soy ...tan.. débil..c...o..m..o...los...otros...y...alguna... día...te... destruiré...a...ti...y...la...portadora...de...la..luz

bueno te estaré esperando como ahora zolt esto en verdad duele espero que lo aprecies - le respondió el doc a blood mientras vomitaba algo de sangre.

-que te pasa por que estas sangrando que hace scoot aquí donde esta zyanya lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba con ellas y con pinkie tratando de convencerla de que hiciera la recepción y luego bine para hablar con celestia y de ahí se me borro el caset

-jejeje no importa lo que me paso luego te explico y te dije que vencería a celestia en un duelo fe magia si es necesario me respondió el doc como mucha dificultad.

no me mientas esto no te lo hizo celestia ella te hubiera hecho pedazos ahora me los tengo que llevar a ti y a scoot para el hospital que fue lo que paso -le respondí al doc muy preocupado por su estado de salud.

-te lo puedo explicar cuando no me este desangrando y antes de que me quede inconsciente por la perdida de sangre tengo que desirte que odio la magia arcana.

me temo que no comprendo pero bueno vamos al hospital de la guardia real creo que cadenza nos puede hacer ese favor.

luego de eso lleve a scoot y a el doc al hospital de la guardia real del reino de cristal para que atendieran el sangrado del doc y revisaran a scoot luego de horas de angustia los doctores me dijeron que podia pasar a ver al doc y a scoot la cual seguía inconsciente pero bueno luego de que los doctores me dejaron pasar el doc me comenzó a explicar lo que paso pero antes de que comenzara a explicarme entro la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza para ver como estaba el doc el cual estaba muy adolorido por el truquito de magia que había hecho.

-bueno el dolor sigue -decía el doc mientras tomaba mas anelgeiscos.

-y que esperabas dañaste tu mismísima alma y no quiere que duela usaste un Hechizo avanzado... COMO HICISTE ESO magia dijo Cadenza en tono burlón.

-no lo se que pasara con los anelgeiscos dijo el doc en tono sarcástico.

-segunda el libro que leei la semana pasada sobre la leyenda del heraldo del fuego la portadora de la luz es la única que e puede detener al segador de almas sea lo que eso signifique ademas yo no sabia que esta enfermo -dije con algo de pena.

-no lo estas el nació contigo y es diferente a lo mio ya que el depende de tu odio y no nació debido a un evento traumatizante, ademas de que a el si se le puede controlar con magia y cadence por que tienes que tener esos libros escondidos me demore toda la noche en encontrarlos.

-blum tienes que entender que es informacion mi peligrosa y que no podemos tener al alcance de todos -le respondió la la princesa mi _Mi Amore_ Cadenza en tono serio.

hay mi cabeza que paso donde estoy -dijo scoot la cual recién despertaba de esta inconsciente.

-vaya esta que despiertas ya me tenias preocupado -le decía a scoot mientras la abrazaba.

-herm... tu ojos que le pasa a tus ojos -dijo scoot al ver que los ojos del doc se habían vuelto totalmente blancos.

-tranquila todo esta bien -dijo el doc tratando de calmar a scoot.

-nada solo es por una locura que hice jejeje ya se pasara y una cosa mas zolt la portadora de la luz es nya y tenemos encontrar la forma de detenerlo ya que el puede controlar a los que tienen su alma condenada a la locura como scoot y yo.

-ya veo ese quiere decir que es mas peligro ya que los demás ya que el los pude controlar a su voluntad por eso necesito a zyanya serca ya veo y entiendo por que paso lo que paso entre ella y yo.

-bueno digamos que la broma de calisto no tubo nada que ver... fue que ella entro en celo y tenia una resonancia igual a la tulla la perdida de la memoria fue por bueno que cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron... mejor lo explico cuando scoot no este aquí... mira zolt solo ten mas cuidado ok no te dejes consumir por la ira ya que blood necesita de tu odio pero por los demás no te preocupes ya que me encargue de que no pudiera controlarlos.

-si y toda vía no me explicas como es que lo hiciste -dijo candece algo molesta.

-buen punto cadence tiene razón como usaste un hechizo arcano ademas de que le debo un favor a cadence ella tuvo que mentir por nosotros ya que luna y celestia se dieron cuenta de tu pelea con blood pero ese lo dejare pare después por ahora me interesa saber como usaste magia.

-bueno lo aprendí en la biblioteca y mi madre era una unicornio pero al ser un pegaso y ser resistente a estas cuando la uso bueno ti viste lo que me paso -me respondió el doc con una sonrisa.

-doc lo siento creo que mi vida es solo un error creo que mejor hubiera muerto yo solo eh querido una vida normal pero nunca la voy a tener -dije con algo de pena.

zolt... no te puedo decir todo pero...tu vida no fue un error si no fueras tu seria otro de los herederos y tienes suerte de que la portadora de la luz sea tu hermana jejeje eso te da mas resistencia a la corrupción de blood lamento no haberte dicho nada antes pero tenia que saber si eras tu por que sino estaríamos en grandes problemas y tu hijo es importante -me respondio el doc mientras escondía su cara tras una almohada.

zolt no le creas pese a que su madre sea una unicornio el no debería poder hacer magia y a que te refieres con que no le puedes decir todo -dijo cadence algo molesta con el doc por decir mentiras.

-lo siento pero yo no creo que sea justo que los demás sufran por mi culpa ademas eso le costo la vida a Twi se que era necesario para que los bebes nacieran pero aun la extraño doc y mucho -dije soltando algunas lagrimas.

-zolt AAAAAAAA MIERDA ESTO DUELE... mira no creas en todo lo que te dice ella murió por su culpa... el planeo todo y va a tratar de que tu le creas haciendo que el pueda volver a salir jejejej y no creo que pueda encerrarlo otra vez con tanta facilidad.

-deja de quejarte tu usaste fuerzas que no comprendes y ahora pagas el precio -dijo cadencen en tono burlón.

-es por que las comprendo que las ocupo jejejeje -dijo el doc con una gran sonrisa.

.-tal vez tengas razón pero aun la necesito ella era mi todo y la vi morir y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo -dije con algunas lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

-y crees que ella quiere verte así ni seas ridículo -me decía el doc mientras me daba un golpe.

-lo se doc pero la extraño tu no extrañas a inki y blinki.

-voy por los doctores -dijo cadence mientras iba al área de médicos a buscar a alguno.

-si las extraño pero dime crees que ellas quieren que las este llorando y solo piense en acabar mi vida ellas quiere que haga eso y ahora pregúntate que quiere twi de ti.

-doc ella lo que quier de mi es que cuide de los niños pero ese no quiere decir que no la puedo llorar -dije algo molesto con el doc.

-ya regrese y traje a un doctor de verdad.

-eres una hija yegua -dijo el doc algo molesto por le comentario de cadence.

-por el amor de celestia como siquiera estas consiente apenas deberias poder respirar y ya estas en el piso maldiciendo a todo dijo el doctor Gregory horse muy sorprendido de la buena condición física del doc.

-como esta scoot a estado algo callada no crees -me decia el doc mientra señalaba con su pesuña a scoot.

-creo que sigue molesta por que dije que extrañaba a Twi.

-zolt no creo ya que ella también la extraña pero ahora sabe que ella era parte del plan de asesinato atrás y poco mas muero por salvarlos a ustedes ademas de que la controlo blood hace unas horas es muy pronto pero trata de calmarla.

-creo que tienes razón es muy pronto para calmarla dije con algo de pana por que no sabia como hacer que scoot se sintiera mejor.

-si ve con ella acompáñala ya que según el doctor no me puedo mover y candece quiere que valla a hablar con luna por mi pequeño tuco de magia.

-sip iré con ella a la casa nos vemos ahí y yo también necesito hablar con alguien y para eso necesito que me preste su espada.

- bueno creo que es ora de que me valla a verla jejejej si llega el doctor y candece diles que me fui volando zolt recuerda no creas nada de lo que blood te dice y perdón por no poder explicártelo todo ahora pero si te lo digo blood lo sabrá.

-no te preocupes yo cuidare de scoot yo también necesito hablar con discord pero para eso necesito su espada.

-si pero antes de irme tienes que saber "recuerda a la familia" no puedo decir mas y toma úsala bien jejejeje nos vemos luego.

luego de que el doc me entregara su espada me dijo que acompañara a scoot y que la intentara calmar ya que yo era su prometido y quien mejor que yo para hacerlo y que no dejara sola a scoot ya que ella sabia que había sido usada para el plan de blood de matar a Twi la verdad no sabia como calmar a scoot la cual se la pasaba llorando desconsolada luego de salir del hospital nos dirigimos a la casa para que scoot pudiera descansar ella lo único que hacia era llorar pero yo lo único que pude hacer fue comenzarla a besar para intentar, calmarla ella al principio no me respondía los besos pero luego ella me comenzó a besar apasionadamente y los besos y las caricias fueron subiendo de nivel yo le dije que era mejor detenernos a lo que scoot me respondió que tenia razón que era mejor continuar en la casa yo le dije que no era buena idea que teníamos que esperar ella me respondió que ya había esperado demasiado y que no tenia nada de malo que no nos faltaba mas que algunos días para casarnos y que lo viera como una noche de bodas anticipada yo tuve que acceder ya que scoot tenia razón ya no nos faltaba mas que unos pocos días para casarnos así que ya no importaba ya que dentro de tres días scoot y nya serian mis esposas oficialmente luego de eso nos fuimos a la casa y nos fuimos a mi habitación en la cual nos estaba esperando nya.

-aja con que se querían divertir sin eh picaros pero que bueno que decidí esperarlos en tu habitación -nos decía nya mientras se no acercaba.

-bueno nya nosotros no no ibamos a jugar a nada sin ti -le respondió scoot toda sonrojada.

-si ademas yo te iba buscar ademas esta es la primera vez de scoot no te importa si empiezo primero con ella.

-bueno realidad no me importa puedes impensa con ella -me respondió nya.

-gracias dijo scoot y yo todos sonrojados al unisono.

-bueno scoot espero no te duela demasiado procurare no ser tan brusco contigo.

-b-bueno se gentil por favor -me respondió scoot.

-lo haré mi amor no te preocupes y disfrútalo le decía scoot mientras la besaba.

-gracias mi vida -me respondió scoot.

luego de eso le comencé a besar el cuello a scoot para después darle un beso en sus lindos labios luego de eso le di un peque mordisco en su oreja derecha para comenzar a bajar lentamente y comenzar a recorrer cada centimetro de su cuerpo esta llegar a su intimidad luego de eso comencé a besar su intimidad lo que hacia que scoot diera pequeños gemidos de placer luego de eso comencé a acariciar sus alas lo causo que gimiera a un mas fuerte luego de eso yo procedí a introducir mi virilidad en la intimidad de scoot lo hice que soltara un pequeño grito de dolor y soltara unas cuantas lagrimas yo le di un beso y le dije que me comenzaría a mover ella asintió con la cabeza yo antes comenzar le di un beso y e dije lo mucho que la amaba luego de eso comencé a moverme al principio lento para no lastimar a scoot una vez que me comencé a mover ella comenzó a dar gemidos entre dolor y placer luego de eso ella quería cambiar de posición al principio no sabia que hacer así que la comencé a mover con mi magia lo que nos arrebato a ambos un gemido de placer luego ella solo se comenzó a mover al principio lento pero luego se movía cada vez mas rápido esta que los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo luego de terminar cansado y abrazados nya nos dijo que estuviéremos listo por que ella también se quería divertir luego de comenzar a hacer cosas que no vale la pena mencionar nos quedamos los tres dormidos juntos y abrazados pero antes de que darnos dormidos yo les pregunte que opinarían si les dijera que me gustaría que calisto se una a nuestra pequeña familia ellas al principio se quedaron calladas pero después se miraron entre si y me dijeron que si pero que solo a ella y que seria la única a la que le permitirían entrar al ceno familiar luego de asegurarme que scoot y nya estaba dormidas yo tomo a la espada del doc y baja al sótano para no ser interrumpido por nadie una vez que estuve en el sótano comencé con el hechizo para comunicarme con discord luego de muchos intentos por fin puede hablar con el.

-vaya si que eres difícil de rastrear tío abuelo discord no pensé que me fuera a costar tanto trabajo contactar contigo.

-"oh. pero si es mi sobrino favorito que se te ofrece y que te trai por aquí nesesitas algo verdad jejejejejej eres un idiota como se te ocurre entrar en la espada la locura dentro de ella te consumirá -me respondió discord algo molesto.

-lo se pero necesito que me enseñe como detener a blood y a sus esbirros para defender a mi familia.

- que tanto estas dispuesto a dar por ellos -me decía mi tío abuelo discord.

-todo lo que sea necesario por mi familia daría mi alma y mi corazón -le respondí a discord.

-espero que sepas que lo que te voy a enseñar puede hacer mas mal que bien -me decía discord mientras aparecía una silla.

-lo se pero necesito aprender de ti tu magia y todo lo que sepas.

-ok ok te enseñare la magia negra que le enseñe a tu amigo el pegaso atraves de los libros pero no te enseñare los hechizos que contenían de esos libros.

-me importa los hechizos que contengan esos famosos libros solo que me enseñes a combatir a mis enemigos y a blood una vez que encuentre la manera de sacar lo de mi -le dije mi tío discord seriamente.

-muy bien zolt espero que sepa que lo que te voy a enseñar es magia muy peligrosa que podría dañarte a ti y a los que quieres.

-lo se pero necesito volverme mas fuerte de lo que soy ahora así que podríamos encomenzar ya.

-ok ya vamos empezar solo déjame tomar un poco de leche chocolatada -me decía mi tío discord mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

luego de eso mi tío discord me comenzó a enseñar lo que yo necesitaba saber de la magia negra pero mientras mas me enseñaba mi mente mas se quebraba por la lo cura que yacía en la espada de el doc la cual llevaba de nombre spirit of chaos no se cuanto tiempo a pasado deseque mi mente entro en la espada del doc las voces me comenzaban a consumir y quebrar la verdad no se como salga de aquí pero espero salir lo suficientemente cuerdo para no lastimar a nadie la verdad yo pensé que habían pasado tres mese ya que no tenia noción del tiempo ya que dentro de la espada el tiempo transcurre de manera extraña ya que aveces parece que llevas un mes y otras veces parece que llevas un milenio pero en fin luego de aprender todo lo que me tenia que enseñar mi tío discord me dijo que la otra parte del sello de restricción la tenia el doc y que lo tuvo que dividir para que blood no supiera como cancelarlo pero en fin luego de eso el me dijo que no hay razón para acostarse con todas con tal de salvar algo tan sagrado como son los hijos y me dijo que viera lo que viera no buscara estar con celestia no tengo idea de lo que me dijo por que cuando le iba a preguntar la conexión con discord se rompió luego de eso tuve dos visiones del futuro vi a todos los niños ya grandes de una edad aproximada de diez años y entres los niños había dos que nunca había visto una pequeña alicornio de color blanco y crin rosa con los ojos color rojo carmesí y a un pequeño pegaso color rosa con crin como la de el doc y los ojos de pinkie y todos jugaban felices mientras el doc scoot luna pinkie nya cali y yo los observábamos desde una colina pero había otra poni con nosotros y esa poni era celestia la cual la pequeña alicornio llamaba mama pero también vi otro futuro donde celestia y yo no tenemos ese bebe es un futuro horrible donde mis niños destrozan todo a su paso y matan tanto scoot como a nya a luna a celestia a el doc a pinkie a las demás portadoras y a todos los que se interpongan en su camino pero las palabras que dijeron al final de mi visión me helaron la sangre ellos dijeron lo hicimos bien papa blood luego de mis visiones sobre el futuro me fui a buscar a celestia para hablar con ella del por que me odia tanto la verdad lo que sucedería cuando fui buscar a celestia no estaba en los planes que tenia para con ella pero en fin yo solo espero que después de mi boda todo vaya viento en popa ya que no me gustaría caer de nuevo en la oscuridad ya que todo lo yo quiero en este mundo se desvanezca para siempre pero en fin solo la luz de los corazones de los ponis que me rodean me dará la victoria contra blood y sus esbirros ya que sin oscuridad no puede existir la luz y sin la luz no puede existir la oscuridad.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí , les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y un agradecimiento especia a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting star** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	25. Una nueva esperanza

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** deseándoles un feliz año nuevo hoy les traigo este capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389** Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic **"Una segunda oportunidad"** es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice **3...2…1**... **_Luces_** cámara acción.

* * *

**Cap. 25 _Una nueva esperanza _**

luego de que el doc cayera inconsciente yo me puede a pensar que era lo que me había pasado pero de pronto recordé que mi tío discord me dijo que mi mente se quebraba por queda minuto que pasaba conectado a la espada del doc ya que esta encerraba la locura así que es lógico que tenga mas de una alter ego en mi mente pero en fin luego de hacer el ritual el cual no se para que sirva ya que no cosco le hechizo que usaron para el ritual de celestia pero en fin no se que paso con el doc ya que deje de sentirlo hacer rato así que le voy a echar agua fría para ver si despierta solo espero que el despierte sea el doc y no wounded ya que si lo es tendré que matarlo ya que fue la promesa que le hice al doc hace mucho tiempo y me haré cargo de pinkie y de sourin para que no estén solo y por que se que el doc haría lo mismo con mis hijos pero en fin luego de echarle el gua fría al que pensé que era el doc me lleve una desagradable sorpresa ya que no era el doc sino woundead la verdad tenia miedo no poder hacer nada para que le doc regresara pero algo tenia que hacer pera que el volviera ademas de que cuando fuimos con celestia esta no supo decirnos como hacerle para traer de vuelta al doc luego de eso intente hacer un hechizo para traerlo de vuelta pero antes de eso woundea me hizo una pregunta que me molesto mucho.

-dime algo pero que sea verdad consideras a blum tu amigo o solo lo quieres salvar para no quedar mal ante los demás -me dijo woundea en tono serio

-wondead la pregunta que me hiciste me ofende si no fuera mi amigo no hubiera casi casado con RD no lo hubiera salvado cuando celestia le iba a quitar a pinkie no hubiera deja que casi celestia me matara por conseguir la ayuda contra los inquisidores no lo hubiera salvado de RD en la gala no lo hubiera ayudado a recuperar el amor de pinkie y la vez que lo hice con pinkie es algo que todavía me persigue yo no voy a dejarlo desaparecer asi tenga que entrar con celestia y esta estuviera en celo y eso me costara la cabeza ya que celestia al saberse embarazada de mi me cortaría la cabeza lo haría además tu entraste solo por que quisiste hacerlo además yo que gano quedando bien con los demás y el doc me dijo que si algún día el desaparecía te matara y cuidara de pinkie y el pequeño soarin y de pinkie cosa que pienso hacer asi que por tu bien tenemos que recuperar a el doc además de me prometió ser el padrino de mis hijos y yo del suyo es mas si el se fuera para siempre yo me canaria con pinkie para que ni ella ni el bebe estuvieran solo y lo vería como uno de mis ya que yo se que el doc haría lo mismo por mi.

-solo quería saber que tanto estas dispuesto a dar por blum eso es todo -me respondió woundead con uan sonrisa torcida.

-wondead disculpa mi forma de hablarte pero me siento desesperado por no saber como hacer volver a el doc pero si de alguna manera lo conseguimos quiero pedirte un favor dile al doc que ya no se meta entre celestia y yo ya que lo tenga que pasar pasara entre ella y yo y no quiero que pinkie llegue a odiar a el doc por obligarla a hacer cosas que ella no quiere. Además eventualmente ese bebe a un no nacido encontrara la forma de que celestia y yo nos encontremos si blood hizo su jugada es por va a pasar se que celestia me odia al principio pero poco a poco se dará cuenta que ese bebe es una bendición y no una maldición al verlo reír y jugar cantar y soñar asi como lo veo con scoot y nya que al principio scoot renego de RD por que salio embarazada de mi pero ahora es la poni mas feliz del mundo al ver a star runner reír y jugar con ella la verdad nunca pensé que entre ellas hubiera una conexión tan rápida y yo soy feliz al verlas reír juntas así que dile al doc que ya no sufra por mi si tengo que morir en las pesuñas de celestia por que resulto embarazada pues que así sea pero tengo la Impresión de que eso no sucederá de que celestia encontrara en ese pequeño a alguien que la acompañara siempre y le dara el amor mas sincero que. Hay el amor de madre eh hijo.

- amenaza todo lo que quieras sabes hay 3 cosas que blum no haría 1 hacer llorar pinkie o scoot o a cualquiera que asea importante para el 2 jamas mataría a un pequeño 3 ayudaría al que lo necesite sea quien sea... yo no soy blum no sabes que pinkie vio que hiciste.  
Con celestia dime por que me demoraria 3horas hay dentro hay que evitar muchas cosas y una de ellas es que tu y celestia tengan un hijo no te preocupes ella esta bien pero no puedo hablar por pinkie y si vamos con luna es para que le borres la memoria a scoot borra todó sobre su hermano y luego me mates.

-por desgracia hay cosas que no se pueden evitar wondead no pienso matarte a menos de que sea necesario y en cuanto a celestia y yo pues digamos que así como el doc vio muchas cosas cuando estaba muerto yo también vi muchas cosas pero de todas las cosas que vi hay dos que llamaron mi atención una de las cosa que vi fue que el doc si va a regresar y la respuesta esta en los libros y segunda cosa que vi. Fue que lo celestia y yo es inevitable además no me desagrada la idea ya lo que vi fue en buen futuro sin guerra y sufrimiento y vi a todos los niños ya grandes de una edad aproximada de diez años y entres los niños había dos una pequeña alicornio de color blanco y crin rosa con los ojos color rojo carmesí y a un pequeño pegaso color rosa con crin como la de el doc y los ojos de pinkie y todos jugaban felices mientras el doc scoot luna pinkie nya pero habia otra poni con nosotros y esa poni era celestia la cual la pequeña alicornio llamaba mama pero sabes una cosa woundead vi otro futuro donde celestia y yo no tenemos ese bebe es un futuro horrible donde mis niños destrozan todo a su paso y matan tanto scoot como a nya a luna a celestia a el doc a pinkie a las demás portadoras y a todos los que se interponga en su camino pero las palabras que dijeron al final de mi visión me helaron la sangre ellos dijeron lo hicimos bien papa blood fue en ese momento que recupere el control de mi cuerpo pero sabes esa pequeña alicornio tenia un corazón tan puro como el oro y un alma noble como la plata sin esa pequeña mis hijos se convertirán en monstruos sin corazón y con sed de sangre y es algo que yo no quiero que pase pero al final es su decisión ahora vamos hay que salvar a el doc.

-el por que de su desaparición fue algo peor que morir el desapareció así de simple como si no hubiera nacido simplemente es un recuerdo nada mas ya no existe y no esta muerto ni vivo y no es un zombie raro no crees el futuro no esta escrito y siempre cambia si puedes traer a blum tienes que apurarte antes de que este cuerpo deje de funcionar mira es scoot mejor le digo las noticias y sobre tu hijo espero que tu visión se cumpla la que era buena y todos eran felices -me respondió woundead mientras tosiendo sangre.

-Claro que si solo tengo que dar. Otro poco de mi alma y traeré a el doc de vuelta y no voy a dejar que tu cuerpo deje de funcionar -le decía a wondead mientras conjuraba un hechizo de magia negra pero recuperar el alma del doc.

-mira ya me siento mejor hola scootaloo.

-q-quien eres? -le pregunto scoot a woundead algo asustada.

- lo que queda de tu hermano y llevemos a zolt con luna... se lo intenta solo va a morir al igual que tu hermano.

-que mi hermano esta muerto -decía scoot mientras se le derraman algunas lagrimas.

-por desgracia si.

-espera woundead todavía no he terminado el doc sigue hay no me voy a detener hasta traerlo de vuelta no me importa si muero -le decía a woundead mientras reanudaba el hechizo.

-sabes el siempre dijo que eras impaciente date cuenta de lo que vas a hacer tu te vas a morir y dime que pasa si ocurre lo mismo que paso con blum que tu desapareces y blood queda libre ? que va a pasar quien lo va a detener de abusar de nuevo de celestia de pinkie de las demás de que el fuego y la muerte sea todo lo que hay... solo una pregunta antes de que yo mismo te corte la garganta vas a venir a la enfermería y vas a esperara a celestia y a luna para hacer el ritual -me respondió woundead en tono de que estaba aburrido.

-zolt quieres morir .dijo scoot todavía llorando.

-no voy a ir a la enfermería y scoot lo siento pero si desaparezco matarme y cuida de star runner y de mis otros hijos y scoot te amo y dile a nya que la amo.

-mira tu conoses a blum y si pierdes el control no va a haver forma de detenerte, blood me mataría en el instante que me vea y luego haría cosas con scoot ademas que si de milagro blum vuelve y matamos a blood tendríamos que matar a el hijo de tu hermana solo asme caso y confia en lo que blum sabe y scootaloo tu hermano murió para que tu vivas.

-quiero tenerte a mi lado al igual que quiero que mi hermano vuelva pero el no querida que tu hagas esto el no se sacrificaría solo para que tu mueras ¡NO SEAS TONTO! -me decía a scoot mientras me abrasaba.

-scoot no pienso morir todavía y pero tan poco pienso abandonar a el doc así como el también tiene derecho a disfrutar de su novia y sus hijos solo tengo que decir las palabras y el hechizo estará terminado además el día nos comprometimos te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola -le dije a scoot mientras terminaba el hechizo.

luego de eso me termine con el hechizo y gracias a luna que puede hacer que el doc regresara a su cuerpo pero tuvo un gran costo para mi alma lo que no savia era que no solo le pase algo mi maldición sino que el doc me paso un poco de sus resistencia mágica pero en fin después de que terminara con el hechizo el doc y yo comenzamos a platicar sobre mi visión y de que para que los bebes estuvieran malditos la madre tenia que maldecirlos antes de morir pero no tenia previsto que todas habían escuchado todo lo que hable con el y todo lo que le dije sobre mis sentimientos sobre celestia y decidí invocar _Ragnarok __Leviatán_ mi nueva arma la cual tiene la forma de una bebe dragón de color negro y ojos color rojos carmesí y en su forma de arma es un pequeño cuchillo el cual tiene el poder de desaparecer montañas para que todos la conocieran luego de que todos la conocieran yo fui a buscar algo de comer pero en fin luego de que scoot me reclamara por que le dije al doc que le cambia a scoot por nya o sea que nya entre en Los nightmare y que scoot entre en los inquisidores pero en fin luego de eso pinkie y yo comenzamos con una pelea la cual no termino muy bien pero en fin luego de comenzar a hacer cosas con nya scoot y luna que no vale la pena ni mencionar me sentí mal por lastimar los sentimientos de scoot por decir que celestia es muy bella así que ya harto de herir a los que quiero decidí usar otro hechizo de magia negra con el nombre de finem Damnatorum pero la verdad no sabia que blood intentaría convencerme de no hacerlo pero fue Twi la que apreciara para de tenerme y no auto destruirme.

-que rayos haces zolt a caso planeas acabar con tus hijos y con todos los que tiene la sangre maldita como tu querida celestia -me decia blood para que no usara el hechizo que nos destruirá a los dos.

-tu sabes que ninguno de mis hijos están malditos solo tu yo celestia y nya pero he modificado el hechizo para que solo nos mate a ti y a mi solo tengo que decir las palabras del hehcizo y podre ver a Twi de nuevo

-tanto te duele que la haya asesinado ere mas tonto de lo que pensé -me respondió blood en tono desesperado.

-si me duele por tu culpa por que te metiste con luna Twi me dejo y tu le diste muerte y por eso esto se acaba aquí y ahora ademas lo único que sentirán los demás es un intenso dolor.

-que hay del final feliz que viste cuando estuviste muerto -me respondió blood.

-no me importa esto se acaba ya que mis hijos serán felices sin mi luna y scoot se encontraran otro semental yo solo deseo estar con Twi.

-te odio ademas el pequeño pegaso amante de celestia te detendrá -me decía scoot con miedo y enojo.

-que tonto eres cuando se de cuenta ya estaremos muertos jejejej es lo genial del hechizo oco, omnes illos qui maledixit sanguis iudicari ab carnifex MISL principes devorantem animarum vivae peccatum immortalita cuncta videntis et omnes-sciens protector praeteritum praesenti et futuro.

-espera zolt ese presencia mágica que ase ella aquí esa maldita todavía después de muerta sigue aquí ese perra la comandante en jefe Twilight Sparkle -dijo blood en tono molesto.

-esto es imposible que hace ella aquí Twi eres tu Twi.

-si zolt soy yo solo eh venido a detenerte y traerte un mensaje de derpy, el cual es que no seas cobarde que en la vida siempre hay desecaciones y que ella no te enseño a hacer a si de débil que si haces la cosa mas estúpida de de todas dejar a tu hijos solos que las y que si las yeguas a tu alrededor te odian no importa que siempre debes apoyarte en tus hijos ellos son los únicos que te aman de verdad ademas zolt yo te pedí un favor el cual que cuidaras de nuestros hijos de mi legado así que es lo bien y te prometo que cuando llegue el momento me volverás a ver.

-Twi yo yo te extraño mucho y tu lo sabes yo a la única que amo es a ti sin ti y sin derpy me siento perdido en la oscuridad.

-yo también te extraños pero todavía no es el momento de volver a encortar ademas de que derpy me dijo que cuidaras de dinky y sparkle o que ya te olvidaste de ellas.

- no pero con todo lo que a pasado no las eh podido ir a ver -le respondí a Twi.

- sabes dinky y sparkler te extrañan mucho y te quieren ver así que ve a buscarlas y zolt te amos ya mi tiempo termino nos volveremos a ver algún día pero hoy no.

-lo se Twi lo se nos vemos espérame y Twi yo también te amo.

-adiós zolt nos vemos pronto y cuida a sparkle love y black fire por mi y nunca te despegues de ellos -me respondió Twi con algunas lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-no Twi nunca lo haré esta vez te lo prometo con todo mi corazón ya que la única que vive en el eres tu Twi te puedo dar un abrazo.

-claro zolt nada me gustaría mas.

- Twi gracias por todo y espero volverte a ver algún día -le decía a Twi mientras rompía en llanto.

-yo también espero verte a ver a ti pero después de que vivas una larga y buena vida -me respondió Twi con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

luego la aparición de Twi me sentí mu débil así que cerré los ojos solo para darme cuenta de que estaba abrasando a celestia la cual también estaba llorando creo que no fui el único que tuvo la visión pero en fin luego de eso todos se acercaron a regalarme una para dale una sonrisa luego de eso el doc me comenzó a regañar me por lo que había intentado hacer le pedí un favor a celestia el cual nunca pensé que me cumpliría.

-oh nada en especial solo que si me podrías regalar un beso jejejejej -le pregunte a celestia mientras me ponía toda sonrojado.

-bue NO no te voy a dar uno y este es por hacer feliz a mi hermana -me decía celestia mientras daba dos besos.

-zolt y tu cuando te enamoraste de celestia -me pregunto celestia con gran curiosidad.

-la verdad no se es que cuando fue cuando llegue a Equestria la verdad es que nunca había visto una alicornio tan bella en vida con una ojos tan bellos una crin tan hermosa como la aurora boreal y eso lindos flanco era inevitable no enamorarse.

-y yo acaso soy fea -dijo nya algo molesta.

- nya tu y scoot son igual de bellas pero celestia fua la primera yegua a parte de ti nya pero en ese tiempo no contabas ya que no había pasado lo que paso jejejejejejeje -le respondí a nya

-jajajajajja siempre con los problemas pero siendo honesto y si pinkie no me mata.

-di lo que tengas que decir -dijo pinkie molesta.

-bueno celestia si es muy bonita buena figura y una sonrrisa que encanta puede ser tan tierna y te entiendo jejeje -dijo el doc muy animad amente.

-aa que tiernos dijo celestia.

-si te digo una cosa celestia nunca eh podido disfrutar de una relación normal con una yegua todo por culpa del maldito de blood y tu me pusiste las cosas todavía mas difíciles y por ello nunca puedo estar con Twi y para colmo el se metió con tu hermana luna y la dejo embarazada de otro bebe la verdad yo no quería tener hijos esta que cumpliera los 500 años de edad ni tenia contemplado casarme ya que todavía soy un niño pero en fin ese maldito algún día me las pagara.

- lamento mucho tu fortuna yo y luna matamos casi todos los malditos pero hay 3 a lo que no pude matar a uno por su poder otro por pena y a la ultima me lo impidió la inquisicion jejeje -dijo celestia algo apenada.

-si encontramos el cuerpo de blood no solo te libras de la maldición sino que también podrás obtener tu venganza - el dijo doc.

-de que me sirve la venganza eso no me devolverá nada de lo que perdí mi vida esta a ruinada ademas tengo que hacer lo que le que le conté a wondead y la verdad lo veo muy difícil si no es que es imposible y si no lo consigo mis hijos se ya mejor no digo nada -le respondí a el doc.

-todo va a salir bien tus hijos los mios el de celstias el cual no sabemos cuando nace todo eso va a pasar ok tranquilo.

-así que un hijo mmm vemamos que se podemos hacer -dijo celestia en tono pícaro.

- si veras jejeeje la pequeña nacida de ti es vital para que blood no gane y por cierto la bebe es mía jejejejeje -dije algo apenado.

-si es tan vital el pequeño mejor nos apuramos a hacerlo no creen -dijo me decía celestia mientras me mordía la oreja.

-ok mientras ustedes hablan yo voy con pinkie -dijo el doc.

-no lo creo vamos a hacer esto los 3 y te va a gustar le respondió celestia a el doc.

-bueno pues los dejo eh yo voy a ver a scoot no vemos que se diviertan total la bebe puede esperar jejejejeje

-NO esto es muy importante asi que mejor hacerlo lo mas pronto posible no creen -dijo celestia en tono sensual.

- y yo para que si es zolt el padre -dijo el doc.

-para que sea mas divertido -dijo celestia mientras se lamia los labios.

luego de un rato de discutir celestia nos dio un extraño liquido el cual nos obligo hacer un monto de cosas que no vale la pena ni mencionar y casi destruir el castillo me quede dormido por no se cuanto tiempo pero el destino siempre busca la forma de cumplirse y la nueva vida creada entre celestia y yo pero bueno la verdad no sabia en ese momento cual era mi relación con celestia pero una cosa era segura que esta se iría puliendo pero en ese momento ya que tenia otra a la que realmente quería unir a mi familia la verdad no sabia cuando mis sentimientos por ella se hicieron presentes pero creo que fue durante el tiempo que estuvo scoot encerrada y esa hembra que quiero unir a mi familia es a calisto no sabia como no sabia cuando pero lo haría de alguna manera ella últimamente se me a hecho muy linda y tierna así que no perdía nada con pedirle que fuera mi esposa y lo lograría ya que después de todo lo que ella y yo hemos hecho se me hizo lo mas justo pero a mi no me importa que sea una grifo ella es muy linda y sexy después de todos años en el ejercito me casaría con ella pero ahora la suerte esta echada que pasaría me lograría casar con las tres hembras que amo o blood destruirá el mundo y lo que hay en el solo el tiempo nos dará la respuesta a esas preguntas yo solo espero ver crecer a mis hijos y que tengan un buen futuro donde sean libres de la constante amenaza de blood pero en fin ahora lo único que me preocupa es mi boda con scoot nya y si se puede calisto pero por ahora solo me queda esperar a que ese momento llegue pero lo que no sabia era que con mi unión con esas tres se desataría una tormenta .

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí , les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y un agradecimiento especia a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting star** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	26. la calma antes de la tormenta

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** deseándoles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo hoy les traigo este capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389** Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic **"Una segunda oportunidad"** es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice **3...2…1**... **_Luces_** cámara acción.

* * *

**cap.26 la calma antes de la tormenta**

han pasa muchas cosas desde los insidentes con celestia, como la misteriosa desaparicion del doc y no solo el sino que pinkie también desapareció misteriosamente pero lo bueno es que ya la recepción de la boda esta casi lista junto con lo demás pero en fin últimamente celestia a estado más cariñosa de normal, y no solo celestia sino que cadence también la verdad no me molestaríe montarlas a ambas sino fuera por dos factores muy importantes uno mis actividades como capitán de la guardia real me desgastan tanto física y mentalmente, y que para celestia no soy más que su acompañante de repuesto eh intendo negarme pero ella siempre me dice que como capitán de la armada real una de mis obligaciones es la de complacer a las princesas en todo lo que estas demanden, la verdad no se por me hace esto si yo no quiero estar con ella una cosa fue decir que me gustaba y otra muy diferente que me oblige a tener que ver con ella a mi no me hace falta tener que ver con celestía cuando tengo a Scoot a nya y a cadence creo que le gusta torturarme ya que una vez en estos últimos Díaz estaba montando a cadence cuando me mando a llamar yo le dije que estaba ocupado y que tenía a una acompañante minutos después me teletransporto a su casa junto con cadence y nos obligo a los dos a hacer cosas con ella lo único bueno es que me eh podido acercar a calisto para poder conquistarla eh avanzado poco con ella pero casi lo logro se que no me falta mucho para convencerla de que se casé conmigo, pero en fin eh tenido ganas de pedirle a pinkie un favor que quisa moleste al doc el cual es que me deje montarla eh notado a luna algo triste rara vez me ve al ojo así que hoy tengo planeado salir con ella para que se le quite lo triste.

-oye luna no te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche -le decía a luna mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

-bueno la verdad no se no creo que sea buena idea -me respondió luna en tono triste.

-vamos solo tu yo y tu hermosa noche que dices eh anda di queeeeeee siiiiiiiiii -le decía a luna con ojos de cachorrito.

-esta bien creo que me vendría bien ya que estado muy estrezada últimamente -me respondió luna con una gran sonrisa.

-es una cita entonces te recogo a las siete entonces.

-una cita tiene mil años que no tengo una cita no sabría que hacer o que decir -me decía luna algo apenada y sonrojada.

-cálmate y no te preocupes todo estará bien luna -le dije a luna con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok si tu lo dices así será.

-claro que si nos vamos a divertir lo veras adiós luna -le decía a luna mientras la daba un beso.

luego eso de eso me regrese a la casa para comer con Cali ya que la invite a comer pero como no puede salir de la casa tenemos que comer ahi la verdad no me importa mucho ya que es muy divertido pasar el tiempo con Cali ya que ella es muy linda y especial para mi se que tengo a nya y Scoot pero una más no hará daño además después de todo lo que hemos hecho era lógico que me gustara Cali pero en fin luego de una charla de lo que nos gusta y nos desagrada nos dispusimos a comer el rico pescado safiro que Cali preparo con sus bellas garras luego de comer con Cali me fui a ver como estaban los preparativos de la boda paro lo que fui a ver a cadence para saber como iban las cosas.

-hola cadence como van los preparativos de la boda -le decía a cadence mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

-"oh. Muy bien zolt tu boda será maravillosa -me respondió cadence muy animada.

-eso espero por que eh esperado mucho por ella -le respondo a cadence mientras fantaseaba con Scoot vestida de novia y lo bella que se vería.

-verás que si todo saldrá perfecto ese día.

-gracias por ayudarme en mi boda con Scoot y nya en verdad lo aprecio.

-para que son los amigos hablando de eso no te gustaría ayudarme con mi problemita -me decía cadence mientras pasa su cola por mi rostro.

-Bueno su pongo que no hay problema solo espero que no te desmalles otra vez Jejeje .

-eso solo paso dos veces y nada más -me respondió cadence algo apenada.

-de hecho fueron tres jejejejeje -pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

-bueno es que bueno no importa es hora de la diversión.

luego de eso cadence y yo tuvimos nuestro rato de esparcimiento y jugamos de lo de siempre luego de como tres horas cadence se volvió a desmayar la verdad aun que su nivel de resistencia es muy bajo ella es muy linda luego de eso fui solicitado por celestia de nuevo con la excusa de que me tenia que ver para unos asuntos de la guardia ya que desde que el capitán shining armor desapareció misteriosa mente yo eh sido puesto a crear el escudo que protege a la ciudad de un posible ataque de parte de los caballeros de la cruz negra luego de unos minutos de ser escoltado por los soldado de la guardia diurna llegue donde reside celestia actualmente.

-que se le ofrece su majestad -le decía a celestia mientras le hacia una reverencia.

-capital zolt ya sabe para que lo eh requerido así que dejémonos de formalidades quiere.

-claro su majestad es lo único para que lo me llama -le respondí a celestia algo molesto.

-" no me digas que no te gusta y hoy te tengo una sorpresa especial -me decía mientras miraba un closet.

-tu y tu maña de en cerra a todos en los colset.

-que te puedo decir es como cuando lauren nos dejaba buscar.

-alto tu y luna conocieron a lauren faust la primer alicornio y la mas poderosa de todos.

-si la conocimos era muy amiga de nuestros padres lastima lo que le paso -dijo celestia en tono triste.

-se enamoro de de una poni mortal y después de que este murió ella se quito la vida.

-si lo bueno es que luna se enamoro de ti ese era uno de mis miedos.

-pero luna se enamoro de mi que soy un inmortal igual que ella por eso lo aceptaste no?

-si así es solo por eso deje que te acercaras a mi hermanita -me respondió celestia en tono de que estaba molesta.

-ok ahora vamos a hacer algo o no ya que tengo una boda que supervisar y una tropas que revisar.

-ok déjame sacar la sopesa de hoy -me respondió celestia con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba a una yagua del closet.

-quien es ella la -dije algo molesto y con fundido.

-te presento a la teniente remilia scarlet de la guardia diurna -me respondió celestia con una gran sonrisa.

-ah tu eres la hermana mayor de flandre verdad mucho gusto soy el capitán zolt whooves soy compañero de tu hermana la capitana flandre scarlet de los nightmares.

-mucho gusto capintan mi hermana flandre siempre habla de usted es un gusto conocerlo.

-perdone mi indiscreción pero teniente usted y flandre están malditas verdad.

-como lo su... un momento tu también verdad por eso tienes lo ojos rojos como la sangre.

-si yo también estoy maldito como tu y flandre.

-oigan menos platica y mas acción -dijo celestia en tono sensual.

-ok ya escuchaste a su majestad -me decía remilia mientras me deba un beso.

-claro espero que lo disfrutes -le respondí a remilia.

luego de eso remilia celestia y yo nos pusimos a hacer cosas que no vale la pena mencionar pero cabe destacar que dentro del ejercito las hermanas scarlet son conocidas por su belleza y su peligrosidad ellas son conocidas también por su crueldad en el campo de batalla ademas de que son unas de las fuertes dentro del ejercito pero flandre tiene una personalidad dulce pero sombría y algo psicopata sin contar que contiene un poder muy destructivo equiparable al de las princesas o el mio y remilia es fría y calculadora y eso la hace mas peligrosa las hermanas scarlet son bellas pero mortales en todo lo extenso de la palabra ademas de que se rumora que son tan viejas como celestia y luna pero en fin luego de terminar con celestia y remilia me quede dormido por el cansancio luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que la hora de pasar por luna se acercaba así que salí de prisa de la casa de celestia luego de eso me arregle lo mejor que puede para ir muy elegante a recoger a mi dama de la noche luego de arreglarme sali en busca de luna la cual no se podía ver mas hermosa luego de sonrojarme un poco nos fuimos a un restaurante de cinco estrellas llamado soul silver y comenzamos a platicar en lo que llegaba el mesero el cual llego casi de inmediato para tomar nuestra orden.

-princesa luna capitan zolt que les podemos ofrecer en una noche tan agradable.

-mmmm deje nos pensar que vamos a pedir -le decía al mesero mientras le daba la carta a luna para que pidiera algo del menu .

-como desee yo de todos formas aquí esperare.

-gracias y luna como te va en el trabajo eh -le decía a luna mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-" bien es algo estresante aveces tanto papeleo pero esta muy bien.

-ya veo y como esta el bebe -le pregunte a luna con una gran sonrisa.

-rising moo esta muy bien la verdad ya quiero que nazca ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos -me decía luna mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-yo también y sabe luna cada día te vez mas hermosa -le dije a luna algo sonrojado.

-zolt gracias y tu te ves mas guapo.

-bueno y que vas a pedir luna.

-mmm creo que las pajitas de eno frito y una malteada de eno.

-yo quiero tres sandwich de rosas con girasol y una jarra de sidra fuerte por favor -le dije al mecero el cual tomo la orden de inmediato.

-a la orden señor.

luego de unos minutos de esperar llegaron con nuestra orden la cual estaba simplemente deliciosa mientras comemos seguimos charlando de todo un poco de todo luego de un tiempo luna me dijo que le hubiera gusta que nos hubiéramos conocido antes yo le respondí que ahora para bien o para mal estamos juntos y le di un beso en la mejilla lo que provoco que luna se sonroje un poco la verdad es un lado de luna que nunca había visto ese lado tan dulce y romántico de ella un lado que celestia no parece poseer ya que cuando le pregunte que seria de nosotros ella me contesto fríamente que solo tuvimos relaciones por mi visión y para que sacara esa espina de mi a lo que le respondí que yo prefería aguantarme las ganas de montarla a traer un bebe al mundo sin amor pero en fin luego de eso yo acompañe a luna hasta su casa luna me dijo que si no quería quedarme a dormir yo le respondí que me gustaría pero que no podía ya que tenia un compromiso la verdad me sentía mal al casarme con scoot y nya y no con luna pero en fin una vez que me fui de casa de luna me fui a mi casa para descasar para el gran día la verdad no sabia que era lo que iba a pasar pero una cosa si sabia que estaría junto a la yegua que amo por toda la eternidady otra cosa que no sabia es que era el inicio de la tormenta para todos nosotros.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí , les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y un agradecimiento especia a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting star** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


	27. el augurio carmesí

**Hello, everypony** aquí su amigable vecino **skuilantievil360** deseándoles un feliz año nuevo hoy les traigo este capitulo espero les guste ya que no sé si me quedo bien o no pero bueno ustedes deciden la historia va a empezar a tener ciertos acontecimientos que decidimos Entre **random389** Y yo Así que si quieren completar las piezas del romper cabezas tendrán que pasar por su fic **"Una segunda oportunidad"** es una muy buena fic y ahora sí sin nada más que decir comencemos con esto que me gusta llamar fanfic y dice **3...2…1**...**_Luces_** cámara acción.

* * *

**Cap. 27 el augurio carmesí**

Luego de cadence saliera del pastel y estar bebiendo sidra con star spike y demyx blood comenzó a hablarme diciéndome que que nadie en este mundo me quería la verdad después de que blood siguiera hablan sobre mi horrible infancia y de como todos me iban a dejar eventual Luego creo que deje el bar ya cuando me desperté me encontraba en un lugar total mente distinto y junto a mi esta calisto la cual tenía una cara de que la pasamos bien anoche pero cuando me desperté yo no tenía idea de lo que hizo blood con calisto.

-que rayos paso y donde estoy.

-buenos dias señor zolt como durmió -me decía calisto mietras me daba un beso.

-que fue lo que paso donde esta el doc -dije algo aturdido por el dolor de cabeza.

-mi amo el no a llegado todavía y sobre lo que paso ayer bueno deci aceptar su propuesta después de que lo hicimos pero sabe nunca había hecho brillar su cuerno.

-de que color era el resplandor de mi cuerno -dije tragando saliva.

-era de color rojo por que ?

-por nada cali -le decia a calisto mientras ria nerviosamente.

-zolt eres tan facil de manejar que ya no es divertido -dijo blood en tono sarcastico.

-blood eres una maldita que le hiciste a cali.

-es simple la uní a ti como tanto querías.

-pero yo no quería que tu intervinieras y como que la uniste ami.

-fácil la obligue mediante un hechizo de unión de almas ahora nunca estara lejos de ti aunque quieras y sabes que es lo mejor de todo nadie puede romper el hechizo ya que si es roto la grifo morirá.

-eres un maldita tu que ganas asiendo eso.

-facil ver como eres consumido por la culpa de negarle un destino y cada vez que tu corazón entra por breves instantes a la oscuridad el sello se rompe otro poco.

-eres una hija de yegua solo lo hiciste para ser libre

-asi es espero que disfrutes tu nueva adquisicion sabes ella si sentía un poco de amor por ti pero tenia miedo de ser una mas jajajajajaja y por eso fue facil para mi hacer la union de almas ademas de que te deje otra sorpresa.

-eres una desgraciada

-pasa algo señor zolt -dijo calisto algo preocupa por mi.

-zolt nada cali -le decia a calisto mietras rompia en llanto llorando calisto me besaba y abrasa.

luego DE estar con calisto abrasados un rato y que esta Me mostra su lado cariñoso otra vez me fui a buscar al doc para decirle lo que había pasado con calisto y para saber si el tenía alguna idea de lo quera la union de las almas pero antes de llegar me encontré con uno de los capitánes de la guardia diurna el capitan alucard hellsing y la sub teniente ceres victoria, los cuales son dos más de los malditos de la armada real cabe destacar que no todas las maldiciones son iguales ya que durante la creación del mundo muchos de los hijos de los grandes antiguos desertaron al lado de la oscuridad y el caos y sus decientes fueron maldecidos uno de esos dioses caídos fue la antigua diosa de la guerra nyarlathotep, la cual fue castigada por el todo poderoso azathoth por comerse a varios de sus hermanos durante la guerra celestial y ahora es conocida como blood curse bueno fue el nombre que el doc le dio a nyarlathotep ya que solo yo conozco su verdadero nombre, pero en fin el capitán alucard me comenzó a preguntar por el capitán armor, el cual tenía cinco días de haber desertado de sus obligaciones y que celestia lo andaba buscando para que le diera una explicación del porque había desatendido sus obligaciones en la guardia real, cabe destacar que el capitán alucard tiene un récord perfecto de misiones cumplidas, pero bueno yo le respondí que no sabía nada de el y le pregunte por que me preguntaba a mi el me respondió que se corría el rumor de que cadence y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos y que quizá yo tenía alguna información para el, luego de eso me fui al bar pero antes de llegar me encontré capitán amigo mío de los nightmares el capitán Crawling Chaos el cual iba acompañado de remilia scarlet, en cuanto lo encontré le pedí que me buscara información del capitán armor, a Crawling Chaos no le quedo más que aceptar ya que me debía un favor luego de que me despidiera de ellos pero no antes de que remilia me dijera que le gustaría volver a jugar conmigo, una vez después de eso fui a buscar al doc Para decirle lo que había Pasado con calisto pero con lo que me encontré no me lo esperaba.

-woundead necesito hablar con el doc.

-mmm aunque quisiera no puedo blum todabia no reaciona y no creo que el quiera hablar conntigo ahora asi que dame una hora o dos ademas no deverias estar faltando a una boda en este momento.

-no me mires AAAAAA no te muevas -decía cadence mientras era montada por woundead.

-wounded: a si a ti te encanta que te miren cuando hacemos esto -le respondio woundead a cadence mientras le mordiendia la oreja

-no te estoy preguntando quiero hablar con el ademas no te pierdes de nada bueno ella deja mucho que desear -le dije a woundead mientras usando magia para separarlos.

-wounded: y yo ya te dije no puedo hacer nada blum simplemente se fue esta hay pero ya no quere estarlo si lo dejo salir van a pasar 3 cosas nuna ve a llorar dos te va a atacar y tres se va a asuicidar asi que por favor de vuelveme a cadence

cadence *respiracion pesada*

-no tiene por que si me ayuda en contrar mmmm deja salir o yo voy a terminar con lo que empezaste con y luego me la voy a llevar asi que tu eliges -le dije a woundead en tono desafiante mientras me ponía atrás de cadence.

-como gustes yo voy a buscar a otra asi de simple tu debes saber que a mi poco me interesa y aunque quisiera ayudarte no puedo en verdad no puedo lo que le dijo blood y lo que hiso cuasaron que me dejara salir no me puedo imaginar cuanto le afecto para que me dejara salir casi no puedo sentirlo creo que esta desapareciendo jajajajaj bueno si desaparece de esta forma solo lo voy a echar de menos me responn dio woundead mientras se dirigía a la la puerta.

-nesesito hablar con el ya que no quiero hacerle daño a mi familia por favor te lo suplico no se que les aya dicho blood pero no es cierto -le respondí a woundead mientras montaba a cadence.

-te das cuenta que la resistencia de blum a la magia es fisica es desir esta en su carne y sangre... y si no quieres dañar a tu familia deja de hacerlo con cada yegua de ecustria capi como te dije blum ya no tiene motivos para seguir pero lo intenta trata de buscar uno y no lo encuentra todo esto fue su culpa por ser como es.

-entonces hare lo que debi hacer hace mucho tiempo adios todos y wondead puedo pedirte un favor dile a scoot nya que las amo -le respondi a woundead mientras termimaba con cadence Y sacaba mi revolver.

-has lo que quieras - decía wounded en tono sarcastico.

wounded cae y se para inmediata mente y golpe a zolt haciendo que bote el revolver, antes de que el se logre alegrar blum lo toma por el cuello y le pone su revolver entre los ojos

-POR QUE.

-por que que wondead.

POR QUE ZOLT POR QUE MIERDA TENIAS QUE DEJAR QUE BLOOD TE VENSA SIEMPRE ACASO NO TIENES VLUNTAD... *soltando a zolt* cuando terminemos con el yo ya no tengo mas asuntos en este mundo y solo tenias que ponerte ese maldito collar pero NOOOO tenias que ser un desgraciado y dejar que el te controle como quiso no escuchas yo te dije no confies jamas en lo que te dice pero... no ya no importa lo que paso me lo merecia ahora que quieres - me decia el doc mientras me miraba con ira y tristesa sin lagrimas en sus ojo.

-doc ese conllar era una porqueria ni si quiera tienes el hechizo del sello comple y no paso nada almenos no que que involucrara muertes tu crees que si les hubiera hecho algo yo estaria hablando contigo yo ya estaría muerto sin ellos no tengo razón para vivir tu no sabe lo fuerte que es. ella solo hizo algo para que calisto se enamorara de mi pero no hubo magia de pormedio.

-aaaa si tienes razon soy un inutil ni siquiera puedo hacer un collar desente... o espera alguien no me dio tiempo de activarlo*mirando a cedence* bueno felisitaciones ya la tienes por que estas aqui anda y has lo que quieras con ella*sentadoce y tomando un tarro de sidra* como si me importara ya no importa lo que haga no sirve pero las runa que puse en tu casa funcionaron, ojala ubieran funcionado las del collar

-hola volvi de que me perdi... creo que ya no quiere hablar pero me pidio que te ayudara en lo que nesesites y dijo"ayuda al maldito en lo que quiera " eso es todo lo que dijo asi que dime que pasa.

-creo que le afecto bastante el echo de que blood le dijo que masacraria a su familia tu sabes la rosadita y su hijo je para alguien que eso es todo tu acabas de quitarcelo otra vez me pregunto cuantas veces el lo a perdido yo tengo la otra mitad del hechizo anoche te lo iba a decir pero no diste la oportunidad luego con las sidras se me olvido decirte ademas yo queria que tuviera algo que ver con eso ademas sino me ayudas a completar el hechizo entonces yo matare a nuestra familia rápido o prefieres que lo haga el lento y doloroso.

-ok vamos te entrego el libro que nesesitas*agarrando un tarro de sidra* vamos rapido antes de que deje de interesarme.

-vamos nessito mantenerlo encerrado esta el momento de que vaya a las ruinas ademas tu crees que discord seria tan idiota para dejar le hechizo completa para que sepa la manera de deactivarlo ademas de que scoot se enojara mucho si el doc no va a la boda.

-capi te lo digo blum en verdad no quiere nada y se fue para no intentar matarte lo que blood le dijo lo afecto mucho en sabe de lo que es capas y teme por su familia que esta muerta blood dijo que los mataria y vastante tiempo tubo y sobre discor bueno si en verdad si el lo crello pero el sello que tenia era el mismo asiq ue era obio que no iba afuncionar pero te ayudaria a que el que ya tienes no se rompa tan fácilmente.

Luego de la discusión con woundead y el doc fuimos a la vacas durante todo el camino intente que el doc regresara, pero fue inútil cuando llegamos a la casa la primera enrecibirnos fue calisto la cual me recibió con un beso luego de eso le dije que sarte arreglara para la boda ya que ella se iba a casar con nosotros luego de eso nos fuimos a ver a pinkie la cual estaba arreglando a soarin luego de que pinkie se pusiera a la defensiva el doc regreso y no sabía como disculparse conmigo luego de decirme que si no lo quería como amigo el lo entendería yo le respondí que más que mi amigo era como mi hermano.

-gracias zolt y si vamos a hablar con ellas pero sobre los secretos blood ya los sabe todos así que necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre runas para hacer una nueva y poder evitar que blood te afecte la memoria jejejeje y luego vamos con la chicas y dime que le paso a calisto.

-no tengo idea de lo que haya pasado doc lo único que blood me dijo fue que le nos unió con algo llamado la unión de las almas pare cuando la revisé para saber si había un hechizo de promedio me di cuenta de que no uso ni la magia negra ni la arcana ni ningún tipo de magia ademas ella acepto cesarse conmigo bueno la verdad no me molesta pero no se que este tramando una cosa mas que me dijo fue que ella si me amaba pero que tenia miedo de ser una mas.

-mmmm las runas no se cuentan como magia devido a su condicion de uso... pero no se si fue eso ... union de almas... blood conose magias que son mucho mas antiguas que las princesas asi que es difisil saber que fue lo que hiso dime blood dijo algo mas o calisto empeso a actuar diferente... creo que vamos a ahablar con ella para saber lo que paso ... el por que tienia miedo de ser una mas es muy entendible tu tienes cierta reputacion con las hembras.

-ahora recuerdo me dijo que si intentaba romper el hechizo ella morirá y sobre las hembras bueno yo a muchas no las busque ellas me buscaron ami pero decir verdad eso se acaba hoy con las únicas que voy a estar son con scoot nya y si ella lo quiere con cali y es una pinkie promesa la cual pinkie se encargara de cumple sino ya le dije que es libre de romperme todos los huesos jejjejejejejeje.  
-entiendo bueno entonces calisto se casara con tigo pero me preocupa el echo de que blood te alla dicho todo eso talbes ella te queria pero el transformo eso sentimientos o solos iso que ella los demostrara

-sip nada me haría mas feliz que tenerlas a las tres pero yo creo que hizo que los demostrara ya que no se que pasado tenga pero no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que tiene que ver con su pasado y sobre blood creo que fue una especie de regalo de despedida ya que sabe que después de la boda vamos a ir a las ruinas.

-calisto nacio y fue horrible mente toruturda yo pas dias basica mente armandola y antes de eso ella noexistía.

-ya veo blood se fija en los corazones que posean la oscuridad mas intensa sabe yo nunca le he dicho esto a nadie pero mis padres biológicos no nos querían ni a mi ni a nya no miraban con miedo asi como la mitad del pueblo creo que de ahi radica el por que estoy con todas la hembras que puedo tengo miedo a que nadie me quiera.

-entiendo lo lamento en verdad no entiendo por que te temian si eres un gran alicornio algo apresurado y enojon pero bueno ademas el corazon de calisto es puro ella es un ser diferente a olg... no crees que blood aya tomado parte de olga y lo aya mesclado con calisto.

-y si si puede eso es parte de sus habilidades para formar a un ejercito que le sirba fiel mente yo selle esa habilidad pero gracias a que el sello que lo mantiene en tu mente es fragil puede que juntando energias el alla podido generar aun soldado que le sea fiel.

-no creo que ya que el busca los corazones oscuros para unirlo a mi para tener el mayor control sobre que le sea posible por eso se hace mas fuerte cada vez adamas de que asi como el busca la oscuridad yo busco la luz y el amor mas puro que pueda enconrtrar y por lo de mis padres no me preocupa ya que siempre tuve a nya que me daba su apoye y luego de derpy despues tuve a Twi y ahora tengo a scoot nya y a cali.

-no doc olga sigue dormida pero esta vez dentro de mi así que creo que esa es una de las razones por la que los verdaderos sentimientos de cali despertaron

-zolt no lo se algo no suena bien en todo esto... en cualquier caso apurate que ya pronto empiesa la boda... antes de que te vallas dime todo lo que sepas.

-blood tiene acseso a muchas memorias tullas y puede afectar el como persibes el mundo ademas que con lo que obtubo de mi creo que tengo que hacer un nuebo sello para el.

-si doc el tiene acceso esta el lugar mas oscuro de mi mente por desgracia el sabe mis miedos y mis alegrías el lo sabe todo y pues no se ami tambien hay cosas que no me gustan ademas me dijo que me esperba un sopresa con calisto espero y que no sea la que pienso que es pero bueno ya vaya vamonos las chiscas me esperen en el altar jejejejejejej

-cali... bueno bamos zolt dame la informacion antes de la boda enverdad creo que estas evitando todo este asunto?

-bueno es que ella me dijo que use la magia negra mientras lo hacíamos pero no se con que fin lo hizo blood esto no me gusta en cierta forma ademas con que fin sacaría a olga del cuerpo de cali para encerarla en el mio creo que se esta debilitando se esta empezando a comer a los alter egos de todos pero en fin ya no se nada mas es toda la información que tengo ahora ya me tengo ir hay dos bueno eran dos esta ayer no se si cali también se vaya a casar con nosotros ahora

-zolt calisto es el alter ego de olga blood se esta comiendo a los originales eso quiere desir que cali sin olga va a entrar en la locura ... no maldito seas blood si eso pasa no habra forma de salbarla sin que combirtamos a calisto en un cascaron bacio*sollosos* por que zolt

-esto no es justo cali solo quiere vivir nada mas y me refiero al sello que te enseño discord nesesito aber como crear uno nuebo para blood

Luego que el doc me dijera que Calisto podía entrar en un estodo de locura por la falta de su personalidad original me fui volando a toda velocidad por que pensaba que tenía poco tiempo para que Calisto entrara en modo locura y que esta se matará o algo peor yo comencé a recitar el hechizo de recuperacion de almas para que a calisto no le pasara nada malo luego de eso lo ultimo que recuerod fue encontrame con soarin y Twi los cuales me dieron un zape por hacer cosas imprudentes luego de eso me desmaya mientras comia un pedazo de pie con soarin y cuando me desperte me encontra en un charco de sangre y junto a mi estaba el doc muerto intente traerlo de vuelata pero no me dejaron ni nya ni scoot ni cali asi que no me quedo de otra mas que hacer lo que segun el doc les dijo ya que segun ella el les dijo que volveria de entre los muerto luego de esperar serca de cinco horas el doc volvio y le di un poco de posion del heraldo del fuego la caul sicatriza cualquier herida y recupera cualquier exremidad perdida luego de que el doc se recuperara un poco continuamos con la boda la cual fue llevada acabo por luna.

-capitan de la armada real de la republica lunar zolt whooves acepta a scootaloo sky a calisto sky y a Zyanya black heart como sus legimtimas esposas para amarlas y respetarlas por toda la eternidad.

-acepto -le respondí a luna mientras observaba a Scoot nya y cali las cuales se veían hermosas con sus vestidos de novia.

-scootaloo sky aceptas al capitán zolt wohooves como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por toda la eternidad.

-acepto.

-calisto sky aceptas al capitán zolt wohooves como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por toda la eternidad.

-Acepto.

-Zyanya black heart aceptas al capitán zolt wohooves como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por toda la eternidad.

-acepto pero si hace algo que no aprobemos estas muerto escuchaste zolt.

-bueno por el poder que la sagrada república lunar me confiere los declaro potro y yeguas y lo que los dioses unieron que no lo deshagan los ponis puede besar a las novias -dijo luna en tono triste.

luego de la boda la cual fue muy emotiva estuvimos un rato en la recepción de la boda Yo me tome unas veinte jarras de sidra extra fuerte y bajos los efectos de este le hice cosas a cadence la cual según ella no quería pero bien que lo disfruto Pero en fin luego de algunas horas de diversión en la boda Scoot me hizo prometerle que pase lo que pase nunca la dejara sola a lo que le respondí que ella a mi si me iba a abandonar y le pregunte si estaba dispuesta a estar con nya y yo por la eternidad en eso calisto se acerco y le hice la misma pregunta ellas al principio dudaron pero después dijeron que si así que hice un poción que las convertiría en mi mortales y esa poción solo la puedo hacer una vez cada. Año luego de que se luego de que tomarán y terminara la recepción tuvimos nuestra noche de bodas ese día fuel uno de los más felices de mi vida pero lo bueno nunca dura y esto no era la excepción pero en fin días mejores vendrán pero en ese momento no me preocupaba más que hacer felices a mis esposas y lo haría ya que tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo y amarlas hasta el fin de los mismos.

…**continuara…**

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo ya que no sé cómo me quedo pero ustedes deciden y quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amigo **random389 **y a todos mis lectores bueno dejen sus **REVIWS **para saber si les gusto el capítulo o no sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí , les doy un gran **brohoof** para todo desde **México** y pasen por la fic **Una segunda oportunidad** está muy buena se las recomiendo y un agradecimiento especia a **luck-lugia** por prestarnos su oc **shooting star** y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo se despide de ustedes su humilde servidor el príncipe oscuro **skuilantievil360.**


End file.
